Loathing Legacy
by alc1982
Summary: She couldn't stand the mere site of Legacy. She had no idea that one of them was in love with her...
1. Backstage Brawl

Randy Orton/O.C./DiBiase Jr./Batista

I own none of these characters except the OC!

"Oh great" she groaned as she rolled her eyes. "Here comes the Three Stooges."

She saw Legacy walking down the hall with their usual smug looks draped across their faces. They thought they were the shit, but she thought otherwise.

"Just ignore 'em, Amy" Dave told her. "That's what I do."

Amy had signed on to WWE a few months ago and instantly hit it off with "The Animal" Batista. In fact, she would even classify him as one of her best friends. The first day they met she even told him how sexy she thought he was. He was really nice and down to earth.

Legacy was a whole nother story though. They were conceited and completely obnoxious, especially Randy Orton. Despite the fact he was engaged, he still two timed his girl and even had the _nerve_ to ask Amy out on a date. Amy really hated Randy for that. She had met Sam a few times and she was a total sweetheart. Someone told Sam though and she broke it off. After that, Randy was even _more_ of an asshole. It was too bad Amy thought he was so sexy and would bang him like a screen door in a hurricane. She had _no_ idea that Randy felt the same about her.

"Well well well. If it isn't The Animal and his _loser_ Diva friend" Cody Rhodes said as they walked by. Amy had officially had enough of his shit and pushed him into the wall. Dave tried to grab her, but she got by and grabbed Cody by the throat.

By this time, they had gathered an audience. People poured out of their locker rooms to see if this was finally the day that the new girl beat the shit out of Cody Rhodes. He was _always_ talking shit to her.

"Shut your FUCKING mouth, Rhodes or I'll break your fucking jaw" Amy said as slammed Rhodes into the wall. "Better yet. I'll just tell your daddy you're talking to me like that. He'll whip your sorry ass for being so disrespectful to a woman!"

DiBiase Jr scoffed at Amy.

"You and woman do not belong in the same sentence, Amy."

She released her grip on Cody and got right in DiBiase's face.

"You better shut your mouth too Junior. I'll kick _your_ sorry ass."

Randy just stood there staring at her. He couldn't believe anyone, let alone a Diva, had told his boys off like she had. She was even sexier to him now than she was before. He wanted her so bad and he was crazy about her! Actually he was pretty much in love with her.

She noticed him staring at her and got right in his face too.

"And what the FUCK are _YOU_ staring at you conceited prick? You want me to kick your ass too?"

Randy looked at her with that evil sneer of his.

"You better get out of my face you prison reject. You're not worthy of my fucking presence."

He hated talking to her like that, but he had to put on a front for his boys. After all, she had rejected him and no one rejects the Legend Killer.

Dave grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Let me the fuck go, Dave. I'm sick of these pricks. You guys are pathetic! Kiss my fucking ass!"

She stormed off, leaving Dave alone with Legacy. Randy stood there and thought he sure _would_ like to kiss her ass!

"You better keep your little girlfriend in check, Animal. One of these days, she's gonna get hurt" Rhodes told him.

Dave looked at him and scoffed.

"Oh please. She would beat the crap out of your skinny ass. If I were you Rhodes, I wouldn't piss her off again. And for the last god damn time, she is NOT my girlfriend. She's single, you idiot!"

A small smile came across Randy's face. She was single. He'd make her his! No woman could resist the charms of the Legend Killer _twice_, not even a tough, pierced tattooed metalhead like her.

**---xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---**

Dave went down the hall, looking for his best girl. He found her pacing back and forth with her fists clenched.

"One of these days, Dave, I am going to kick the shit out of those pricks."

He knew she could do it too. She had been trained in all kinds of martial arts. Hell. She was even in MMA for a few years. He still didn't want her to fight them though. He would be sad if she got suspended. He really cared about this tough cookie.

"I know you want to, Amy. I know."

He went over to her and hugged her and she sighed into his big chest.

"Ugh why does Randy have to be so hot, Dave? And why does he have to be the biggest prick in existence?"

He chuckled and rolled his eyes. This was probably the millionth time she's said those exact two sentences to him since she's been here.

**---xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---**

Meanwhile in the Legacy locker room, Cody was pacing back and forth and screaming.

"Who the hell does that bitch think she is putting her fucking hands on me?"

Randy stood up and walked over to Cody.

"We do not refer to _ANY_ woman as a bitch. Do you understand me Rhodes?"

Cody was shocked when he heard Randy say that. Didn't he hate her too?

"Screw you, Orton. I should go kick her ass right now."

A smile crept over Randy's face. He'd sure like to see her fight, getting all hot and sweaty. Damn she was sexy.

"Go for it then."

With that Rhodes stormed out of the locker room.

DiBiase walked over to Randy and threw his hands in the air.

"Are you NUTS? She's going to kick the _crap_ out of him! And if she doesn't finish the job, her best friend will!"

Randy laughed an evil laugh as him and Junior walked out of the locker room.

"AMY!! Let's settle this shit RIGHT NOW!"

Cody was screaming as he searched for Amy so he could fight her. All the locker rooms emptied out into the hallway once again. Today _would_ actually be the day Rhodes gets his ass kicked. Everyone knew that if you challenged Amy to a fight, you'd get one!

Dave held Amy back, but she was going crazy.

"Let your little bitch go, Dave" Rhodes said.

Dave threw his hands in the air, thereby releasing Amy.

"You're gonna regret calling her a bitch, Rhodes."

Right when DiBiase and Orton came around the corner, they saw Amy spear Cody into the wall. She was pounding the CRAP out of him. Rhodes managed to push her off and punch her in the stomach and then her face, but it just enraged Amy even more. She ripped her sweatshirt off and screamed at Rhodes.

"You're gonna regret that you son of a bitch!!"

Randy had to admit she looked _HOT_ when she was mad. Throw in the fact that she was in a tight wifebeater that hugged her gorgeous form and Randy was even more excited.

Amy tackled Cody to the ground and was on top of him, pounding his face in. Rhodes tried to defend himself, but it was no use! Amy had snapped like Ken Shamrock!

"You wanted a fucking fight Rhodes??? You fucking got one!!"

Blood was pouring onto the ground from Cody's face. Randy couldn't be sure, but it looked like Amy had split his lip and possibly broken his nose.

Amy gave Cody one final punch to the side of his head, knocking him out. She stood up, huffing and puffing as she wiped the blood from her mouth. She looked down the hall at Rhodes and Orton. She looked PISSED!

"_This_ is what happens when you fuck with me, you assholes. Either one of you wants some of this, say something. Right now. I will kick the fucking crap out of both of you."

Randy and Ted stood there in complete silence. Neither one of them wanted that, well Randy did. He wanted her so bad. God she was beautiful. She smiled at them as she continued to try and catch her breath.

"That's what I thought. Maybe now you'll back off."

Randy watched her as she walked away with Dave, who had the biggest smile on his face. He knew he definitely wouldn't talk to her like he had been anymore, but he knew Rhodes was still going to because, well, he was stupid.

"God damn it, Rhodes. What the hell were you thinking?" Ted screamed at him in their locker room. "You know how much trouble you're going to get in if Vince finds out you punched one of his Divas?"

Randy stood there and laughed to himself. He knew that Cody would get in trouble, but he didn't really care. Watching him get his ass kicked was funny. Watching him get his ass kicked by a hot girl was _hilarious_.

"This is not over! I don't care if she's a Diva."

Randy and Ted scoffed at him. Was he on drugs?? She just kicked the crap out of him. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Vince wants you three in his office…now."

Uh oh.


	2. Get The Hell Over It!

Legacy walked in and Amy and Dave were already in there. Vince looked like he was about to explode!

"What the HELL is going on Rhodes?" Vince screamed. "You think I wouldn't find out you started a fight with a Diva? I should call your father right NOW!"

Cody gulped when Vince said that. His dad would give him a good whipping for this, despite the fact that he was an adult. His father was an old fashioned kind of guy, who believed in treating women with the utmost respect and never laying a hand on them _ever_. And unfortunately for Cody, his father adored Amy.

"Sir. Clearly this is her fault. Just look at my face!"

Vince looked even more pissed than he was when they first walked in.

"As far as I'm concerned Cody, you deserved to get your ass kicked! You're lucky she didn't tear you to pieces! I should suspend your ass!"

Cody glanced over at Amy and she was smirking, obviously trying not to laugh. _Of course little miss perfect won't get in trouble_ he thought.

"Let me make one thing perfectly clear to the _both_ of you. Stay the hell away from each other. And if I hear anything else about you two, you're both going to be in _deep_ shit. Now get the hell out of my office!"

Dave and Amy headed to catering to grab some food and Legacy did the same. As soon as Cody walked in, everyone burst into laughter. He got a pissed off look on his face and sat down with Orton and DiBiase.

"Thanks _a lot_, Orton. You know how easy it is to instigate me. Now I'm not only in trouble with Vince, but everyone is going to make fun of me for MONTHS."

Randy sat there and smiled.

"Sorry Cody. But hey at least you had Amy on top of you!"

DiBiase started laughing his ass off.

"Yeah that's the only time a girl like that would even think of touching Cody!"

They were having a great time laughing when John Cena walked up, who was one of Randy's best friends.

"So Rhodes. I heard the little tattooed hotty kicked your ass. I told ya to stop pissin' her off."

Cody grumbled at John and rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Wasn't a fair fight."

John burst into laughter.

"Not a fair fight? From what I hear, you started the whole thing! You're the one who went up to her and challenged her! Perhaps now you'll leave her alone. Or does she have to give you another shiner like the one you're getting already?"

Cody gasped as he got up and ran over to the mirror hanging on the wall. She _did_ give him a black eye! THAT BITCH. He hated her guts even more now, but he couldn't do anything or he'd get suspended and worse yet, his dad would kick his ass. He certainly didn't want that.

"So Randy. Are you guys going to leave Amy alone now? What the hell did she ever do to you anyway? I've talked to her quite a few times and she's always been nice to me."

Randy sat there and thought about why exactly it was he treated Amy the way he did.

"She rejected me, John. I'm the Legend Killer. No one rejects me."

John looked at his best friend and scoffed.

"So a girl won't go out with you, _while you're engaged to someone else_, and that's why you guys fuck with her? Are you kidding me Orton? Are you in 2nd grade or what?"

John stood up and shook his head.

"Randy you're one of my best friends, but god you are an idiot."

**---xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---**

Amy smiled when she saw John walking towards her table. He was so nice and god he was gorgeous. She decided she was finally going to grow a pair and flirt with him.

"Hey handsome" she smiled as she kissed John on the cheek.

John was in shock to say the least. She was always nice to him, but she never flirted with him! He smiled as he sat down.

"Well hello to you too beautiful."

Dave sat there and rolled his eyes. Clearly the Animal was not amused.

"Gag me. This is not lovers lane you two. It's catering. Ah to hell with this. I'm out of here. Text me later, Amy."

Amy and John sat there alone, eating their food.

"So. You really did a number on Rhodes. He looks like he got hit by a truck" John said between bites. "Did you get in trouble with Vince?"

Amy looked up from her food and smiled at John.

"Not really. He just told both of us to stay away from each other. I have no problem with that. I can't stand those pricks."

John decided he was going to tell Amy exactly why Legacy fucked with her. Randy was one of his best friends, but she had a right to know.

"Well Amy. I think Legacy fucks with you because you 'rejected' Orton."

Amy dropped her fork and almost started choking on her food when she heard this. She wanted to go over and slap Randy!

"Are you kidding me? The only reason I said no was because he was engaged. I am not that kind of girl. I don't hook up with taken guys. And this may seem a bit shallow, but he is _so_ fucking hot. Do you have any idea how bad I want to nail him?"

John couldn't believe what he was hearing. He figured she hated Randy's guts with a passion. He didn't expect that she wanted to sleep with him!

"Well I gotta go, John. I need to get ready for my match. I'll see ya."

With that, Amy got up and left. John decided he was going to tell Randy what Amy had said.

"Randy. You're not going to believe this one" John said as he sat down at Legacy's table. "I just talked to Amy…."

Randy's gorgeous blue eyes lit up at the sound of her name. She was everything he had ever wanted.

"Who gives a shit what that bitch had to say?" Rhodes sneered.

John looked over at Cody and glared along with Randy.

"Shut up, Rhodes. So anyways Randy, I talked to her. She only rejected you because you were engaged. And uh…."

John was pretty sure he knew how Randy would react to what he was about to tell him.

"And what John? Come on. Tell me!"

Randy looked like he was dying.

"Well she basically said you were hot and she wanted to nail you" John said as he shrugged his shoulders.

DiBiase Jr looked over at Randy and arched his eyebrows.

"Lucky bastard. I bet she's wild in the sack. Are you going to do her or what?"

Randy looked over at DiBiase and rolled his eyes.

"What the hell do you think?"

John just sat there and shook his head.

"Just remember who her best friend is Orton."

With that John stood up and walked away. He really didn't want to listen to anything else.

"What the hell Randy? I hate her guts and you're going to sleep with her??"

Cody was very annoyed at this point. The one Diva he hated more than anything, the one who had humiliated him…And Randy was going to get in her pants.

Randy looked over at Cody and sneered.

"You better get the hell over it, Rhodes. You think I'm going to pass up that hot piece of ass? You're nuts!"


	3. A Dance Changes Everything

Amy and Dave arrived at the hotel and checked in. They had just finished the Raw tapings about an hour ago. They got into their hotel room and Amy flopped down on the bed and so did Dave.

"Ugh I'm beat. But I sure need a drink after today. Want to go down to the bar with me, Dave?"

He looked over at his little hot blonde friend and smiled.

"Nah I'm going to crash out, but have a good time. And try not to beat up Rhodes again."

Amy headed down to the bar and right when she walked in, she saw Legacy. Rhodes was glaring at her as usual. Junior was just sitting there, but Randy…was he smiling at her? What the hell? She gasped to herself as she remembered she had told John that she wanted to nail Randy. Oh where is that little hip hopper! She spotted him and went over and sat down.

"Based on the way Orton is looking at me, I take it you told him about my desire" she said as she continued to glare at Cody. She really wanted to kick Cody's ass! She saw Randy reach over and punch Cody in the arm and she laughed.

"Yeah well. I figured if I told him he'd back off. Looks like he is, based on the smile on his face."

Amy looked at John and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well. I really didn't want him to know. Are you trying to make him even more conceited?"

John let out a hearty laugh.

"I don't think that's possible Amy."

Over the next few hours, Amy sat there drinking with John and talking to him. He really was a nice guy and totally adorable. But that Randy Orton…he was GORGEOUS. Winger came on and Amy stood up.

"This song is so CHEESY!! I LOVE IT!! John would you care to dance with me?" she slurred out.

John looked at her and smiled. "I'd love to."

Randy sat there with his mouth opened when he saw Amy leading John to the dance floor. DiBiase glanced over and saw the look on Orton's face.

"Go cut in Orton. Don't be a wuss."

Randy sat there for a minute, thinking about what he was going to say. But did Amy even want him to cut in? He looked over at the dance floor and locked eyes with her. She got a smile on her face as she sung to Randy:

_Yeah I saw sparks fly_

_From the corner of my eye_

"I'm going to cut in. She wants me."

Randy stood up with a smile on his face and headed over to where Amy and John were dancing. He could tell she didn't want John. They were dancing pretty far apart. Randy went over and tapped John on the shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in John?"

John looked at Randy and smiled.

"No problem. Have a good time."

After John had walked away, Amy grabbed Randy by his waist and pulled him close. _Oh this is fucking awesome_ he thought to himself.

"So Orton. All this time you've been giving me hell because I rejected you? Not cool" she whispered in his ear.

He sure as hell wanted this hot little thing! She pulled him even closer and started grinding on him. _Oh my god this could quite possibly be the best moment of my life_ Orton thought to himself. He was really getting worked up now!

The song ended and Amy looked up at Randy with a huge grin on her face.

"Thanks for the dance pretty boy. I'm going to go get another drink. If you want to dance again, don't hesitate to ask me."

Amy put her arms around Randy and hugged him before she walked away. Randy headed back over to the table where his boys were. Rhodes looked even more pissed and Ted had a look of shock on his face.

"Holy _CRAP_ Randy! I've never seen her dance like _that_! Talk about sex appeal" Ted said in a rather shocked tone.

Randy sat down and smiled. He knew this could be the start of something special. Well sex at the very least anyway.

"I'm going back up to our room. Bye."

Cody stood up and stormed off.

As soon as he was out of ear range, Ted and Randy burst into laughter.

"I think someone is on his man period" Ted got out between laughs.

They looked up and saw Amy and John heading over, with drinks in their hands.

"Hey boys. Mind if we join you?" Amy asked as she smiled at Randy.

"Not at all, especially since you have drinks for us" Ted told her.

Amy sat down right next to Randy. She looked across the table at Ted and smiled.

"Listen Ted. I know we got off to a really bad start, but I wanted to apologize. And just so you know, I'd _never_ punch that pretty face of yours" she smiled coyly.

Ted couldn't believe what he was hearing! Was Amy actually apologizing to him _and_ complimenting him? She MUST be drunk!

"It's no problem. I understand. Apology accepted. Friends?" Ted asked her as he stuck his hand out.

"Friends" she told him.

The four of them had a great time together. Ted and Randy had never realized how funny she was. She was really witty, too. Randy was pretty happy, especially since Amy had been rubbing her hand on his leg all night. He could tell she was wasted, though. Would she be doing this if she was sober?

Probably. After all, he was so good looking.

She got a big grin on her face when she heard Poison.

"Man this must be cheesy 80s metal night. Wanna dance again John?"

John looked across the table and smiled at her. He could see the disappointed look on Randy's face, though.

"Nah my legs are killin me. Why don't you dance with Randy?"

The frown on Randy's face quickly turned into a smile.

"That's a great idea. Want to dance hot stuff?"

Ted almost choked on his drink when he heard that. Man is she forward or what? Amy got up, grabbed Randy's hand, and led him to the dance floor.

"I bet you 20 bucks they hook up tonight" Ted said as he watched Amy grinding on Randy.

John looked over at them and chuckled.

"Bet you they don't. She's rooming with Dave and you guys are rooming with Cody. He'd lose his mind if Amy came back to your room!"

Ted sat there and chuckled. Cody would sure as _hell_ lose his mind.

After the song was over, Amy and Randy came back to the table and sat down. Randy could not stop smiling.

"If you boys will excuse me, I need to use the restroom."

Amy stood up and headed for the bathrooms.

"So Randy. Things looked like they were getting pretty HOT on that dance floor" Ted snickered.

Randy looked over at Ted with the biggest and cheesiest grin on his face.

"Damn right, especially when she was singing that song. God. I sure as hell would give her action _and_ satisfaction all night!"

John spit his drink all over the table and started laughing uncontrollably. Talk about cheesy!

"How the hell is that going to work? Cody and Amy can't stand the sight of each other!"

Randy looked over at Cena and sneered.

"Screw him. I want her. I don't give a damn if he likes it or not!"

Randy saw Amy coming back to the table and his sneer quickly turned into a smile as she sat down right next to him. She went right back to rubbing his leg.

"Well boys. This has been fun, but I need to go get some rest."

They all stood up and hugged each other goodbye.

"Thanks for the dance, John. You're _so_ adorable" Amy said as she pinched his cheeks. John could feel his face getting hot.

"Bye Ted. I'll save a dance for you next time" she informed him as she winked at him. Ted thought he sure as hell wouldn't mind that! Amy went over to Randy last and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"See _you_ later, sweetheart. I'll be thinking about you" she whispered in Randy's ear. She gave it a lick and a little nibble and walked off. She didn't even care that John and Ted were standing there either! WOW.

"Holy moley" Ted whispered. "I think she wants you!"

Randy watched her walk away and smiled to himself. He loved the way her pierced tongue and lip felt on his ear. God she was smoking hot! He _had_ to have her!


	4. Don’t have a choice

Amy smiled as she got in the elevator. _Randy is so hot_ she thought to herself. She was humming happily to herself when the elevator dinged. She got off on her floor and headed towards her room.

She was surprised her friend Dave was still awake watching tv. It was pretty late.

"Hey gorgeous" he said as he smiled at her. "Have fun?"

Amy sat down on her bed and took her shoes off.

"Hell yeah. You won't believe this one, but I made up with Junior. He's actually pretty funny."

Dave looked over and his friend and arched his eyebrows.

"And what about Randy?"

Amy wiggled her eyebrows and smiled.

"Oh yeah. I sure as hell did. I danced with him, flirted with him…."

Dave started choking and laughing when he heard that one.

"Well I can't say I'm surprised. He's wanted you since you first signed!"

Amy could not believe her buddy hadn't told her.

"You KNEW he wanted me? Oh you asshole!" Amy said as she threw a pillow at him.

He got it and threw it right back at her with a smile on his face.

"I'd like to see you try that again!"

Amy got up, pillow in hand, and smacked Dave.

"Ohh a pillow fight. Shouldn't you be in your underwear for this?" Dave snickered.

Amy looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Oh please. You're so lame."

Amy looked over at the clock and yawned. She was tired and still damn drunk.

"I'm going to get my pjs on, dude. I'm exhausted."

Amy went over and got her clothes out of her suitcase and started taking her clothes off, right in front of Dave. He looked over at her in shock.

"What are you staring at? Never seen a hot chick in sexy undies before?" she snickered.

He looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah this is _totally_ my first time, Captain Conceited."

Dave wasn't prepared for what happened next. Amy walked over to him, lifted his chin up, and kissed him. At first, he instinctively kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. After all, she _was_ a gorgeous blonde. After a few seconds though, Dave pulled away.

"Amy. I can't do this."

Amy looked at Dave in shock. He was single, so what the hell was the problem?

"Why not? You're hot."

Dave looked at her and smiled. She was sure a smooth talker and always knew what to say. He pulled her close to him and kissed her again.

"God Amy. I just can't. You're so hot and god knows I want you, but I don't want to ruin our friendship."

Amy looked at Dave and smiled.

"It's okay, Dave. I understand. But if you change your mind, I'm right here."

She got into her bed and turned off the lights.

"Night handsome."

Dave laid in his bed for the next hour and tried to sleep, but he couldn't. A gorgeous blonde was right across the way from him and she _wanted_ him. He hadn't gotten any since he hooked up with that fan a few weeks ago. She was cute, but nothing compared to Amy. Amy was hot as hell! Not only that, her personality was perfect. She did have a bit of an attitude, but he liked that about her. He rolled over and looked across the way at Amy. She was sleeping away, but she looked as gorgeous as ever. _I can't ruin our friendship_ he thought. _I don't need another Melina disaster on my hands._

Dave woke up pretty early the next day. He rolled over to talk to Amy but her bed was empty. He got up and went looking for her. The bathroom door was wide open so he walked in.

"Hey Amy. I'm pretty…."

Dave stopped dead in his tracks. There was Amy, wrapped in nothing but a short hotel towel. Her hair was wet and god she looked gorgeous.

"Yes Dave. You ARE pretty" she snickered.

He looked at her like a deer in headlights. Should he go for her? She was pretty much naked now anyway. Dave mentally slapped himself. _No no no_ he told himself.

"I was going to tell you I was pretty hungry. Want to grab some breakfast?"

"Sure. Give me about 15 minutes and we'll go get some food."

Around 15 minutes later Amy emerged from the bathroom. She looked over at Dave and smiled.

"Let's go handsome."

He grabbed the key to their room and they headed out the door. They walked over to the elevator and got in.

"Sorry about last night. I was a bit tipsy" she snickered. "But you know…" she walked over to him and ran her hand down his chest. "That offer still stands" she said with a wink.

Dave looked over at her and sighed. God could this get any more difficult? He was trying his best to resist her and she wasn't helping being all sexy like that!

"Thanks" he smiled. He was pretty flattered that a gorgeous young thing like her wanted an old man like him.

The elevator dinged…and Legacy entered. Dave looked over at Amy and she looked like she was going to drop dead any second.

"Good morning, beautiful" Randy said as he hugged her. Amy had the biggest smile on her face.

"Hey you" she said as she hugged him back.

She looked over at Ted and smiled as she hugged him.

"What's up Junior? Give any chicks some of your pricelessness last night?" she snickered.

Ted looked at her and laughed. She really was funny.

"No. No chicks were graced with that last night."

Cody looked at Amy and glared at her and she instinctively rolled her eyes. She hated his guts so much.

"Get bent, Rhodes" she snapped.

Cody looked at her with an even harsher glare.

"Kiss my ass, Amy."

Amy got right up in Cody's face _again._

"You want another black eye Rhodes? You keep talking to me like that and you're sure as hell going to get one."

Dave grabbed Amy and pulled her back, while Ted and Randy did the same to Cody.

"Cody. Back off" Ted snapped.

Cody couldn't believe this! Amy had managed to get Ted under her spell too?

"Fuck you Ted. Since when are you so buddy buddy with Amy?"

Ted looked at Cody with a sneer on his face.

"Since last night. So shut your mouth or I'll tell Dave here to let her go."

Just then the elevator dinged and Cody stormed out.

"Screw you guys."

Amy sat there and snickered to herself. It didn't take long for the others to join in.

"Geez what's his problem? All I did was kick his ass!"

They all shared a good laugh as they grabbed a table together. A lot of the other superstars were down there eating already. Many of them got shocked looks on their faces when they saw the four of them laughing together. Chris Jericho came walking up with a grin on his face.

"Well well. If it isn't the sexiest Canadian on the roster" Amy smiled.

Chris looked at her and arched his eyebrows.

"I _am_ a sexy beast" he snickered. "I must be in a dream land. The four of _you_ hanging out together? Since when?"

Ted looked over at him and smiled.

"Last night. Amy here is pretty funny. Cody still hates her though."

Amy looked over at Ted and glared.

"And I still hate _him_. He can kiss my sweet ass."

Chris just stood there and shook his head, smiling.

"What guy wouldn't want to kiss your ass? I mean you're a sexy beast!"

Amy burst out laughing when he said that. Chris was funny as hell sometimes. Actually he was pretty funny all the time. He was nothing at all like the character he portrayed on tv.

"True. My ass is pretty rockin!"

Chris looked at Amy and smiled. He couldn't understand why Cody didn't like her. For one thing, she was in fact gorgeous and she really was funny. And she was always very polite to everyone. She was well liked backstage. Even the stagehands loved her.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat, but I need to go call the wifey. See you guys later."

Amy looked across the table at Randy and smiled at him. And he sure as hell smiled back at her. Amy was about ready to melt into the floor. He had the most gorgeous smile she'd ever seen…and his eyes. God they were killer.

"I think the four of us should start rooming together. I mean we'd save money and I know we'd have a good time."

Randy was about to jump on the table and start dancing.

"We can't ditch Cody, Randy. Granted he is an asshole, but…"

Just then Randy kicked Ted under the table and _hard_.

"But oh well. He'll get over it, I guess."

Dave just shook his head and laughed.

"Well look. I'd be willing to put shit aside and be civil with him. But I swear to god, if he gives me any lip, I _will_ kick his ass again."

Ted smiled as he got up to head over to talk to Cody.

"Let me see what he says."

Ted headed over to Cody's table to talk to him. He knew he wasn't going to be happy, but that was too bad. Amy was their friend now and Cody would just have to deal with it.

Cody was looking madder than ever. Ted sat down across from him and shifted his hands nervously.

"Let me guess. Little miss perfect and the animal want to room with us now that you four are friends."

Ted gasped and nodded his head. How the hell did Rhodes know?

"Yeah she does. She's willing to be civil with you, Cody. Can't you just let it go?"

Cody looked over at Ted and sneered.

"Seems like I really don't have a choice do I?"

**Summary: The hatred between Amy and Cody is heating up! Will they get into another fistfight? How can they possibly share a hotel room and not kill each other? We'll see in the coming chapters!**


	5. Sharing A Bed

Cody Rhodes was now officially in hell. They'd only be rooming with Dave and Amy for about a week, but he was about to snap and kill her. She pretty much ignored him and he did the same. She still got on his last nerve though. He was so sick of her, but he didn't want to room alone.

"Crap. There's only four beds" Amy said in a rather annoyed tone. "Looks like two of you boys are sharing one. How romantic for you!"

Ted and Dave both looked at each other and snickered. Their master plan was at work.

"Or you could share with someone…." Randy smiled.

Amy wiggled her eyebrows at Randy in a _very_ provocative manner and Cody rolled his eyes behind her back. The sexual tension between Amy and Randy was _disgusting_!

"I suppose I could…" Amy said as she bit her lip.

She went into the room she would apparently be sharing to set her stuff down.

"Geez Orton. 'Bout time" Dave snickered. "You could cut the sexual tension between you two with a SPOON!"

Randy stood there with a cocky grin on his face and Ted burst into laughter.

"Seriously Randy. I can't believe you haven't even made a move on her yet!"

Cody was so disgusted by all of this. Sure Amy was hot, smoking hot even. But in his eyes, she still was a bitch. He stomped off to his room. Ted turned around and rolled his eyes.

"Great. I'm stuck with Mr. Man Period. Thanks Dave."

Dave bit his lip as he tried to contain his laughter. He felt bad for sticking Ted with Cody.

Amy came out a few minutes later with a shit eating grin on her face.

"Why don't we all head down to the bar? I'll buy the first round!"

The three boys looked at each other and nodded. Ted went into the bedroom he was sharing with Cody.

"Hey. We're heading down to the bar. Amy's buying the first round. You coming?"

Cody sat on his bed and folded his arms.

"No thanks. I'm really not in the mood."

Ted looked at Cody and shrugged.

"Whatever. We'll be back later."

Amy, Ted, Randy, and Dave headed for the elevator. Randy decided that tonight he'd finally make his move on the gorgeous little blonde. He couldn't take the tension any more.

The four of them spent the whole night laughing, drinking, and dancing. Amy danced with everyone, even Ted. But the way she danced with Randy was a bit more…sexual. Amy had gotten up to use the bathroom. Once she was far enough away, Ted nudged Randy.

"What the hell are you waiting for? Christmas?"

He looked across the table and rolled his eyes at Ted.

"Seriously Randy. She wants you. _BAD_" Dave informed him.

"I'm not making a move on her in front of you guys. But I guarantee you I will tonight" Randy said with a smile on his face. "How could I not? I'm sharing a bed with her for fuck's sake."

Amy came walking back up with that same beautiful smile on her face as she sat down next to Randy.

Before they knew it, it was already one in the morning.

"Crap we better get back to the room and sleep" Ted informed them.

"Seriously. I'm exhausted. Let's go" Dave ordered.

They all got up and headed towards the elevator. Amy walked ahead with Ted and Randy walked with Dave.

"God Ted. I can't take this tension with Orton. I'm going to make a move on him as soon as we get in that room" Amy whispered.

Ted looked over at her and smiled. He sure as hell wished he was Randy. He sure wouldn't mind a kiss from her.

"Good because really, the tension between you two is overwhelming."

Amy smiled as the four of them boarded the elevator. She could feel her palms sweat the closer they got to the door.

Amy had gone into the bedroom to change into her pajamas. The three boys sat in the living room together and chatted quietly.

"Hey Orton. She told me she's making a move on you tonight" Ted whispered.

Randy got a huge smile on his face. He loved it when a woman made the first move. He decided he was going to let her make it on him!

Just then Amy came out of the bathroom, looking smoking hot in her black Yoga pants and a tight black wife beater.

"Check this out boys" Amy said as she turned around.

Right across her ass it said 'naughty.' Oh how happy Randy was. He was damn sure going to find out tonight just how naughty she was indeed! Both Dave and Ted nudged Randy and gave him the 'you lucky man' look. Randy just sat there and smiled. Everyone said good night and Randy and Amy headed into their room.

"So which side do you want, Amy?" Randy asked her as he took off his shirt.

Amy looked at him like she was in a trance. She couldn't think because of the sight she saw. Randy had such a sexy body. _Snap out of it Amy_ _and answer him_ she told herself as she tried not to have a heart attack and drop dead.

"Uh the right side" she said as she unmade the bed.

She climbed in and looked over at Randy, who was now in his boxers. _Holy fucking crap holy fucking crap_ _holy fucking crap_ Amy thought to herself. Randy climbed in bed and reached over to turn the light off on his side.

"Night Amy" he said as he pulled the covers down, leaving his upper body exposed.

"Night Randy."

Amy actually tried to go to sleep at first, but she mentally slapped herself. _Jesus christ Amy. Just make a move on him already_ she told herself. She rolled over and looked at Randy, who appeared to be sleeping.

"Can't sleep gorgeous?" he asked her. He was awake after all.

"Not until I do this…"

She turned Randy's head towards hers and locked him in a fiery passionate kiss. She practically shoved her pierced tongue down his throat but he loved it.

"Mmmmm. I've never kissed a chick with a tongue _AND_ lip ring" he groaned.

She kissed him for another minute before she pulled away.

"Now I can sleep. Good night."

She rolled over and snickered quietly. She knew damn well he'd put the moves on her.

She was right.

Not even 30 seconds later, he rolled her over, got on top of her, and kissed her passionately.

"Amy I want you…bad" he grunted. "Can I find out just how naughty you are?"

Amy started snickering when he said that as he ripped off her wifebeater and threw it across the room. She grabbed him, flipped him over, and got on top of him.

"Oh I think so" she said as she bit into his neck.

Randy let out a very loud moan when she did that to him. He had never been into the whole neck biting thing but he sure as hell was now. _Damn this feels good_ he thought.

Out in the living room, Ted and Dave were laughing their asses off.

"I guess Amy made her move" Ted snickered. "That didn't take long. How long were they in there? 10 minutes?"

Dave looked over at Ted and smiled.

"More like 5, dude. Our master plan worked. Night!"

Dave headed over to his bed to lay down and Ted went into the room he was sharing with Cody.

Back in the bedroom, things were heating up between Amy and Randy. Amy was in her underwear on top of Randy and giving him sensations he had never felt in his life. She licked and bit him pretty much everywhere. She really _was_ naughty. Amy reached down and pulled Randy's boxers off.

"Oooh. You _bad_ girl" Randy whispered as he kissed her neck and playfully smacked her ass.

Randy reached his hand over to his wallet and got protection. He didn't want any surprises!

Randy ripped Amy's thong off and grunted as he flipped her over and got on top of her. Amy reached up and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. Neither one of them realized how loud they were while they were going at it.

"Oh god. Oh shit" Amy screamed.

"Oh fuck. Oh my _god_" Randy groaned.

In the next room, Cody could feel himself getting sick. He truly was disgusted and decided to get up and get some water. Ted was wide awake now due to the noise, but he was snickering.

"What the fuck is so funny Ted?" Cody asked him from the bathroom.

Ted just continued to snicker.

"You're…a…..mazing" Amy grunted.

"So….are….you….." Randy said breathlessly.

Just then, they both reached their peak…at the same time. And they screamed at the same time too.

"Wow" Amy said as she looked up at Randy. "That was fucking rad."

Randy looked down at her and smiled. He gently brushed the hair out of her face. She really did look sexy when she was all sweaty.

"Give me a few minutes to recover and I'll show you it's even better the second time around" he smiled coyly.

About 10 minutes later they were going at it again and they were just as loud. Cody was getting pissed now so he went over and banged on the wall.

"If you two don't shut the HELL up I swear to god!!"

They finally quieted down but a few minutes later, Amy stormed in….in her underwear.

Ted's jaw almost dropped to the floor when he saw her in her sexy black underwear. _Holy shit_ Ted thought. _She's a fucking 10!_ _God she just might even be off the scale! God DAMN!_

"Listen here, Rhodes" she snapped. "We're having a good time. I'm sorry if your personality is so shitty that no Diva wants to bang _you_. I've been more than civil with you, but I swear to god if you run your mouth again, I'll kick your ass…in my fucking underwear!"

Amy turned around and stormed out of the room in a huff. Ted just sat there and snickered as he watched Amy leave. Damn she had a _nice_ ass!

"Shut up Ted. Just shut up" Cody said as he climbed back into bed.

Amy was being twice as loud now and Cody knew she was doing it just to piss him off. He hated that bitch so much.

**Summary: Looks like Amy and Randy finally hooked up, much to the dismay of Cody! And Ted and Amy seem to have quite an interesting "relationship" going! LOL**


	6. Gimme All Your Lovin

Amy opened her eyes the next morning with a smile on her face. Randy's arms were wrapped around her body. _YES_ she thought to herself. Randy looked over at her with his sexy smile and chuckled.

"Hey you hot blonde."

"Hey gorgeous" she said as she kissed him passionately.

"Mmmm that was nice. So….in the mood?"

"Damn right. Come here."

Cody woke up to the sound _again_. God what the fuck? He hated his life so much. The thought of Amy naked made him sick! He was beginning to think that rooming alone wouldn't be so bad. He heard Ted in his bed snickering.

"I really don't see how any of this is funny, Ted."

"It's funny because it pisses you off so much, Cody. God you really need to get laid."

"No I don't asshole."

"You clearly do, Cody. You've had a stick up your ass for months."

"Only since _she's _been around."

Cody threw the covers off of himself and got out of bed. At least in the shower he wouldn't be able to hear Randy and that bitch having sex. Or so he thought.

He could _still_ hear them in the shower and he punched the wall. _Fuck I can't get away from that stupid bitch_ he thought.

**---xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---**

Dave smiled when his best friend emerged from the bedroom.

"Bout time, Captain Conceited."

"Bite me, Animal."

"Nah I don't think so. I'll leave that to young Randall."

"You're such an idiot…." she said as she walked over to him. "But you're my favorite idiot."

Dave smiled as he hugged his little friend. She was quite witty.

"I'm going to take a shower. Want to get some breakfast sent up for us?" she asked with a sexy smile.

"Sure. It should be here by the time you get out. Then again it might be cold by the time you get out. God knows you get stuck in the mirror for hours" he chuckled as he rolled his eyes.

Amy walked into the bedroom with a grin on her face. Ted was sitting up in his bed reading a magazine when she walked in. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Have fun last night, Amy?" he snickered.

"Did you go deaf or something you dumbass?" she said as she sat down on his bed.

"Whatever. You're still conceited."

"And you're still a moron."

"Shut up, blondie."

"I hate you, Junior."

"I thought we were friends, babycakes. Why do you have to talk to me like that? I LOVE YOU!"

Amy burst into uncontrollable laughter. She was actually pretty close to crying from laughing so hard.

"Ted you're hilarious you know that?" she managed to get out between laughs.

"And you're hot, but as we both know, you're painfully aware of _that_."

Amy looked at Ted and rolled her eyes. The shower then turned off.

"Bout damn time" Amy muttered. She would have to clean the shower out since Cody had just gotten done using it. She didn't want to be infected with his _assholeitis_.

A couple minutes later he came out with a glare plastered on his face. There she is, as usual. Cody decided to try and be civil with her, just this once.

"Good morning, sunshine."

"Kiss my hot ass, Rhodes."

"Bare it and share it first. Then give me some booze. God knows I'd have to be wasted to kiss any part of _your_ anatomy."

Amy looked at him, scoffed, and mooned him as she smacked her own ass.

"You're not worthy of this grade A ass, Rhodes. I'd fuck Hornswoggle before you. At least he has a personality."

Ted burst into laughter after Amy had closed the bathroom door.

"Shut the fuck up, Ted."

"Not a chance. She'd rather fuck a little person than you. Her joke was….priceless!"

Cody rolled his eyes at Ted. Her joke wasn't even close to being funny. He was getting so sick of her. She always found a way to make fun of him and she got the guys to make fun of him too. She truly was a bitch!

About 20 minutes later Amy came out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel. Cody looked over at Ted who was _staring_ at Amy. Cody just rolled his eyes and went back to reading.

"No matter how long you stare, Ted, my towel isn't going to fall off."

"I can dream can't I?"

She looked at him with her usual conceited look and smiled.

"Can't say I blame you. I'd dream about me, too."

Cody could feel himself getting sick. God she was so fucking full of herself! Granted she had a right to be, but still. She made Randy look modest. And that's saying something.

"You're so hot, blondie. Marry me."

"Hell no, Junior. Not a chance."

"Why not? I'm priceless and you're gorgeous. It'd be a deadly combination."

Amy was trying to contain her laughter.

"Sorry but no way. Bye Junior. You're dumb."

"Baby come back" Ted sang as she walked out of the room chuckling. "You can blame it all on meeeeeeeeeee."

Amy walked into the bedroom laughing her ass off. Randy rolled over and smiled at her.

"What's so funny beautiful?"

"Ted. He's hilarious. He was singing that stupid Swiffer commercial song when I was walking out of the room."

Amy dropped her towel and went thru her suitcase trying to decide what to wear for today. Randy just stared at her. She really was gorgeous, especially when she was butt naked. Her ass, her legs, her stomach…everything about her was perfect and _sculpted_.

"Mmmm…why don't you come back to bed, hot stuff?" Randy asked her as he rubbed the bed.

Amy walked over to Randy and kissed him.

"Because I just got out of the shower, gorgeous. Having sex again would kinda defeat the purpose of that."

Randy looked at her with that gorgeous grin of his.

"Well why don't you join me in my shower then? We could have a little bit of fun."

He sat up right next to her and started kissing her neck. He could see he was giving her goosebumps. She tilted her head so Randy could kiss more of her neck. He knew she'd give in to him.

"I suppose I could."

Randy got a huge grin on his face as he got up. He couldn't wait to see how good she looked when she was all wet.

"Another shower, Amy?" Dave asked with a grin when she emerged from the room with Randy.

"Apparently so, Dave."

Cody was about to throw up when Amy and Randy walked in the room. It was obvious she'd be joining him in the shower since she was still wrapped in a towel. He was glad he took a shower already because he sure as hell wouldn't use it after them.

Ted sat on his bed and stared at Amy.

"It's still not going to fall off, Ted."

"I know what I want for my birthday. So how about you give me an early birthday present?"

Amy and Randy started laughing their asses off.

"No way, Junior. Keep dreaming, though."

"Come on Amy. Gimme all your lovin…all your hugs and kisses tooooooooooo" Ted sang.

Amy looked over at Randy and smiled coyly.

"Sorry. My hugs and kisses are taken."

"You suck, blondie."

"Blow me, Junior."

"Marry me, blondie."

"No Junior. We've been over this already today."

"And we'll keep going over it til we're walking down the aisle."

Amy shook her head as she entered the bathroom with Randy. Ted was so damn funny, even when he was making his pitiful attempts to woo her. Ted knew he'd never get her, but it was still fun to try.

"I'm going for a walk. Bye Ted."

Cody got up and threw his magazine on the bed as he left the room. He needed to get the hell away from Amy.

Dave came walking in a few minutes later snickering.

"Cody's on the rag, Ted?"

"Isn't he always Dave?"

"Let me guess. You were trying to get in Amy's pants again and Cody got all pissy."

"You know it. I don't get what his problem is."

**Summary: Cody doesn't like Amy and Amy sure as hell doesn't like him! Will they slug it out again or will Amy keep her cool?**

**And how hilarious is Ted? LOL**


	7. Wifey!

About half an hour later Amy and Randy emerged from the bathroom in their towels, smiling away. They had obviously had a very fun shower, judging by the looks on their faces. Neither one of them could wipe the smiles off their faces.

"I don't appreciate you showering with my future wife, Randy" Ted said matter of factly.

"Whatever Ted. She's hot."

"No shit, Randy. That's why she's my future wife."

Amy and Dave just sat there laughing their asses off and shaking their heads.

"You may be laughing now, blondie, but you'll be crying on our wedding day."

"Yeah I'll be crying because it'll be the lowest point of my life, Junior."

"Whatever blondie. I love you."

"Shut up, Junior."

"Your mouth says no, but those eyes say yes." He went over to her and hugged her as he kissed her cheeks. Dave and Randy almost collapsed from laughing so hard.

"Gross! Don't kiss me, Junior! I don't want your germs."

"Come on baby. Gimme some sugar! Don't you love me?"

Amy was trying to be serious, but she couldn't hold the laughter in anymore.

"Oh yes baby. I love you. Come here!"

Amy grabbed Ted and dipped him as she smooched him hard on the lips, which caused Dave and Randy to laugh even harder. This was pure comedic gold.

"Whoa" was about all Ted could get out. He got feel his cheeks getting hot. He was blushing like crazy.

"Wow. If I knew that's all it took to get you away, I would've done it sooner" Amy snickered. She grabbed Randy's hand and they went into the bedroom to get dressed.

"You look as red as a tomato, Ted" Dave snickered.

"I'm aware, Dave, but thanks for pointing it out again."

In the bedroom, Amy was laughing her ass off. Randy looked over at her and smiled.

"That was pretty funny, Amy. Ted looked like he was about to faint."

Amy looked over at Randy and smiled as she shook her head.

"Yeah I know. It was…priceless!"

Amy dropped her towel and dug some underwear out of her suitcase. Randy looked at her and bit his lip.

"Amy how am I supposed to get dressed when you're butt naked in front of me? If anything your lack of clothing right now makes me want to STAY naked."

Amy walked over to Randy, grabbed the back of his neck, and pulled him into a kiss.

"Sorry about that sweetheart."

Amy sauntered back over to her suitcase and put her underwear on. It was black, as usual. She rarely wore any other color when it came to her underwear.

"So, uh, Amy. What are we doing?" Randy was nervous as hell. He'd hope she said what he wanted to hear.

Amy looked over at Randy and shrugged.

"Having fun, I guess."

And she totally _didn't_ say what he wanted to hear. He wanted her to say she liked him and wanted to be together. He was so disappointed. And the worst part of it was….

_He was in love with her._

"Yeah I'm definitely having fun with you, hot stuff. So what's the plan for today?" he asked her, trying to hide his disappointment and shattered heart.

"Well you Legacy dorks have a signing today with me and Dave. I don't think any of us are wresting at the house show today, so we should all go out to dinner tonight."

"Sounds like a good idea, Amy. We could go to the hotel restaurant and eat. If you want, we can go to the bar afterwards, too."

Amy looked over at Randy and smiled. He wanted to melt into the floor. She was perfection to him.

But could he ever tell her how he really felt? He wasn't sure.

"Sure thing, doll."

At the autograph signing a few hours later, Randy could hardly concentrate. Amy was sitting right next to him and it killed him. He could feel himself getting jealous everytime a male fan told her they loved her or how pretty she was. Finally the autograph session was done.

"Damn Amy. You're priceless!" Ted told her as they walked to the car. "So many guys are in love with my future wifey!"

Amy looked at Ted and rolled her eyes.

"You call me wifey again and I'm going to slug you, Junior."

"I love you…._wifey._"

Amy pulled her fist back and slugged Ted in the arm.

"Oh wifey! I like it rough! Grrrrrrr!"

Amy laughed her ass off as she got in the drier's seat and started the car.

"You're such an idiot, Junior. I will never ever be YOUR wifey."

"Yes you will. I'm totally winning you over. I can tell by the way you abuse me!"

"I'm going to show you some real abuse in about two seconds Junior."

"Ohhh don't _tease me_, wifeycakes!"

About 2 hours later, they pulled up to the hotel. Amy parked the car and they all got out. Amy looked at Junior and started laughing uncontrollably while Cody rolled his eyes.

"Junior you crack me up. How the hell do you come up with all these nicknames for me?"

"My heart tells me, wifeycakes! I love you! I need you!" he told her as he grabbed her and pulled her close for a hug.

"Get your filthy paws off me, Junior!" Amy said as she pulled away. She ran away from Ted and he started chasing her around the parking lot. She was screaming her head off while Dave was cracking up.

"Help me, Dave! Ah get the hell away Junior!!"

Dave just continued to laugh. Sure he wanted to help his friend, but he didn't want to stop it either. It was absolutely hilarious.

"Alright you two. Let's go to our room" Dave told them.

They all went inside and headed towards the elevator. Amy and Ted were snickering and Cody was glaring away as usual. Randy was quiet, though. When they got off the elevator, Dave pulled Randy back.

"Hey Randy. You okay? You're awfully quiet."

Randy looked over at Dave and tried his best to put on a happy face.

"I'm fine Dave."

"I can tell when something is bothering you, Randy. So when you want to talk, let me know. I'll listen."

"Thanks Dave."

**Summary: Randy finally admits to himself that he's in love with Amy!!! Will he ever tell her how he feels? Will he ever find the guts?**

**And Ted and Amy really have an interesting relationship to say the least!**


	8. Revenge

They all walked into their luxury suite. It was way bigger than other any room they'd gotten before.

"Shit this is nice. Looks like someone gets their own room" Amy said.

Cody grabbed his bags and headed for that room. He needed to spend some time by himself, away from _everyone_.

"Well I guess that room is taken" Ted snickered. "Want to room with me, Dave?"

"Sure Ted."

Randy still hadn't said anything. Amy finally noticed.

"Randy. Are you okay? You haven't been very talkative today" Amy said as she put her stuff down in the room.

"I'm fine Amy. Just sore."

Amy went over to Randy and started rubbing his shoulders. He closed his eyes and finally relaxed. _God I love this woman_ he thought to himself.

"Well I'm going to go take a shower and get ready to go out. Want to come with?" Amy asked as she bit her lip.

"I think I'm going to catch some shut eye. I'm tired."

Amy looked over at Randy and shrugged.

"Okay. I'll be out in a bit."

Amy stripped down to her underwear and headed for the bathroom. After she had closed the door, Randy laid down on his bed and sighed. It killed him to tell her no.

A few minutes later, Dave and Ted came walking in.

"Whoa. Amy is in the shower and you're not in there with her? What's up with you Randy?" Dave asked.

"Nothing Dave. I'm just catching up on some sleep."

Ted got a huge smile on his face.

"I'm going to go harass my wifey."

Ted went over to the door and opened it slightly. Randy could feel his jealousy rising. Sure it was only Ted, but he didn't want anyone but himself to see Amy naked.

"Wifey. Are you ready for me? Here I come babycakes!"

"Ted if you come in here, I swear to Lemmy I'll kick your ass!"

"Come on baby. Show me some skin!"

Ted stumbled back out of the door a few seconds later, clenching his eye. Amy had thrown a bar of soap at him. Dave started laughing hysterically.

"Now _that_ was priceless" Dave said between laughs.

**----xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---**

A few hours later the five of them were finishing up their meal in the hotel restaurant. Amy and Cody glared at each other during the entire meal.

"God. Can't you two not shoot each other looks of death for _ONE_ day?" Ted pleaded.

"No" they both said in unison.

"Why can't you get drafted to Smackdown?" Amy said as she rolled her eyes at Cody. "That way, I wouldn't have to deal with your crap."

"Shut up, Amy."

"Why don't you come across the table and make me Rhodes?"

"I hate you Amy."

"I despise you Cody."

Dave grumbled as he put his credit card on the small tray to pay for their meal. There wasn't one minute of the day when Cody and Amy were glaring at each other or talking shit. He was convinced that Amy was eventually going to slug Cody again.

"How about we hit up the bar?" Ted asked. "You guys ready to drink?"

"After seeing Rhodes face all night, I need LOTS of drinks" Amy sneered.

"I'll need a whole bottle after having to see yours" Cody said as he glared at her.

"God damn it you two. _RELAX!_" Randy screamed. This was the first full sentence he had said the entire night. Amy and Cody both shut up immediately.

A few minutes later they headed into the bar. They went and grabbed a table and sat down. For once, Amy and Cody did not glare at each other.

"I gotta pee, damnit" Amy said as she got up.

"Wifey your bladder is the size of a dime" Ted snickered.

"Shut up, Junior."

"I love you wifeycakes."

Randy watched her as she walked off. He watched as her hair swayed back and forth. He watched her long sexy legs stride across the floor. He loved those legs of hers, especially when they were around him.

"Randy. Hello. Earth to Randy" Dave said as he waved his hand in front of Randy's eyes.

"Sorry. I was watching something" Randy smiled.

"You like her don't you?" Dave questioned.

"No I don't" Randy said. It wasn't a complete lie. He didn't like her…he loved her. She was the world to him. She was the air he breathed.

"Well if you don't like her, then why don't you hook up with that hot redhead that's been staring a hole in you?" Cody said as he gestured towards the girl in question. She was cute, but nothing compared to his perfect 10 friend.

Randy stood up and headed towards the redhead.

"What the hell Cody?" Dave asked anger in his voice. "Are you stupid? Randy is totally into Amy. Are you trying to screw shit up with them?"

Cody sat there with a smile on his face as he saw Amy emerge from the bathroom. He'd finally get revenge on the little blonde bitch.

Amy came back to the table with a confused look on her face.

"Where'd Randy go? I wanted a dance with him" Amy asked.

Dave and Ted sat there in silence as Cody smiled.

"He's busy" Cody said as he pointed towards Randy, who was talking to the redhead.

Amy looked like her whole world had just collapsed. Ted and Dave immediately grew concerned. They could see the pain in her eyes.

"Oh. I think I'm going to head back up to the room. I'm real tired. Good night." Amy grabbed her jacket and headed towards the door. She couldn't sit there all night and watch some _ring rat_ fawn all over Randy…

_Because she was in love with him._

**Summary: Looks like Cody really crossed the line this time and Amy admits to herself that she is in love with Randy!! How is Amy going to react when she finds out? Will the brawl to end them all ensue or will Amy maintain her compsure?**


	9. I said STAND UP!

Amy made her way to the elevator, hanging her head to the floor. She barely noticed she bumped into someone.

"Sorry" she mumbled out.

"I'm not. What guy wouldn't want to run into a hot blonde?"

Amy slowly looked up. **She knew that voice**. She'd never met him but **she knew that voice**. Could it be? She finally locked eyes with him…Evan Bourne. Amy was literally about to collapse into a puddle of her own drool.

"Oh my god. Evan Bourne! I love you!!" Amy screamed as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him, smooching his cheeks. She quickly regained her composure and started to blush.

"You're sexy when you blush. I've heard a lot about you. Amy right?" he asked her.

"Yep that's me. I hope it was good" she said with a laugh.

"Yeah and they were right…you _are_ gorgeous. My real name is Matt by the way."

Amy was about to have a stroke right there in the elevator. Did this high flying hunk seriously just compliment her? Normally she would whole heartedly agree with his compliment, but she didn't do that with him. She _couldn't_.

"My floor" he smiled as the elevator dinged. "I hope I see you again, gorgeous. We should go out sometime. I'm in room 405, so stop by if you want to hang out tomorrow."

"Oh I think I will" she said with a wink.

Once the doors closed, Amy pumped her fist. _YES_ she thought to herself. _Total score._

She was happy until she got to the hotel room she was sharing with her friends. All she could think about was Randy and the fact that he was downstairs talking to that ring rat. And that she was sharing a room with him. _GREAT._

**--xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---**

Downstairs in the bar, Cody was getting one _hell_ of an asshole ripping from Dave and Ted.

"Seriously Cody. That was fucked up" Ted told him.

"I can't believe you Rhodes. That's low" Dave sneered.

Just then Chris Jericho walked up, interrupting their conversation.

"Where is my favorite blonde?" he asked. "I wanted to buy her a drink!"

Dave looked across the table and glared at Cody. Cody gulped. He sure hoped Dave wasn't going to kill him. He was way bigger than him and Cody knew Dave could easily kick his ass.

"Why don't you ask Rhodes why she's not down here?" Dave said, pointing to Cody.

Chris lifted his eyebrows and looked at Cody as he sat down. Ted stood up, clenching his jaw and his fists.

"I'm going to cheer up my wifeycakes."

Cody remained silent as Ted walked away. He was in for it now and he knew it.

"Well Rhodes. Spill the beans" Chris said as he leaned back in the booth.

**---xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---**

Amy was in bed, crying to herself. She was crazy about Randy, but he obviously wasn't crazy about her. It hurt her a great deal. Just then, she heard the hotel door open and shut. Then there was a light knock on the door.

"Wifeycakes can I come in?"

"Sure Junior."

Ted went to Amy's bed and sat down next to her. He knew she'd been crying. Her eyes were bloodshot and she was sniffling. It hurt him pretty bad to see her like this.

"Are you okay wifey?"

Amy sat up and looked at Ted.

"I'm fine, Junior. Just my allergies."

Ted put his hands on his hips and gave her the 'yeah right' look.

"Okay I'm not fine Junior. Seeing Randy talk to that girl really hurt me. Oy vey."

"Well don't be too hard on Randy. Cody was the one who got him to go up to her."

Amy shot up out of the bed and got the most pissed off look Ted had ever seen in his life. Uh oh.

"He's gone too far, Junior. I'm going to give him a piece of my mind. I hope he has damn good health insurance because he's going to need it!!!"

Amy stormed out of the room, with Ted following closely behind.

**---xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---**

Down in the bar, Cody was now get lectured by both Dave and Chris. Cody just continued to sit there in silence.

"Seriously Cody. You better hope she doesn't find out or…."

Just then, the door to the bar flew open and Amy came stomping in. She looked like she was on the warpath.

"Well looks like she knows. I'll be sure to give you a nice eulogy at your funeral" Chris told him.

Amy stomped over to the table with her jaw clenched and her fists clenched at her side. She was breathing heavily, almost panting. She looked like she was on the hunt. Clearly Cody was the prey.

"Stand up Rhodes."

Rhodes continued to sit there.

"I said STAND UP!!" Amy grabbed Cody by the shirt and stood him up. Dave, Chris, and Ted looked at each other with wide eyes. They thought Amy was going to kill him for sure this time. Randy finally saw and headed towards the table. He didn't know what was going on, but he needed to calm Amy down.

Just then, Amy punched Cody right in the face and he fell onto the floor. Amy tried to jump on top of him to beat his face in, but Ted pulled her off. She stood there, huffing and puffing and going absolutely_ insane _while Ted restrained her. Then the tears started flowing.

"I knew you hated me, but I never thought you'd take it this far. I would never do anything like this to you. Cody Rhodes you are the WORST thing that has ever happened to me. I hate your guts more than anything in this entire world. You are the most pathetic piece of shit I've ever seen."

Amy turned around and walked away before Randy could get there. He walked up with a look of shock on his face.

"What the _hell_ just happened?" he asked Dave.

"Amy snapped on Cody because of _you_" Ted told him matter of factly.

"Me? What did I do?" Randy asked, concerned.

"You talking to that girl hurt her Randy. It hurt her bad." Ted stood up and sighed. "I'm going back to the room. I can't be around Cody right now."

Ted didn't seem to care that Cody was still sitting right there, wiping the blood off his mouth.

Dave and Chris gave each other 'holy shit' looks across the table. They thought _for sure_ Amy would kill Cody. Randy sat down next to Dave and sighed.

"Ok. You want to know the truth Dave?" Randy asked.

"That would be nice, Randy."

Randy let out a long sigh.

"When I said the other day I didn't like her, I wasn't lying. I don't like her…I love her."

Dave spit his drink out all over the table.

"Come again, Randy?"

".HER!"

**Summary: It's a good thing Ted restrained Amy because she surely would've killed Cody this time!! Can these two possibly continue to coexist after this? Will Randy tell Amy how he feels about her? Guess you'll have to wait and see! :D **


	10. She Has A Date

Up in the room, Amy was hysterical. She was laying on her bed sobbing when Ted walked in. Ted couldn't believe it.

"Oh wifeycakes. It's alright" he said as he hugged her.

Amy wrapped her arms around Ted and continued to sob. He could feel her tears hitting his neck. He felt terrible for his future wife. Ted laid next to Amy until she finally fell asleep a little while later. He gently brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her cheek.

"It'll be alright, wifey. I'll always be here for you" he whispered.

Ted got up and headed out the door. Right when he walked in the livingroom, Randy and Dave entered. Randy looked like he'd be kicked while he was down.

"When I got here she was in shambles. She cried until she fell asleep."

Randy looked so guilty and depressed. Ted felt bad for him. He patted him on the back as he walked by.

"Talk to her tomorrow, Randy. She'll listen."

Randy sighed as he headed into the room. When he walked in he saw Amy's beautiful tear stained face. He wanted to climb in bed next to her and hold her tighter than he ever had before. He wanted to tell her right then and there how he felt. Randy got undressed and climbed into his own bed. He looked across the way at Amy and sighed.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Amy."

He knew she was asleep by the loud snore she let out a few seconds later. Randy chuckled to himself. Even when she was sleeping, she was funny.

**---xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---**

Randy rolled over the next day to talk to Amy. He found an empty bed. He heard the shower running. Why the hell was Amy up so early? She wasn't exactly a morning person unless it involved him, her, and no clothes. He went out to see if anyone else was up. Dave and Ted were sitting in the livingroom.

"Why is Amy up so early?" Randy asked.

"Um. She has a date…" Ted said nervously.

"With who?" Randy asked.

"Matt aka Evan Bourne. Apparently she ran into him last night in the elevator" Dave told him.

Randy flopped down on the couch in between Dave and Ted. He felt defeated and they knew it.

"Tell her you want to talk to her when she comes back, Randy. And finally tell her how you feel about her" Ted said.

Amy came out of the bedroom fully dressed and _fully sexy_ about an hour later. She avoided all eye contact with Randy. It killed him. She looked so hot and he was in love with her. But she was going on a _date_ with someone else.

"Well I'm going to get breakfast with Matt. I'll be back in a while" Amy said as she headed for the door.

Dave nudged Randy.

"Amy wait." Randy went jogging over to Amy. "Can we talk when you get back? Please?"

Amy looked up at Randy and half smiled.

"Sure Randy."

**--xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---**

Amy got more and more nervous the closer she got to Matt's door. _It's just breakfast_ she told herself. _Yeah breakfast with a hot little high flyer._ Amy knocked on the door and tried her best to breathe.

Matt opened the door a few seconds later with a smile…shirtless. _Holy shit_ Amy thought.

"Good morning hot stuff. Let me just grab a shirt and we'll go get some food."

Amy stood there and nodded. She would have actually preferred if he went shirtless. Of course then she'd be distracted and wouldn't be able to eat. Matt emerged a few seconds later in a black wifebeater which showed off his arms and his incredible upper body. Amy was pretty much about to collapse. He was damn hot.

"You look beautiful today Amy. Of course I'm sure you look beautiful everyday."

Amy began to blush profusely.

"Thank you. You look quite nice yourself" she told him as they boarded the elevator. Matt shot her a killer smile (one that she was _sure_ could melt the polar ice caps) and thanked her. Amy was nervous the whole ride down. They got off the elevator and headed to the hotel restaurant.

Amy and Matt were looking at their menus when Chris came walking up.

"There's my favorite blonde. You okay now?" Chris asked her.

"I'm fine Chris" she said as she glanced towards Matt.

"Ah. Well text me later Amy. We'll have to hang out and gossip."

Amy chuckled as Chris walked away.

"He's into gossip huh?" Matt asked.

"Yeah he's worse than all of us Divas combined" Amy said as she looked at the menu.

"So. I heard some gossip last night" Matt said as he looked up at Amy. "I heard you beat the crap out of Cody Rhodes."

Amy looked up at Matt and shrugged.

"It wasn't a big deal. He was just being his usual asshole self" she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Well I heard that you punched him in the face last night. What did he do?"

"Meh. He got Randy to talk to some ring rat. I dunno why I care. We're not together" she said as she looked back down at her menu.

Matt couldn't believe Randy was only sleeping with her. She seemed so sweet…and beautiful. He reached his hand across the table and put it on top of hers.

"Well I know if I was with you, I wouldn't talk to any other woman" he smiled. "Even if we were only sleeping together."

Just then the waitress came up and took their order. Amy ordered bacon and scrambled eggs and Matt ordered a stack of pancakes. They both got orange juice to drink. Amy looked across at Matt and smiled at him.

"Thanks Matt. You're sweet."

**---xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---**

Up in the hotel room, Randy was pacing like a madman.

"Calm down Randy. She'll be back soon" Dave told him.

"Yeah Randy. My wifey will be back. Don't worry."

About an hour later, Amy came in with a smile draped across her gorgeous face.

"Hello boys. Did you miss me?"

Ted sauntered over to Amy and smiled.

"Oh I sure did wifey. Gimme some sugar!"

"Ted if you try to kiss me again, I'm going to punch you in the mouth."

"So how was your date wifey? Did you cheat on me?" Ted asked with a puppy dog look on his face.

"Awwww. I'd never cheat, Junior. I promise." Amy said as she snickered and pinched Ted's face.

Randy was still sitting on the couch, quiet as ever. Dave nudged him and gave him the 'now is your chance' look. Randy stood up and took a deep breath.

"So Amy. Can we talk?" Randy asked her.

"Sure."

They went into the room and closed the door. Randy sat down on his bed and Amy sat down on hers. She took her boots off and laid down.

"So what's up Randy?" she asked.

Randy was so nervous. This was his moment to confess his love.

"I just..uh…." Randy's heart beat faster and faster. He didn't realize it, but he had turned a nice shade of pale. Amy came over and sat down next to him. She had a concerned look on her face.

"Randy are you okay? What's wrong? You're as white as a sheet."

Randy shifted his hands nervously.

"I'm sorry about last night. I never meant to hurt you. That's what I wanted to tell you. I'm really sorry. Can you forgive me?"

Amy looked into Randy's eyes and sighed.

"Of course I do."

Amy grabbed him and hugged him then she stood up.

"I'm going to go swimming. Want to come?"

"Sure. Let's get ready and go down to the pool."

Amy went into the bathroom to change. Randy meanwhile was kicking himself in the ass. He had his chance to confess his love and he blew it big time. Would he ever get the chance to again? He surely hoped so. He went out into the livingroom to talk to Dave and Ted.

"So did you tell her Randy?" Dave asked.

Randy looked at Dave and sighed. "No. I just apologized to her. I wanted to so bad, but I just couldn't. I don't know why!! In any case, we're going swimming. You guys want to go with us?"

Ted looked at Randy and shook his head. "Damn Randy. You blew it! But yeah we'll go with you guys. I'm going to go get changed."

Ted stopped when he almost got in the bedroom. "Has anyone heard anything out of Cody today? He's been locked up in his room."

Dave and Randy shook their heads.

"Nope. Not a peep. He's probably afraid Amy will kick his ass again" Dave said.

**Summary: Looks like Randy got cold feet!! And it looks like Matt MAY have a thing for Amy! Junior is still being…well…Junior! Hahahaha**


	11. Ayatolla Of Gossipola!

Ted, Amy, Dave, and Randy headed down to the pool about 15 minutes later. Ted was staring at Amy as usual.

"Geez Junior. Can't you keep your eyes off me for 5 minutes?"

"No way wifey. You look HOT!"

Amy looked at Ted and rolled her eyes.

"You're such an assclown, Junior."

Amy laid down in a lawn chair to catch some rays. Ted plopped down in the chair right next to hers.

"Can I help you Junior?"

"Oh yeah wifey. Gimme some love!"

Amy looked at Ted and chuckled.

"How's this?" she said as she flipped him off.

"If you're offering wifey I accept!"

"Oh geez, Junior."

A few seconds later Amy let out a loud gasp. Matt was heading towards the pool. She looked like she was about to die.

"Wifey what's wrong with you? Wifey? Hello?"

"Oh my god, Junior. Matt is heading over here!!"

"Who wifeycakes??"

"Matt…you know…Evan Bourne?"

"He better keep his hands to himself, wifey. You're mine!"

"Shut the _hell_ up, Junior!"

Matt walked up and smiled at Amy. Was he stalking her? She didn't really care! Actually she hoped he _was_ stalking her. He was so hot in his little swim trunks. They were black with red flames going up the sides.

"Fancy seeing you here, gorgeous" Matt said with a smile.

Amy let out one of the most girlish giggles Ted had ever heard in his life. He could tell his "wifey" had a crush on the young ECW superstar. Amy never acted like a girl…_ever._

"Hey back off my wifeycakes, Matt" Ted said with a smile.

"Shut the hell up, Junior. Don't make me throw you in that damn pool!"

"Keep dreaming wifeycakes!"

Amy stood up, grabbed Ted, and pushed him into the pool. She stood on the edge, taunting him like she was in 2nd grade.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! I got youuuuuuuuuuuuu" Amy said as she stuck out her tongue.

Amy went back and sat down in her chair. Matt sat right next to her.

"You look beautiful Amy" Matt said.

Amy was pretty much about to melt into the floor. She felt like putty and her brain felt like mush. This guy sure had an affect on her!

"Well you look pretty good yourself Matt" Amy said with a slight smile.

Randy came up from under water and saw Matt Sydal talking to Amy. He was furious to say the least and starting glaring daggers at him.

"Randy you should've told her when you had the chance. Looks like Matt is wooing the hell out of her" Dave stated.

Randy just continued to stare at them. _Damn this kid_ he thought. _DAMN HIM._ He knew he could still get her. But how?

"So Amy. Seems like you're always with the Legacy boys and Dave. Don't you ever hang out with anyone else?" Matt inquired.

Amy looked at him and shrugged.

"Meh. I love them, well except Cody. He can kiss my ass. Sometimes I hang out with the Divas and Chris, though. Chris is HILARIOUS."

"Well it seems like Ted is in love with you…."

Amy started laughing her ass off.

"Junior?? No way. It's our joke. I mean I'm sure he's attracted to me, but I guarantee he's not in love with me. Watch I'll ask him. Hey JUNIOR!!"

"Yes my wifeycakes?"

"Are you in love with me?"

"Oh yes wifey! I love you" Ted said sarcastically.

"See Matt?"

Matt shook his head, smiled, and chuckled.

"Well you were right. I gotta get going. Maybe I'll see you in the bar tonight?" he asked nervously.

"Of course. My posse and I will be there. I'll see ya later Matt."

Amy then stood up and gave Matt a hug. She loved the way he smelled and he felt the same way about her. She truly made his day. Matt didn't realize that Randy was still glaring daggers into him.

After Matt walked away, Amy dropped her towel and jumped in the pool.

"CANNONBAAAAAAAAAAAAAALL!!"

Amy got everyone with her huge splash. Randy finally relaxed, too. He hoped tonight he could finally tell her how he felt.

**---xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---**

A couple hours later everyone was up in the room getting ready. Well everyone except Cody. He still hadn't come out.

"This is ridiculous. I'm going in there to get him" Ted said.

After knocking a few times and getting no answer, Ted went in the room. Cody's bags were gone and there was a note on the bed.

"Dude Cody's gone. He left us a note" Ted said.

"Well read it smart guy" Dave told him.

_Hey Everyone,_

_Figured I'd save you the trouble and get my own room from now on. Ted, you know my number._

_Cody_

"Well. This is...weird" Ted said.

Meanwhile in the bedroom, Amy was getting ready with Randy.

"Randy are you okay? You're pulling the quiet card again" Amy said as she got dressed.

"I'm fine Amy. Really I am" he told her. He hated lying to her. He wanted to tell her he wasn't fine. He wanted to tell her he was madly in love with her. He still couldn't find the courage though.

"You seem tense. Want to release the tension hot stuff?" Amy asked as she put her hand down his chest.

Randy knew he sure would like to. She was so beautiful.

"Um. How about later gorgeous?" he asked her.

Amy got a look of disappointment on her face and he instantly felt bad. He grabbed her and gave her a passionate kiss. Before he pulled away, he bit her lip.

"Mmmm WOW. You're amazing. Yes we can later" Amy groaned.

They finished getting dress and headed out their bedroom. Dave and Ted were sitting on the couch looking at a piece of paper.

"What's that Junior?" Amy asked.

"It's a note from Cody, wifey. He ditched us" Ted said.

Amy shrugged her shoulders and headed to the door along with Randy. Ted and Dave stood up and headed to the door too. Once they turned off the lights, they closed the door and headed to the elevator. Amy walked ahead with Ted as usual.

"Junior, Randy turned me down for sex" Amy whispered. "What the hell is going on with him? Does he really feel that bad about last night?"

Ted desperately wanted to tell Amy that Randy was in love with her, but he knew it wasn't his place. He knew Randy would kill him if he spilled the beans.

"Guess so, wifeycakes. So are you gonna give me some sugar tonight or what?"

"No Junior."

"Come on wifey. We need to consummate our relationship!!" Ted pleaded.

"There is no relationship with us, Junior" Amy said as she boarded the elevator with the other three getting in behind her.

They got down to the bar a few minutes later and grabbed a table. Then they ordered their drinks. Amy and Ted both had Jack and Cokes while Dave and Randy ordered Guinness.

"Favorite blonde!" Chris screamed across the bar.

"Well hello my favorite Canadian. Care to join us?" Amy asked.

Just then Motley Crue's "Hell on High Heels" came on.

"Why don't we dance and gossip first? This is your song tonight!"

Amy chuckled as she stood up.

"Just because my boots have a tall heel doesn't make them high heels, dork."

Randy watched Amy as she danced with Jericho. You could tell they weren't into each other by the dancing, but they were obviously having a _very_ interesting conversation based on their facial expressions. Amy would get a look of shock on her face or they'd both burst into laughter…things like that. He didn't feel one ounce of jealously watching her with Jericho. When the song was over, the two of them linked arms and headed back to the table laughing their heads off.

"Geez Jericho. You have more gossip than the National Enquirer" Amy told him.

"I know, blondie. I know _all_ the 411 backstage" he told her matter of factly.

"You guys will never guess what Jericho just told me" Amy asked them as they sat down.

"What's that wifeycakes?"

"He said that someone is in love with me" Amy said excitedly.

Randy was about to have a heart attack right there at the table. He hoped that Jericho didn't tell her _who_ it was. He'd kick his ass if he did!

"He won't tell me who though because he's a _terrible_ friend" Amy said as she folded her arms and pouted.

"I just think it's not my place and the person who's in love with you should do it" Jericho said as he glanced at Randy, unbeknownst to Amy.

"Well whoever he is, I hope he's totally hot and tells me soon. I'm dying to know who it is!!"

Randy sat there and listened to Amy as she went on and on about what she'd like her secret admirer to do. He noted every single thing she wanted. He knew if he followed her wishes, she'd be his in no time.

Just then, Ted nudged Amy.

"Wifeycakes. High flyer at 5 o'clock" Ted said as he motioned towards the door. Matt Sydal had just walked in. Amy looked like she was about to shit her pants.

"Oh my gosh. How do I look?!?" Amy said as she nervously fixed her hair.

"Wifey you look hot! Marry me."

"No Junior!!" Amy said as she stood up. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go talk to that little hunk."

Randy felt his jealousy rise when she left to go talk to Matt. He didn't like the way Matt's arms were wrapped around her waist as she hugged him and he _certainly_ didn't like the way he pulled her back and looked into her eyes. He had to woo her and fast because it looked like Matt had the same intentions he did.

**Summary: Randy better hurry up and tell Amy how he feels! It looks like Matt may like her!! Will he get the chance or will he lose Amy forever? We'll find out in the next chapter!! And thanks to all for the reviews, especially my repeat reviewers!**


	12. Don't Want To Be Away From My Boys

**Monday night Raw taping; 5 days later**

Randy still hadn't told Amy how he felt. Hell he hadn't even sent her flowers yet. He was planning on getting some sent to the room tonight after the tapings were finished. He wanted them to be there when they got to the room. Randy, Amy, Ted, and Dave were in their shared locker room reading their scripts when Amy spit soda all over the floor while reading hers.

"HOLY SHIT!" Amy gasped.

"What wifeycakes?" Ted asked her.

"Dude Matt is going to do commentary during my match with Kane's kayfabe wife and he's supposed to save me from getting attacked by Kane. HOLLLLY SHIT" Amy said in a very shocked tone.

Randy clenched his jaw and fists but said nothing. That high flyer was getting too close for his liking, but what could he do? If he messed up the script, he was as good as fired and he knew it. He'd just have to watch like everyone else. Amy suited up and told everyone goodbye and headed out to the curtain.

Randy was very quiet.

"Dude. You better tell her how you feel soon! If Matt gets ahold of her, you can kiss that chance goodbye" Dave told him.

"I'm aware Dave. Believe me" Randy said.

They turned on the monitors so they could watch the match. Matt Sydal's music hit and he came out with a smile on his face.

**Evan (Matt): Good evening, Michael & King. How are you?**

**King: Just fine, Evan. And you know why?**

**Evan (Matt): Why's that King?**

**King: Because we've got Divas in action! PUPPIES! I love puppies!**

**Cole: (laughing) King you're terrible.**

**(Amy's music hits)**

**Evan (Matt): I've been really impressed with Amy. Her moonsault is amazing!**

**King: I'm impressed with her too. She's **_**hot**_**!**

**Cole: King can't you focus on her wrestling ability?**

**King: When she looks like **_**that**_**, no way!**

**Evan (Matt): I have to admit. She is beautiful.**

**(Amy hears Evan and looks over at him and gives him a sexy smile)**

**King: I'm officially jealous Evan Bourne!**

**Evan (Matt): I'm just telling the truth, King. I wouldn't mind dating her, that's for sure!**

**(Kane's music hits)**

**King: Talk about a mood killer! Here comes Kane and his wife!**

**Cole: Kane was the one who put you out of action, right Evan?**

**Evan (Matt): That's correct, Michael.**

**The match was pretty even between Amy and her opponent. Amy kicked out just barely a few times. Kane's wife went for the chokeslam but Amy countered into an arm drag. Finally Amy hit a powerbomb then climbed the top ropes.**

**King: Here comes the moonsault!!!!!**

**Evan (Matt): The beauty is going to get some serious air! Watch this!**

**In the ring Amy hits the moonsault and goes for the cover…1…..2….3!!**

**Cole: Uh oh. Kane is entering the ring. He doesn't look too happy!**

**King: Amy refuses to back down from Kane! She's tough, but she apparently has a death wish.**

**Evan (Matt): I can't stand by and watch this! She's going to get hurt!**

**Evan throws his headset off and gets in the ring right when Kane had Amy lifted up for a chokeslam. He hit Kane with a few fast paced moves and knocked him out of the ring. After Evan disposed of Kane, he went to Amy to check on her. Amy was in the corner clutching on to her neck. She smiled at him and gave him a HUGE hug!**

**King: That's the **_**second**_** time I've been jealous of Evan Bourne! He gets to hug her now!**

**Cole: Some guys have all the luck huh King?**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the locker room, Randy was practically foaming at the mouth. He wanted to KILL Matt Sydal for touching the woman he was so crazy about.

**---xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---**

Amy was walking down the hall towards the locker room when Matt caught up with her.

"Hey Amy. Great job out there" he told her.

"Thanks Matt" she said as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

A crew member walked up to them as they were walking. "Vince wants you two in his office" the crew member told them.

They looked at each other, shrugged, and headed to Vince's office.

"Ah. There you two are. Sit down, please" Vince said as he gestured for them to sit down. "That was great out there. Amy you'll be headed out to the ECW tapings tomorrow instead of the house show. The fans are going _nuts_ for you two. You should have enough time after the tapings to get to the house show, though. It's in the same state."

Amy had a look of shock on her face. She didn't want to leave her boys, especially Randy.

"Um okay sir. What time is the taping tomorrow?" Amy asked trying to hide her sadness.

"Tapings start at 5pm and you'll be coming out first to do commentary during Evan's match. As soon as you're done, you'll need to head down the state line about an hour to the Raw house show. You won't be wrestling of course, but you'll need to hook back up with your travel partners. You'll both get your scripts tomorrow."

With that, Amy and Matt both stood up and left Vince's office. Matt had a huge grin on his face. He'd finally get Amy alone. He could tell Amy wasn't happy though.

"Are you okay Amy?" Matt asked as he looked at her.

"No. I don't want to be away from my boys. This sucks. Not that spending time with you won't be good, but they're my best friends."

Amy looked down at the floor all the way to the locker room she was sharing with her crew.

"See you tomorrow, I guess." Amy said as she shuffled her boots. Amy took a deep breath and entered the lockerroom.

"Wifey you look sad. What's wrong?" Ted asked.

Amy could feel the tears in her eyes.

"I have to leave you guys tomorrow to go to the ECW taping. But according to Vince, I'll be done by 5:30, and then I have to drive an hour to the RAW house show BY MYSELF. I hate this!! I need you guys!"

Randy then remembered that he wasn't due to wrestle at the house show tomorrow.

"I'll come with you, Amy. That way you don't have to drive alone."

"You'd do that for me Randy?" Amy asked him.

"Of course. I'd do _anything_ for you" he told her as he hugged her. He looked around at all the guys behind her back. They were giving him the 'you better tell her' looks again. He knew tomorrow he had to…before Matt Sydal could woo her away from him.

**Summary: Uh oh! Amy is being put in a storyline with the high flyer! Randy better tell her and soon! Will he finally confess his love?**


	13. That Was Great!

The four of them got to their hotel room a few hours later after the RAW tapings were done. Amy decided she was going to room with her boys anyway and her and Randy would make the hour drive tomorrow. But right now, it was party time! They were down in the bar having a great time when Matt walked in.

"Wifey here comes your high flyer" Ted snickered.

"Shut _up_ Junior or I'll slug you!!"

Amy nervously fixed her hair again and checked her makeup. _Yup I'm hot_ she told herself.

"Hello everyone. Hi Amy. You're looking beautiful as usual" Matt told her with a smile. Amy giggled nervously. He was so cute. "Would you care to dance with me?" Matt asked her as a slow song came on.

"Um. Sure Matt. Excuse me guys." Amy said as she got up.

Randy was officially about to go postal. He clenched his fists under the table as Amy got up. He was about to knock out Matt Sydal. He got even more jealous when Matt wrapped his arms around Amy's waist and pulled her a little _too close_ for his liking.

"Why does Randy look like he's on the warpath?" Chris said as he walked up.

Ted pointed out to the dance floor where Amy was dancing with Matt.

"Ah. Jealous of Sydal huh Randy? Well you better tell her how you feel soon. I just heard today that he's got a crush on her and we all know I'm the backstage Enquirer. I know everything!" Chris said non-chalantly.

Randy knew he'd have to confess his love if he wanted her. He made a vow he'd tell her tomorrow after her tapings. Then he got an idea. He'd fill up her lockerroom with roses while she was taping. Then when she came back, he'd confess his love. It would be _perfect._

The song finally ended and Amy and Matt came back to the table.

"I'm going to get us some shots, guys. I'll be right back" Amy said as she headed to the bar. Matt sat down across from Randy. He smiled at him, but Randy gave Matt a blank stare. Matt suddenly became very uncomfortable and he wished Amy would hurry up.

"I didn't appreciate where your hands were on my wifeycakes" Ted said jokingly, finally breaking the ice. "She's my future wife you know."

Matt let out a hearty laugh. He suddenly became much more comfortable.

"I'm sorry Ted. I promise I'll watch my hands next time" he said.

"You damn well better" Randy mumbled. The music was loud enough so Matt couldn't hear him. Amy came walking back up with a round of shots for everyone, Jack Daniels of course. They all grabbed their shots and Amy made a toast.

"Cheers to the best bunch of guys a girl could ever ask for" Amy said.

A few hours later, they were all shitfaced, except Matt and Chris. They had stopped drinking about 2 hours ago.

"Uh maybe we should help you guys get back to your room" Matt told them.

"Seriously. You guys are plowed!" Chris told them.

They somehow managed to get the drunken four into the elevator. Amy and Ted were laughing uncontrollably and holding each other up. Randy and Dave were doing the same.

"Junior you're the BEST fake husband eveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer" Amy slurred. "I love you…in a not romantic way or whateveeeeeeeeer."

Chris snickered at Amy's drunken display of affection for Ted.

"You're the HOTTESSSSSSSSSSSST fake wifey everrrrrr. I lobe you in ALL ways, wifeycakes!"

Finally the elevator dinged and they got off on their floor. Matt and Ted knew they'd have to help all four of them into their rooms.

"Ok so who sleeps where?" Chris asked as he held up Amy and Ted.

"I'm rooming with hot stuff Randy and Ted is rooming with Dave" Amy slurred.

Matt was so disappointed. He knew Amy and Randy were sleeping together, but he had no clue they shared a room. Did he even stand a chance against a guy like Randy?

"Ok let's switch Matt. Give me Randy and I'll give you Ted." Chris ordered.

"Sure Chris" Matt told him.

"Wait! Let me hug my precious Junior!" Amy slurred. "Good niiiiiiight Junior." Amy said as she playfully smooched Ted's cheeks.

"Ohhh wifeycakes! You're hooooooooooot" Ted slurred out. "Good night my future wife!"

Evan took Matt and Dave to their rooms and got them situated. He sure was glad he wouldn't be here to smell the puke in the morning.

"Just put us in the same bed" Amy ordered. "Because I'm gonna give him some sweet lovin!"

Chris started laughing his ass off. "Okay Amy."

Chris put them in one bed and closed the door behind them. "Have fun you two!"

He came out and Matt was standing there with a sad look on his face. Chris wasn't entirely sure why, either.

"Are you bummed because Amy is plowed?" Chris asked him.

"No I'm bummed because she's in love with him. I can tell by the way she was looking at him all night. And he's obviously in love with her. I saw the looks of death he was giving me" Matt said with a sigh.

Chris patted Matt on the shoulder as they left the hotel room. "Well if you decide to try, good luck."

**---xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---**

Randy was on top of Amy kissing her passionately.

"Mmmm I missed those lips" Amy told him.

"Not as much as I missed yours" Randy said as he half smiled.

Amy wasted no time in ripping off Randy's clothes and he did the same to her. They were both a bit drunk still but they did their best to satisfy each other.

"Oh god, Amy. You're the best" Randy screamed.

"Holy shit Randy. You're amazing" Amy moaned.

They once again reached their peak at the same time.

"Hurry up and recover, baby. I need more of that" Amy demanded.

About 10 minutes later, she got more of him. They stayed up til 2am.

"Wow. That was great" Amy sighed as she snuggled into Randy naked. "Good night, sweetheart."

Randy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer than he ever had before. He nuzzled into her neck and smelled her. She smelled so sweet. He loved her scent, especially after they were done hooking up. It was the greatest smell in the world to him.

"Good night Amy" he whispered in her ear.

**Summary: Matt DOES like Amy!! This can't be good for Randy!! What's that I smell? Is it drama brewing? Uh oh!**


	14. I'm No Juliet

Amy and Randy woke up at the exact same time the next day. They were on their sides now and looking right at each other.

"Mmm now that's a beautiful site to see" Randy said as he kissed her. Amy giggled.

"You're so sweet Randy, but we need to get up and shower. Join me?" she asked as he arched her eyebrows.

"You know it, dollface."

They got up and headed into the shower together. It took them over an hour to get cleaned up. It was a very exciting shower to say the least.

"You're the best I've ever had Amy. You know that?" Randy told her as he got dressed.

Amy got a look of shock on her face. "Really Randy? Why's that?"

"Well because you're amazing and you know what you're doing. And you're a hellcat so it makes it wild. I like wild, baby" Randy informed her.

Amy giggled as she got dressed. He sure was something else. She just wished she could find the strength and courage to tell him how she felt about him.

Amy and Randy packed up their bags and headed out into the livingroom.

"Are you leaving me now wifey?" Ted asked Amy with a puppy dog face.

"Awww yes Junior, but I'll see you later tonight. Surely you can live without me for half a day."

"No wifey. I can't! Wifey how am I supposed to liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive without youuuuuuuuuuuuuu?" Ted sang.

Amy burst into laughter. "Do you have a song for every situation Junior?"

"It's the same olllllllllld. Same old situaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaation" Ted sang.

"Dork."

"Doofus."

"Asshole."

"Conceited bitch."

Amy shook her head and smiled at Ted as she gave him a hug. She really would miss Junior, even if it only was for half a day. He was funny as hell.

"Bye big guy. Be ready to drink later" Amy told Dave as she hugged him.

"You know it, gorgeous!"

Amy and Randy grabbed their bags and headed to the car. The drive would take a while so Amy volunteered to drive so Randy could sleep. They got in, buckled their seatbelts, and settled in for the drive. Randy volunteered to drive back later though.

"Great I get stuck with the morning shift" Amy groaned.

About 15 minutes after they started, Randy fell asleep. Amy watched him out of the corner of her eye. He looked so innocent and sweet when he slept. Amy was almost tempted to pull over and smooch him. She chuckled to herself and continued down the road.

Randy woke up to Amy singing. He had never heard her sing like she was now. She sounded like a beautiful angel. He quickly pretended to be asleep so he could listen to her sing:

_Close the door_

_Lay in bed_

_Cigarette_

_Aching head_

_Never try..._

_You either do it or don't waste your time_

_Frustration_

_Out patient_

_Hand-cuffed man_

_To himself_

_Navigate slowly_

_A step at a time_

_Towards the law_

_Never try..._

_You either do it or don't waste your life_

_Shreds of life_

_Eyes cried dry_

_Touch no-thing_

_Burned outright_

_Navigate slowly_

_A step at a time_

_Towards the law_

_Never try..._

_You either do it or don't waste your time_

"Wow Amy. You have quite the voice" Randy said as he looked over at her. Amy jumped, apparently startled. "You really know how to sing."

Amy looked over at Randy and smiled. "Thanks. We should be there soon, probably within the next 15 minutes."

Randy told himself over and over again that he was going to tell her today. As soon as he got a moment to himself, he was going to have those flowers delivered to the locker room while she was doing commentary. He _HAD_ to tell her today! He _couldn't_ lose her. He just _couldn't_.

They finally pulled up to the arena around 15 minutes later and headed for the check in area. After Amy checked in, they headed towards Amy's lockerroom, which was right next to Matt Sydal's. Randy sneered when he saw the name on the other door. Was Matt always so close to Amy? He didn't like it one bit.

"I'm going to go say hi to Natayla and Katie. I haven't seen them in a while" Amy told Randy after she got ready. "I'll be back in a bit."

Randy decided he'd go into catering and talk to whoever was there, except Matt. He was ready to pounce on the little high flyer if he even looked at him.

**---xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---**

Amy knocked on the door to the Women's lockerroom. It'd been a while since she had seen her ECW friends.

"Amy!! Oh my gosh! What are you doing here??" Natayla squealed as she bum rushed Amy and hugged her.

"Seriously lass. We missed you" Katie added.

Amy smiled as she hugged both of her extreme Diva friends back. "I missed you guys too. I'm here to do commentary during Evan Bourne's match."

"Ooo funny you mention him, dearie. I heard he's taken a liking to you" Katie informed her.

"Oh shut up. He has not" Amy told her.

"He has too. Ask Natayla. All he ever talks about to my brother is how beautiful you are!" Katie said.

Amy looked at Natayla and she nodded. Amy was shocked but flattered. She'd only met him a few times and he already liked her? She must have a powerful effect on him!

"Let's go to catering and I'll ask your brother myself" Amy demanded.

"Suit yourself, love. You'll see" Katie said.

They headed into catering to talk to Paul. Katie about fell over when she saw Randy was there, though.

"Oh my. You didn't tell me your 'special friend' was here!" Katie squealed. "So have you told him yet?"

Amy looked at Katie and sighed. "No I haven't found the courage. I don't know how to go about doing these types of things. I'm no Juliet, that's for sure."

"Yeah I don't think Juliet was covered in tattoos" Natalya snickered.

"Whatever crummy Canadian" Amy said as she rolled her eyes playfully.

"Asshole American!" Natayla said with a smile.

They headed over to Paul's table to talk to him and so Amy could basically interrogate him. Paul saw the three approaching ladies and almost started choking on his food. Amy looked absolutely incredible!

"My my Amy. You look more and more beautiful everytime I see you!" Paul said as he stood up and kissed Amy's hand. Amy sure missed his English charm and sexy accent!

"Oh Paul. You're so sweet. Anyways I came over to ask you about some info your sister here gave me" she told him. "She said Mr. Bourne has the hots for me and tells you about it all the time. Is that true?"

Paul looked at Amy and nodded. "Yes Amy. You're all he ever talks about anymore! He has a crush on you, lass!"

Amy could feel her face getting hot. She was blushing like mad. The little high flyer had a thing for her?? He was awfully sexy and nice, but she was in love with Randy. But how did Randy feel about her? She decided she couldn't wait any longer. She'd tell him tonight after her commentary and she didn't care what he had to say.

**Summary: FINALLY!! Amy is going to tell Randy how she feels!**


	15. She Was All Over Him!

In the lockerroom, Randy was on the phone with a local flowershop.

"Yeah. I need ALL of your red roses delivered to this address within the next half an hour. Money is no object! You can do it? Great. Yeah I'll meet your delivery guy in the back to show him where to take the roses. Thank you SO much!"

**----xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---**

Amy was standing in the guerilla position by the curtain. She was very nervous about doing commentary with Todd Grisham and Matt Striker. She got her cue from the stagehand and out she went.

**Todd: Looks like we'll have a guest during this match!**

**Striker: WOW. Amy looks incredible as usual! I hope she sits next to me!**

**Todd: Are you trying to compete with the King now Striker?**

**(Amy walks over, puts on a headset and sits next to Striker)**

**Amy: Hello boys. Pleasure to see you as always.**

**Striker: Trust me. The pleasure is all ours!**

**(Kane's music hits)**

**Todd: And here comes Kane and his wife!**

**Striker: This is a rare appearance by Kane on ECW!**

**Amy: Kane's lucky I didn't get ahold of him last week or he'd be on the injured list!!**

**Todd: Are you**_** sure**_** about that Amy?**

**Amy: Positive.**

**(Evan Bourne's music hit)**

**Striker: Here comes Evan Bourne! He is so exciting to watch!**

**Amy: I'll say he is!**

**(Evan gets in the ring and smiles at Amy)**

**Todd: Looks like Evan is happy to see you Amy!**

**Amy: Can you blame him?**

**Striker: Not at all!**

**Kane dominated most of the match. He set Evan up for a chokeslam but Evan managed to wiggle out of it and get Kane with a drop toe hold. Evan flew all around the ring, hitting Kane with everything he had. He finally got Kane down, but then Kane's wife jumped up on the apron.**

**Amy: Oh I don't think so!!**

**Amy threw off her headset and kicked Kane's wife off the apron. Amy picked her up and hit her with a Lou Thez press and then laid a series of punches into the side of her head. Kane got up and was distracted by the outside brawl which gave Evan the opportunity to take advantage. He hit Kane with a drop kick to his knee which set him up perfectly for Evan's Shooting Star Press.**

**Striker: Here he goes! Evan is going AIR BOURNE! He hit it!!! Going for the cover…1….2….3!!**

**Todd: Evan Bourne wins thanks to the save from Amy!**

**Striker: This is a huge victory for Evan!**

**Amy finally got off of Kane's wife and she ran over to Kane, who was absolutely seething on the ramp. Unbeknownst to Evan, Amy climbed in the ring and was standing behind him smiling.**

**Todd: Looks like Amy has some business with Evan! Look at the smile on her face!**

**Striker: Indeed she does! And what a beautiful smile it is!**

**Evan turns around and sees Amy smiling at him. He walks over to her and sticks his hand out, but she gives him a long hug instead. Evan's smile grew as the fans cheered. Amy finally released Evan and got out of the ring to walk up the ramp. Evan stood in the ring smiling as he watched Amy walk up the ramp. When she got to the top, she turned around and smiled at Evan again before she disappeared behind the curtain.**

**Striker: If Amy is giving out hugs, I'll take one!**

**Todd: Oh geez!**

**---xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx--**

Randy did not like what he saw on TV to say the least. But he knew he had to get it together. The flowers were ready and he was in the lockeroom waiting when there was a knock at the door. Before he could ask who it was, Tiffany walked in.

"Oh hiiiiiiiiii Randy. I've missed you" Tiffany said as she ran her hand down his chest.

Randy had a _bad feeling_ when he hooked up with her a few months ago that he'd regret it. He sure as hell was regretting it now.

"Look Tiffany. I don't have time for this. Can you please get out of here?" Randy demanded.

"Why sweet stuff? Don't you want to have some fun?" Tiffany asked as she inched closer to him.

Amy was at that very moment coming down the hall. Sydal came bounding up behind her.

"Hey Amy. You did great again, as usual" he told her.

"Thanks Matt. I'm glad I got to see your Shooting Star Press up close like that. It's amazing. I wish I could learn how to do that" Amy said.

"Well I'd be happy to teach you if you want" he asked her nervously. Amy loved how shy he was. It was _so_ adorable.

"Sure Matt. Sounds fun! Anyway I've gotta talk to Randy about something, so I'll see ya soon okay?"

Amy watched Matt as he walked into his lockerroom. That little high flyer was adorable. She opened the door to the lockerroom, not really paying attention.

"Hey Randy. I need to talk….."

Amy stopped dead in her tracks. There was Tiffany, practically throwing herself at Randy. To her, it didn't look like Randy was very upset about it, either!

"Oh. I can see you're busy. I'll just uh come back later. Call me when you're ready to leave."

"Amy! WAIT!!"

Before Randy could say anything else, Amy closed the door and ran off. She didn't even notice the whole lockerroom was filled with roses. She stopped at an equipment box and sat down. She was sobbing heavily as she dialed Junior's number.

"Junior…" Amy sobbed.

"_Wifey what's the matter?? Are you okay??"_

"No I'm not Junior. I walked in and Tiffany was all over Randy! And he looked like he really wasn't resisting her at all!"

"_Wow Wifey. I don't know what to say. I'm sorry. You know I love you though right?"_

"Yes Junior I know. Can I talk to Dave please?"

"_Sure wifeycakes. Love ya."_

Amy lost it when her close friend got on the phone.

"_What's wrong Amy?"_

"I walked in on Randy and Tiffany!! I thought Randy cared at least a little bit about me, but apparently not" Amy sobbed.

Dave sat on the phone in silence as he listened to his best friend cry her heart out. He was pretty furious that Randy would do that to Amy. He was going to have a serious talk with him when he got back!

"_Don't worry, babe. I'll take care of it. I promise. I love you okay?"_

"I love you too. Bye" Amy sniffed.

Even after Amy got off the phone, she still sat on the equipment box sobbing her heart out. Unbeknownst to her, Matt Sydal had walked up.

"Amy. Are you okay?" he asked her.

Amy tried her best to smile and wipe away the tears. She didn't like people seeing her cry. She thought it was a sign of weakness to cry.

"Eh. Walking in on Randy and Tiffany in my own lockerroom was not exactly the highlight of my day" she told him as she wiped away the tears.

"Wow. I'm sorry. What um were they doing if you don't mind me asking?"

"She was all over him. I thought he cared about me at least a little" Amy said as she started to cry again.

Matt instinctively put his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. She sat there for a while and sobbed into Matt's chest. He could feel the beautiful girl's hot tears going down his chest. He hated to see her so upset. He pulled her back and looked at her as he wiped away her tears.

"You know. Even when you're crying, you're still the most beautiful girl I've ever seen" he told her.

"Thank you Matt. You're quite a guy you know?" Amy said as she got up. "I'm going to go talk to the girls. Thanks for making me feel better though."

Amy pulled Matt into a long hug. She pulled back and looked right into Matt's gorgeous eyes. He wanted to kiss her so bad, but he didn't. She sighed at him and kissed him on the cheeks. Matt sat there in shock as the beautiful blonde walked away from him. She was really incredible.

Amy headed into the Women's lockerroom and told them about what she had seen in hers. Natayla was pretty mad but Katie Lea was FURIOUS!

"THAT...IS IT!!! I have had enough of that hussy throwing herself at every guy on this roster. I am going to kick her arse" Katie screamed as she stormed out, with Amy and Natayla following closely behind. They knew what Katie was capable of and if she got ahold of Tiffany, she'd end up on the injured list.


	16. Nothing In Return

Katie Lea stormed into Teddy Long's office with Amy and Natayla still closely behind her. Teddy nearly jumped out of his seat!

"What's wrong baby girl? You look upset" Teddy observed.

Katie went over and pounded her fists on his desk.

"I…am sick of your 'assistant'--emphasis on ASS…throwing herself at all the men on the roster. I let it slide when she threw her slutty self at my brother…but throwing herself at my friend's…uh…'special friend' crossed the line. WHERE IS THAT HUSSY???"

"Baby girl. I don't know. Last I heard she was heading to Amy's lockerroom" he informed her.

The three women left Teddy Long's office with Katie Lea ahead. She was clearly on the warpath and out for blood today. All three of them stormed into Amy's lockerroom, but only found Randy with his hands on his face, sitting on the couch.

"Where is that _SLUT_?" Katie Lea demanded.

"I don't know, Kate. I kicked her out" Randy said quietly.

"Fine. When I find that hussy, she is dead meat! And you…Oh forget it. I'm not going to waste my breath!" Katie Lea said.

"I think we're going to leave, Katie. I don't want to be a witness to murder" Amy told her. "Call me later. And Natayla PLEASE don't let her kill Tiffany."

"I'll try" Natayla told her. "But you know how she is once she's upset!"

Amy sighed as she closed the lockerroom door. She turned around and looked at Randy.

"Let's go please. I'd like to see my friends" Amy told him.

Randy looked at her and sighed. He could tell she was upset. She still hadn't noticed the flowers, despite the fact that they surrounded her. Everything was going to go perfect today…or so he thought. He had a _bad feeling_ he had blown it big time with Amy.

"Amy. I…"

"Randy don't. Just don't. And nice try with the flowers, but you can't make up for this" Amy told him. She went over, gathered up her stuff, and headed out the door towards the parking lot. After she was gone, Randy punched the wall. All he wanted to do was tell her how he felt. Why the _hell_ couldn't it ever go right?

Amy was already in the car and waiting when Randy got in the parking lot. He got into the driver's seat and buckled himself in. He looked over at Amy and she had her I-pod in her ears with her hood up and her head leaning against the window. As Randy started to drive, Amy started singing along with the song she was listening to:

_Fast..a cleansed soul rebirthing_

_See..to be..and understand your flipside..._

_You want nothing in return_

_All...is cry until the laughing_

_There is more between the sky and earth_

_That is beyond our philosophy_

_Unknown_

_You want nothing in return_

_The closest who need you_

_(And) the closest surrounding you_

_Will walk away_

_You want nothing in return_

_And when we walk away there will be no coming home_

Randy's heart sank and he felt a lump in his throat. From what he could gather from the song, Amy was going to walk away from him. Randy was absolutely _heartbroken_. Amy kept her I-pod in her ears for the next hour and did not say one word to Randy for the _entire_ drive. When they got to the hotel an hour later, she grabbed her stuff and headed up to the room, still silent. Randy didn't know how the hell he would fix this mess, but he was sure as hell going to try. Of course, he'd have to get her talking first.

In the elevator she was still silent with a sad look on her face. Randy felt absolutely terrible, but he had no idea what to say. He racked his brain the whole way up to the room, but he couldn't think of anything. He really hoped he wasn't about to lose her forever.

When they walked in, Amy said hi to Ted and Dave and then walked into the bedroom and closed the door. Randy figured he should probably just sleep on the couch tonight. He looked over at Dave and he was glaring at him. Uh oh.

"Would you mind explaining to me what the _hell_ you're doing to my best friend, Randy??"

"Dave I swear I didn't do anything."

"If you didn't do anything then explain to me why she called sobbing!"

Randy looked at Dave and sighed.

"Tiffany came into the lockerroom uninvited and she was all over me. I practically begged her to get out but she wouldn't. And that's the truth!"

Dave looked over at Randy and let out a big sigh.

"Alright Randy. I believe you. Just give her a night to cool off."

Amy opened her door and peeked her head out. "Can I talk to you Dave?"

"Sure Amy."

Dave went into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Thank you for what you said, but I don't know if I believe him. I mean he didn't look very upset when she was in there. I don't know Dave. This is a huge mess. I don't know if I can deal with this anymore."

Amy put her face into her hands and sighed deeply and Dave sat down next to her and hugged her.

"Well that's up to you, Amy. Whatever decision you make, you know I'll back you 100% right? I love you."

"I love you too, Dave. Can you ask Junior to room with me tonight? No offense to you, but you SNORE. You sound like a chainsaw!"

Dave let out a hearty laugh.

"Sure I'll send him in. I'm pretty sure he won't mind rooming with his 'wifeycakes'." Dave snickered.

Dave opened the door and headed out into the livingroom. He knew Randy would be sad, but it's what Amy wanted.

"Hey Ted! Your 'wifey' wants you to room with her tonight!"

Ted came running out of the other room with all of his stuff.

"My prayers have been answered at last!"


	17. One Lush And One Drunk!

Ted walked into the room and put his stuff down. He looked over at Amy and he instantly felt terrible. She looked so sad and upset. He sat down next to her, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hi wifey."

"Hi Junior."

"I'm sorry about what happened."

"So am I. This sucks."

"I know, but I LOVE YOU, wifeycakes. You'll always have me, baby!!"

Amy let out a good laugh and finally smiled.

"Oh Junior. You're so silly."

"How about me and you go down to the bar and have a few? Just us…the hubby and the wifeycakes."

"I guess we can. Let me go fix myself a little bit."

"Baby you don't need to…you're hot!"

"Shut up, Junior."

"And _there's_ my feisty wifey! Grrrrr baby grrrr!"

Amy stood up shaking her head with a smile on her face. She knew Junior could make her feel better. He always could. About 15 minutes later, Amy came out of the bathroom and ready to go. They headed out the bedroom door and into the livingroom.

"Hey. Me and wifey are gonna go spend some quality couple time together. We'll be back in a while."

"God damn it Junior. We are NOT a couple!"

"Yes we are wifeycakes."

"Okay you two" Dave said. "Have a good time."

Randy just sat there on the couch in silence. He was glad Amy was smiling, but he sure as hell wasn't. He didn't want her to leave, even if it only was for a little while. Before he could say something though, they were already out the door.

**---xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---**

Amy and Ted got in the elevator and headed down to the bar. They were arguing about whether or not they were a couple when Amy's phone starting humming. She had a text message apparently. Amy looked at her phone's screen in confusion.

"Hmm I don't recognize this number, Junior."

Amy flipped it opened, gasped, and started jumping up and down.

"Oooo keep doing that wifey! MEOW!"

Amy smacked Junior in the arm.

"PERVERT! Dude Matt texted me!! Listen to this:

_Hey Amy. It's Matt. I hope you don't mind, but Katie gave me your number. Anyway I just wanted to say hi and see how you're feeling. _

_The whole roster just had a meeting with Vince and ECW is going to start traveling with Raw, so it looks like I will get to see more of your beautiful face. _

_Anyway, after Raw on Monday, I'd really like to take you on a date if you're not busy or whatever. Let me know and we can figure out what to do._

_-Matt_"

"Damn wifey. He's got it BAD. He asked your friend for your digits!"

"Shut the _hell_ up Junior. He's shy! It's adorable!"

The elevator dinged and they made their way towards the bar. There weren't very many people in there and Amy was glad. She didn't feel like answering a bunch of questions. But she saw her favorite fellow "sexy beast" approaching them.

"Favorite blonde! Have you come to hang with the original sexy beast??"

"Oh YES Chris. I came all the way down here just for YOU! I'm gonna go to the bathroom, though. I'll be right back Mr. Ayatolla of Rock and Rolla."

Ted and Chris grabbed a table, ordered drinks, and sat down.

"Where's the rest of the gang?" Chris asked.

Ted looked at Chris and sighed.

"Uhh…well….."

**---xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---**

Before Amy went to the bathroom, she decided she was going to return Matt's text message. She stood there tapping her fingers trying to think of what to say. She loved Randy, but she didn't know if she forgave him or if she _could_ forgive him. And after all, she was a single woman and Matt was as hot the desert. She finally figured out what to text him back with:

_Hey Matt. I'm okay. I haven't said a word to Randy since I got in the car back at the arena. Everything is a complete fucking mess right now. I hate dealing with drama and bullshit like this. _

_But I'm actually at the bar right now spending quality "couple time" with Junior. LMAO_

_Anyway, that's great you'll be traveling with us now. I look forward to seeing your gorgeous face more often too!_

_And I would absolutely love to go on a date with your high flying sexy ass! We can do whatever you want. Dinner seems like a good idea. I love food._

_-Amy_

She closed her phone with a smile on her face. Monday couldn't get here fast enough!

**---xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---**

"You've got to be kidding me, Junior" Chris said.

"No. Not kidding, Chris."

"Amy walked in her _own_ dressing room and found Tiffany all over Randy?"

"Yeah. You should've heard how upset she was. She called me sobbing."

"Wow. Do you think Randy will ever get to tell Amy how he feels about her?"

"Man with the way shit has been going, it doesn't seem like it!"

Ted saw Amy coming back to the table and smiled at her as she sat down next to him. She put her arm around him and smooched his cheek. Ted blushed immediately.

"Oh baby! I like it when you blush" Amy giggled. "Let's get drunk!"

Amy and Ted sat there drinking til 2am. Chris just sat back and watched. He had a feeling he was going to have to help them AGAIN. They were absolutely _tanked_ by closing time. Perhaps they wouldn't have been as tanked if they didn't drink whiskey all night.

"Alright you lushes. I'm taking you back to your room so these people can close up" Chris ordered.

"Yesss sir" Amy said as she hiccupped.

Ted started laughing uncontrollably, probably much more than any normal/sober person would. Chris just looked over at him and snickered. Sure Ted was a complete mess right now, but at least he was amusing.

Somehow Chris managed to grab both of them and usher them to the elevator. Thankfully they were staying on the same floor as him. He wrapped an arm around each one and escorted them to their room. They were laughing the whole time.

"Junior baby! I can't find my key" Amy laughed.

"I can't find mine either, wifey" Ted giggled.

"Oh you two! Honestly" Chris said as he knocked on the door. Thankfully, Dave answered. "I have a delivery for you, Dave. We have one lush and one drunk!"

"Oh boy" Dave said. "Just what I've always wanted. Thanks Chris."

Randy looked over at the two of them with a blank stare. He'd never seen Amy so smashed. He desperately wanted to talk to her, but he knew she wouldn't remember anything. He also knew that if you pissed her off when she was drunk, she'd kick your ass and he could tell by the borderline puke expression on Dave's face that Amy had been drinking whiskey tonight. Pissing Amy off when she'd been drinking whiskey was a _BAD_ idea.

"Alright you two. Bed time" Dave said as he helped them into their room and closed the door.

**--xxxxxxxxxxxxxx---**

Amy and Ted were in their bedroom laughing their asses off.

"Holy shit, Junior. I'm wasted!"

"Me too wifey!"

Amy started getting undressed (and trying not to fall over) when she noticed Ted staring at her with the biggest smile on his face.

"Settle down, hubby."

"No way, wifey. Grrrr!"

"Shut up! You're fuckin drunk again!" Amy said as she laughed uncontrollably.

"So are you, lush!"

"Drunk."

"Lush."

"Shut up Junior."

Ted smiled at her as he climbed into his own bed. He continued to stare at her, though. After all, he wasn't sure when he'd see her in her skivvies again! This was turning out to be a _great_ night for Ted.

Amy finished getting her pjs on and climbed into her own bed. She turned off the light next to her, but fell out of bed! She started laughing so hard and so did Junior.

"Wifey! You clumsy ass drunk!"

Amy grunted as she got up.

"Screw you Junior, you god damn lush!"

Amy laid in bed and tried to get comfy but she couldn't.

"Hey Junior. Can you do me a favor?"

"What wifeycakes?"

"Will you hold me? But I swear to god if you cop a feel, I'm going to kick your ass."

"Sure wifeycakes."

Ted climbed in bed next to Amy and pulled her close. _She smells pretty good_ he thought. _And man is she hot as hell_! Amy snuggled in even closer to Ted.

"Thanks Junior."

"You're welcome, wifey."

Amy turned around and gave Junior a hug. She held on to him for a while, _way_ longer than she normally did. Ted had a feeling she was going to….


	18. Did You Smoke Crack For Breakfast?

Before Ted knew it, Amy's lips crashed with his. This wasn't one of her playful smooches either. She was using _tongue_! Ted knew in the back of his mind this was a _bad _idea. He knew Randy was in love with Amy and visa versa, but she was smashed and so was he. And she was a _damn good_ kisser, too. He didn't want to stop kissing her, either. They made out for a good 10 minutes before they finally came up for air. Amy simply turned back around and giggled.

"Wow hubby. You smooch well" she snickered.

Ted really hated his life right now. He _damn_ sure wanted to kiss Amy again, but he knew it wasn't right.

Oh what the hell? You only live once right?

Ted turned her back around, looked her in the eyes, and kissed her again. He ran his hands thru her gorgeous blonde hair and all over her face as they engaged in a passionate lip lock. Amy ran her fingers thru his hair as she smooched him back with just as much passion. She loved Randy but Ted was _damn_ hot.

She pulled away from the lip lock and started kissing Ted's neck. Ted was now officially about to die. Her soft, pierced lips felt damn good on his neck. He kept trying to tell himself that this was a bad idea, but he couldn't tell her to stop. Everything she was doing felt _amazing_. He especially enjoyed it when she growled in his ear. Life was so _cruel_ sometimes!

"Wifey we really shouldn't" he told her.

"I know" she whispered in his ear. She laid kisses all down his neck for another minute before she pulled away and looked at Ted. She started playing with his hair, looked at him, and sighed. She then got a smirk on her face and pulled him in for another kiss. He could tell by the glazed over look in her eyes that she was still smashed and probably wouldn't remember _any _of this in the morning. After about a minute, she finally released her lip lock, turned around, and snuggled into Ted.

"Night Junior."

"Night wifey."

**---xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---**

Amy and Ted woke up around the same time the next morning and groaned.

"Oh my god Junior. My head is about to explode."

"Mine too wifey."

"What the _hell_ are you doing in my bed Junior??"

Ted decided he was going to mess with her big time.

"We consummated the marriage, wifey!"

Amy turned around and wrapped her arms around Ted's neck. He sure as hell wasn't expecting this reaction. He had no idea Amy was messing with him, too.

"Oh baby. I'm so glad because you're so hot! Grrr baby grrr!"

Amy tried to contain her laughter, but she couldn't. She started laughing uncontrollably.

"Ew I felt so dirty saying that to you" she said as she continued to laugh.

Ted just smiled at her. He couldn't stop thinking about all those kisses she gave him last night, especially the ones on his neck. He got goosebumps just _thinking_ about that!

"Wifey I need to tell you something…."

"You love me? Yeah I know."

"No wifey. Something _did_ happen last night."

"Junior stop fucking with me you idiot."

"I'm not wifey."

Amy opened her eyes and looked at him. She could tell he was serious and she let out a gasp.

"Did we….?"

"No wifey, but you kissed me."

"You're kidding right?"

"No. And I kinda kissed you too."

"How the hell do you _kinda_ kiss someone Junior?"

Ted looked at her and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well you kissed me and then turned back around to sleep, but I flipped you back over and kissed you."

"Geez. Well…did you enjoy yourself Junior?"

He looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah and I especially enjoyed you kissing my neck. I see why Randy likes you."

"Wow. Let's just keep that little incident between us, okay? I'm going to shower."

Amy stood up and headed over to her suitcase. She had no idea what to wear today and didn't really care. Ted just laid in bed and stared at her. Damn she was hot and even though he was sober, he had this urge to kiss her again. He decided he'd just ask her. What the hell right?

"Hey wifey. How about a smooch?"

"Junior did you smoke crack for breakfast?"

"I'm serious wifey."

Amy stared at him like he was on drugs. But truth be told, she _wanted_ to know what kind of kisser Ted was. She certainly didn't remember last night. Amy set her clothes down and sat down on the bed next to Ted. She grabbed Ted's face and kissed him on the lips. She sure as hell wouldn't use any tongue though.

"LAME wifey! Come on. No tongue? You sure didn't mind using it last night!"

"Will you shut the _hell_ up if I do?"

"Yes wifey."

Amy kissed him again and this time she used tongue. Ted was a _damn good_ kisser and she was glad she was sober this time. She definitely wouldn't forget that smooch for a _long long long_ time!

"_Damn_ Junior. I'm going to shower. And if you try to come in there I'll throw the soap at you again."

"Oh wifey. Don't you remember? I like it rough!"

"Junior you're sick!"

"Yes I am, baby. I'm _lovesick_ for you."

"God Junior. You're cheesy as hell!"

"Baby…I'm priceless!"

"And now you're singing your entrance music. You're so lame!"

Amy walked away chuckling as she headed for the shower. She really needed to watch her drinking from now on. Of course, smooching Ted really wasn't that bad. In fact, she thought, it was kind of AWESOME and full of WIN. It's not like Ted was ugly or anything. Actually he was pretty much…priceless!

**---xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---**

Out in the livingroom, Dave was up and talking to Randy. Actually he was pretty much talking to himself, since Randy was sitting there in silence.

"You gotta talk sometime Randy."

Randy let out a big sigh.

"Ugh. I can feel her slipping away from me. How the hell can I convince her that I'm not going to break her heart and that she can trust me?"

"I don't know man. She has a lot of trust issues. You know that" Dave told him.

Randy knew Dave was right. Amy had major trust issues because of her past relationships. She'd pretty much been single for the past 3 years. Apparently, her last relationship traumatized the hell out of her so bad, she wore off serious ones. Sure she'd go on casual dates and "hook up" with her guy friends, but it was never serious.

"I've gotta talk to her, Dave. I'm crazy about her!"

**---xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---**

Amy had just gotten out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself when Ted walked in.

"Damn it Junior. GTFO!"

"Wifey, stop using internet slang on me! I don't understand your strange language!"

"It means 'get the fuck out' or 'get the fuck off' you idiot!"

"Oh I bet if you opened that towel I could _really_ GTFO!"

Amy's mouth almost dropped down to the floor when Ted said that. She stood there in complete silence, due to the shock. That was a downright _sexual_ line and she wasn't sure if she had a comeback for it. But being the smartass that she was, she _did_ have one up her sleeve, errr, towel.

"Junior, I could make you GTFO so many times people would confuse you with a volcano" she said with a smirk.

Now it was Ted's turn to sit there in shock and silence. All kinds of totally dirty and inappropriate thoughts ran thru his head. He wouldn't mind a first hand experience with this little blonde sex kitten!

"What's the matter Junior? Is Mr. Priceless speechless?"

"I…uh…Well that is…uh" Ted stammered out.

"That's what I thought. Never have a battle of perversion with me, Junior. I'll always win" she said as she walked by and ran her hand down his chest.

He was definitely going to need a cold shower later.


	19. World War III

"Amy please talk to me" Randy begged.

Amy sat there and shook her head. She wouldn't even tell him no. She was still quite pissed.

"Amy I'm sorry okay? Nothing happened" he told her.

Amy had enough and finally snapped and right when Dave & Ted walked into the room. Uh oh! World War 3 was about to happen right then and there.

"YEAH NOTHING FUCKING HAPPENED BECAUSE I FUCKING WALKED IN. WELL YOU KNOW WHAT ORTON? I CAN PLAY THAT GAME TOO! I MADE OUT WITH TED LAST NIGHT! AND YOU KNOW WHAT? I LOVED IT…EVERY GOD DAMN SECOND OF IT. SO FUCK YOU!"

Dave looked over at Ted with a 'holy shit' looked draped across his face. Ted just stood there with his eyes wide as he looked at Amy, then Dave…then Orton. Orton looked like he was about to run across the room and RKO Ted right then and there.

"WHAT THE FUCK TED?"

"Now Randy…." Ted said as he started to back up. Dave stood in front of Ted, protecting him from his ass kicking that Randy so badly wanted to give him.

"YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE ORTON? I KISSED HIM THIS MORNING TOO. WHAT DO YOU FUCKING THINK OF THAT?" Amy yelled.

Randy was practically foaming at the mouth by this point. He was fucking pissed and said the first thing on his mind.

"RHODES WAS RIGHT ABOUT YOU. YOU _ARE_ A SLUT!" Randy yelled.

He regretted that as soon as he said it, but before he could apologize Amy administered the ultimate bitch slap. She had slapped him so hard, it made Randy stumble back a few feet. Amy started sobbing as she stood there.

"Amy…I…."

"You're an ASSHOLE Orton. A fucking ASSHOLE. You have the nerve to call me a slut and yet you're the biggest male ho on the roster. I don't know what I ever saw in you. Do us both a favor and don't talk to me ever again!!!"

Amy ran into her bedroom and slammed the door.

"ORTON! YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD!!" Dave screamed. He ran across the room and speared Randy. He was beating the hell out of him when Ted ran over and peeled him off. Dave's face was red with rage as Ted tried to restrain him.

"Dave. Dave. Calm down big guy" Ted said.

"CALM DOWN?? HE CALLED MY BEST FRIEND A SLUT!" Dave screamed.

"Dave I swear I didn't mean it. I was just upset!" Randy pleaded.

"Randy go for a walk so I can calm him down. PLEASE" Ted begged. "I'll text you when it's safe, alright?"

Randy stood up and sighed. He had fucked up royally now and he wasn't sure if he could fix it this time.

**---xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---**

Amy was in her room sobbing on her bed…her bed that she had apparently shared last night with Ted. She let out a light laugh as she thought about that. Maybe now since she was no longer going to be nailing Randy, she'd hook up with Ted instead. He was pretty hot.

But man, was he a dork.

She got out her phone and decided to send Matt Sydal a text, telling him about what happened. She wanted to make it clear to Matt that she was completely free now. She pulled out her high tech cell and sent him a message:

_Hey Matt,_

_Ugh. Remind me to never drink Jack again! Apparently Junior and I had a nice time making out last night._

_Also remind me to never have a 'friend with benefits' again. I snapped on Randy this morning and told him about the 'fun' I had with Ted last night. Randy actually called me a slut. It is so over with that guy it is not even funny. No more hooking up with that asshole of a man for me! I hope that I can at least coexist with that asshole, for the sake of Junior and Dave._

_-Amy_

It didn't take very long for Matt to respond to Amy's text and she was excited to say the least.

_Hey Gorgeous,_

_Wow. Sounds like a lot of drama over there. I'm sorry you're dealing with all that, but at least you know what kind of guy Orton is now instead of later. You live and you learn. I'm a phone call, text, or IM away if you need me. My IM name is HighFlyer83._

_I know this may seem like a bad thing to say, but I'm kind of glad that happened. I don't think he realizes what a wonderful girl he had. Doesn't he realize how incredible you are? Well I will tell you one thing, Amy…I do…_

_-Matt_

_Ps Looking forward to Monday_

Amy decided she was going to send Matt an IM at that very second.

**RavishingGrimness**: Hey Matt. It's Amy. Nice screenname! :D

**HighFlyer83**: You too. It suits you. You really are quite ravishing, you know. ;)

**RavishingGrimness**: Why thank you.

**HighFlyer83**: So I know this is a dumb question, but how are you?

**RavishingGrimness**: Sad of course. That guy sucks ass thru a straw.

**HighFlyer83**: Seems like it. I'd never talk to a woman like that. He had no right to call you a slut. So what if you got a little sauced and kissed Ted last night?

**RavishingGrimness**: Well I kinda left something out….

**HighFlyer83**: Oh?

**RavishingGrimness**: Yeah well…I kinda kissed him again this morning since I had NO RECOLLECTION of last night. Call it a morbid curiosity if you will. LOL

**HighFlyer83**: Well honestly by the way you two act with each other, I personally thought you'd hooked up with him already! LMAO

**RavishingGrimness**: Hahahaha geez are we that terrible?

**HighFlyer83**: Yes LOL

**RavishingGrimness**: You should've heard what I said to him in the bathroom this morning then! ROFLMFAO

**HighFlyer83**: Uh oh.

**RavishingGrimness**: I told him to GTFO and he didn't understand what I meant, but after I'd explained it to him he said he could easily GTFO if I opened my towel…

**HighFlyer83**: And what did you say?

**RavishingGrimness**: I told him I'd make him GTFO so many times they'd think he was a volcano and to never have a perv battle with me…because I'll always win.

**HighFlyer83**: ………………

**RavishingGrimness**: You okay Matt?

**HighFlyer83**: Sorry. I just got a visual!

**RavishingGrimness**: Damn Matt. You may be shy in person, but you sure aren't online!

**HighFlyer83**: Yeah well I also can't see your gorgeous face at the moment so that helps my confidence.

**RavishingGrimness**: Why Matt. Do I make you nervous?

**HighFlyer83**: That's an understatement if I ever heard one.

**RavishingGrimness**: I don't know why I have that effect on you!

**HighFlyer83**: Well how about the fact that in addition to being a high flying wrestler like myself, you're incredibly sweet and beautiful.

**RavishingGrimness**: Awwwwwwwwwwwww.

**HighFlyer83**: Oh and you also have the prettiest, bluest eyes I've ever seen.

**RavishingGrimness**: Is it Monday yet? ::swoon::

**HighFlyer83**: Not quite!

**RavishingGrimness**: Are you going to be Flirty Mcflirtypants on our date?

**HighFlyer83**: Probably not.

**RavishingGrimness**: Damnit. Why not?

**HighFlyer83**: Well…I'm shy…and you make me melt.

**RavishingGrimness**: OMG. I love your shyness!!!

**HighFlyer83**: Really?

**RavishingGrimness**: Yeah it's actually kinda hot…

**HighFlyer83**: :-O

**RavishingGrimness**: Actually it's REALLY hot.

**HighFlyer83**: I'll be sure to pull out my 'shy card' then.

**RavishingGrimness**: Did you know I can growl like a tiger?

**HighFlyer83**: ………

**RavishingGrimness**: Did you also know that I have my tongue pierced? Have you ever kissed a chick with a tongue ring?

**HighFlyer83**: Um…uh…Wow….

**RavishingGrimness**: Would you like to find out if I have any other hidden piercings? ::growl::

**HighFlyer83**: You get right to the point don't you? LOL

**RavishingGrimness**: That's how I roll, hot stuff.

**HighFlyer83**: Well I don't want to be just 'good friends' with you if you catch my drift. I want to get to know you on a mental level before I do on a physical level.

**RavishingGrimness**: Does this mean I can't give you a back rub?

**HighFlyer83**: Oh my…Well uh…You can feel free to do THAT anytime, gorgeous!

**RavishingGrimness**: How about Monday then? You'll need it after your match.

**HighFlyer83**: That would be really nice. Thank you.

**RavishingGrimness**: Trust me. The pleasure will be all mine. I'll get to see you shirtless AND I'll get to touch that sexy back. EPIC WIN.

**HighFlyer83**: Man you're a huge flirt! I love it! Tell me more. Haha.

**RavishingGrimness**: Well maybe I shouldn't. You might have a stroke! LOL

**HighFlyer83**: Yeah you're probably right about that!

**RavishingGrimness**: Well I'll try not to flirt on Monday, but I can't promise anything.

**HighFlyer83**: And I'll try not to melt into the floor!

**RavishingGrimness**: I guess I won't wear anything sexy then.

**HighFlyer83**: Amy, everything you wear is sexy even your workout clothes!!

**RavishingGrimness**: …….Have you been watching me work out Matt?

**HighFlyer83**: Well..um..yeah…Not my fault though! You look sexy when you work out!

**RavishingGrimness**: LOL Well…so do you! ::growl::

**HighFlyer83**: Ok you need to stop with the growling thing

**RavishingGrimness**: Why's that hot stuff? ::growl::

**HighFlyer83**: Because I know it's sexy and I haven't even had the pleasure of hearing it in my ear yet!

**RavishingGrimness**: Maybe you will Monday ::growl::

**HighFlyer83**: Ok tiger. I need to go shower now. Going out with a couple of the guys.

**RavishingGrimness**: Man you already have a pet name for me? I am so in!

**HighFlyer83**: LOL More than you realize, beautiful. Keep in touch okay?

**RavishingGrimness**: Oh believe me…I WILL! ::growl::

**HighFlyer83**: Oh Amy. You're incredible.

----------------------

Right when Amy signed offline, Ted walked into the room. He figured she'd be devastated but she had a huge smile on her face.

"Wifey you look a little too happy considering what's going on" he told her.

"I'm not even thinking about that DRAMA. I just got done talking to Matt" she smiled coyly.

"Getting your pimp on wifeycakes?"

"Read for yourself." Amy stood up and headed to the bathroom as she handed him her cellphone so he could read her IMs with Matt. Ted started cracking up when he read it.

"Damn wifey. You're smooth as hell! I am, however, offended that you refer to kissing me as a 'morbid curiousity.' How rude wifey! I'm WOUNDED!"

Amy came out of the bathroom shaking her head and chuckling at Ted.

"I'm sorry baaaaaaaaaaaaaaby" she said as she hugged him. She then growled in his ear like a tiger and he almost melted into the floor. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"You keep doing that in my ear, wifey, and I'll do _a lot more_ than forgive you!"

Amy started laughing her ass off.

"Junior. Don't you remember what happened last time you tried to 'battle' me? You hella lost."

"Where's your comeback then wifeycakes?"

Amy stood there for only a few seconds before she came up with a pretty decent comeback.

"Well I'd show you how sorry I was _all night_, Junior" she said with a half smirk. _Damn_ Junior thought. _She's good. DAMN GOOD. _

"You're full of it, wifey. I don't believe you for one second."

"Nice try, Junior. I'm not nailing you."

_**DAMN.**_


	20. Could It Get Any Worse?

Ted came out of the bathroom a little while later wrapped in nothing but a towel with water still dripping down his chest. Amy just sat there staring at him. Man his body was _AMAZING_.

"Like what you see wifeycakes?"

"No Junior" Amy said as she looked away. _Don't look at him Amy. DON'T LOOK AT HIM_ she told herself. But she couldn't help it. She was staring at him again. He just stood there in his towel, with that arrogant look on his face that she had once hated so much. But now, it was pretty sexy!

"It's okay wifey. I'm priceless! I know."

"Only when you're pretty much naked Junior" Amy snickered.

"Awwww wifey. You're mean" Ted said as he gave her a pouty look.

"Awww Junior I was just picking on you. You know you're always priceless, baby!"

Ted got a huge smile on his face as he continued to stand there. Amy was glad because she sure didn't mind staring at his incredible body or his gorgeous smile. She was starting to see him in a whole new light…

And it involved her, him, and no clothes.

"Well now that I've made your morning, I came out here because I forgot my boxers, wifeycakes." Ted went over to his suitcase and grabbed a pair of boxers before he headed back into the bathroom. A few minutes later Ted emerged…in nothing but said boxers. Amy was about to have a stroke right then and there. He sure had some incredible looking legs and she sure wouldn't mind if they were wrapped around her!

"Wifey stop staring at me. It's rude" Ted snickered.

"Well put some clothes on then Junior!"

"You walk around in your underwear in front of _me_ all the time! Now you know how I feel, wifey!"

"No I don't because I look _way_ better in my underwear than you do in yours, Junior!"

"Wifey I don't even know why you bother to _wear_ underwear! It's just a piece of cloth that goes up your ass! You should just go commando!"

"But then I wouldn't be able to walk around in front of you Junior."

"Trust me wifey. I would _not mind_ if you walked around naked in front of me!"

"Nice try, Junior. You'll never see me naked."

Ted got a huge smile on his face.

"Well you better watch your drinking around me then. Next time, you just might end up naked and then wifey, you'll _really _get to experience why I'm priceless!"

Amy looked over at Ted and rolled her eyes.

"Oh puh-LEASE. When did you come up with that lame line? During your lunch period?"

Ted gave Amy a playful glare.

"Bitch."

"Asshole."

"Skank."

…………….

"Hot stuff."

Ted got a look of shock on his face. Amy never called him that before! Usually it was some derogatory term, but not today! Ted was starting to see Amy in a whole new light too. Of course he'd always thought she was hot as hell, but he suddenly found her to be even more appealing. He really _would_ like to show her why he was priceless!

"That's sexual harassment, wifey."

"And…?"

"And I'm totally going to take it."

"Junior, you're _so_ shallow."

"I know, but that's why you love me isn't it wifeycakes?"

"Sorry hubby. I'm just using you for your body!"

…………….

Ted stood there thinking he sure would like it if she used his body. _Ted stop thinking like that. Randy loves her. But she wants my body. Damn it Ted stop it now! But she's so hot! Damn it Ted. NO. But she's hot!!! NO TED NO._

"I have feelings, wifey! I'm not some sort of sex object, you know!"

"Pfft that's all men are good for…SEX!"

Ted just smiled at his 'wifeycakes.' She was damn hot and a great catch.

Wait a minute. Did he just refer to her as a great catch? That's when it hit him…he DID like his wifeycakes. Uh oh. This can't be a good thing. Or maybe it could. Amy obviously wouldn't be hooking up with Randy anymore. But maybe she would be. He decided to just ask her.

"So wifey. What's going to happen with you and Randy now?"

Amy didn't even hesitate before she answered.

"Nothing Junior. It's over. I don't put up with bullshit like that. He's lucky I didn't kick his ass!"

"I know he didn't mean what he said wifey." Ted couldn't believe he said that. He wanted to hook up with her and getting her back with Randy would not help that mission at all!

"I don't give a hot god fucking damn. He still said it. As far as I'm concerned, he can kiss my fucking ass! Actually he can't anymore. Only guys who know how to treat me will be kissing this grade A ass!"

_I'd sure like to kiss that ass _Ted thought to himself. _Hell I'd do a lot more than that. DAMN IT TED STOP THINKING LIKE THAT._ Ted couldn't help what he said next.

"I'd kiss that ass any day of the week, wifey!"

"Get in line Junior. I'm a playa now!"

"You're gonna cheat on me wifeycakes?? I want a divorce!"

Amy went up to Ted and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ted suddenly became extremely nervous and a little…happy south of the border. He hoped to god that Amy wouldn't notice. This was really embarrassing!

"Oh baby. I thought we had an open marriage. You know I'll make it up to you later" she whispered. She then growled in his ear and Ted swore he got even more excited. _That was the hottest shit I've ever heard_ he thought to himself. _Man I'd really like to make her growl like that all night. NO TED. STOP IT! You can not sleep with Amy, even if she is extremely hot and all over you today. But I like her. DAMN IT. _

"I better text Randy and let him know that Dave is calm now" Ted told her. "And that he can come back to the room."

"Do you really have to? I know he's going to want to 'talk' about what happened."

"Yeah I know. Sorry wifeycakes."

Ted got out his phone and texted Randy. Not even 10 minutes later, Randy was back in the hotel room. It was a bit awkward to say the least. Dave didn't say one word to him and neither did Amy. The only one who talked to him was Ted.

"Ted I'm sorry I snapped on you" Randy told him.

"No need to apologize. I understand, but you need to talk to Amy" Ted informed him.

Randy let out a long sigh. He had a feeling this wasn't going to end well. He had no idea Amy was about to tell him off…for good.

"Amy I want to talk to you."

"That's nice Randy. I have nothing to say."

"Well I do. Please?"

Amy looked at Randy and rolled her eyes.

"Fine."

"Amy I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I don't think you're a slut at all. I was just so mad and I…"

"Shut UP Randy. It's over between us. Do you hear me? It's OVER. No more fucking…no more anything. It's OVER. I'm going to be civil with you for their sake, but there's nothing more between you and I. You blew it Randy. I don't put up with bullshit."

"But Amy I lo……"

"Go to hell, Orton. I'm going to be a player like YOU now."

Randy's heart sank down to his feet. He was finally about to tell her how he felt…and she blew him off. He couldn't blame her. After all, he called her a slut. Randy wasn't sure if he wanted to punch something or cry. He just stood in the livingroom area as he watched her walk into her room. He could feel a huge lump in his throat. Could this possibly get any worse?

He had no idea how much worse it'd get later that night.


	21. You're Drunk Again!

The four of them went down to the bar later that night. Amy looked hotter than EVER. She had on a tight black wifebeater, some extremely tight black pants, and her boots were tucked into them. Randy wanted to nail her right there.

And so did Ted.

"Junior stop staring at my boobs."

"I can't help it wifey. They're just out and about for the world to see in that top."

"That's kind of the point, Junior. Ohhh take a picture of me so I can send it to Matt" she smiled coyly.

Randy's heart sank to his feet again. She was obviously going to be moving on…with Sydal. All he could think about was kicking that kid's ass. He was sure as hell going to confront him at the RAW tapings in a few days. He'd scare the shit out of that kid.

"Alright pose for me, wifeycakes!" Ted snapped a picture of Amy with her phone and she sent it to Matt. Not even 5 seconds later she got a reply:

_Oh my GOD. I hope you wear something like that on Monday. You look BEAUTIFUL. I bet if I looked up the word in the dictionary, I'd see your smiling face!_

_WOW. Just WOW. Who took that picture? I want to thank them profusely!_

_-Matt_

Amy started giggling as she sent Matt a reply:

_Maybe I will wear something like this Monday! :growl: Tee hee._

_And you can thank Junior for the picture. _

_-Amy_

Amy looked up from her texting with a smile on her face. A HUGE smile. Everyone noticed it, especially Ted.

"Are you macking on that kid again wifey?"

"You know it Junior. Let's get drunk!"

The four of them sat there getting drunk again. Randy wanted to talk to Amy so bad and finally tell her how he felt about her. But he was damn drunk. In fact, he was starting to feel a bit sick.

"I'm heading back. I don't feel so good" Randy said as he got up.

"I don't either man. I think I'll join you. Will you two be alright down here?" Dave asked.

"We'll be fine, Dave. We have each other. Right wifey?"

"You know it Junior."

"Yeah that's what I'm afraid of. Don't lose your key cards again, dorks."

Amy and Ted seemed to have a problem with losing their key cards once they got drunk. They both swore they had to pay a shitload to replace them since they started traveling together. They could hold their booze, but not their hotel keys, apparently.

The more and more drunk they got together, the more flirtatious they were. Pretty soon, they were hanging off each other in the booth.

"Mmm Junior. You smell good."

"You smell like whiskey wifey. It's actually kinda hot!"

Chris Jericho happened to walk up at the time. He'd seen these two plowed before, but never hanging off each other like they were now. Chris was very curious as to what exactly was going on and where the hell the rest of their crew was.

"Well well well. If it isn't the lush and the drunk!" Chris stated.

Amy practically leapt out of her seat and wrapped her arms around Chris. He almost fell over but thank god he grabbed onto the table. Otherwise, they would've toppled to the ground.

"My favorite Canadian. I missed you" Amy slurred. _Damn this chick drinks a lot of whiskey_ Chris thought. _She smells like the Jack Daniels distillery! _

"I missed you too, drunk. Where's the rest of your gang?"

Chris could tell by the look on Amy's face he'd asked the wrong question.

"Dave and that asshole Orton went back to the room" Amy said angrily. Uh oh.

"Since when do you call Randy by his last name? And since when is he an asshole?"

"Since he called me a slut earlier today, Chris."

Chris sat there in shock. Why the hell did Randy have to go and say something like that? What an idiot!

"Why did he do that? Does he have a death wish?"

"Because I smooched Ted."

Chris had seen that coming from a mile away for a _long_ time. The sexual tension between Amy and Ted was _astounding_. He knew Amy didn't notice, but he always knew that Ted secretly lusted for Amy. He always talked about her when she wasn't around. He had a serious crush on her.

"And it was the best moment of my life" Ted chimed in.

"Oh Junior. You're so cheesy."

"I know Randy didn't mean it Amy. He really cares about you" Chris told her.

"What the hell ever. I don't care. It's over with me and Randy. I'm moving on."

Chris looked at Ted and saw a huge smile on his face. He knew Ted had been waiting for an opportunity to get Amy and he finally had one. All Chris could do was chuckle to himself. He was willing to put money on it that these two were going to hook up tonight.

Actually he'd pretty much put the deed to his house that these two were going to hook up tonight.

"Well I'll let you two get back to your 'hubby and wifey' time. Try not to lose your keys again" he said as he walked away chuckling.

Amy looked over at Ted, eyes half opened, and smiled.

"Junior how about some more shots?"

"Sure wifey. My treat. What do you want?"

"How about you get some tequila? Want to do a body shot?"

Ted was about to jump out of his skin. He had never done a body shot with Amy, but he sure as hell was going to start now. Ted just sat there spacing out, thinking about where he'd like to take a shot off his 'wifeycakes.'

"Sure wifey. Let's do this."

Amy and Ted stood up, linked arms, and headed to the bar. Chris meanwhile was on the other side of the room watching and laughing hysterically_. Oh my god this is going to be so fun to watch_ he thought. He had no idea how much fun it would indeed be! He watched the two of them hang off each other at the bar and order drinks. He was not prepared for what he saw next!

Ted ripped off his shirt and Amy did a body shot off of Ted's abs. Chris gasped when he saw this. _Wow talk about sexual tension_ he thought. He was now willing to bet his house and his music gear that these two were going to hook up tonight. Just then he saw Ted do a body shot off of Amy's chest! Chris decided he would now make it his house, music gear, and his 65 Mustang that these two would be getting together tonight.

Chris continued to watch them take shot after shot off of each other. The last one he saw was when Amy took a shot off of Ted's neck. He watched as Amy continued to suck on his neck for a good two minutes while Ted's eyes closed. It looked like Ted was really enjoying himself!! By this time Chris had pretty much put everything he owned on whether or not Ted and Amy would hook up tonight. He watched Amy and Ted leave the bar with their arms wrapped around each other. He'd have to get the 411 out of his favorite blonde tomorrow!

**---xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---**

"Junior I am PAH-LOWED."

"So am I wifey. I hope I don't barf in my bed."

"What do you mean YOUR bed? You're cuddling with me tonight, Junior."

Junior got a huge smile on his face. He loved laying next to his wifeycakes. He just hoped he didn't puke on her. She may have been wasted, but she'd pound his head in and he knew it.

The elevator dinged and they got off on their floor. For once, Amy found her keycard!

"I found mine Junior! I didn't lose it!!"

"You're so awesome, wifey."

Amy and Ted stumbled into the room with their arms wrapped around each other, laughing hysterically. Dave looked over at them, smiled, and shook his head. _Those two sure can party_ he thought. He almost puked when he wet over to hug them, though.

"God! You two smell like a whiskey and a tequila distillery!"

Amy then hiccupped and Ted starting laughing uncontrollably.

Randy just sat there and watched all of this unfold. This was now, officially, the most wasted he'd ever seen Amy. He knew she never mixed different kinds of liquors together. She was always griping about the time she mixed whiskey and beer and puked up foam all day the next day. She had some strict drinking rules, but they apparently went out the window tonight.

"Come on Junior" Amy slurred. "We need to go pass out and hopefully not vomit on each other."

"Shut up wifey! You're fuckin drunk again!" Ted said as he began to laugh hysterically.

"Good night boys" Amy said as she grabbed Ted's arm. "Junior if you puke on me, I'll kill you."

**Summary: Looks like Amy and Ted are pretty wasted! What do you think will happen in the next chapter?**

**Thanks to my repeat reviewers. And don't worry…Cody WILL be back SOON! I promise!**


	22. Don't Stop

Ted tried to get undressed but he was having a little trouble.

"Wifey I can't get my pants off! Little help please?"

"Junior you're drunk again!" Amy laughed.

"God Amy. You're a jackass" Ted slurred.

"If I am, it's your fault. I hang out with YOU all the time" she slurred back.

Ted stood there and sighed. He then gave her a sad puppy dog look.

"Oh for the love of god. Fine Junior. What's the matter?"

"My zipper is stuck wifey."

"Junior you're full of shit."

"See for yourself wifey."

Amy stumbled over to Ted and tried to unzip his pants. He was right…it WAS stuck. And here she thought he was just trying to get her to touch him…down there.

"Get your damn shirt off so I can see better Junior."

Ted tried to take his shirt off and that's when he realized his shirt was stuck in his zipper!

"Oh geez. The shirt is causing the problem, wifeycakes."

"Damn Junior. Don't you know how to get dressed?"

"Not funny, wifey."

A few minutes later Ted had managed to get the shirt out of his zipper. Amy sat there and stared as he took his shirt off. It was now…or never. She sauntered over (rather drunk) and looked up at Ted.

"Still need help getting your pants off Junior?"

Ted was not at all prepared for that line. He had no comeback at all. He just looked at her with a blank stare. He may have been plowed out of his mind, but he knew she was DAMN hot. Ted had stared at her all night thinking how about how he wanted to nail her and here she was, pretty much throwing herself at him.

"I think I got it, wifeycakes."

"You sure Junior?" All he could do was stare at her…and then she growled in his ear again. _Oh my fucking god_ Junior thought. _I want my wifey so fucking bad right now._ Apparently the rest of his anatomy agreed with him. He started to sweat and his heart started racing a million miles a minute, amongst other things.

Before he could say anything else, Amy slowly (and rather erotically) unzipped his pants. Ted was about to pass out as his pants hit the floor. _Am I really about to actually nail Amy _he thought. _Oh man can we say best night ever?_ Amy stood there smiling up at Ted.

"Excuse me Junior. I need to get ready for bed."

Wait what?

Amy backed up a few feet and took off her shirt first. Ted could have sworn he heard angels singing because he actually saw….HER BOOBS. Apparently Amy hadn't worn a bra. _DAMN WHAT A RACK_ he thought. _I wouldn't mind grabbing those things!_ Amy put on a very small wifebeater a few seconds later, though. _Damn I guess the show is over_ he thought.

Amy then took off her pants in an extremely provocative manner. _Damn I've never seen her get undressed like this_ Ted thought. Amy was wearing those boy short things today, black of course, and Ted (and his anatomy) were _DAMN_ thankful. Those things clung to her fine ass like saran wrap!!

Ted quickly went over, got in bed, and covered up. He did not want Amy to see what she was doing to him.

She looked over at Ted and smirked. Boy did she have plans for Mr. Priceless tonight.

Amy walked over to the bed in what seemed like slow motion to Ted. His heart raced faster and faster the closer she got.

It raced even faster when she got in bed and straddled him.

His heart almost jumped out of his chest when Amy growled in his ear and started kissing his neck. All Ted could do was lean back and close his eyes. This felt _damn good_ and _damn right_!

"Junior I think it's time we consummated the marriage" she whispered in his ear.

Ted felt like he had just won the lottery when she said that. _Yes I really __**am**__ about to nail my wifeycakes _he thought to himself.

"You're a smart girl. You're really gonna find out why I'm so priceless now" he smiled.

"And you're going to find out why I'm so very ravishing" she told him.

Before Ted could say anything else, Amy cupped his face in her hands and kissed him. They both scooted down the bed, not breaking their extremely passionate lip lock.

"Are you sure about this wifeycakes?"

"Shut up and kiss me Junior."

They immediately went back to kissing each other. Ted was sure as hell enjoying this and so was Amy. She pulled back from the kiss, took off her wifebeater, and threw it down on the floor next to the bed. _YES. BOOBIES._ Ted thought. _I'm going to town on those sons of bitches! _Ted kept glancing up at Amy and the look on her face told him he was doing a good job.

Without warning, Amy forcefully shoved Ted back down on the bed and started kissing his neck again…right before she bit into it. Ted bit his lips together to contain the scream he so desperately wanted to let out. Amy then started sucking on his neck. Apparently she had been a vampire in her past life.

"Holy shit wifey. Don't stop" Ted whispered.

"I don't plan on it" she whispered before she growled in his ear.

Amy kept on sucking on his neck. _Oh my god this is amazing_ Ted thought. He didn't even care that his 'wifey' was going to leave a hickey on his neck.

Amy made her way down Ted's body, kissing him everywhere. Ted had officially had enough. He grabbed her, flipped her over, and got on top of her.

"You're in for it now wifeycakes" he grunted. He ripped off both his and her underwear and threw them down on the floor next to the bed. Amy looked up at Ted and bit her lip. How the hell did she not notice he was so sexy before this?

Oh yeah. She'd never seen him _naked_.

Ted leaned his head back when they finally began. _God I hope I can last long enough for the wifey_ he told himself. Amy quickly dug her nails into Ted's back. He smirked when she did that. He was damn sure enjoying this.

"Oh my god wifey" Ted whispered.

"Shit yeah Junior" she whispered back.

Ted was passionate and caring. He took his sweet time satisfying her and it was extremely hot to say the least.

"Ted you're the best I've ever had" she growled.

This just excited Ted even more. He grabbed a fistful of Amy's blonde hair and kissed her passionately. _I'm the best she's ever had_ he repeated to himself. Junior rolled over, laid on his side, and pulled Amy to him.

"I love side sex" she whispered.

"Me too" he whispered back.

They started kissing each other passionately again while they went at it. Ted could tell the end was almost near for him.

"Wifey I'm about to…"

"Me too Junior…."

Amy and Ted looked into each others eyes at they reached their peak together. They both bit their lips to try and contain themselves. It was damn amazing. Afterwards Amy and Ted just laid there, trying to catch their breath.

"Wow" they said in unison.

"You really _are_ priceless Junior" Amy snickered.

"And you really_ are_ ravishing" Ted told her as he pulled her close, kissing her neck.

"Night Junior."

"Night wifey."

**Summary: I threw in quite a monkey wrench didn't I? Oh yes! EPIC WIN! This is like Jerry Springer…only way cooler and not staged! Trust me…it's going to get better!**


	23. CRS

Randy and Dave woke up to the sound of unified screaming the next morning coming from Amy and Ted's room. They ran in there and were not prepared for what they saw.

There was Amy, wrapped in a blanket.

There was Ted, wrapped in a sheet.

Holy shit did they….?

Dave could tell by the looks on their faces that they _HAD_. And judging by those looks, they sure as hell didn't remember! Dave was laughing to himself hysterically. He knew they were plowed when they came back last night. He had apparently not realized how plowed they actually _were._

Randy, however, was not so amused. But what could he do? Amy had basically told him to fuck off.

Apparently she was the one doing _that_ last night.

"Geeeeeeeeez you two! I knew you were drunk last night, but DAMN!" Dave said.

"Shut up Dave. This is not amusing" Amy told him.

"Like hell it isn't! Do you guys remember _anything_ from last night?"

Amy stood there scratching her head and trying to think. She thought for a few minutes before she answered.

"Last thing I even _remotely_ remember was getting in the elevator" Amy told him.

Dave looked over at Ted who was still thinking.

"Last thing I remember was my shirt being stuck in my pant's zipper. I was pretty much in and out after that" Ted lied. He remembered _everything_ from last night. And he wasn't going to forget about it anytime soon!

"Well we'll leave you two to talk" Dave said as he exited the room with a very sad, depressed Randy Orton. _Damn she fucked Ted. Why did she have to do that_ Randy wondered.

Amy sat down on the bed, wrapped in her blanket. She couldn't believe she nailed Ted last night. She was pissed off that she couldn't remember. _Damn I bet it was good too_ she thought.

"What are you thinking about wifeycakes?"

"How I am suffering from CRS…can't remember shit!"

"Well wifey I remember everything and I do mean _everything_." Ted sat there for the next 10 minutes telling Amy everything she did and said last night with a smile on his face. He sure wouldn't mind experiencing her again! One night with her was _not_ enough.

"Damn I was pretty smooth last night, Junior!"

"You damn sure were, wifey."

………….

"Well I'm going to take a shower and get your pricelessness off me" she said as she stood up, shaking her head and smirking. She stopped before she got to the bathroom though and turned around to look at Ted. "Would you care to join me Junior?"

Ted almost choked when she said that. Damn right he'd care to join her in that shower! He'd love to see her all wet and hot! Oh baby!

"Grrr wifey grrr!"

Amy stood there and rolled her eyes at Ted.

"You're such a lame _dumbass_!

"Apparently I'm not _that_ lame, since you want to re-experience my pricelessness!"

Amy shook her head and smiled as she headed towards the bathroom with Ted following closely behind her. This was about to be the best shower of his _LIFE_. Amy turned the hot water on and threw the blanket out the bathroom door. Ted just stood there and stared at her. WOW.

"Stop staring Junior. It's rude" Amy said mockingly.

"Can't help it. You're so very ravishing, wifey!"

Amy shook her head as she stepped in the shower, allowing the water to splash her in the face. She was getting her hair wet when Ted finally stepped in.

Amy looked at him like he was a juicy steak. _Damn I hit that? Fuck YES_ she thought to herself. Ted was damn hot and he looked even better wet. _Oh to hell with this_ she thought.

She grabbed Ted and gave him a passionate kiss. He got pretty happy pretty fast.

"Damn Junior. You're easy."

"Only because you're so hot wifey."

"Shut up and do me Junior!"

"Ohh I like it when you're bossy, wifey!"

Ted did just as he was told. Amy was sure as hell glad she was getting a refresher course with Ted because he really was priceless!

After they finished, they went back to showering.

"Damn wifey! That was better than last night!"

"Well I wouldn't know" Amy laughed.

"So it's really over with you and Randy wifeycakes?"

"Yeah Junior. It is."

………………….

"What about Sydal?"

"I have a hot date with him Monday, Junior!"

"Wifey you're such a player!"

"Look whose talking, Junior!"

"I haven't hooked up with anyone in _weeks_, wifey!"

She turned around, bit her lip, and smiled at Ted.

"Well now you have" she whispered in his ear.

_Oh my fucking god. She is so damn hot_ Ted thought to himself. _Jesus look at those hips! And those legs! And that finely shaped ass!_

---xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---

A little while later, Amy and Ted were chit chatting as they got dressed.

"I'm hungry wifeycakes."

"Me too Junior. Let's go get some breakfast."

Amy and Ted walked out of the bedroom and into the livingroom. Dave and Randy were sitting there watching tv. Randy looked sadder than ever.

"Hey we're going to get breakfast. You guys wanna go?" Amy asked.

"Nah no thanks. We already ate while you two were still passed out drunk" Dave snickered.

"Shut up Dave" Amy stated.

Amy and Ted turned around and headed out the hotel door. After they did, Randy let out a long, sad sigh.

"Want to talk about it Randy?"

"The fact that my heart is broken or the fact that she hooked up with one of my best friends?"

"I don't know what to tell you Randy. I've never seen her so pissed. I certainly didn't expect her to hook up with Junior" Dave told him.

"I feel like I've lost her forever, Dave."

**---xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---**

Amy and Ted had just sat down when she heard her nickname being called across the restaurant.

"Favorite blonde!"

Chris came sauntering over and sat down next to Amy. He could sense something was _very_ different between the two of them. And he had a feeling he knew what it was!

"_Must_ you shout Chris? I have a huge headache right now" Amy groaned.

"Gee I wonder why. Could it have anything to do with the tequila and the whiskey?"

"Bite me Chris."

"No thanks. I'm sure you got bit plenty last night" Chris snickered.

That's when he noticed it. Ted had a HUGE hickey on his neck. And it was pretty much purple. There was only one person who could've done that….

Ted finally noticed Chris staring at his neck, but he smiled. He was damn proud of that mark on his neck.

"Amy you _HUSSY_! You hooked up with Ted last night didn't you?" Chris whispered.

"And this morning" Ted said with his arrogant smile.

"Yeah I kinda blacked out last night and didn't remember anything so……" Amy started.

"I don't need to know details. But I _knew_ it was going to happen. I bet everything I had it would happen and I was right!"

Amy just sat there and shook her head while Ted's smile grew even bigger. Did he really make it that obvious last night? Apparently he had.

"Keep this on the down low, Chris. I don't want people to think I'm a slut" Amy begged.

"Amy no one would think that. In fact, I'm pretty sure the girls would bow to your feet and worship you. None of them can say that they've hooked up with two thirds of 'Legacy' ya know."

Amy let out a hearty laugh. Chris was hilarious…and maybe he was right. She was almost positive that damn near every Diva had hooked up with Randy. After all, he was the biggest slut on the roster.

**Summary: Bit of a filler I know, but it's leading up to something. Trust me on this! And thank you again to my repeat reviewers. You guys are radtacular and are the ones motivating me to keep going! Thanks!**


	24. Mixed Signals

**RAW Taping 4 days later**

Pretty much everyone had heard about Amy and Ted hooking up a few days ago. _Gee I wonder how _Amy thought. _I am going to kill that big mouthed Canadian._ Chris was right about one thing though.

"Amy you are a _goddess_ among women" Melina stated.

"Seriously Amy. You're my hero" Beth chimed in.

"It's really not a big deal, guys" Amy told them.

"Not a big deal?? Those guys are smoking hot…and you nailed _both_ of them! All of us have tried to get in Ted's pants since he got here, but_ none_ of us could! Amy you _ARE_ a goddess among women" Barbi stated passionately.

Amy just sat there and shook her head.

"You guys are dorks. I'm going to catering."

Amy walked in to catering and got a huge smile on her face when she saw her pal, Ted. She went over and sat down next to him.

"There's my wifeycakes."

"I'm going to kill the Canadian, Junior."

"Why's that wifey?"

"Because everyone knows about me and you, _dumbass_."

"Hey I'm not ashamed. The guys give me high fives everytime I see them."

"Yeah well the girls said I was a goddess among women! Apparently they had all tried to get in your pants without success."

Ted looked over at Amy and shrugged.

"Meh. I like chicks that are different…and covered in tattoos" Ted smirked.

"Shut up, Junior."

"Marry me, wifey."

"No Junior."

"Come on babycakes. We consummated our relationship…twice!"

"Oh Junior."

Ted happened to look up and saw that Matt Sydal had just walked in. Matt looked in their direction and smiled at Amy.

"Wifey your high flyer is grinning at you!"

Amy looked up and smiled right back at Matt, who let out a big sigh and looked like he was melting.

"_Damn_ wifey! You made him melt with your smile. You're good!"

"And you know just how good I am, Juniorcakes."

"Ohhh I like that nickname. Grrr wifey grrr!"

Amy could only shake her head and laugh at Junior. He was such a huge flirt and he was damn hilarious.

"Well I'm going to grab some food, Junior."

"Can you bring me back a Pepsi wifeycakes?"

"I guess."

"I love you wifey."

"Shut up Junior."

Amy stood up and headed over to the catering line. Matt was a few people ahead of her, but he kept turning around and smiling at her. She had never seen him so smiley before. Maybe he was just excited about their date tonight.

No matter what Matt did, he couldn't help but smile at her. She was so beautiful and now that things were over with Randy, he knew he had a chance. But what about Ted? Did he like her like Matt did? Matt surely hoped he didn't. He wasn't a very confident guy as it was. Maybe that's why the Divas never really paid attention to him. Well except Amy. He stood there with a smile thinking about her. He loved getting her attention, that's for sure. It always made his day. He couldn't believe he was going on a date with her tonight. She was the hottest woman on the roster. He loved all her piercings, tattoos, and long blonde hair. He hoped he'd be able to form complete sentences on their date tonight.

After Matt grabbed his food, he sat down at a table right next to Ted's.

"Hey Matt. Why don't you just sit here with us?" Ted asked.

"Um sure. Thank you" Matt told him. Matt looked over and watched Amy in line, grabbing all kinds of food. Her plate was practically overflowing. He loved that about her. She never hid the fact that she was pretty much a human garbage disposal.

"Excited about your date with the wifeycakes?" Ted said.

"Yeah and I'm a bit nervous too" Matt told him.

"You have no reason to be nervous. Wifey is just…well…wifey. No big deal" Ted stated.

"Well I don't know her like you do, Ted. And I'm shy."

"Amy actually really likes that about you. She said it's hot or something."

Matt got a huge smile on his face. Apparently his shyness was very appealing to her. He was starting to feel really confident in himself now.

"Sooooooooo….Amy and Randy are done huh?" Matt asked nervously.

"Pretty much. Amy barely talks to him. I feel bad for the guy, but he brought it on himself. He _knows_ Amy has a temper and doesn't put up with bullshit. He should've used his brain before he opened his mouth."

Matt smiled to himself on the inside. It was over with Randy, but what about Ted?

"And uh what about you two?"

"What do you mean Matt?"

"Well I know you guys hooked up…."

"We got drunk and had a good time together. Not a big deal."

"Well didn't you guys hook up the morning after too?"

Ted about choked on his food when he heard that. He had no intention of telling Matt about that. He didn't want to mess shit up for his wifeycakes, even if he did like her. _Damn that Canadian_ he thought. _I'm going to give him a piece of my mind later._

"Well…yeah. But I don't think we'd hook up again if she started dating someone or whatever. Wifey isn't a cheater. Well she cheats on me, but that's different" he chuckled.

"Oh. So you don't like her?"

"Of course I like her. She's my wifeycakes!"

Before Matt could say anything else, Amy came walking up to the table. He was about to collapse when he looked at her big, beautiful blue eyes. The makeup she had on today really brought them out. She was also wearing her glasses for once. Matt liked that.

"Wifey you look like a dirty librarian. That's hot! I'd like to check _you_ out from the library!"

"Shut the hell up, Junior. You're such a filthy boy!"

Matt just sat there and listened to them banter back and forth. He could never flirt with her the way Ted does. Matt had no idea how Ted could, either. Amy was so hot! He was too shy for that kind of flirting. Amy finally looked over at Matt and smiled. He wanted to melt into the floor.

"Hi Matt. How are you?"

"I'm fine Amy. How are you?"

"I'm pretty good" she said as she sat down between them. Matt became more and more nervous. Not only did she look damn good, but she smelled good too.

"Wow Amy. You, um, smell really nice" Matt said nervously.

"It's just my deodorant, but thanks" she smiled.

"Grr wifey grrr" Ted said. Amy about died laughing.

"Junior keep it in your pants!"

"Sorry wifey but Matt's right…you smell DELICIOUS. Grrrr!"

Matt was starting to feel slightly uncomfortable. Ted was pretty straight forward with Amy. He wondered if he could ever be like that with her. He decided he was going to try.

"Yeah Amy. You smell good enough to eat" Matt said quietly.

"What was that Matt?" Amy asked.

"I SAID YOU SMELL GOOD ENOUGH TO EAT!"

Amy got a look of shock on her face. She'd expect something like that from Ted, but not shy, cute, _adorable_ Matt Sydal. She wondered where his big balls had suddenly come from. Maybe Ted had inspired him. Ha!

Amy leaned over to Matt and growled in his ear. Ted watched on, about to collapse from laughing. He knew what that sounded like and what he did to_ him_. He could only imagine what it was doing to Matt. But he could tell Matt was about to pass out. He closed his eyes and bit his lip as Amy continued to growl in his ear. Amy finally stopped and leaned back in her chair, with her usual cocky grin. Matt just sat there in silence with his mouth open. He felt like he needed an ice cold shower after that.

"Wifey stop cheating on me!"

"I'm not cheating, Juniorcakes."

"It's in our prenup that you are only supposed to growl in _my ear_, wifeycakes. Page one paragraph three!"

"I got that part of the prenup removed. You signed on it when you were drunk, Juniorcakes!"

"Damn it, wifey!"

Amy and Junior started laughing uncontrollably after their little exchange. Matt could only smile at them. They sure had a lot of chemistry between them. But they were damn funny together.

"Well Amy. I need to get ready for our tag team match. I'll see you out there, though" Matt said with a shy smile. Amy stood up and gave Matt a hug. Ted watched as Matt closed his eyes and lightly sighed during the hug. _This kid really digs my wifey_ he told himself.

After Matt had left catering, Ted leaned over to his wifeycakes.

"He's got it _bad_ wifey. You should've seen the look on his face while you were hugging him. He looked like he was in heaven!"

Amy looked over at Ted with a cocky grin and shrugged.

"Well Junior. I am so very ravishing you know."

"Oh believe me wifey. I _know_. And trust me, I think about it all the time."

"Oh god Junior. Shut up!"

"No way wifey. Are we going to go out drinking after your hot date tonight?"

"I don't think so Junior. Not after what happened last time!"

"Come on wifey. I promise I'll behave."

"I don't believe you, Junior. Not for one second!"

"I was the one behaving last time you know. _You_ were the one unzipping my pants and taking advantage of my drunken state!"

"Hmm that's funny Junior. I don't think you _resisted_ from what you told me."

……

"Your silence signifies I'm right, Junior!"

"Wifey you suck."

"You should know Junior" she purred.

"Wifey you're giving me mixed signals here!"

**Summary: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I was cracking up the whole time I was writing it!! Thanks again to my repeat reviewers!!**


	25. A Hot Date!

Ted sat back in his lockerroom a little while later watching the tag team match with his 'wifey' and Matt. Matt was way more energetic than usual and Ted knew why. Randy, however, was extremely sad and hardly talking. Dave and Ted had been doing most of the talking that night.

"Randy are you going to ever talk again?" Dave asked. Randy just shrugged his shoulders.

"Seriously Randy. You can talk to us you know" Ted told him. Randy looked over at both of them, sighed, and put his face in his hands.

"I love the _hell_ out of that girl, but she hates my guts again. She barely talks to me anymore. This is seriously killing me you guys. I can hardly eat and I can barely sleep. I miss her so much. I miss what we had. I miss _us_" Randy stated.

Ted felt terrible for Randy. He knew Amy was still fucking pissed off about the whole thing. And he knew Amy had no intentions of forgiving him anytime soon. She had a crush on Sydal for one thing…and everyone on the roster knew the feeling was_ definitely_ mutual.

"Well try to talk to her after her date tonight" Ted told him. Randy looked like he'd been kicked in the chest when he heard that. He'd tried to forget that Amy had a date with that kid tonight. He was definitely going to tell him to back off.

They looked at the monitors just in time to see Matt hit his signature Shooting Star Press and go for the cover. Amy and Matt had won their match. After the ref raised their hands, Matt grabbed Amy and hugged her. Randy was seething with anger. _That kid is dead meat_ he told himself. Randy got up, excused himself, and headed out the door. He was going to wait in Matt's lockerroom and talk to him.

**---xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---**

"Great job, Amy" Matt said as he smiled at her.

"Thank you Matt" she smiled back. "So when are you going to teach me that Shooting Star Press?"

"How about after my massage beautiful?"

"And when do you want it Matt?"

"Right here and right now would be good. My back is killing me."

Matt sat down on a nearby bench and Amy sat behind him. She bit her lip as she examined his extremely sexy back. He was so sexy!!

"Where does it hurt the most, hot stuff?"

"Everywhere" he confidently told her.

Matt sat there for the next 10 minutes enjoying the hell out of himself. Amy was _DAMN GOOD_ with her hands. He sure wouldn't mind finding out just how good they were in other places. _Matt you can't think of her as a hot piece. She's a nice girl_ he told himself.

"My hands are killin me. I've gotta stop. Sorry hot stuff" Amy said as she stood up.

"Well thanks Amy. That was really nice. I'll see you later tonight okay?"

"Sure. I'll meet you in the lobby. I'll text you when I'm ready."

"Sounds good Amy. I can't wait" he told her. _Damn I can't believe I said that_ he told himself. _I'm so lame!_ Amy grabbed him and hugged him. Apparently _she_ didn't think it was so lame. Matt smiled as he watched her walk away. Once she was out of sight, he headed towards his lockerroom.

He walked in with a huge smile on his face. That smile faded though when he saw _who _was in his lockerroom.

"Oh uh. Hi Randy."

"Hello _Sydal_" Randy sneered. Uh oh.

"Um can I help you with something Randy?" Matt asked nervously.

"Yeah you can back off Amy" Randy said as he glared at him. "She's mine."

"Um no offense Randy, but from what I hear she's not anymore. She barely talks to you. And ya know she was never your girlfriend. Just your 'good friend' " Matt told him. Matt was really starting to get scared now. Randy was way bigger than he was.

"I'm going to warn you again, kid. _BACK OFF_" Randy said as he inched towards Matt. Matt was about to have a stroke. _Oh god please don't let him hit me_ Matt thought to himself.

"Randy I think Amy has made her choice. We have a date tonight" Matt informed him.

"You may have a date, but did you know she fucked Ted a few days ago?" Randy questioned.

"Yes Randy. I know all about that. Everyone knows" he told him.

Randy stood there in complete silence. So much for that. He headed towards the door, but he turned around just before he opened it.

"If you think I'm going to lose her to a nobody like you, you're crazy. I'll fight for what is mine and I'll get her, Sydal" Randy said as he walked out the lockerroom and slammed the door.

Matt told himself over and over again not to worry. He knew nothing could happen to him, but he decided he better tell Amy what happened on their date tonight.

**---xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---**

A few hours later at the hotel, Amy was getting ready for her date with Matt. Ted could tell his wifey was really nervous.

"Calm down wifeycakes. It's just a date" Ted told her.

"Yeah but he's soooo hot" Amy gushed as she fixed her makeup.

"Wifey you're shallow. I'm exchanging you for a different wifeycakes."

"I put that in the prenup while you were drunk also. HA HA Juniorcakes!"

"Damn you wifey!"

A few minutes later, Amy finally emerged from the bathroom. And man did she looking smoking hot! She had on a silk black and red corset, tight dark blue jeans, and her black boots. Ted was about to have a stroke. She was looking pretty god damn good!

"Hot DAMN wifey! I'm jealous" Ted told her.

"Oh Junior. You're a dork."

"I love you wifeycakes. Why don't we go get drunk and hook up again?"

"NO JUNIOR. I have a hot date!"

"It can't possibly be that hot because I'm not going!"

"Junior you're a god damn idiot."

Ted smiled at her as she finished up getting ready. She sent Matt a text and waiting patiently for his reply. He'd meet her in the hotel lobby in a few minutes and then they'd head to the hotel's restaurant for dinner.

"Have fun wifeycakes. I'll miss you" Ted told her as he pulled her close.

"Get your paws off me Juniorcakes."

"You sure didn't mind when my paws were all over you last week" Ted snickered.

"Junior don't make me hit you."

"Grr wifey grr! Give me some love!"

Amy just rolled her eyes and chuckled at Ted as she walked out the door.


	26. Love

Matt's heart almost jumped out of his chest when he saw Amy walking towards him. She flashed him a beautiful smile too. Matt could feel his palms sweating. He was so nervous.

"Hi Matt. You look nice" Amy told him. Matt was wearing a pair of black Dickies pants and a nice button up shirt.

"Hi Amy. You look…um…uh...incredible as you always do" Matt told her nervously. He wanted to thank whoever made that top she was wearing because she looked DAMN good in it. Not only did it show off her 'assets' it showed off her tattoos. He loved her half sleeves. _How the hell am I going to survive this date_ he asked himself.

Amy and Matt walked into the hotel restaurant in comfortable silence. Amy was brimming with confidence…Matt? Not so much. He could tell she put a lot of effort into her appearance tonight. His heart melted at the thought. _She looked sexy for ME_ he told himself. He got even more nervous when they sat down and started looking at their menus. Well Amy was looking at hers…Matt was too busy looking at _her_.

"So why is Matt Sydal single?" Amy asked. "I'm having a hard time grasping the concept."

Matt shifted his hands nervously. He couldn't even remember the last time he had a date, especially with someone as hot as_ her_.

"Well, um, I'm shy. And not very confident in myself, especially being in WWE. All the other guys are way bigger than I am and the Divas are all over them" Matt sighed.

"Well the shy thing is pretty hot. But honestly, girls like a guy who is confident. Look at Junior. He's one of the most conceited guys on the roster and the Divas are all over him. Of course he's never slept with any of them…"

"Except you" Matt smiled.

"Yeah well. It's just me. I'm not a big deal, Matt."

"You are to me, Amy."

…………….

Amy sat there and stared at Matt. She was pretty shocked he was being so honest with her. She was really starting to dig this little high flyer that sat across from her. His confidence was increasing and she liked it!

Just then, the waitress came over and took their order. Amy got an eight ounce steak with mashed potatoes and Matt ordered fettuccini alfredo. They of course both ordered drinks. Once they finished their meal, Matt paid the tab. He'd really enjoyed his date with Amy and didn't want it to end.

"Amy would you like to go to the bar and have a couple of drinks?" Matt asked her nervously.

"Sure Matt."

They headed into the bar and Amy ordered a Jack and Coke AND a shot of Jack.

"You don't waste time do you Amy?" Matt laughed.

"Nope."

**---xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---**

Ted about choked when he saw his wifey sitting down at a booth in the bar with Matt. And he could tell by the look on Randy's face that he was about to blow his top any second. This was _not_ going to be good!

"Uh I'm going to go say hi to wifeycakes. I'll be right back" Ted informed them.

Ted walked over to Amy and gave her the 'what the hell' look. Amy just shrugged her shoulders and looked back at Matt. Ted decided he was going to have a seat next to his wifeycakes.

"Baby come back!" Ted sang.

"I can blame it all on you?" Amy asked.

"Yes wifey. So how was dinner?" he asked them both.

"Um it was fine Ted. Thank you for asking" Matt told him. Amy smiled to herself. Matt was so polite, even to her ever obnoxious Juniorcakes.

"Good to hear. I just wanted to say hi. See ya later, wifeypoo."

"God damn it Junior. You're drunk again!" Amy laughed.

"Not yet wifey!"

Amy just shook her head and chuckled as Ted went back to his table with Randy and Dave. She stared at her two pals and former fling before Matt said something.

"Amy I need to tell you something" Matt said as he put his hand on top of hers. Amy thought back to the night Chris told her someone was in love with her. Could it possibly be…Matt???? _I totally would not mind that_ Amy told herself.

"What is it Matt?" Amy asked.

"Well. Randy was in my lockerroom today…." Matt said as he shifted his hands nervously.

"WHAT?" Amy practically screeched. Uh oh. Matt did not know the rule: Never piss off Amy after she'd been drinking whiskey!

"Yeah he, um, told me to back off of you. I have no intentions of doing that, though."

Amy stood up and pounded her fists on the table.

"That guy is fucking DEAD!"

Amy stormed off towards her friends table, with Matt following closely behind her. Ted and Dave saw her storming over. They knew that look: she was on the warpath. They had no idea why, but Randy did. She came over and pounded her fists angrily on the table.

"Care to explain to me WHY you told Matt to 'back off' Orton?"

"Amy calm down" Ted begged.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN, JUNIOR. ORTON, IT IS OVER BETWEEN US. I MADE THAT PERFECTLY CLEAR TO YOU WHEN YOU CALLED ME A _SLUT_."

"Amy please…Just listen to me" Randy pleaded as he stood up.

"I DO NOT WANT TO LISTEN TO YOU RANDY!! I AM NOT INTERESTED IN WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY!! THIS IS THE ONLY TIME I'M GOING TO SAY THIS: IF YOU SO MUCH AS _LOOK_ AT MATT AGAIN, I WILL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU. DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND ME ORTON??"

"Amy please calm down" Dave pleaded. He knew she was about to explode like fireworks on the 4th of July.

Randy just stared at Amy. He could feel the tears in his eyes. Amy had never threatened him the way she was now.

"Amy please give me another chance. PLEASE" Randy begged as he grabbed her arm gently. Amy bitchslapped the shit out of him.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME ORTON. I'LL PUT YOU ON THE FUCKING INJURED LIST" Amy screamed.

Everyone in the bar stopped and stared. Thankfully Chris came running over.

"What's wrong favorite blonde?" Chris asked.

"ORTON HERE WENT IN MATT'S LOCKERROOM TONIGHT AND THREATENED HIM" Amy screeched. Chris looked over at Randy with a look of shock draped across his face. He knew that was _not_ the way to get Amy back! Chris put his arm around a very upset Amy, who was huffing and puffing like the big bad wolf.

"Come on Amy. Let's go sit down somewhere. You too, Matt" Chris said.

With that, Amy walked off (still fuming) with Chris and Matt. After they'd walked away, Ted looked at Randy and shook his head.

"Man Randy. I think you've lost your mind" Ted told him. "Why the hell would you do something like that?"

"Seriously Randy. You know she has that fiery temper. What the hell possessed you to go in Matt's lockerrom and do that shit?" Dave asked.

Randy looked over in Amy's direction and sighed.

"Love."


	27. Return of Rhodes!

Amy sat down between Matt and Chris, but for once she was silent. She had the most pissed off look Matt had ever seen in his life. He was starting to see what people meant when they talked about Amy's fiery Irish/German/Scandinavian temper.

"Man Amy. This is like a bad episode of Maury!" Chris exclaimed.

"Yeah I know, Canadian. God what the hell is Orton's fucking problem?" she hissed.

Chris knew the answer but he couldn't tell her. He wanted to so bad, too.

"I don't know Amy. What are you going to do?" Chris asked.

"I might have to start getting my own room. I hate the thought of being away from the big guy and Junior, but Orton is not making this easy AT ALL" she sighed.

"Amy don't do that" Matt chimed in. "Do you know how sad Ted would be if you left him?"

Amy looked over at Matt, sighed, and began to chuckle. She even managed a small smile.

"There's that beautiful smile" Matt said. Amy began to giggle when Matt said that. _Gosh he sure is cute_ she thought.

"Ohhh look at blondie giggling like a school girl. Happen to have a school girl_ outfit_?" he asked.

"Actually…" she started.

Matt sighed to himself. The thought of her in a school girl outfit was definitely hot!

"Why Amy" Chris chuckled. "You little minx!"

"Oh shut UP Chris. It's a Halloween costume. I only wear it on HALLOWEEN!"

"I can't wait til Halloween then" Matt said shyly.

Amy looked over at Matt and flashed a big, beautiful smile. She was practically grinning from ear to ear. Chris noticed and stood up.

"Well I'll leave you two alone" he told them. "Text me later, blondie. I may have some juicy gossip!"

"I know you will SEXY BEAST!" Amy playfully shouted to him. She looked across the table and smiled at Matt. _Now that's a sexy beast_ she thought to herself_. I would not mind showing him why I am so very ravishing. Damn it Amy. NO. You don't need another 'friends with benefits' disaster._

"Soooooooo…." Matt said nervously. "What do you like to do for fun? Besides drinking" he chuckled.

"You mean there are _other_ fun things to do besides drinking? NO WAY" Amy said sarcastically but playfully. Matt sat there and smiled at her. He loved her sense of humor.

"Yes Amy. There's more to life besides drinking" he told her.

"Well when I'm not on the road I LOVE video games. The Halo series is probably my favorite, besides wrestling of course" she stated proudly.

Matt sat there and stared at Amy. _A chick that plays Halo? That's HOT_ he thought to himself. _I wonder just how good she is._

"So what's your rank?" he asked her.

"Meh. I'm only a level 35 right now" she replied confidently.

_Damn she's way better than I am _he thought. _Just one less thing for me to be confident about._ He sighed as he looked over at Amy.

"What's wrong Matt?" Amy asked, concerned.

"You're better than me at Halo" he told her. "I was actually kinda confident in my skills."

Amy looked across the table and smiled at Matt.

"Matt who cares about your Halo skills? Honestly I'm more concerned with your personality…."

She paused before she continued.

"And those amazing eyes, your gorgeous face, and your incredible body."

Matt was pretty much about to melt into the floor when he looked at his watch and noticed the time.

"Wow Amy. It's um pretty late. As much as I'd love to talk to you all night, I need to get some sleep" he told her.

Amy stood up and smiled at Matt.

"I understand. Why don't I walk you to your room?" she asked.

"Aren't I supposed to walk you to your room Amy?" he asked.

Amy looked at him, scoffed, and rolled her eyes playfully.

"Puh LEASE. I'm a modern day woman."

Matt smiled as he stood up and they walked out of the bar together. Randy looked like he was about to lose his mind when he saw them leaving together.

"God DAMN it!" Randy said as he pounded his fists on the table.

**---xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---**

Amy smiled as her and Matt boarded the elevator together. Matt was shifting his hands nervously. _Can't say I blame him. I AM so very ravishing_ she thought to herself. The elevator stopped at the next floor….And none other than Cody Rhodes entered. _Oh how fucking wonderful_ Amy thought to herself.

"Well well well. It's RAW's resident _SLUT_" Cody sneered.

_Oh geez. Here we go_ Matt thought.

"Rhodes I refuse to let you ruin MY night" Amy hissed.

"I bet your night has just begun _SLUT_" Cody snapped.

Before Matt could say something, Amy punched Cody right in the jaw. She got on top of him and started pounding his face like raw hamburger meat. She had lost it…again.

"YOU LITTLE SON OF A BITCH!!" she screeched. She continued to beat the crap out of him in the elevator. Matt tried to peel her off but Amy just pushed him away. Thankfully they happened to stop on Amy's floor and Dave ran in and peeled her off Cody.

"Let me GO! LET ME GO!!" Amy screamed as she violently kicked. "YOU CALL ME A SLUT AGAIN RHODES AND I'LL BREAK YOUR GOD DAMN JAW! NO ONE IS GOING TO STOP ME FROM UNLEASHING NEXT TIME!!!"

In the room, Randy looked over at Ted with wide eyes.

"What the hell is going on out there?" Randy asked.

"I hear wifey screaming. Can't be good" Ted said as they hurried out the door.

They saw Amy going nuts while Dave restrained her and Matt had pulled Cody out of the elevator. He was trying to wake him up, seeing as how Amy had knocked him out…again.

"Oh christ" Ted groaned. "Will Rhodes ever learn to shut his trap?"

Randy ran over to Cody and pulled Matt away.

"See Sydal? This is why I'm the better man for Amy. You couldn't even get her off Rhodes" he sneered.

"You know what Orton? I think you should let Amy make up her own mind" Matt sneered back. He decided he wasn't going to be afraid of him anymore.

"You got a death wish, kid? Do you know who I am?" Randy snarled.

"God damn it you two! Knock it off" Ted snapped. "Are you trying to make Amy even more pissed off?"

All three of them looked over at Amy, who was still screaming and going absolutely insane.

"LET ME GO DAVE! LET ME _GO_!!!" she screamed.

"Man she sure has a temper" Ted sighed. "One of these days, she's going to snap and break Cody's jaw. Randy why don't you take Cody back to his room and make sure he's okay? Matt and I will go with Dave and try to calm down the hell cat."

Randy sighed as he bent down and picked up Cody over his shoulder. He hoped they could calm Amy down before he got back. He didn't want any of that, that's for sure.

---xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---

In the hotel room, Dave was STILL restraining Amy. She'd broken free a couple of times, but Ted had prevented her from leaving. When Amy tried to shove Ted out of the way, Dave grabbed her and held on to her.

"I'M GOING TO KICK HIS ASS!!!" she screamed.

"No you are NOT Amy!" Dave bellowed.

"YES I AM!! LET ME GO!! LET ME GO!!" Amy screamed as she tried to break free.

"Wifey! You'll get suspended!!" Ted informed her.

"I DON'T CARE!! I'M GOING TO KICK HIS ASS! LET ME GO!!!"

Matt just stood back and watched all of this unfold. Amy's temper was absolutely nuts. He wondered what had happened to her to give her such a crazy temper. He decided that now was _definitely not_ the time to ask. She was going a bit off the deep end at the moment.

Matt walked over to where Amy was being restrained by Amy and wrapped his arms around her. She was suddenly very calm. Ted and Dave looked at each other and quietly left the room.

"It's okay Amy" Matt whispered.

"I'm not a slut. I'm not….right?" she cried.

"No Amy. You're not. Not at all" Matt told her.


	28. Giving Me a Workout!

Cody was finally starting to come to. He opened his eyes and groaned.

"What the hell happened?" he asked.

"I'll give you a hint" Randy sneered. "She's blonde, tattooed, and pissed off."

Cody rolled his eyes. Damn it. She knocked him out…again.

"That stupid bitch" Cody snarled.

"Cody shut the HELL up! I am sick of you always talking shit about the woman I LOVE! What the hell is your problem with her anyway?" Randy snapped.

Cody shot up out of bed and glared at Randy.

"She's completely full of herself, doesn't take anything seriously, is a complete drunk, and she flirts with everyone on the roster! All of those imperfections and everyone STILL loves her!" Cody yelled.

"So THAT'S what your hatred for her is all about….you're jealous of her??"

"I am not jealous of that blonde bimbo!" Cody yelled.

"She's FAR from a bimbo, Rhodes. She has a bachelor's in Computer Science! Do you think if she was a 'bimbo' she'd have a degree in something so fucking complicated??"

Randy stood up and headed towards the door. He was damn sick of Cody and was glad he didn't room with him anymore.

"Doesn't change the fact she's still a slut Randy! Do you really think if you two got together she'd be faithful? She fucked Ted and I know damn well she is going to screw Sydal as soon as she gets the chance!" Cody yelled.

Randy stopped at the door and stomped back over to Cody. He got right in his face too.

"Listen here you punk ass little prick. I told you once and I'll tell you again: shut the HELL up about her! And if you don't, you won't have to worry about her knocking you out…you'll have to worry about ME!!" Randy said as he shoved Cody. Randy then stormed out of Cody's room, slamming the door behind him.

--xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---

Amy stood there and let Matt hold her and stroke her hair as she continued to cry. Matt hated to see her like this, but he _sure_ loved holding Amy.

"It's okay Amy. Shhhh it's alright" he whispered.

Amy just continued to cry in Matt's arms.

At that very moment, Randy came back into the room. He didn't say anything but he glared at Matt as he walked by him. Matt shot a glare back at Randy too. _If he wasn't comforting the woman I love, I'd kick his sorry short ass_ Randy told himself. Amy finally managed to calm down about 15 minutes later.

"I'm sorry you had to see all this Matt. This wasn't a very good date" she sniffed.

"Amy it's okay. And trust me, this was a wonderful date. I had a great time with you" he told her.

"Really?"

"Really. And um if you don't mind, I'd like to do it again sometime" he asked her nervously.

Amy wrapped her arms around Matt and hugged him.

"I'd love to" she whispered in his ear.

Matt sighed as she stood there hugging him. _What an amazing woman_ he thought.

"Well um I better head back to my room and sleep. I'll see you sometime tomorrow I hope."

"I'm sure you will. And thanks" she said as she kissed his cheek.

Amy sighed to herself as she closed the door behind the little high flyer. She then heard Ted snickering behind her.

"Shut up Junior."

"No way wifey. You loooooooooove him. You want to kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiss him."

Amy walked over and wrapped her arms around Ted's waist. _Damn I wouldn't mind tapping Junior's sweet ass right now_ she told herself. _No BAD Amy. BAD. You just had a date with another guy! There will be no tapping of Junior's hot ass!_

"I only have eeeeeeeeeeeeeeyes…for youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" Amy sang.

Ted clutched his heart and sighed dreamily.

"Oh wifey. You are SO romantic!"

"Baby I'm priceless!"

Ted looked at her and gave her a playful scowl.

"HEY! That's _my_ line. Get your own!"

"You steal _mine_ all the time, Juniorcakes" she whispered in his ear.

"Wifey stop whispering in my ear or you're going to re-experience the pricelessness!"

Amy let go of Ted, smiled, and headed off towards their shared bedroom.

**---xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---**

Amy groaned as Ted's alarm clock on his cellphone went off the next morning. She rolled over and looked at the alarm clock and it was only 6am. _I'm going to kill Junior_ she thought. _I told his dumb ass to fix that shit the last time it woke me up._

"Damn it Junior. Wake your fat ass up and turn off that alarm" she groaned.

"Only if you get in my bed and cuddle with me wifey."

"How is your brain functioning enough to sexually harass me right now, Junior?"

"Comes naturally. Now get your fine ass over here" Ted said as he rubbed the bed.

Amy got up and got in bed right next to Ted. She definitely didn't mind cuddling with Ted. After all, he had been a great friend to her thru all the drama…and he was a damn good lay. Oh and completely hot.

"You're so warm, Junior. You're like a heated blanket" Amy said as she snuggled into Ted.

"You _make_ me warm, wifey."

"Junior shut up."

……………

"God damn it Junior!!! Get your morning junk away from me!"

"Can't help it wifey. You're hot! Come here" he said as he pulled her closer.

"No Junior. GTFO!"

"I'm _trying_, but you won't let me wifey!!"

All Amy could do was shake her head and laugh. She rolled over and looked at Junior. _Mmm he is delicious looking_ she thought to herself. Ted opened his eyes and smiled at her. _Damn she's smoking hot right now. I want to tap it_ he thought.

"I can't believe I was actually thinking of getting my own room, Junior."

"I know wifey. Who would I cuddle with? Dave?"

Amy burst into uncontrollable laughter. The thought of those two cuddling was hilarious!

"Oh man. I would die if I walked in and saw that!"

"Never going to happen. You're the only one I want to snuggle with in the morning, even though your morning breath is DISGUSTING" Ted said as he fanned his face.

"That's it. Come here Junior" Amy said as she grabbed the back of Ted's neck and pulled him towards her for a 'morning smooch.' Ted got a huge smile on his face when she pulled back.

"I guess it's not so bad" he smirked.

"You're so shallow Junior."

Amy sighed as she snuggled into Ted's chest and drifted back to sleep. He sighed as he rested his chin on top of her head and fell back asleep too. _This is my favorite part of the day_ Ted thought to himself.

They were woken up a few hours later by Dave shaking them.

"Get up dorks. Time to eat" Dave told them.

"Go away bestie. I'm having my Junior time" Amy groaned.

"Amy get your gorgeous ass up. It's time for breakfast and then all four of us need to hit the gym" Dave demanded.

"I hate you bestie" Amy sneered.

"You say that every morning" Dave chuckled.

"If you weren't my best friend, I'd punch you" Amy said as she got up.

"You say that every morning too" Dave laughed.

Amy got up and stretched and then held her hand out to Ted to help him up.

"Come on Junior. Let's go" Amy ordered.

Dave, Amy, and Junior walked out into the livingroom and made their way towards the table, where breakfast was already waiting for them. Randy sighed to himself when he saw her. _God she looks more and more amazing everyday_ he told himself. _I love her._

"Morning you two" Randy said.

"Morning" Amy and Ted told him in unison. They looked at each other and laughed.

All four of them sat there quietly eating their breakfast. Randy kept looking up at Amy, though. It killed him to see her looking so good. It _really_ killed him to see how close her and Ted were becoming.

"So wifey. Hanging out with the high flyer today?" Ted snickered.

"If I see him, hell yeah I'm going to" she replied enthusiastically. "That guy is so hot and so sweet!"

Randy went back to eating his breakfast. _I know I'm better looking than that punk_ he thought to himself.

"Wifey you're shallow!"

"Oh please Junior. You practically pant everytime Melina walks by you! And _I'M_ the shallow one?"

"I can't help it wifey. She's a fly honey! Not as fly as you of course" Ted smiled.

"And I can speak from personal experience when I say she is GREAT in bed" Dave said proudly.

"Oh good lord" Amy groaned as she rolled her eyes. "here goes bestie again, telling us about his conquests on the roster!"

Ted, Dave, and Amy shared a good laugh. Randy just sat there quietly and continued to finish his breakfast.

"Alright I'm going to change and then we'll go" Amy said.

"Need some help getting undressed wifey?" Ted purred.

"Uh how about NO Junior?"

Amy came out about 10 minutes later, dressed in some really short black workout shorts and a tight black wifebeater. Ted gasped when he saw his wifey.

"Oh baby! You're giving me a workout already!" Junior proclaimed.

"Shut the fuck up Junior."

"Wifey you're going to break some hearts down in that gym!"

"I break hearts everyday I walk out the door Junior!"


	29. Deep As A Puddle

The four of them were downstairs working out in the hotel gym. Ted and Amy were jogging on the treadmills, while Dave and Randy were lifting weights.

"Ooo wifey. I like watching you run."

"Damn it Junior. Stop staring at my boobs!"

"Then stop wearing wifebeaters, wifey!"

"No Junior. Now if you don't mind, I'm trying to build up my stamina."

"Oh trust me wifey. Your stamina is DAMN good."

Amy looked at Ted, scoffed, and rolled her eyes.

"You're terrible Junior. I don't know why the hell I adore you so much."

"Because I'm priceless! BABY I'M PRICELESSSSSSSSSSS!!" Ted sang loudly.

Amy just shook her head and laughed.

"I love ya Junior."

"I love ya too wifey."

Randy glared across the gym at the sight of Amy and Ted laughing together. Dave took notice and stopped lifting weights.

"Randy. Don't even think about it" Dave grumbled.

"I'm not thinking about anything Dave" Randy sneered. _Except about killing Ted_ he thought to himself.

"You're the idiot who _still_ won't tell her how you feel about her. You have no one to blame but yourself Orton. And besides, there's nothing going on with her and Ted. They're just very good friends" Dave stated.

"Yeah good friends who screwed each other" Randy sighed.

"Oh for the love of christ Randy. You need to get over it. You're the one who broke her heart" Dave told him.

Randy sighed as he watched Amy and Ted laugh together. He knew her walking in and seeing Tiffany hurt her. He had just never realized how much. But suddenly he saw red…because Matt Sydal had just walked into the gym. Randy clenched his fists together and got a scowl on his face.

"Easy tiger. Be nice to the kid" Dave ordered. "He never did anything to you."

"Yeah except try to steal my love" Randy sneered.

"She ain't yours Randy. She doesn't belong to anyone."

Randy went back to working out, lifting the weights even harder than before. He grunted and screamed like Conan the Barbarian as he lifted weights. He was so pissed off.

"Damn Junior. Look at Randy! He looks possessed" Amy pointed out.

"Geez what's gotten into….Ohhh I see!"

"What Junior?"

"Look who walked in, wifey!"

Amy turned around and saw Matt running on one of the treadmills. He turned and smiled at her and she shot a smile back at him…A BIG SMILE. Once again, Matt sighed and looked like he was melting.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaamn wifey. That kid is crazy about you. Everytime you smile at him, he melts!"

"Baby I'm priceless" Amy said as she posed just like Ted did on TV. He couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh wifey" Ted said as he pulled her to him. "You're silly. I lub you."

"I lub you too Juniorcakes. Now GTFO!"

Ted pulled her closer and smirked at her.

"I'm still trying wifeycakes. How about tonight?" he growled.

"No way Junior. I'm going to be busy."

"Yeah…getting _BUSY_ with me wifey!"

Amy looked at Ted and lifted her eyebrows as she smiled at him.

"Clever Junior. Clever. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get my pimp on."

Amy grabbed her water bottle, towel, and headed towards Matt. She was going to ask him to go on a date with her tonight. _Maybe I'll give that little high flyer a smooch_ Amy thought to herself. _He's so hot! Alright here we go. Missiles set to fire. Locked and loaded baby!_

Matt's heart was racing a million miles an hour because Amy was fast approaching him. She looked like she was on a mission.

"Hi Matt. How are you?"

"Much better now that I see you Amy." Amy giggled when he said that to her. He was still pretty shy around her but he was getting more flirtatious.

"So Matt. How about we go out tonight?" Amy said confidently. She knew he'd say yes to her. No man could resist her ravishing grimness according to herself…and Ted.

"I'd love to Amy. I'll pick you up around 8 tonight."

Amy walked up and wrapped her arms around Matt. She could feel his heart beat faster and faster. _Man I bet if I kiss this guy, his poor little heart will explode_ she thought to herself. _I better save it for later._

"Great. See ya later, you sexy little high flyer" she whispered in his ear. She then let out her now trademark growl. Matt started to feel lightheaded because of it. _I need to kiss this girl tonight_ he thought to himself. _I just hope I can find the courage!_

Amy walked back over to her pal Ted and chuckled.

"Damn wifey. That didn't take long at all. You're a smooth operator!"

"Duh Junior. Dude I thought his heart was going to explode when I hugged him. Seriously!"

"My heart explodes everytime I look at you, wifey. Along with other things…" he smirked as he walked up and wrapped his arms around her.

"God damn it Junior! G-T-F-O!"

"I'm trying but you're resisting! Just give in wifeycakes. I'm priceless!"

**---xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---**

A few hours later, Amy was getting ready for her 2nd date with Matt. She decided on a girlie band shirt, her bullet belt, and her black Dickies pants with her black boots tucked into them.

"Damn wifey! I can't decide if you look really hot…or really intimidating!"

"Have you not seen my ass in these pants Junior? Look" Amy said as she turned around. It was a rather pleasant view indeed. _Damn she's got an ass I could bounce a quarter off of and legs that don't stop_ Ted thought to himself.

"Stay here with me wifey" Ted smirked. "You look way too hot to be going out with Matt. You should stay here and get NEKKID!"

"No Junior" Amy scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "I will not be getting naked with you tonight."

"Come on wifey. GET GET GET NAKED!" Ted sang.

Amy started to laugh uncontrollably as she headed for the bathroom. "Must you bust out with the rap crap? That's not exactly motivating me to stay with you."

Amy happened to glance at her watch and noticed it was 7:50! _Oh god I need to finish my makeup QUICK_ Amy thought.

"Junior do me a favor. Matt will be here soon. Go out and chat with him so he's not alone with _Randy_" Amy said.

"You got it wifey."

"I love you Junior" Amy shouted.

"Love you too wifey."

Just then Ted's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and was very happy to say the least.

"Hey dad. How are you?"

"_Just fine son. Listen. I'm coming back on the road Monday. What do you think?"_

"That's great dad. I can't wait til you meet Amy. You'll love her."

"_I know I will, son. You talk about her all the damn time."_

"I do not dad."

"_Yes you do, son. You're always telling me how 'wifey said this wifey said that.' You like her don't you Theodore?"_

"Of course I do. Anyway dad I gotta go right now. I've gotta keep Amy's date away from Randy."

"_That boy still hasn't told her how he feels yet? What the hell is he waiting for?"_

"I dunno dad. Anyway I gotta jet. Give mom my love. Love ya."

"_Love ya too. Bye son."_

Right when he hung up the phone, there was a knock on the door. Ted scurried over to answer it and saw a very smiley Matt on the other side of the door. _Man this kid is awfully happy _Ted thought.

"Hi Ted. How are you?"

"Fine Matt. Come on in. Wifey is finishing her makeup."

"She really doesn't need it you know."

"She thinks she does. She said it brings out her eyes. She's right ya know."

"Yeah she has some gorgeous eyes, Ted."

Right then, Randy came out of his room with a glare plastered on his face. _There's the jerk stealing my woman…MY AMY _Randy thought_. I should just kick his short ass right now._

Amy emerged from the bedroom a few short minutes later. Matt let out a gasp when he saw her. _Wow she's in full blown metal mode_ Matt thought. _She's the sexiest damn metalhead I've ever seen!_ Randy was about to die when he saw her too. No woman pulled off black clothes like she did.

"Ready Matt?"

"Sure Amy."

"Bye guys. I'll be back later. Oh Dave said he's out with Barbi tonight, Randy, so don't expect him to come back."

"Ah ok. Thanks Amy."

"Hey wifey! My dad is coming back on the road starting Monday!" Ted told her.

"That's great Junior! I'll see ya later!"

Amy smiled as she headed out the door with Matt. _This is going to be a great date_ Amy thought. They went to the elevator and headed down to the lobby. It stopped at the 3rd floor and Amy's best friend entered with Barbi. _She's a nice girl_ Amy thought. _I hope she can tame my player best friend._

"Bestiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie" Amy squealed as she hugged Dave.

"Hey bestie. Hey Matt. Off for your date?" Dave questioned.

"Yes we are" Matt beamed.

"Hey Barb! How are ya?" Amy said as she hugged the tiny diva.

"Just fine Amy! How are you?"

"I am rad fucking tacular right now. Oh bestie. Ted Senior is coming back on the road starting Monday!"

"That's great bestie. I love that guy. He's awesome!"

"I can't wait to meet the 'Million Dollar Man'! This is gonna be so rad!"

The elevator dinged and the four of them got off and headed out thru the lobby. They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

"So Matt. Where are we going?"

"Outback" Matt smiled. "I haven't been there in weeks."

"Oh my god. I love you" Amy gushed. "Quickest way to my heart is thru my stomach."

Matt smiled and laughed. _I hope I can get her heart_ he thought to himself. _She's everything I've ever wanted._ He knew he didn't have to worry about Ted. It was Randy that concerned him. Randy glared at him every chance he got, especially if he was anywhere _near_ Amy.

Amy and Matt were having a wonderful time on their date at Outback a little while later. It didn't take long for Amy to decide what she wanted either.

"We'll take a plate of cheese fries for our appetizer and I'll have a Jack and Coke to drink" Amy told the waitress.

"I'll have a Coke" Matt said.

The fries showed up a little while later and the waitress took the rest of their order.

"One time" Amy said as she shoved fries in her mouth "Me and my ex boyfriend finished a whole plate of these together."

"Wow! You really do have an appetite! That's pretty sexy that you don't worry about calories or anything like that."

Amy looked across the table and smirked at Matt. _She smirks just like Ted_ Matt thought.

"Eh the way I figure it, I can just work it off in the gym" Amy chuckled.

"Sooo you and Ted seem like you're getting close" Matt said nervously.

Amy looked at Matt like he was nuts. She had a feeling she knew what he meant by 'close.'

"Junior is one of my best friends. Yeah we flirt with each other like mad, but honestly he's just my friend. I love the hell out of that guy. If anyone messed with him though, I'd stomp a mudhole in their ass and walk it dry!"

Matt looked across the table and smiled at Amy as he laughed. _She is pretty funny and honest. I like that_ he thought to himself.

"Settle down Stone Cold. We don't need you stunning people in here" Matt chuckled.

"I AM stunning. Actually I'm simply…priceless! And so very ravishing!"

"You're pretty confident in yourself Amy" he smiled.

"It's hard not to be when you look like _THIS_" Amy smirked as she posed like her pal Ted. _There's that damn Ted smirk again and she even threw in his pose_ Matt thought.

All Matt could do was smile at her. She was beautiful and hilarious. He hoped he could win her over. He wasn't cocky or arrogant like Ted, but he was polite and shy which Amy apparently liked very much.

"Soooo Amy. What's your favorite type of guy?" Matt asked nervously.

Amy gave Matt her arrogant 'Junior smirk' and chuckled.

"Hot."

"Oh _very_ descriptive Amy. And totally _not_ shallow" Matt smiled.

"I'm as deep as a puddle, baby! Nah but honestly, I like nice guys. Then again I kinda like arrogant assholes too. Arrogant assholes are better friends than lovers though" she snickered.

"Ah so that's why you and Ted are so tight. You're both arrogant. I see it now!" Matt laughed. "You two seem to…complete each other…in a very strange way. He never smiled or laughed this much before you came around."

Amy's phone started playing "Priceless", signifying that her Junior was calling her. "Speak of the devil…" Amy laughed. "Hello?"

"_Hi wifey! I miss you."_

"I know Junior. What the hell do you want? I just busy."

"_Bring me a bottle of Jack pleeeeeeeeeeease?"_

"Oh god. You know I can't say no to your stupid ass when you beg. FINE. I'll bring you back a bottle."

"_Wifey I love you. Marry me."_

"No Junior. I'm not marrying you. I'll never be that desperate."

"_Bitch."_

"Asshole."

"_Skank."_

"Fucktard."

"_I love you wifey."_

"I love you too Junior." Amy smiled as she hung up the phone. She simply chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"What did he want?" Matt asked.

"For me to bring him a bottle of Jack. He's such an idiot. Apparently he can't use his fat ass legs and walk to the store to get it himself."

"Oh. Why doesn't he take your rental car?"

"Bestie took it for his date with _Barbi_" Amy said in a singsong voice. "He better bring that damn car back tonight or I'll Batista Bomb his ass."

Matt smiled across the table at Amy. He was really starting to like her…a lot.


	30. Friends Again

A few hours later they were back at the hotel. Amy had a bottle of Jack in her hand for her pal Junior.

"So Matt. Would you care to join me and Junior in our drinking adventure?" Amy laughed.

"Um sure Amy. Sounds like fun." Matt couldn't help but think he may end up being a third wheel with Ted and Amy. _They have so much chemistry_ he thought. _How am I going to even be able to get a word in edge wise with Ted flirting his ass off with her? Oh well. At least I'll get to spend time with her._

Amy and Matt made their way up to Amy's room and slid the keycard in the door.

"Lucy! I'm home!" Amy called.

Ted came jogging out of the room, wrapped his arms around Amy, and lifted her up into a big hug.

"I missed you wifeycakes."

"Put me down you idiot. I have your precious booze. So let's commence the drinking."

"Wifey" Ted said as he got down on his knee. "I love you! Marry me!" Ted proclaimed. He even got a plastic ring out and slipped it on Amy's finger.

"Oh my god Junior. You're so dumb. And if you think I'd marry you after you give me this plastic bullshit, you're on drugs!"

Ted stood up and chuckled.

"Wifey I'm simply…priceless!"

"No you're simply….STUPID!"

"Ho bag."

"Butthole."

"Skank."

"Oh my Teddy Bear. My precious TJ. MY JUNIORCAKES!!"

"Ok if you ever call me those first two names again, wifey, I'll smack you!"

"TEDDY BEAR…TJ!!"

"Ok….LOU DOGG."

……………..

"Asshole. I hate you so hard."

Matt just stood there smiling away. _This is actually pretty hilarious_ he thought to himself. Then like a buzzkill, Randy came out of his room with a glare plastered on his face. He looked right at Matt and narrowed his eyes down to slits.

"Hello _Sydal_" Randy sneered.

"Hello _Orton_" Matt sneered back.

Amy looked at Junior with wide, pleading eyes. Ted read her mind. After all, he was her Juniorcakes.

"Uh Randy! Hi! We were just about to start drinking! Why don't you join us?" Ted asked. He knew drinking would put Randy in a better mood. Hell if he got drunk enough, he just might be nice to Matt. Maybe.

Randy looked over at Ted and shrugged. "Sure Junior. I guess."

"HEY! Only wifeycakes is allowed to call me Junior!"

"Are you forgetting that I've known you longer Ted?"

"No, but I don't want to marry _you_, Orton" Ted chuckled.

Amy went over and opened the bottle while Ted and Randy continued to banter. Matt came over and stood right next to her. He wanted to kiss her so bad, but he knew he couldn't do it in front of Orton and DiBiase. Orton would try to attack him and Matt was pretty sure Ted would wolf whistle the entire time.

"Soooo do we need to go get some soda?" Matt asked. _Please say yes so we can be alone and I can kiss you _he thought.

"Nah we're good. Junior and I always have a steady supply of Pepsi."

_DAMN_ Matt thought. _There goes that._

"Ah. Addicted to the Pepsi huh?" Matt chuckled.

"Yup. It's one of the many things Junior and I have in common, besides being completely arrogant and sexy."

"Did you just say I was arrogant wifey?" Ted asked over his shoulder.

"And sexy" Amy grinned.

"I love you. Carry on, wifey."

Amy turned back to Matt and smiled at him. _I'm getting this kid drunk tonight_ she thought.

"Alright boys. Time to drink. I'll pour."

"Oh _hell no_ wifey" Ted said as he got up. "Last time you poured, we were hungover for 2 days!!"

"Juniooooooooooooor" Amy whined. "That was because we drank half of one of those _BIG_ bottles of Jack. This is a baby one. Let me pour you stubborn ass."

"No wifey."

"Junior. Don't make me growl in your ear."

Amy could tell by the look on Ted's face that she had won the battle. The growl always worked on Ted. _Always._ Most of the time, she didn't even have to do it. Her growl made him weak in the knees.

"Damn bitch" Ted muttered. "Someday I'll find your weakness."

"Will not, jackass."

Over the next few hours, the four of them got drunker and drunker. They had even stopped in the middle of their drinking to go get MORE JD from the store down the street. They stumbled down in their drunken state and got a huge bottle, too. The four of them were in hysterics in the room.

"Ok ok ok. So since we're drunk, why not a little drunken Truth or Dare?" Amy slurred.

"Sounds good to me. You're first wifey. Truth or dare?"

"Ummm DARE Juniorcakes."

"I dare you to….RUN AROUND THE ROOM SHIRTLESS! AND TAKE THAT DAMN BRA OFF!" He looked over at Randy and Matt, who had HUGE smiles on their faces. They were ready to give him the "Man of the Year" award for this.

Amy said nothing as she stood up, took off her shirt…and then (very sexily) took off her bra. Matt's eyes were so big, Ted swore they were about to fall out of his head. Randy just looked at Amy and bit his lip. _DAMN I MISS THOSE_ he thought. Amy proceeded to run around the room, flailing her arms in the air while she screamed. Ted almost fell over from laughing to hard. She calmly came back over, put her clothes back on, and sat down with a smile on her face.

"Wifey you're priceless! I'm so filming you" Ted said as he got out his camera.

"I know I know. I'M WORTH MORE…THAN YOU COULD KNOOOOOOOOW…'CAUSE ALL YOU KNOW IS WHAT YOU SEE…YOU'RE ALL BLIND TO WHO I AM….AND ALL YOU SEE IS A MYSTERY… 'CAUSE I'M PRICELESS. JUNIOR I'M PRICELESSSSSSSSS….PRICELESS" Amy sang passionately.

Randy, Ted, and Matt all burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"Oh my god wifey. That was awesome! You sang my theme song. We're so meant to be" Ted slurred.

"I can sing Randy's too ya know" Amy slurred.

"Do it wifey. I'm recording you" Ted giggled.

"Fine! Put his music on then, idiot."

Ted went over, got his I-pod out and hooked it up to his speakers. He had a strange habit of downloading and listening to his (and his friends) entrance songs.

"_I hear voices in my head  
They come to me  
They understand  
They talk to me_

You got your rules and your religion all designed to keep you safe.  
But when rules start getting broken you start questioning your faith.  
I have a voice that is my savior,  
Hates to love and Loves to hate.  
I have a voice that has knowledge and the power to rule your fate.  
I hear voices cryin  
I see heroes dyin  
I taste blood thats dryin  
I feel tension risin

_I hear voices in my head  
They come to me  
They understand  
They talk to me,They talk to me  
They tell me things, that I will do  
They show me things I'll do to you.  
They talk to me..."_

"Damn wifey! You got a set of pipes on you. Lillian better watch her back." Ted chuckled.

"Nah I can't sing like her...I'm…metaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal" Amy screeched in her best Rob Halford voice.

"Amy you're hilarious" Matt chimed in. He glanced down at his watch and noticed the time. "Shit it's late. I better head back to my room. You guys are a terrible influence on me!"

"WE'RE PRICELESS….I TELL YOU WE'RE PRICELESS!" Amy and Ted sang in unison.

"Oh good lord" Randy grumbled. These two were bad enough when they were sober, but when they were drunk it was like they were the same god damn person.

Amy stood up and walked Matt over to the door. _I still haven't kissed her damnit_ he thought.

"See you tomorrow?" Matt asked her nervously.

"You know it, hottie high flyer" she growled.

"Now _that's_ a nickname. See ya gorgeous" Matt said as he walked out the door.

Amy turned back around with a huge smile on her face. Ted lifted his eyebrows and grinned back at her.

"Damn wifey! You're the pimp master!"

"I know Junior! I know! That guy cannot possibly resist my ravishing grimness. Hell. No man on this _entire planet_ can" she said arrogantly.

"Wifey I'm going to bed. I'm so drunk!"

"Ok Junior. I'll be in soon."

Ted smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek as he got up. He went into the room and closed the door.

"Soooo…" Randy said as he scooted closer to her. "We haven't talked much lately."

"I'm sorry Randy" she whispered. "Do you think we can be friends again?"

_Being friends with her is better than nothing_ he told himself. _I can use the friend angle and get back in with her again. God I love her. Why can't she see that? I love her so much and it kills me to see her with Matt. Matt…I hate that kid! Why the hell was I so nice to him? _

"Randy? Hello?"

_Oh yeah…her._

"Sorry I spaced out. Of course I want to be friends with you again Amy."

She looked at Randy with that smile. She hasn't given him that smile since they were…ya know. _I love that smile_ he thought. _And her._

"I'm glad. Well I'm going to go pass out drunk with Junior" she said as she stood up. She was walking away when she stopped, turned around, and hugged Randy. He wasn't expecting it to say the least, but he loved it. He could smell her again. That scent of hers was intoxicating and drove him insane. He wanted to kiss her so bad, but something told him not yet. "Good night Randy" she whispered in his ear.

"Night Amy."

_Damn her. She got me excited and all she did was hug me and whisper in my ear_ he thought.

**---xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---**

"_My_ juniorcakes" Amy said as she climbed in bed next to Ted.

"_My_ wifeycakes" Ted said as he wrapped his arms around her.

*BURP*

"Damn it wifey. In my face AGAIN? You're such an _asshole_!"

"What have I told you? Men are assholes and women are bitches."

Ted opened his eyes, looked down at her, and smiled. "You're lucky I love your stupid drunk ass."

"And you're lucky I love your priceless ass" she snickered. "By the way…I noticed on tv the other night that you got a lot of JUNK in that TRUNK!"

"I do not" he whined.

"Ohhh yes you do. I like big butts and I cannot lie" she rapped.

"One of these days wifey…."

"Junior you act like I should be terrified of your fat ass!"

"You're such a bitch, wifey."

"And you're an asshole Juniorcakes."

"I love you wifey" Ted said as he snuggled into her.

"I love you too, fat ass."

"Bitch."

"Asshole."

**Summary: I thought I'd throw in a chapter with pretty much no drama and a lot of fun! And of course Amy and Randy finally making up and becoming friends again! Tell me what you guys think! Thanks to my repeat reviewers once again! You guys are rad! I think this story may be winding down…BUT….I am thinking of a sequel! I hope you guys will stick with me. :D**


	31. A Priceless Kiss

**RAW/ECW tapings; 4 days later**

Amy had been floating on cloud nine the past four days. She had been going out with Matt every night and was really starting to like him. She couldn't bring herself to kiss him, though. She was still nuts for Randy.

She arrived at the arena with her arm linked in Junior's when Natayla came running up.

"Thank god I found you" Natalya said breathlessly. "Katie got suspended!"

"Oh crap" Amy exclaimed. "What did she do?"

"Well…she sorta….gave Tiffany a concussion. Tiffany's going to be out 14 days so Vince suspended Katie for 14 days as well. No pay."

"Ugh that crazy Brit. Remind me to kick her 'arse' when she comes back."

"Don't worry. I will. Anyway I gotta get ready for my match against Alicia Fox. See ya later, American!"

"Ta ta Canadian!"

Amy looked over at her pal Junior, who was trying to contain his laughter. He finally couldn't anymore and starting laughing hysterically.

"Damn you Divas are nuts! And you wonder why I haven't slept with any of them!"

"Except _me_, Juniorcakes" Amy growled.

"Oh wifey. You're so….HEY! It's my dad!"

Amy got more and more nervous the closer the "Million Dollar Man" got. She wasn't into wrestling when he was around, but he was responsible for kickstarting the career of Amy's idol, "Stone Cold" Steve Austin. Amy worshipped the ground Stone Cold walked on. She'd never met him, but she hoped that she would someday.

"Dad…" Junior started. "This is my wifey, Amy."

"Pleasure to meet you Amy. I have heard an awful lot about you from Theodore here."

"It's an HONOR to meet you, sir" Amy said as she extended her hand.

"No need to call me sir. And I don't shake hands with women so lovely" Ted Senior said as he pulled her in for a nice hug. "Besides, you're going to marry my son!" he chuckled.

"He can keep dreaming on that one. I'm single and ready to mingle!"

"Wifeeeeeeeeeeeeeey" Junior whined. "You're mine!"

"No I'm not, Juniorcakes" Amy said as she pinched his cheeks. "Although I do love you for some strange reason."

"It's because I'm….."

"PRICELESS! BABY I'M PRICELESS!" Amy and Ted sang together.

Ted Senior just stood back and chuckled. He'd never seen his son so close with a female before. _Maybe they WILL get married someday_ he thought_. She sure is a nice lookin' gal. They'd give me some good lookin' grandkids, that's for sure. They have an awful lot of chemistry too!_

"Well I need to tend to some backstage business, son. It was a pleasure meeting you Amy" Ted Senior said as he hugged her again.

"You too. See ya around!"

After Ted's dad was gone, he turned to Amy and smiled brightly.

"Damn wifey. You even won my dad over! He's never like that with the chicks I bring around" Ted chuckled.

"Shut up and let's go get our scripts, dumbass."

"I love you, wifeycakes" Ted said as he draped an arm around her shoulder.

"I love you too Juniorcakes."

**---xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---**

Ted, Amy, Randy, and Dave were in their lockerroom a little while later reading their scripts. Amy was humming happily…until she got to the last page.

"What's wrong wifeypoo?"

"Um...uh….um…." Amy said as her face turned bright red.

"Uh oh. Amy's face is red. That means she has to do something _embarrassing_" Dave chuckled.

"What is it Amy?" Randy asked.

Amy just continued to mumble as her face got even redder. Ted grabbed her script out of her hand, read it, and burst into laughter.

"Wifey has to kiss Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatt" he said in a singsong voice. "And it has to be 'passionate.' Oh my god. I can't wait to see this!!"

"I haven't even kissed him off screen yet. Oh geez. Oh gosh. Oh golly. Oh boy" Amy said nervously. She was totally freaking out. She rummaged thru her bag, grabbed her toothbrush, and ran into the bathroom.

Randy sat in shocked silence. _Maybe she'll hate the kiss_ he thought. _Yeah right. She has such a crush on that little fucker. I bet he could give her the worst kiss ever and Amy would still think it was fabulous. I'm going in that bathroom right now and I'm going to give her the best kiss of her life._ Randy stood up, smiled at his two friends, and headed towards the bathroom.

"Hey you" Randy said in that low sexy voice.

"Hey" Amy said with a mouthful of toothpaste.

"Listen a TV kiss is nothing to get nervous about. Just pretend no one else is in the arena and you'll be fine."

"Easy for you to say Legend Killer" Amy said as she spit out her toothpaste into the sink. "You've done this before."

Randy came up behind her and started rubbing her shoulders.

"Relax blondie. Don't get yourself worked up" he whispered in her ear.

Amy wanted to melt into the floor like candle wax. Randy was so god damn sexy, especially when he was whispering into her ear. _Oh lord help me _she thought._ If he keeps rubbing my shoulders and whispering in my ear, I WILL get worked up!_

"I'm trying not to" she whimpered.

"Well how about a practice kiss then blondie?"

Amy knew what Randy was trying to do, but she didn't care. She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in for a deep, passionate kiss. Randy literally felt like he was about to sprout wings and fly away any second. Her kisses were amazing. _DAMN AMAZING_. And he missed them. Amy pulled away from the kiss with a smile on her face.

"Thanks Orton. I better head out to the guerilla position now. My match is pretty soon."

Randy just stood there as Amy walked out of the bathroom. He listened as she said goodbye to Dave and Ted and walked out the door. Randy walked out of the bathroom shortly thereafter with the biggest grin on his face.

"What did you do to my wifey?" Ted joked. "She looked like she'd just won the lotto."

"Just helped her 'practice' a kiss" he smiled coyly.

"I can't believe _my bestie_ fell for that crap" Dave smiled.

**---xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---**

A little while later they were watching Amy's tag team match with Matt. He hit the shooting star press and they won. Now it was time for…_the kiss._

Ted could tell by the look on Matt's face that he was about to faint any second. In the script, Amy was to be the one that pulled Matt in for the passionate smooch. _Thank god _Ted thought. _If it had been the other way around, that kiss would never happen!_ They all watched as Amy pulled Matt close to her.

"What's this about?" Michael Cole asked.

"What do you think? Amy wants to celebrate!" King screeched.

Amy pulled Matt in even closer as she looked at him and bit her lower lip. The fans were going _absolutely insane_ in the arena. She grabbed the back of Matt's neck and pulled him in for one of the most passionate kisses anyone had EVER seen. She even ran her ringers thru her hair while she kissed him.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamn" Ted and Dave said in unison.

"Did she lose her keys in his mouth?? Holy shit!" Ted squealed.

Amy then pulled back from the kiss and walked up the ramp. She stopped when she got to the top, turned around, and blew a kiss back at Matt with a huge smile on her face. Matt just stood in the ring with his mouth wide open.

"He better close his mouth or flies will get in!" The King exclaimed.

**---xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---**

Amy made her way backstage with a smile on her face. She happened to walk by all her Divas friends and they clapped for her.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Beth proclaimed. "Kiss of the year award goes to…Amy and Matt!"

"Was I convincing enough?" Amy smiled.

"I'll say!" Melina said. "Did we just witness the 'first kiss' you two shared?"

Amy looked at her friends and smirked.

"You sure did. That kiss was simply…_priceless_!"

The Divas all burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"You're nuts Amy. And you hang out with Ted waaaaaay too much" Barbi stated.

"Nah. I love that big butted jackass."

Amy was walking down the hall…no she was floating…and whistling happily. _Man what a smooch _she thought. _I wouldn't mind another!_ All of a sudden she felt a hand gently grab her arm. She turned around and smiled at the sight.

"Why hello Matt" she smiled coyly. Matt looked like he was still out of breath. _Damn I'm good…no…PRICELESS. My kiss left him breathless_ she thought to herself.

"That…was…the…best…kiss…ever" Matt said breathlessly.

_Wow. I really __**did**__ leave him breathless_ Amy thought. _PRICELESS...BABY IM PRICELESS!_

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, hottie high flyer. I did too" Amy smiled.

"Do you, um, think I could have another one?" Matt asked nervously.

Amy didn't even answer before she grabbed Matt and pulled him into another passionate kiss. She ran her hands thru his hair and all over his upper body. Amy could feel Matt's heart pumping faster and faster the longer she kissed him. _This is EPIC and full of WIN_ she thought to herself. They were interrupted a few seconds later by someone wolf whistling.

"Get a room blondie" Chris said down the hall. "No one wants to see that!"

"Shut up Canadian! We're practicing" Amy screamed back. "Oh and I have a major bone to pick with you later!"

"Whatever blondie! I'm posting this on PWInsider!"

"You better not you assclown or I'll tell everyone what hair products you use!"

"No blondie! You _cannot_ reveal my secrets!"

"Then you better not send them any info!"

"I hate you blondie!"

"Whatever!"

*SLAM*

Amy turned back and looked Matt in his gorgeous brown eyes with a smile on her face. His heart was _still_ pounding!

"So" Amy smirked. "Enjoy yourself?"

"More than you could ever realize, Amy. Would you, ummm, like to go out again tonight?" Matt asked.

"I'd love to Matt" she smiled.

"Really? You're not sick of me yet?"

"How could I be sick of hanging out with the hottie high flyer?" she smirked. "I'll see you later tonight. I'll shoot you a text when I'm ready."

**Summary: Looks like things are heating up with Amy and Matt!! How will Randy react to her in the lockerroom? Will he ever grow a pair and tell her he loves her? Thanks again to my repeat reviewers! You guys rock!! The more reviews I get, the more I want to write! **


	32. Spill The Beans

"Hey Amy! Wait up" Stephanie called.

"Oh hey boss lady. What's up?" Amy asked.

"That was an amazing kiss!!! You looked like you were really into it!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"That's because I _was_, Steph" Amy smirked.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh. I should've figured. You two would look _REALLY_ cute together…but…."

"But what Steph?"

"But I know you're in love with someone else" Stephanie stated.

"If you say Ted Jr, I'll smack you boss lady" Amy chuckled.

"Nooo not Ted…RANDY!"

Amy stood there as her face got redder and redder. She had no idea what to say to her friend/boss. How the hell could she deny she loved Randy? She knew she couldn't with Stephanie. She was really good at telling when people were lying. _Damn her_ Amy thought.

"Um…uh…well that is...uhhh" Amy stuttered.

"I knew it. I knew it. I told Paul you were and I was right."

"Steph if you tell anyone, I swear to Lemmy…."

"Don't worry Amy. Your secret is safe with me. But you really should tell him how you feel."

"I know, but I _really_ like Matt. He is so sweet. And damn that kiss was incredible!"

"Well do what you think is best and if you need to talk, my office is always open."

"Thanks Steph."

Amy shook her head as she headed towards the lockerroom she shared with her friends. Her heart was torn in pieces. She knew in her heart she loved Randy, but she really liked Matt. They had gotten close over the past few days. But how much longer could Amy keep her feelings for Randy bottled up inside? She was also afraid that he didn't feel the same way as she did. She couldn't handle rejection and she really did not want to hurt Matt's feelings, either. She sighed as she opened the door to her shared lockerroom.

"Wifey! How could you cheat on me on national television?? I LOVE YOU BABY!!" Ted screamed.

"Oh god Junior. It was just a kiss! You're such a dork."

"You looked like you were going diving for treasure in his mouth bestie! That was _not_ just a kiss!" Dave proclaimed.

"_THAT_ was just a kiss…but the one in the hall just now wasn't" Amy smiled.

"Awww shit wifey! You playa! You're so suave…"

"Duh Junior!"

"RICO….SUAVE!" Ted sang.

"Oh my god Junior. You're insane" Amy chuckled. "Anyway I've got another hot date tonight with the hottie high flyer."

"Damn bestie! You've been hanging out with him an awful lot lately" Dave stated.

"Yeah well. I like him. He's a nice guy" Amy told him.

Randy felt his heart sink when she said that. _Damn it she likes him_ he thought to himself. _And I know that little bastard likes her. Shit I've gotta do something soon…before it's too late!_

**---xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---**

"So wifey. What are you wearing on your hot date tonight?" Ted asked Amy.

"Junior I can't decide between this top or this top" Amy said holding up two different shirts.

"Oooooooooo wifey! Wear the wifebeater with the slit down the middle! I bet your boobies pop out all over the place in that!!"

"Oh Junior. I love you" Amy chuckled.

"I know wifey. I love you too!"

"So Junior. Shouldn't you be down in the gym working off your fat ass?" Amy chuckled.

"I _DON'T_ have a fat ass" Ted whined.

"Yeah you do! I can see it from _SPACE_!"

"I'll have you know ladies dig this PRICELESS booty, wifey!"

"I'm going to start a poll on my website called 'Do you think Junior has a fat ass?'. Vote in the poll!" Amy laughed hysterically.

"Why are you so mean to me?" Ted whined.

Amy walked over and wrapped her arms around Ted's waist. She smirked and smacked his ass!

"I'm kidding Junior. I dig that sweet bubble butt of yours!"

"Yeah? Well I dig your incredibly small, almost non-existent, ass too!" Ted chuckled.

"You're dumb."

"You're dumber."

"HEY! We're Dumb and Dumber!!" Amy laughed. "We should get shirts made. Seriously."

"No way am I wearing a shirt that says dumb. _BUT_ I would totally sport a shirt that said Juniorcakes on it!"

Amy just smiled and shook her head as she walked into the bathroom to change her shirt. After she changed, she checked her makeup one more time and sent Matt a text, letting him know she was ready. He texted her back almost immediately and told her he'd be down in the lobby in just a few minutes.

**---xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---**

Out in the livingroom, Randy was pacing like crazy. He knew what he had to do, but he was terrified. _What if she doesn't feel the same way? What if I open my mouth for no reason? Ah geez. I just need to do it already. I love that girl and I want to be with her_ Randy told himself. _I will not lose her to any man, especially Matt freaking Sydal._

"Randy you look like a caged animal. What the hell has gotten into you?" Dave said as he walked into the room.

"Tonight I am FINALLY going to tell that girl how I feel about her. I can't lose her Dave" Randy sighed.

"Bout god damn time Orton. Took you long enough" Dave chuckled.

"Shut up, Dave."

Just then Amy came out of the room with Junior right on her tail.

"Bring those fun bags back here wifey!!"

"No way Junior. Me and my fun bags gotta jet for our hot date with the hottie high flyer!"

Randy looked over at Amy and was immediately drawn to her 'fun bags' as Junior so eloquently put it. She didn't have a boob job like a majority of the other Divas, which was pretty sexy in Randy's opinion. Amy's rack was absolutely perfect the way it was, no surgery intervention required.

"Oh baby!" Dave exclaimed. "Lefty and righty are lookin good tonight!"

"Shut the hell up Animal" Amy laughed.

Amy looked over at Randy and shot him her killer 1000 watt smile. Randy wanted to walk over to her right then and there and kiss her. He wanted so desperately to tell her how he felt about her, but he certainly didn't want to do it in front of Ted and Dave.

"Hey Amy. Do you um think we could talk when you get back?" Randy asked.

"Sure Randy. No problem" Amy said as she looked at her phone. Matt had sent her a text he was waiting for her. "But if you hunks will excuse me, I've got a date with that high flyin' hottie. I'll be back later!"

Amy walked confidently out the door and closed it behind her. Randy looked at the door and sighed.

"You finally gonna spill the beans that you're in love with her Orton?" Ted asked.

"Yeah I am. I just hope she feels the same way."

**Summary: Looks like Randy is finally going to fess up!!! How will Amy react? Will this change her 'relationship' with Ted?**


	33. I'll be Your DD

Amy smiled as she entered the hotel lobby and saw Matt. _How damn_ Amy thought. _I'll take an order of fries and a side of __**THAT**__! God he is such a little hunk. I wonder what Randy wants to talk about. Stop thinking about Randy. You're on a date with Hunky Mchunkerton here._

"Wow" Matt gasped. "You um look…um….that is…God Amy. You're GORGEOUS!"

"Damn Matt" Amy smiled. "I think I confused you with a can of Campbells soup because you look MMM MMM GOOD!" Matt was in a black wifebeater and some nice looking dark wash jeans that hugged him in all the right places. _Damn look at that ASS_ Amy thought. _I wouldn't mind grabbing that thing!_

Matt sat there again in shocked silence. _How the hell does she come up with her lines_ he wondered to himself.

"Are you um ready to go to dinner?" Matt asked nervously.

"Why yes sir I am" Amy said as she linked arms with him. "Oh Matt. I forgot to do something."

"What Amy?"

Amy grabbed Matt, pulled him close, and growled in his ear. _Oh my god I'm going to explode_ Matt thought. _This girl is amazing!_

"Hi" she whispered.

"Um uh...hi back" Matt stuttered.

Amy smiled coyly as she pulled away and looked at Matt. _This is going to be a fun date tonight_ she thought to herself. _The tension between the two of us is amazing._

"So HHF. Where are we going to eat tonight?" Amy asked.

"Well I thought we'd go to AppleBees. Is that okay?" Matt asked as he opened the car door for her.

"Perfectly fine, Matt."

They sat in comfortable silence in the car on the way out to eat. But out of nowhere, Matt grabbed Amy's hand and held it. Amy looked over at Matt and smiled. _It's about time he grew some balls_ Amy thought to herself.

When they arrived at the restaurant, people began to look at them and chatter. _Oh geez_ Matt thought. _Someone is going to recognize us and we're going to end up on PWInsider._ An adorable little boy came running up and tugged on Amy's pant leg.

"Are you AMY from WWE?" The little boy asked. Amy looked down at the little boy and smiled.

"Yup. That's me, sweetie."

The little boy turned to Matt.

"WOW! And you're Evan Bourne!"

"Yup I am, little man."

"WOW! Can I have your autographs and a picture with you?"

"Of course you can" Amy said with a smile.

"Mommy! I told you it was them! Can you take a picture of us and can I have a piece of paper pwease?"

An older woman came up with a camera and a piece of paper. She smiled brightly at Matt and Amy.

"You two make a _lovely_ couple" she told them. Matt began to blush profusely and Amy just sat there smiling. _We do look pretty good together_ Amy thought to herself.

"Ok you three. Smile!" the older woman said. "Thank you for making his day. You two are his favorite wrestlers."

"You're welcome. I love meeting fans, especially _adorable_ little ones like him" Amy stated.

Amy and Matt were taken to their table by the hostess and sat down. Amy was looking at her menu, trying to think of what to order. _Hmm_ Amy thought. _This looks good. Oh this looks really good. This looks even better. I think I'll get a nice juicy steak. NOM NOM NOM. Delicious steak!_

"Hey Matt. If you want to drink tonight I can always drive back to the hotel" Amy smiled.

Matt looked up from his menu and smiled at Amy. "Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes Matt. Go ahead. Have fun. I'll be your DD tonight."

Matt grabbed Amy's hand and kissed it. "You're a sweetheart, Amy."

_Damn_ Amy thought. _This guy is something else._

The waitress came by a few minutes later and took their order.

"Sooo" Matt started. "What kind of music do you like? I don't think we've had the music conversation yet."

"Well I'm pretty picky. I pretty much only listen to death, black, power, and thrash metal" Amy said. "My favorite band is probably Belphegor. Oh and DOWN. I love DOWN. I just love me some sludge metal sometimes."

"Oh. I've uh never heard of either of those bands" Matt sighed. "I'm more into stuff like Born Ruffians. It's easy listening compared to your stuff probably."

"Ha ha. Yeah probably. My stuff is pretty extreme. I'll let you listen to it sometime" Amy smiled. "I think I'll start you off with Down because you might like 'em. Then maybe I'll throw in some Belphegor. Then some Darkthrone. And of course I'll finish out with the TRUEST BAND ever Manowar."

"Oh um that sounds interesting. Maybe I'll let you listen to _MY_ music sometime" Matt smiled.

"Are there blast beats, Matt?"

"What's a blast beat, Amy?"

"Hahaha oh my goodness."

**---xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---**

Amy and Matt sat there over the next few hours enjoying dinner…and Matt was getting more and more drunk. This was a double edged sword for Amy. On one hand, Matt was extremely flirtatious. On the other hand, he could barely keep his eyes open. This was going to be a long night.

"Having fun Matt?" Amy smiled.

"Not nearly as much fun as I plan on having with you later" Matt slurred.

"Oh really HHF?"

"Damn right gorgeous."

Amy just sat there, smiled, and shook her head. She knew she would probably have to help Matt back up to his hotel room. Hell she might have to help him get into bed. Amy decided she better get Matt out of the restaurant and back to the hotel, before he puked all over the table.

"Alright HHF. Time to go" Amy said as she stood up.

"Whatever you say, beautiful" Matt slurred. Amy wrapped an arm around Matt and helped him out of the restaurant and back to the car. She carefully placed him in his seat and buckled his seatbelt for him.

"You're amazing Amy" Matt slurred.

"I know" Amy smiled as she started the car. Before she knew it they were back at the hotel. "I better help you up to your room."

"Yeah I think I might need a little help" Matt stated.

_Damn I sure would like to __**help**__ you HHF_ Amy thought to herself. _But you're probably too god damn drunk! DAMN IT!_

"Ok here we are sunshine" Amy smiled as she opened Matt's door.

"Uh Amy? I don't feel so good" Matt groaned.

Amy carefully helped Matt into the bathroom where he proceeded to barf up his stomach contents. _Oh geez_ Amy thought.

"You okay Matt?" Amy asked.

"Much better now. But um can you help me to bed after I brush my teeth?" Matt asked.

"Um yeah sure. No problem."

Amy carefully helped Matt into bed and took his shoes off for him. Matt was struggling to unzip his pants but he couldn't, due to his very intoxicated state.

"Here Matt. I got it" Amy told him as she unzipped his pants for him.

_Oh gosh_ Matt thought. _I may be drunk but I know damn well she is unzipping my pants for me._ Matt finally slid his pants off, revealing some black boxer briefs.

_Oh jesus christ_ Amy thought to herself. _He looks even better in his underwear. I swear to god if he wasn't so drunk…_

"Thank you Amy" Matt slurred.

"You're welcome. I better get back to my room, though" Amy started as she got up.

"No don't leave. Stay" Matt begged.

"Um okay. I guess I could. Let me text the boys and let them know so they don't worry." Amy pulled out her phone and sent a text to both Junior and Dave. Dave didn't answer, but Junior did.

"_Hey wifey! Don't do anything I wouldn't do! Love ya._

_Love_

_Junior"_

Amy smiled as she sent him her reply:

"_Can't anyways because he had a little too much to drink! Tell Randy I'll talk to him when I come back in the morning. I just wanna make sure Matt here doesn't choke on his own vomit. Oh where's bestie at?_

_Love ya too._

_Love_

_Wifeycakes"_

Junior was pretty fast in his reply:

_Randy said that's fine. He said if he's not awake when you come back to wake him up because it's really important._

_The big guy is out with Barbi again. OH SNAP!_

_Love,_

_Junior_

Amy looked up from her phone and saw Matt was smiling at her with his eyes halfway open.

"So I finally get to sleep next to you" Matt sighed. "I'm feeling better already."

"Yup you do. Got any shorts I could borrow?" Amy asked.

"Sure just go thru my suitcase" Matt told her.

Amy went over and rummaged thru Matt's suitcase. She found some black basketball shorts.

"I usually wear shorts way shorter than this to bed" Amy smiled.

Matt looked over at her and flashed her a big smile.

"Well I hope I can see them sometime, gorgeous."

Amy walked back over and climbed in bed next to Matt. She kissed him on the cheek and snuggled into his back.

"Night Matt."

"Night Amy."

"Amy?"

"Yeah Matt?"

"Thank you."

**Summary: Looks like Matt couldn't handle his booze! How will things be in the morning? And when Amy goes back to the room, will Randy finally confess his love or will he be too upset that she spent the night with Matt?**


	34. FINALLY!

**-Amy's POV-**

I woke up the next day to the sound of Matt barfing his guts out in his bathroom. Thankfully he slept thru the night and didn't choke on his own vomit. I made sure he was either on his side or stomach the whole time. Despite all that, I managed to get a good night's rest. I smiled when I saw Matt groggily coming out of the bathroom and climbing back into bed next to me.

"I feel like shit" he told me.

"You should. You drank a shitload last night."

"Did I, um, say anything last night that crossed the line?" he asked me, obviously concerned.

"Nah I wasn't offended. It takes a lot to offend me. You have to remember I'm with Ted Junior on a daily basis!"

"Well that's good, I guess. Thank you for taking care of me last night Amy" he smiled.

"Not a problem. Anyway I better get going" I told him as I got up. "Randy wants to talk to me today."

I could tell by the look on Matt's face he was disappointed I was not only leaving, but going to talk to Randy. Was Matt jealous of Randy? Was Randy jealous of Matt? Did they hate ach other or something? I sure as hell didn't know.

"Oh ok. Well thank you again Amy. I had a great time last night, from what I can remember anyway" he smiled as he got up and hugged me.

_Oh god he is still in his boxer briefs_ I thought. _I better get the hell out of here before I show him why I am so very ravishing!_

"Um...uh…uh…you're welcome! See you later HHF!"

I gave him a quick smooch on the lips and scurried out the door_. Oh god I hope he brushed his teeth!!_

**--xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---**

I got back to the room and slid my keycard in the door. No one was up yet, those lazy bastards. I decided I was going to wake up my Juniorcakes first. I wanted to try and get some info out of him before I talked to Randy. I quietly entered my room and slid into bed next to Junior.

"Mmmmmm hi wifey" Ted groaned as he woke up and wrapped his arms around me.

"Hi Juniorcakes. How did you sleep last night?"

"Terrible" he sighed. "I didn't have your hot body next to me! And how did YOU sleep wifey? Or were you up all night getting some drunk action from Matt?"

"I got a decent amount of sleep and there was no action. That guy was so smashed I had to stay up and make sure he didn't choke on his own puke!"

"Awww wifey. You're so sweet" Ted swooned.

"Oh god. Shut up Junior."

"No way. I love you wifey. Not only are you sweet, but you have a SWEET ASS" Ted proclaimed.

"Junior you're drunk again!"

"Nope. I'm dead sober wifey. I haven't been drinking much lately because _YOU_ keep ditching me for your 'hottie high flyer' as you call him" Ted bitched.

"Ok I promise. Tonight I will go out with you, bestie, and Randy. Deal?"

"Deal wifey. Speaking of Randy he wants to talk to youuuuuu" Ted said in a singsong voice.

"What about Juniorcakes?? And isn't bestie in there with him?"

"Nope. Dave is with Barbi again. I have no idea what Randy wants to talk to you about" Ted stated.

I knew Junior was full of shit and knew damn well what Randy wanted to talk about. He still refused to tell me, despite my 'wifey status' with him. My charms and growls would not work with Junior this time. DAMN!

"Fine. I'll be back in a bit. I'm going to wake up hot ass Orton."

"Oooo you have a nickname for HIM too! How romantic!" Ted sighed dreamily.

"Shut the hell up, Junior."

I left my shared room and headed towards Randy's. I was incredibly nervous, scared, and curious. I had no idea what Randy wanted to talk to me about and it was killing me. I was so glad we were friends again, though. With trepidation I knocked on his door.

"Come in" he said in that low sexy voice.

_Oh god_ I thought. _There he is. One of the hottest guys I've ever conquered._

"Well well well aren't you a fine sight to see, Orton."

"You're not too bad yourself Amy" Randy smiled.

_Oh god. That smile_ I thought. _That damn smile that makes my palms sweat and my heart race. I love that god damn smile!!_

"So uh you wanted to talk, Randy?"

"Well how was your night with _Sydal_?" Randy sneered.

_Okay what is with his fucking attitude?_ _I am not his fucking girlfriend _I thought. _This guy better change his attitude or I'm going to change his face._

"It was FINE Orton. What the hell does it matter to you anyway?" I was getting more and more pissed by the minute.

"WHAT DOES IT MATTER?" he screamed as he stood up. "AMY ARE YOU REALLY THAT BLIND?"

"BLIND TO WHAT ORTON? BLIND TO THE FACT THAT YOU'RE A FUCKING ASSHOLE? I CAN DEFINETLY SEE THAT!" I was now officially screaming at Randy again…God this guy is so dramafied.

"AMY YOU ARE BEING INCONSIDERATE TO MY FUCKING FEELINGS!" Randy screamed.

"YOUR FEELINGS? WHAT FEELINGS? THE LEGEND KILLER DOES NOT HAVE FUCKING FEELINGS! ALL HE DOES IS USE WOMEN FOR SEX THEN THROWS THEM ASIDE WHEN HE'S FOUND SOMEONE NEW…LIKE THAT SKANK ASS BITCH TIFFANY, WHO BY THE WAY, GOT A NICE CONCUSSION FROM MY GIRL, KAT."

"OH THAT'S FUCKING MATURE AMY! GET YOUR FRIENDS TO ATTACK HER INSTEAD OF TAKING CARE OF IT YOURSELF!" Randy screamed.

"I HAD EVERY INTENTION OF PUTTING THAT BITCH ON THE INJURED LIST MYSELF. IT'S NOT MY FAULT KAT GOT TO HER FIRST! I'M SORRY THAT MY FRIENDS CARE ABOUT ME AND LOVE ME!"

"YEAH JUST LIKE JUNIOR LOVES YOU RIGHT??" Randy snarled.

"DON'T YOU _EVEN_ BRING MY #2 BFF INTO THIS SHIT. I SWEAR TO GOD ORTON I WILL END YOUR FUCKING CAREER IN THIS FUCKING ROOM. YOU SHUT YOUR GOD DAMN MOUTH ABOUT JUNIOR!"

"AMY YOU REALLY ARE BLIND! YOU ACT LIKE HE'S THE ONLY ONE IN THE WORLD THAT LOVES YOU!" Randy screamed.

"I KNOW DAMN WELL HE'S NOT THE ONLY ONE THAT LOVES ME ORTON! I HAVE OTHER FRIENDS BESIDES HIM!"

"GOD DAMN IT AMY!! YOU'RE MISSING THE FUCKING POINT!!" Randy was practically foaming at the mouth when he said that to me.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE POINT OF YOU YELLING AT ME ORTON?"

Randy finally sat down on the bed and put his face in his hands. He looked up at me with his big blue eyes and sighed.

"I'm sorry Amy. Please sit down and let's talk like normal people" he begged.

"Are you sure you're calm enough to talk to me Orton?" I hissed.

He looked at me and sighed an even bigger sigh.

"Yes. Now please sit down. PLEASE?" he begged again.

I sat down with the most irritated look plastered on my face and impatiently tapped my fingers on my legs. Randy grabbed my hand and forced me to look into his eyes.

"Amy. I need to tell you something. God I've wanted to tell you for so long, but I…I just couldn't. And I need to tell you now before it's too late" he stated. "Amy. I LOVE YOU. I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you for so long. I tried to tell you when I went with you to that taping, but Tiffany foiled my plans. That's why I had all the flowers in the lockerroom that night. I was going to confess my love. Amy I love you so much. I love you more than anything in the world."

I couldn't believe what he just said to me. Randy freaking Orton was in love with me??? How the hell could I have been so blind to THAT? Geez don't I feel dumb. I sat there with a shocked look on my face.

"Amy please say SOMETHING" he begged. "ANYTHING."

"Randy…I…uh…well….I LOVE YOU TOO! Oh my god. I've been in love with you for so long. I didn't know how to tell you and then I started hanging out with Matt and I thought I could push my feelings for you away, but I couldn't. I LOVE YOU!"

**Summary: FINALLY!!! They have both confessed their love!! But how will their relationship progress from here? Will they jump right into a serious thing? And how is poor Matt going to react?**


	35. Win Her Over

Amy and Randy had finally told each other how they felt. They sat in his room together in silence. It was out of the bag now, officially.

"So where do we go from here Randy?" Amy asked.

"Well I love you, but I want to do things the right way. Maybe we could start off just casually dating and lead up to a serious relationship. I mean you'd be free to see other people and so would I. But we need to PROMISE we won't turn into jealous jackasses" Randy said.

"As long as you don't date that skank Tiffany I'm fine with it" Amy told him with a laugh. "But I don't want you getting all Jealous Mcjealerton of Matt."

"I'm okay with that. I promise I'll try to be nicer to the kid" Randy smiled.

"You do know he's only a year younger than me so he's not really a kid right?" Amy laughed.

"Yeah I know. So how'd you sleep last night?" Randy asked.

"Eh I didn't get much sleep. I was trying to make sure Matt didn't choke on his puke."

"Well why don't you climb in bed with me and catch up on your sleep then, Amy?"

Amy didn't even hesitate before she climbed in bed next to Randy and snuggled into him. _God I missed this_ she thought to herself. _He smells so damn good._

"Mmm have I ever told you how sexy you smell in the morning, Randy?"

"I don't smell nearly as sexy as you do" Randy said as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "I missed this."

"So did I."

"Amy?"

"Yeah Randy?"

"I'm sorry about the things I said. I know Ted is one of your best friends and I shouldn't have dragged him into it. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Randy. Just don't do it again. I won't ditch him for you or any guy for that matter. I care about that big butted idiot way too much to just cut him out of my life."

"I know Amy. You're a loyal friend."

**---xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---**

Amy and Randy were woken up a few hours later to the sound of Dave walking in the room and snickering. Amy groggily opened her eyes and looked over at her best friend.

"And what is so amusing my dear bestie?"

"You two. Your relationship is like a rollercoaster. So I take it Randy finally told you how he felt huh?"

"Yup and I feel the same he does. We're taking things slow though and we're free to see other people."

"You guys are WEIRD. Seriously."

"Oh like YOU'RE one to talk bestie. Spendin all that time with Barbi and she's still not your girlfriend? Tisk tisk!

"We're just friends, bestie."

"Yeah right. And I'm the queen of England!"

Dave just smiled at his best friend and chuckled. He had a bad feeling that the shit was going to hit the fan with Amy and Randy. He knew about Randy's jealous streak and his best friend's fiery temper.

"Baby come back" Ted sang as he walked in the room. "You can blame it all on meeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Isn't it a little early to be serenading her, Ted?" Randy groaned.

"It is _never_ too early to serenade my wifeycakes!" Ted proclaimed.

"I'm going back to sleep. You suck, Ted" Randy grumbled.

"Whatever. Wanna grab breakfast wifey? Dave?"

"Actually Ted" Dave said. "I'm going to breakfast with Barbi."

"Ooooooooooooooooooo" Amy and Ted said in unison, followed by wolf whistles.

"You kids are so immature" Dave said as he rolled his eyes and walked out the door.

"Want us to bring you back something Randy?" Amy asked.

"Nah I'll grab something later when I'm awake and my brain is functioning" Randy said as he covered himself back up.

"I'm definitely leaving now if you're covering up the goods" Amy snickered. Ted started fake vomiting while Randy laughed.

Amy and Ted walked out of the room and headed to the elevator.

"Sooo wifey. Spill the beans" Ted demanded as they got in the elevator.

"What beans? I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Liar liar wifey pants are on fire….BECAUSE SHE'S SO HOT!"

"Junior you're so dumb."

"But you love me, wifey."

"I know. Well anyways Randy told me how he felt and I did the same."

"Aaaaaaaaaaand wifey?"

"And we're going to take it slow…and casual. And date other people apparently."

"What about marrying other people? Can you marry someone else?"

Amy just laughed and rolled her eyes at Ted. Her "#2" always knew how to make her laugh. She couldn't understand why a great catch like Junior was still single. He was funny, sweet, and definitely sexy. He may not have been the brightest crayon in the box, but he was a loyal pal to her.

Just then the elevator dinged and Matt Sydal walked in. He looked like hell to Junior, but Amy thought he was still sexy. _DAMN_ sexy.

"Why good morning Matt. How are you feeling?" Ted asked.

"I'm okay thanks to your wifey here. She took really good care of me last night" Matt smiled.

Amy wanted to melt into the floor. Matt was one of the sweetest guys she'd ever met in her life. She knew she needed to be honest with Matt about the whole Randy situation. She was terrified of the way he would react, though. Would he be heartbroken? Would he be upset? She didn't know, but she knew she unfortunately had to find out.

"Hey Junior" Amy said as the elevator stopped. "I need to talk to Matt for a minute so why don't you grab us a table?"

"Oh sure wifey. No prob. Oh by the way wifey, you look DAMN hot this morning! Let's elope you sexy blonde beast!"

"No Junior."

"Fine. Bitch."

"Asshole."

"Skank."

"Man whore."

"I love you."

"Oh I love you too Junior."

Junior headed off for one of the tables. Amy looked over at Matt and gave him a friendly smile and he gladly returned it. _Man this is going to suck_ Amy thought to herself. _This guy is so nice._

"So, um, did you talk to Randy this morning, Amy?"

"Yeah. I did. And that's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about Matt."

_Oh no_ Matt thought to himself. _They're together now and I'm out of the picture! DAMN IT. I really like this girl. Why does this always happen to me?_

"Oh. So um, what did he tell you?"

"Well" Amy said as she sat down. "He, uh, told me he loved me. And uh I told him I felt the same way."

_DAMN_ Matt thought. _What does he have that I don't? I'm a nice guy and he is a total player!_

"Oh….so are you two together now?"

"Well….no. We're not. In fact, we've apparently established we can see other people."

_YES YES YES_ Matt thought. _I still have a shot with her!_

"Well I'd like to keep hanging out with you, Amy…if you'd like to of course."

"Of course I want to hang out with the HHF. You're kind of a babe, you know."

Matt smiled at Amy and started blushing immediately. _She's incredible_ he thought_. I have to make her mine and only mine. I'll win her over if it's the last thing I do._


	36. You've Lost That Lovin Feelin'

What a situation I've managed to get myself into. Randy is in love with me and I'm pretty sure Matt has a huge crush on me. I know most girls would kill to be in my position, especially when it comes to Randy. Any girl with a pulse can see that he is one of the most gorgeous guys walking the Earth. And Matt…he's amazing. I can't actually believe he wants to continue hanging out with me. He must really like me…a lot.

"So um what are you up to tonight Amy?" Matt asked me.

"Actually I'm hanging with the boys tonight. Junior is lonely without me and apparently hasn't been partying as much. He misses me."

"Aww the poor guy" Matt said. "Well I hope we run into each other tonight."

All I could do was smile at Matt. I wanted to nail him right then and there. I could not stop thinking about what he might be like in bed. Being who I am, I decided I'd just ask him. After all, I'm the queen of forwardness.

"So Matt. What kind of things are you into…in bed?"

Matt looked like he was about to have a stroke any second and started turning bright red. In fact, I would say that he resembled a stop sign. He just sat there in shocked silence.

"Well…uh…that is…uh…." he stuttered.

"Sorry I shouldn't have asked. Maybe you could just….show me…sometime."

I could see the droplets of sweat forming on Matt's forehead. I sure have an effect on this kid, don't I? He just continued to sit there and sweat too. Damn I'm…PRICLESS! I honestly would not mind him showing me what he's into in, though. I bet he's amazing.

"Well HHF I better get going. My stomach is growling and I'm afraid it might start eating itself soon."

"Yeah we wouldn't want that. I, um, hope I see you tonight Amy" Matt said nervously.

I gave him my now famous smirk/smile and blew him a kiss as I stood up.

"Oh I'm sure you will, sweetheart."

With my head held high, I walked back over to where my Junior was. He was just sitting there, shaking his head and smiling.

"Damn wifey. What did you say to that poor kid to make him sweat?" Junior laughed.

"Eh. I just asked him what he was into in bed. And when he couldn't answer, I told him that he should show me sometime."

"Daaaaaaaamn wifey. You're going to give that kid a stroke one of these days" Ted smiled.

"Oh I'll do much more than that."

"Wifey you've got to be one of the biggest perverts ever…I love you" he sighed dreamily. "So when are you going to re-experience my pricelessness, babycakes?"

"Never Junior."

"Come on baby. I haven't gotten any since I hooked up with your fine ass" he flirted.

"Is that because you know it doesn't get any better than _THIS_?"

"Damn right, wifey" he proclaimed. "So…we drinkin' whiskey tonight?"

"You know it Junior!"

**---xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---**

A few hours later, we were all getting ready to go out. I pretty much evicted Junior from the bedroom, though. I didn't need him trying to get in my pants while I was getting ready. And I _really_ did not need Junior walking around shirtless, distracting me with all of his glorious, sexy muscles. Damn his sexiness to HELL!

"Sometime today wifey!" Junior screamed thru the door.

"Kiss my ass Junior!"

"Open the door and I will" he proclaimed.

When I opened the door, I got a collective gasp from my three favorite guys. I had on a simple dark grey sundress that had a skull on the front right side and I was wearing a pair of flip flops. My long blonde hair flowed down my back and I had on my way cool cop sunglasses.

"Damn wifey! You look HOT in a dress! You really should wear them more often" Ted proclaimed passionately.

"I don't really like wearing them, Junior. But I figured I'd give you guys a cheap thrill."

"Matt is going to collapse when he sees you, wifey."

"I know, Junior. I know."

I was aware Matt would practically die when he saw me. I knew that wearing a dress would shock the hell out of everyone. I couldn't wait to get down to the bar and see the look on everyone's faces! I was practically beaming when Randy looked over at me and bit his lip. He looked DAMN sexy. He had on a white wifebeater and some dark wash jeans. God he was looking SO good. I was pretty much convinced that no guy on the planet was as hot as him.

"Damn Randy. You look smokin' hot right now."

"So do you, Amy. You look absolutely perfect right now."

I wanted to melt into the floor. I don't think Randy, or any guy for that matter, had ever told me that I looked perfect.

"Damn bestie! If you weren't my best friend, I swear…."

"Oh bestie. You're silly. You boys ready to go?"

They all gave me a nod and we headed out the door and down to the bar. This was going to be fun as hell.

When we got downstairs and into the bar, everyone was staring at me with looks of shock plastered onto their faces. My favorite Canadian came walking up with a huge smile on his face.

"Excuse me. But I'm looking for Amy. Has anyone seen her?" he smirked.

"Oh shutup, Chris. You're such a jerk."

"Why Amy! I didn't recognize you! You look so…womanly! And sexy! Not that you aren't always sexy. After all, you are a sexy beast!"

"Shut up and buy me a drink, Jericho!"

"What do you think I was coming over to do, blondie? Come on. Let's go to the bar" he said as he held out his arm for me to link into. I gave my boys a smile, linked arms with the Canadian, and went over to the bar.

"Alright blondie. Give me the 411" Chris said as we walked up to the bar.

"Well Randy and I fessed up our love, but apparently we're not together AND we can see other people. I told Matt about all this and he STILL wants to hang out with me. Can you believe that?"

"Oh I can blondie" Chris stated. "I hear that he thinks he might be falling in love with you!"

"Chris I need a shot instead."

"I figured, blondie. Two shots of Jack, bartender."

Falling in love with me?? You've got to be kidding me! Oh geez. What the hell have I gotten myself into? Well I guess I shouldn't try to get in Matt's pants. That would probably just convince him that he's full blown head over heels in love with me.

"Shit Chris. What the hell am I going to do?"

"Man blondie. I don't know, but I know most women would kill to have both of those guys in love with them! You'll be the envy of every female fan!"

"I know Chris. I just….Oh geez."

"What blondie?"

"Look who just fucking walked in, Chris."

As if I wasn't stressed out enough, Cody Rhodes had walked in and apparently he was already plastered. I was horrified when I saw him sitting down at the table right next to Junior…_my spot. _I was ready to kill that little bastard. But maybe I'd try being nice to him. After all, he was drunk and maybe just maybe he wouldn't be such an asshole.

"Now blondie. Don't kill him. He's drunk and it wouldn't be fair."

"I won't Chris. I'm going to try being nice."

Chris and I walked back over to the table. I was surprised when Cody got up to give me my seat back. I could see the looks of apprehension and possibly fear on everyone's faces when I sat back down….and Cody sat right next to me.

"Damn Amy. You look pretty hot" Cody slurred.

"Uh thanks Cody."

"You always look hot, though. Randy and Ted are damn lucky they've tapped that hot ass" Cody slurred.

I wasn't sure what to do at this point. Cody Rhodes was actually complimenting me and not being a total asshole. What the hell got into him? Oh yeah. Alcohol. Damn he must've had a lot to drink if he's being so nice to me. I wonder who the hell got him so drunk.

"Yeah…I guess so. Thanks."

"Seriously you two are lucky you've slept with her. Every guy on this roster wants to hit it. I'm damn jealous. I'd give anything to sleep with her."

Whoa where the hell is this coming from? I thought this guy hated me. And now he's saying he'd give anything to sleep with me? Damn what kind of booze did he drink and how much? Whatever he's had, I want to make SURE I never drink it! No kind of booze in the world could convince me to sleep with Cody freaking Rhodes. I'd rather sleep with Dolph Ziggler! I'm sure that would be interesting. I bet that guy would introduce himself to me every freaking five minutes during sex. Oh god. What a frightening thought!

"Cody, how much have you had to drink tonight?" Chris asked.

"I think about half a bottle of Jagermeister" Cody slurred.

"Damn Cody! You're crazy! Why'd you drink so much?" Junior exclaimed.

"I'm lonely, Ted. I have no one to travel or room with" Cody sighed.

Junior looked over at me with a pleading look. I knew what that look meant: he wanted Cody to room with us again. I couldn't help but think that when the booze wore off, Cody would go back to being a total asshole. But for Junior's sake, I decided to give in. I really hate how much I love Junior sometimes. Damn it.

"Well Cody. I guess you can room with us again, starting tomorrow."

Cody looked at me with wide eyes and a huge smile formed on his face. Before I knew it, he had grabbed me into a hug. And then when he pulled back…he planted a kiss on my LIPS. Oh my god I wanted to crawl under a rock and DIE in that bar. Cody freaking Rhodes had just violated my poor lips. And of course, everyone else was snickering.

"Come on Cody. I'll help you back to your room" Chris offered.

"No I'm fine. I want to hang out with everyone" Cody explained. "I'm just going to get some water." Cody got up and headed over to the bar. As soon as he was out of range, everyone burst into laughter.

"Shut up. You guys suck. I hate you all."

"Oh my god that was hilarious" Randy got out between laughs.

"Seriously priceless moment right there" Junior laughed.

"That was the funniest shit I've seen all year" bestie proclaimed.

"Yeah freaking hilarious. I'm going to the bathroom, possibly to vomit."

I stood up and headed to the bathroom. I was just about to walk in when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I spun around and there was the ever adorable Matt Sydal with a smile plastered onto his gorgeous face. I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug.

"Hey Matt. How are you?"

"I'm great now that I'm talking to you. You look gorgeous, Amy."

"Why thank you, sir. Care for a drink?"

"Sure Amy. I'd love one. What are you drinking?"

"Jack of course. I think I'll start off with a shot then a Jack and Coke."

"Um you know. I think I'll just have a beer."

"Alright. I'm going to go to the bathroom first, Matt."

"Sure. I'll grab your drinks and head to the table."

I went into the bathroom with a smile on my face. I just hoped that Matt and Randy wouldn't kill each other while I was in the bathroom. Man what the hell am I going to do about these two gorgeous guys? I don't even know who I want to be with at this point. Sometimes, life really sucks!

I was just finishing up and washing my hands when I got an idea: I was going to dedicate "You've Lost That Loving Feeling" to my pal Junior. I was even going to serenade him. Oh god this was going to be hilarious. I left the bathroom and headed over to the DJ to request my song. I headed back to the table with a smile on my face when I heard the DJ say "Alright this next song is going to be for Junior from his best friend and 'wifeycakes' Amy."

Junior looked at me with a confused look on his face until I started singing to him. He sighed dreamily and put his hands over his heart as I continued to serenade him. I hadn't noticed but Chris had pulled out his video camera and was recording the whole thing. All the guys (even Cody) were laughing hysterically as I continued to serenade Junior. The song finally ended and Junior stood up with a smile on his face as he pulled me into a hug.

"Oh wifey. That was hella romantic!"

"I know. I figured you deserved to be serenaded for a change, Junior."

"I love you, wifeycakes."

"I love you too, Juniorcakes."


	37. No Need To Be A Bitch

"Oh I am SO uploading this to YouTube tomorrow, blondie" Chris got out between laughs.

"Go ahead, Canadian. I don't care. I love my Juniorcakes" Amy said as she pinched Ted's cheeks.

Ted smiled at his favorite diva and all around best friend. Sure Cody was one of his best friends too, but it was different with Amy. He really did love her. He was starting to think that he may be IN LOVE with her. She was pretty much perfect and there was no doubt in his mind that she was gorgeous. He always missed her whenever she wasn't around and thought about her. He knew he could never live without his wifeycakes. And he surely wished he could hook up with her again. _Damn Randy _he thought_. If it wasn't for him, I could totally get her. I know I could. My wifey loves me!_

"What are you thinking about, Juniorkins?" Amy asked him.

"Just what you look like naked, wifey" Ted smiled.

"Oh god. Sorry I asked" Amy snickered. "I'll leave you to your perverted thoughts."

"Hey if I recall YOU put the moves on ME, wifey."

"And YOU didn't resist, Junior!"

"Do I look like I have stupid written across my forehead wifey? Explain to me why I would resist you."

"I have no idea why you would, Junior. After all, I am so very ravishing!"

"I know. And I'm simply…PRICELESS!"

"Yes I know. But I can still see your fat ass from space, hubby!"

"My ass is not fat."

"Yes it is."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"You guys are idiots" Chris snickered. "You're always bantering!"

"It's because we love each other. Right Junior?"

"You know it, wifey."

_If you only loved me the way I love you_ Ted thought to himself. _I'd make you the happiest chick in the world._

"Alright I need to take this shot and work on this Jack and Coke" Amy said enthusiastically. "Drinkin' time, boys!"

Amy grabbed the shot and downed it quite fast. She picked up her Jack and Coke right after and starting chugging it.

"Go wifey go!" Ted screamed.

Amy kept on chugging and, thanks to Ted's cheering and words of encouragement, finished the Jack and Coke quite easily.

"Woooooooooooooooo" Amy screeched. "That was some good stuff right there!"

"You're an animal, bestie" Dave said proudly.

"A total legend" Randy smirked.

Matt just sat back quietly with a smile on his facing, watching Amy interact with her crew. He knew to get in good with Amy, he'd have to become friends with her boys. He figured there was no way in hell Randy would ever be his friend. After all, they were both going after the same girl. But he knew he'd score major points with Amy by winning over her two best friends.

"So what does everyone want? My treat" Matt stated.

As if on cue, Amy and Ted both said "Jack and Cokes" at the same time and started laughing.

"Our chemistry is undeniable, wifey" Ted sighed. "Let's elope."

"No Junior. I want a big wedding. You better start saving your money" Amy laughed.

"Ah crap. I should've figured there was at least ONE womanly thing about you. How much are we talking wifey?" Ted questioned.

"I'd say in the 50 grand range. I want a big outdoor wedding and a GIGANTIC Jack Daniels fountain! Kinda like one of those chocolate fountains people get" Amy replied.

"We're made for each other wifey, I swear. I hella love you."

"Oh I hella love you too, Juniorkins."

The rest of the boys ordered Guinness, except Chris. He ordered a Molson Dry. Amy looked at him in total confusion.

"What the hell is that crap you ordered?" Amy asked.

"Canadian beer. Duh blondie DUH!" Chris stated. "And it's good too."

"Pfft screw that. It's all about PBR! It's cheap and gets me drunk fast!"

"Eww blondie! How can you drink that white trash bullshit?"

"Because it is GOOD Canadian. You just have to get used to it. It's an acquired taste, kinda like you" Amy smiled slyly. This comment got out a collective 'ohhhhhhhhhhh damn' from everyone else at the table and they started laughing their asses off. Even Cody was busting up at Amy's comment.

"You're such a bitch sometimes. Damn smartass" Chris muttered.

"You got it half right...I'm SMART. Don't player hate Canadian. Congratulate."

"I hereby congratulate you on being an assclown!"

"Screw you, Canadian."

"No thanks blondie. I'm a married man…WITH KIDS! How could you even say that to me?"

"Trust me, Chris. It was NOT an offer you freaking assclown."

The whole table shared a collective laugh. The night was going really well and Amy didn't think it could get any better than this. She was hanging out with her favorite guys in the world. Well except Cody. She didn't really hate him anymore, but she didn't trust him worth a damn. She questioned in her mind why Cody was being all nice all of a sudden. _I bet Junior threatened to kill him_ Amy thought to herself. _Oh that Junior of mine. What would I do without him?_

"And what are YOU thinking about, wifey?"

"I was just thinking what would I do without you, Junior."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?"

"I'd pretty much die. I love you number two."

"Awwwww wifey. You're so sweet. I love you too. But are you just trying to get in my pants again? Because let me tell you, all you have to do is ask."

"How about if I demand it? Like the song says COME HERE. REMOVE YOUR GARMENTS!"

Ted started laughing uncontrollably.

"That sounds like the best song ever. We should play it at our wedding, wifey."

"Oh totally, Junior. Totally. It's called 'Pleasure Slave' you know. It's perfect for you because you are, in fact, my slave."

"You're so full of yourself wifey!"

"It's hard not to be hanging out with you, Randy, _and_ Chris all the time. The three most conceited SOBs on the entire ROSTER. Why can't you three be more like Matt? Shy, adorable, AND humble" Amy said, gesturing towards Matt who instantly turned red and smiled.

_How does she do it_ Matt wondered. _She makes me feel so…lightheaded…and nervous…and all warm and fuzzy inside. Am I falling in love with her? Oh crap. Maybe I am!!_

"Wifey I think you need another drink" Ted offered.

"I think you're right, Juniorkins. Let's go" Amy said as she stood up and extended her hand to him.

"Trying to hold my hand now too wifey? Damn you're being hella romantic tonight" he said as he put his hand in hers.

Ted felt a shiver go up his spine. Her touch, no matter how small, was amazing. Was he falling in love with his best friend, his wifeycakes? He was pretty sure he was. But what the hell could he do? She loved Randy and he loved her. He couldn't do that to Randy no matter how much he loved her. He knew he needed to talk to someone about this. He couldn't talk to Randy; he was pretty sure he'd flip out. Definitely not Chris; that guy has a HUGE mouth! Not Cody that's for sure; Amy hates his guts. And Matt...he was nuts for wifey. Only one guy was left and he knew he could talk to him…Ted decided he was going to talk to Dave. If anyone would understand, it'd be him. He knew Dave wouldn't judge him or tell anybody. He'd definitely talk to him later tonight.

"Two Jack and Cokes, please" Amy said to the bartender. Amy pulled out her wallet, but Ted gently put his hand on top of hers as she tried to pay. "Junior come on. My turn" Amy whined.

"No way, wifey. MY turn."

"Mine Junior."

"Mine wifey!"

"God damn it. You are such a stubborn, big butted ass."

"How long have you two been together?" the bartender asked. The two of them looked at the man and burst into laughter.

"Us? We're best friends. She's too much of a bitch to be my woman" Ted stated.

"And he's too much of a conceited asshole to be my man" Amy retorted.

"You two seem to mesh well, though. You'd make a great couple. In any case, here's your drinks. Thank you very much" the bartender said.

"See wifey? We're meant to be" Ted said as he draped his arm over her shoulder as they headed back to the table. She looked over at him and smiled as they continued walking together and planted a kiss on his cheek after they sat down next to each other. She loved her #2 so much it was sickening.

"God you two" Chris chuckled. "Can't you keep your hands to yourselves?"

"Junior started touching ME first" Amy explained. "He can't resist my ravishingness!"

"Wifey that is not even a word you idiot. God you're such a dumb blonde" Ted groaned.

"Hey! Blondes are not dumb" Chris proclaimed, almost offended.

"That's right, Chris. We're hella smart" Amy agreed. "I have a BS in Computer Science! What's YOUR degree in, Juniorkins?"

"You know damn well it's Business Administration, wifey. I'm a professional at administering the business and that business is YOU and ME NEKKID!"

"Oh god Junior" Amy laughed. "That was smooth as hell. You should try that line on Melina."

"And have John kill me in my sleep? No thanks. I enjoy living" Ted explained.

"Junior you know I'd never let anyone hurt you" Amy sighed dreamily. "If anyone messes with you, they'd have to deal with ME!"

"I know wifey. You're my bodyguard. And you know the best way to guard my body is…."

"Junior you're so dumb and predictable. I know. The best way to guard your body is to hold it close to me naked" Amy said with an eye roll.

"Damn wifey. You know me so well" Ted sighed.

Randy just sat there and smiled at his favorite girl and his buddy Ted. He couldn't deny their chemistry, but he kept telling himself over and over not to be jealous of Ted. _He's her best friend_ he told himself. _If I tell him to back off she'll kill me. There's no way she'd ditch him for me and I wouldn't want her to. She'd be shattered without Ted._

_Damn Amy and Ted have a lot of chemistry_ Matt thought to himself. _Maybe they really are meant to be. No Matt. Amy doesn't look at him like that! He's her best friend. Go for her Matt. Make her yours!_ _She's the perfect woman!_

"Amy I'm feeling so neglected right now" Dave said as he pursed out his lower lip. "I'm your number one you know!"

"Oh my bestie" Amy said as she put her hand on top of his across the table. "You know I love you. What would I do without my big, strong, handsome Animal?"

"You're such a kiss ass, blondie!" Chris stated.

"Hey Chris. She can kiss ass all she wants. She's _my_ bestie" Dave stated as he smiled at her across the table. She smiled warmly back at him. _My bestie_ she thought to herself. _He's always been there for me, watching my back and giving me his big shoulder to cry on._

"Enough with the mush" Randy chuckled. "Let's drink yeah? Waitress, another round of drinks, please." The waitress came back a few minutes later with drinks for everyone. Everyone was about to drink when Amy cleared her throat.

"Randy I know you said no more mush, but I need to propose a toast" Amy stated. Randy looked over at her and smiled warmly and nodded at her.

"Well first and foremost. Bestie I love you. You've been there for me through everything that's happened and I know it's been a LOT. You're my number one and I don't know what I'd do without you. You mean the world to me and you're my best friend." Dave could feel the tears in his eyes. That was one of the sweetest things anyone had ever said to him in his life.

"Oh Junior" Amy sighed. "You crack me the hell up. Whenever I'm having a bad day, I know you'll be there to turn it into a great one. I don't regret hooking up with you and I never will. You're my number two and I'd go nuts if it wasn't for your obnoxiously flirtatious, and actually borderlining on sexual harassment, comments. I love you, fat ass." Ted flashed Amy a cheesy smirk/smile and she playfully rolled her eyes at him. "Jackass" she muttered. Amy glanced towards Chris and gave him a loving smile.

"My fav blonde" Amy sighed. "You have a huge mouth, that's for sure. But you're a great friend to me and I'd definitely consider you to be one of my closest friends. You're my favorite fellow blonde and you are in fact one sexy beast! Don't ever change who you are, either." Chris gave her a warm smile and blew her a playful kiss. Amy chuckled and shook her head at him. Amy looked over at Matt and he smiled shyly at her.

"Matt you're a great guy. You're so sweet and humble and I'm definitely not used to that, seeing as how I hang out with a bunch of jackasses" she smiled. "But seriously, you're amazing. Any girl would be lucky to have a great looking catch like you." Matt just looked over at her and sighed dreamily. _It's official _he told himself. _I love her._

"Uhh Cody. Well. I don't know what's going to happen with us, but I hope we don't end up killing each other. And uhh….yeah…Okay." Ted could tell by the look on Amy's face that she was incredibly uncomfortable so he grabbed her hand and held it. _Thank god for Junior_ Amy told herself.

"Randy" Amy said as she looked at him. "I know there's been a lot of drama between us. And I know sometimes I seem like a distant cold hearted bitch and I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry for my part in our drama and I promise I'll try to make my part of it subside. I don't know what's going to happen with us, but I know we'll always be friends. You know how I feel about you. And uhhhh you're totally gorgeous."

The boys all clapped as Amy took a drink of her Jack and Coke. She smiled warmly at them as she set her drink back down. _I'm the luckiest girl in the world_ she told herself_. I have the greatest guys around. Except Cody. Ugh. No Amy. Be nice. No need to be a bitch to him…yet._

**Summary: Have Amy and Cody put their differences aside??? We'll have to see in the coming chapters! Let me know what you guys think of the first person POV. Who should I do the next first person POV chapter in next? Junior, Randy, or Matt? Let me know in your reviews! It won't be for a few more chapters, though.**


	38. No Drama

"Hey wifey. Why don't you request that song you were telling me about?" Ted asked. "We could dance to it!"

Amy just looked at Junior and laughed. "Alright fat ass. I'll be right back." Amy stood up and headed over to the DJ. He didn't have her song so Amy pulled out her I-pod from her purse and he uploaded it to his. Amy thanked him and headed back over to the table. The whole bar was filled with the collective moaning that was the intro to 'Pleasure Slave.'

"Come on Junior" Amy said as she held out her hand. "Let's go."

"How am I supposed to dance to this wifey?" Ted wondered. "It's all slow!"

"Trust me Junior" Amy said with a sly smile. Amy and Ted linked arms and headed off to the dance floor. Everyone watched on as Amy and Junior danced together, a little too close and sexy for both Matt and Randy's liking.

Chris got out his video camera and started filming the pure comedic gold. They all laughed as Amy sang her favorite part of the song to her number two:

"_Your body belongs to me!_

_*whistle*_

_WOMAN!_

_Come here!_

_Remove your garments!_

_Kneel before me!_

_Please me_

_WOMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"_

Chris burst into uncontrollable laughter. _Blondie is crazy_ he thought to himself. _Ted would totally remove his garments for her in a hot second! Hmm why do both Randy AND Matt look like they are about to murder Ted in his sleep? Uh oh. Blondie's got TWO…no make that THREE…men in love with her. I don't see this ending well!_

Amy and Ted linked arms and headed back to the table where their friends were. Ted looked like he had just won the million dollar prize on the Big Spin. _Shit I'd be that happy if Amy was grinding on me like that too_ Matt thought to himself. _That was some seriously sexy dancing!_

"Damn blondie! Did you used to be a stripper or something?" Chris asked.

"No you jackass. I just know how to dance I guess" Amy said with a shrug.

"You sure do wifey" Ted said as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Amy. "Especially when you're NEKKID!"

"Oh god. Shut up Junior" Amy said as she sat back down, with Ted sitting right next to her. "Is that all you can think about when you look at me?"

"Yes" Ted replied with a smirk. "You should just….REMOVE YOUR GARMENTS!"

"And kneel before you?" Amy laughed.

"Ohhh yes indeedy do! But not right now. Save it for later, wifey. I don't want everyone to see you NEKKID. YOUR BODY BELONGS TO ME!"

Amy burst into an almost uncontrollable fit of laughter. Her face even started turning red and she pounded her fists on the table too.

"I _KNEW_ I'd regret introducing you to that song" Amy got out between laughs. "More drinks boys?" They all looked at her and nodded. "Okay then. I'll be right back." Amy stood up and headed for the bar. Matt got up and followed behind her. He really wanted to talk to her away from the guys.

"Hey Amy" Matt smiled shyly.

"Hey Matt" Amy smiled brightly. "Can I get another round of Guinness for that table and two Jack and Cokes please?" Amy asked the bartender. He nodded at her and starting pouring the Jack and Cokes. The man informed her that the beers would be over in a minute, but Amy took the Jack and Cokes and started heading back to the table when Matt gently grabbed her arm.

"Um can I talk to you before we head back?" Matt asked nervously.

"Sure Matt" Amy said as she sat back down on the bar stool. "What's up?"

"Well" Matt said as he rubbed his neck. "I just want to tell that no matter who you decide is best for you, whether it's me, Orton, or Ted, I'll be your friend no matter what. I really care about you Amy and I think you're a great person. And you know…you're beautiful. Everytime I look at you my heart stops. I just…well you mean a lot to me Amy."

Amy looked at Matt and sighed dreamily at him. _She's never done that_ Matt thought to himself. _At least not because of me!_

"Wow Matt. That was really sweet and nice to hear. Thank you" Amy said as she pulled Matt into a hug. "But I just want to clarify…AGAIN…that there is nothing going on with me and Junior. He's my numero dos."

"Amy" Matt said as he pulled back from the hug. "Ted loves you. He's IN LOVE with you. I can see it in his eyes. Everyone can."

"He is not, Matt" Amy grunted, almost annoyed. "My Juniorcakes does love me…but he's not _IN LOVE_ with me."

"Okay Amy" Matt said holding up his hands in surrender. "You know him better than I do."

Amy smiled at Matt and they headed back to the table. Amy handed Ted his drink and he smiled warmly at her, gesturing with his hand for her to sit down. Amy let out a giggle which turned into a gasp when Ted pulled her into his lap.

"Oh baby" Ted exclaimed. "You tripped and fell into my lap. You're so clumsy!"

Amy didn't even bother to try and get up. She knew he wouldn't let her so Amy made herself comfortable on Ted's lap. Ted instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist and Amy leaned her head back on his chest.

"Damn wifey. You've got a small ass waist, but some _SERIOUS_ child bearing hips" Ted exclaimed. "Why don't we practice making a baby?"

"No Junior. No babies" Amy stated as she stuck her tongue out at him. Ted actually tried to bite it, but Amy quickly put her tongue backing her mouth. "Too slow Juniorkins!"

"WOMAN! COME HERE!" Ted demanded.

"I _AM_ here, you idiot" Amy laughed.

"Oh yeah" Ted said. "Well uhhh remove your garments?"

"No Junior."

"Please wifey?"

"No."

Amy and Ted looked at each other and started laughing together as they drank their Jack and Cokes. _This night is perfect _Amy thought. _No drama for once! Thank god._

**Summary: Sorry I haven't updated lately! I have finals and me and my bf broke up. :/ Anyway after next week, I will be back to updating daily or at the very least every other day! Thanks for sticking with me!**


	39. Nuts Without You

"Oh shit!" Dave exclaimed.

"What bestie??"

"Ken is here! I didn't know he was back!"

Ken Anderson, better known to the WWE fans as Mr. Kennedy, had just walked into the hotel bar. Amy suddenly became extremely nervous. Amy got even more nervous when Ken started heading for their table. Mr. Kennedy was one of her favorites. She was pretty sure that his shoulder was still messed up and he'd be out of action for a few more months so what was he doing here?

"Hey guys" Ken smiled as he walked up to the table. "Surprise!"

"Surprise indeed Ken! Sit down! Have a few with us!" Dave demanded.

"Thanks. So is anyone going to introduce me to the gorgeous blonde sitting on Ted's lap?" Ken asked. Amy let out a very girly giggle and smiled at Ken.

"Ken. This is Amy, my wonderful wifeycakes and best friend" Ted said. "Amy, this is…"

"I know I know. MISTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER KENNEDYYYYY…" Amy paused before she continued. "KENNEDYYYYYYYYYY!" Ken let out a hearty laugh.

"I like you already" Ken smiled. "If I wasn't a married man you'd be in a lot of trouble, missy."

"Oh really? Good to know" Amy smiled back.

"Man you have a lot of piercings. I'm not used to that on the Divas. You _must_ be from California" Ken stated.

"Well not only are you _gorgeous_, but you're smart too" Amy smiled coyly.

"You clearly have spectacular taste if you find _me_ attractive" Ken smirked.

"Why wouldn't I find you attractive? You're a total stud" Amy flirted.

"Ken you've gotta see the videos I took earlier" Chris exclaimed. "Amy here is HILARIOUS!" Chris pulled out his camera so Ken could watch the events from earlier. Ken was laughing hysterically as he watched Amy serenade Ted. The laughing quickly stopped when he saw Amy dancing. He looked over at her and raised his eyebrows with a smile on his face. _Damn she's HOT_ Ken thought. _No. Bad Ken. BAD. You are a married man! Stop checking out the young hot blonde!_

"You're pretty funny, Amy. And sexy" Ken smiled.

"Actually I'm…."

"PRICELESS! I TELL YOU IM PRICELESS!" Amy and Ted sang in unison.

"Do they always do that?" Ken asked aloud.

"Yes" Randy and Dave replied in unison.

"It's like they were separated at birth" Dave chuckled.

"It kinda scares me, actually" Randy shuttered.

Amy looked at both Dave and Randy and rolled her eyes. _Idiots_ she thought. _Junior is my pal! What the hell ever. I need another drink._

"Ready for another Junior?"

"You know it wifey."

Amy playfully jumped onto Ted's back and he gave her a piggyback ride to the bar. Ken just watched the two of them scurry away, giggling like children. For some reason, he had to know what the hell was going on with those two. He'd never seen Ted like this with any woman…ever. And it really puzzled him. He _HAD_ to ask someone.

"What's up with those two?" Ken asked, pointing at Amy and Ted.

"They're best friends" Dave stated. "Although I'd like to clarify _I'M_ her number one and _he's_ her number two."

"And…" Chris started. "They hooked up a few weeks ago. Ted told me she's a goddess in the bedroom. Very _giving_ if you know what I mean!"

Ken raised his eyebrows as he looked over at Amy. _I wouldn't mind finding that out for myself_ Ken thought. _NO KEN. .MARRIED! You cannot find that out…ever!_

"What happened to Ted's policy of 'no banging the Divas' huh?" Ken asked.

"That all changed when Amy became his best friend" Randy stated.

"'Bout time you said something tonight Orton. What's up with you anyway?" Ken said.

"I'm in love with her" Randy sighed. "But we're taking this slow. And we're seeing other people." Randy gave Matt a slight glare and he shot one back. All Ken could do was shake his head. _I see the new Diva is breaking hearts already_ he thought to himself_. She must be pretty amazing if these two are in love with her._

Amy and Ted came walking back over with drinks in their hands, singing to each other.

"JUNIOR! COME HERE!"

"REMOVE YOUR GARMENTS WIFEY!"

"KNEEL BEFORE ME!"

"PLEASE ME WIFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!"

Amy and Ted burst into laughter along with everyone else, but especially Ken.

"That song sounds romantic" Ken scoffed playfully. "Demanding the removal of garments and all…"

"It is _hella_ romantic" Amy chuckled. "I prefer my men to be straight forward, you know. The way I figure it is I'm a straight shooter. So I want a straight shooter. I don't have time for games or bullshit. If we're gonna do it, let's do it already ya know? I have needs, damn it."

"You sound like a guy" Ken exclaimed. "More chicks should be like you."

"Damn right" Amy said proudly.

"So Ken. What are you doing here?" Dave asked.

"I'm in town doing promo for my movie you know so I figured I'd call Vince and see where you guys were. Figured I'd stay at the same hotel as you guys. I miss you all" Ken stated. "I can't wait to come back. It should be pretty soon. My shoulder is feeling much better."

"Well that's great Ken" Dave said. "And you'll be back on the Raw brand with us when you come back. You should room with us. We have a shitload of fun don't we bestie?"

"Damn right my bestie" Amy smiled. "We'll have to start getting suites when Ken comes back. It'll be you, me, him, Junior, Randy, _and_ Cody. You know after 10pm, we'd be considered a gang!"

Dave smiled at his best friend and chuckled. _That bestie of mine_ he thought. _She's always so silly. I love the living hell out of her. How did I get along without her for so long? It doesn't matter. I have her now and that's all that matters._

"Hey bestie" Dave said. "What do you want for your birthday? And don't say the Jack Daniels distillery because I don't have that kind of money."

"Awww man" Amy pouted. "But I really want it! I honestly don't know bestie. I haven't given it much thought. Maybe some band shirts or something."

"I'm going to put myself in a box naked for you wifey" Ted stated proudly. "I know you want me in my birthday suit for your birthday!"

"Pfft I've seen it" Amy laughed. "And it ain't that great."

"Aww wifey" Ted said as he pursed out his lower lip. "You're so mean."

"I'm kidding Juniorkins. You know damn well you're nice to look at!"

_Juniorkins _Ken thought to himself. _Since when does Ted allow a Diva to give him a nickname? Damn he must have it bad for her! I can see why. She's DAMN hot! God damn it Kenneth. Stop looking at her! Your wife would rip out your eyeballs for it! But Amy is so hot…and different! Damn look at that lip ring. I wouldn't mind biting on that! NO KEN NO! You'll just have to ask Ted what kind of kisser she is later. You CANNOT kiss her!!_

"So how old are you turning Amy?" Ken asked her.

"I'll be the ripe age of 27 in about a month" Amy stated. "The day after St Patty's Day actually."

"I bet that makes for a crazy weekend" Ken laughed. "Is Sunday your recovery day?"

"Oh yes" Amy said. "You should've seen me after my 21st birthday. I was hungover for TWO DAYS! Oh man I drank so much Jack Daniels that weekend. It was nuts. Best weekend ever!"

None of them had noticed that it was pressing on two in the morning. They were all so chatty that they hadn't even been paying attention.

"Shit it's late" Chris announced. "Time for sleep. Night guys!"

Everyone said good night to Chris as he got up and left the table.

"Text me tomorrow blondie!" Chris called over his shoulder.

"I will sexy beast!" Amy called back.

"Well Mister Kennedy" Amy smiled as she got up "It was a _PLEASURE_ meeting you. I hope you come back soon!"

Ken shot a friendly but flirty smile at her. _Hot damn_ he thought. _What a woman! _

"Trust me, Amy" Ken smiled. "The pleasure was all mine."

"I know" Amy smirked.

_Cocky like Orton and DiBiase_ Ken thought to himself. _Figures. Oh well. She's still a fox! Oh man. Look at her ASS. Jesus christ. _

---xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---

"That was a lot of fun" Amy said as they all entered the elevator. "And there was no drama tonight. A fuckin miracle I tell ya."

"I know wifey" Ted stated. "Drama free nights are great. We really need to have them more often."

The elevator dinged on Cody's floor. "Well good night everyone. See you tomorrow."

"See ya" they said together.

The elevator rode up a few more floors before it came to Matt's. "Well um good night everyone. Night Amy."

"Night Matt" Amy sighed.

The elevator doors closed and Ted began to snicker.

"Shut the fuck up Ted" Amy hissed.

"Oh wifey! I like it when you're feisty!"

The elevator finally stopped on their floor and they all made there way to their suite_. I need to talk to Dave_ Ted thought to himself. _I have no idea what to do about wifeycakes! I am so crazy about her but I don't want to lose my best friend! Oh and I don't want Randy to murder me, either. Being dead would suck._

Amy slid the keycard into the door and they all entered. "I need a shower" Amy said aloud.

"Need some help getting _DIRTIER_ wifey?" Ted flirted.

"No Junior. I don't but thanks for the offer. I'll take it under advisement" Amy chuckled.

"I'm going to bed. I'm beat" Randy said with a stretch and a yawn. Amy walked over to Randy and gave him a long hug. "Night Amy. Night guys."

"Night" they said in unison. Randy went into his room and closed the door.

"I need that shower" Amy said. "Junior if you try to get in with me I'll kick your fat ass."

Junior just looked at his wifey and smirked. After Amy had gone into her room and he heard the shower running, he looked over at Dave.

"Dave I need some advice" Ted asked.

"Sure kid. Shoot" Dave told him.

"Well" Ted said as he scratched his head. "I have a bit of a problem. I uh…."

"What Ted?"

"I kinda sorta…fell in love with someone" Ted told him.

"How is that a bad thing Ted?" Dave questioned.

"Well….it's uh someone you know" Ted started.

"I still don't see how this is a bad thing Ted" Dave grumbled.

"It _is_ a bad thing" Ted whispered. "Because I fell in love with WIFEY."

Dave looked over at Ted and chuckled. Ted was puzzled. This was not amusing in the LEAST BIT. Did he not just hear what he said? Ted had fallen in love with his best friend. You weren't supposed to do that. It was an unwritten law of the universe.

"This is not funny Dave" Ted pouted.

"Well it's not funny per say, but I knew you were and always have been. It's about time you admitted it to yourself."

"What should I do?" Ted asked.

"Tell her how you feel, Ted. Who knows? She may feel the same way. And even if she doesn't, she'll be your best friend no matter what."

"I don't know, man" Ted sighed. "I'm scared she'll never want to talk to me again."

"Is that why you don't wanna tell her Ted?" Dave asked. Ted nodded his head. "Ted seriously. She'd never ditch you in a million years. She needs you and you need her. Were you listening to her toast to you earlier? She said she'd go nuts without you!"

**Summary: The next chapter is going to be in Junior's POV. So what do you think will happen? Will Ted confess his love? You'll have to see! :D**


	40. Butt Dialed

**Junior's POV**

I knew Dave was right. My wifeycakes would never leave me, even if I confessed my actual love for her. Of course I always told wifey I loved her, but she didn't know it meant that I _loved_ her and that I was _in love_ with her. I couldn't deny that I felt the love sparks when she planted that kiss on me just a few months ago. I felt them even more when we hooked up. Hell I pretty much felt them everyday. Amy and I were inseparable 24/7, even moreso when Randy broke her heart. I was actually bummed when they made up and, even worse, confessed their love for each other. I knew I could win Amy if it was between myself and Matt, but against Randy? I knew no girl with a pulse would pick me over him, not even wifey.

"Ted go tell her" Dave bellowed, interrupting my thoughts.

"I'm going. I'm going" I said as I stood up. I took a deep breath when I got to the door of the room I was sharing with the wifeycakes. This was it and I knew it. I was preparing myself for every scenario possible: one would be she feels the same; two would be she tells me to GTFO and we're not friends anymore; or three she doesn't feel the same way, but she still wants me to be her number two. I hoped to _hell_ it would be scenario one, but I wasn't holding my breath. I always knew what to expect with her. After all, she's my best friend. But this time I don't and I'm _scared._

Right when I walked in, Amy was coming out of the bathroom in a towel. I swear to god she has to be one of the hottest chicks I've ever had the privilege of seeing naked in my _LIFE_. And I love the hell out of her little attitude. She doesn't take anyone's shit and I love her for it. I just stood there and stared at her. How the hell am I supposed to concentrate on confessing my undying love when she's practically butt naked? GOD DAMN!

"May I help you, Junior?" she asked me.

"Ohh yes you can" I said as I wrapped my arms around her. "You can drop that towel and we can get BUSY."

"Oh gag me" Amy said with a roll of her eyes. "You come up with the worst lines ever."

"Then why do you laugh at them?" I asked her curiously.

"Because I feel sorry for you" she said with a laugh. I gave her my best pout. I knew that would work. It _ALWAYS_ did. "Damn your pout, Junior. It's so sad…and sexy! I hate you. It's my kryptonite."

"I know" I said as I sat down on the bed. "Wifey can I talk to you about something?"

Amy had a look of concerned draped across her gorgeous face as she finished getting dressed. I love how my wifey is so caring and sympathetic, but a total bitch at the same time. If I need backup in a fight, I know she'll be the first one to jump in. Hell, she'll probably clean house! But I know if something is bothering me, I can talk to her too. I love that balance.

"What's wrong Junior?" Amy asked as she put her hand on top of mine.

"Well nothing is _wrong_ persay, but I need to talk to you about something important."

"Junior us having sex is not important" she said with a laugh. She continued to laugh too.

"Wifey I'm serious."

Her laughing ceased immediately and she looked at me, completely terrified and unsure. I don't like that look. Oh god is this going to blow up in my face? Well here we go.

"Junior….what's wrong?"

"Well wifey" I sighed as I put my hand on hers. "You know you're my best friend. And uh...well…I sorta…"

"What Junior?"

"I sorta….fell in love with you."

Amy sat there and stared…and stared…and stared. Oh god she isn't say shit! What the hell have I done? She's staring at me completely dumbfounded. I've never seen this look on her face the entire time we've been best friends. And it's scaring the fuck out of me. I don't like this.

"Amy please say something. _ANYTHING._ Tell me I'm dumb! I don't care. Just say something" I pleaded. Amy just continued to sit there and stare at me. Did I have something on my face? Amy shifted her gaze to her hands, then the floor, and then she looked at me with those big, beautiful eyes of hers. I want to melt into the floor.

"Wow Junior. I really don't know what to say. I dunno if I feel the same way you do. I've never really thought about it I guess. But I do care about you a shitload. You're my number two. I just need time to think about it okay? I'm not going anywhere, though. You're still my roommate, whether you like it or not" she said as she stuck out her tongue at me.

Okay so that didn't go exactly the way I wanted, but hey she said she's going to think about it at least.

"I respect that wifey. And just so you know, you're never getting rid of me as your roomie. I'm the sexiest one in this group" I chuckled.

"Oh please" she said with a scoff and a roll of her eyes. "You're the biggest DOUCHE in the group. And you smell."

"I do not bitch."

"Do too asshole."

"Oh wifey."

"Oh Junior."

"I uh….."

"Junior you can still tell me you love me. It's okay." Did I mention that I think Amy is the greatest woman on the planet? I love how she can read my mind.

"I love you, wifey."

"I love you too, Junior even if you are a TOTAL, and I mean _TOTAL_, dumbass."

"You're such a feisty woman. I love it."

I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders now that I've told my wifey how I felt about her. I just hoped she'd eventually return the same feelings I had for her, even if it meant Randy was going to kill me for it. I'd die a happy man knowing my wifey _LOVED_ me. Even if she doesn't though, I'll always be her best friend. But man. I just hope to god she doesn't tell Randy. I can only imagine what he would do. Oh geez.

Little did either one of us know that Amy had accidentally "butt dialed" Randy and he had heard everything I just told her.


	41. Crossed The Line

**Randy's POV**

I cannot believe what I just fucking heard.

Theodore Marvin DiBiase Junior, one of my supposed 'best friends', has just confessed his love to Amy. _MY_ Amy. He knows I love her; he knows that she loves me. But that jackass confessed his love to her anyway.

I have known Ted for a long time now so I always thought in the back of my mind that he may love _my_ girl. I pushed it out of my mind, though, thinking Ted was my boy and he'd never do that to me. I was wrong. Dead wrong. And I swear to god I'm going to kick his ass.

I can easily woo Amy away from Matt; that is no problem. That little high flying douche is nothing compared to me. But Ted? I'm not so sure. Ted is Amy's "number two" as she calls him and I know she has a lot of love in her heart for him. That could easily turn into true love and I can't have that. I swear I'm going to pound Ted's face in. There's only one problem and he's about 6'4" and 320 pounds. Dave will rip me off Ted instantly if I try to thump on Ted, but at this point I don't give a shit.

Ted has just crossed the line and he's damn sure going to regret it. But for now, I need to rest.

**---xxxxxxxxxxxxx---**

I woke up to the all too familiar sound of Ted serenading Amy. I swear to god he does this fucking shit everyday. And Amy eats it up like a kid with a gallon of ice cream. Dave of course just laughs along. I don't see how the fuck this is funny at all.

"And I'll never forget what you mean to me; Comin' straight from the heart of Ted D-I-B-I-A-S-E. I love you. 'Cause I love you" Ted sang to her. Did he seriously fucking bust out with Vanilla Ice on my woman? And she is honestly out there cracking up? I love that woman, but damn she is way too easily amused sometimes. I've had enough of this shit and the day has just begun. I'm confronting Ted right the fuck now.

"Ted" I bellowed as I came out of my room. "We need to talk…OUTSIDE…NOW."

The three of them looked at each other in total confusion. The smiles they had on their faces were completely gone.

"Um. Okay Randy" Ted stammered. Good he's scared. He should be because I am about to rip him a new asshole. Amy shot Ted a sympathetic look, which just made me even madder. I hate how she is so damn comfortable with him sometimes. It really pisses me off. I walked over to the door with Ted following behind me. With a lot of fear in his eyes, he closed the door behind him. He's in for it now.

"Ted please explain to me…." I started calmly. "WHY THE FUCK YOU WERE TELLING THE WOMAN I LOVE YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH HER?"

He looked like a deer in headlights when I finished my sentence. He probably figured I was going to rip him a new one for waking me up _again_. But he got something he didn't expect this morning apparently.

"Randy I'm sorry. I can't help how I feel. I just…."

*WHAM*

I just punched Ted right in the face, got on top of him, and started screaming like a mad man as my fists continued to collide with his face. It didn't take long for Amy and Dave to come running out of the room. And like I figured, Dave peeled me off and Amy ran to Ted's aid. Big fucking surprise there.

"WHAT THE FUCK ORTON?" Amy screamed at me as she tried to wake Ted up. He was out cold. I was seething mad, just like I get on tv. But I could tell Amy was _a lot_ madder than I was. I think I just now realized I may have done the wrong thing by the look on her face. She _always_ tells everyone, "Mess with Ted and you'll have to deal with me." I knew I was about to find out the hard way too and I remembered how hard her bitch slap was. I had a terrible feeling I was about to find out how much her fist hurt.

Amy calmly stood up since Ted was awake now and walked towards me with a look of 'I'm going to fucking murder you' etched on her gorgeous face. By this time Dave had let me go. He knew what was coming and he wasn't going to try and stop his bestie either. Oh man. I am so screwed.

*WHAM*

Holy shit that fucking hurt! And it just knocked me on my ass. Amy just _punched_ me right in the jaw. I don't think she broke it, but god damn that hurts! Mike Tyson better watch his back!

"IF YOU EVER, AND I MEAN EVER, PUT YOUR FUCKING HANDS ON MY NUMBER TWO AGAIN ORTON I'M GOING TO PUT YOU IN A FUCKING WHEELCHAIR. DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND ME?" she screamed as she stood over me. Oh man is she fucking pissed. Her normally semi-pale complexion is as red as a bottle of ketchup. Oh god why isn't Dave getting her away from me? Oh yeah he enjoys living. He may be three times her size, but I know he's scared of that fiery temper. I didn't say anything. I just looked at her.

"ORTON YOU ARE THE MOST INSECURE S.O.B. I'VE EVER FUCKING MET" Amy screamed as she got right up in my face, but still hovering over me. Normally I would enjoy her being so close to me. But _NOT_ when she is exploding like a volcano like she is now. She is god damn _scary_ when she's mad! "YOU CAN'T GO AROUND THREATENING GUYS WHO HAVE THE HOTS FOR ME OR PUNCHING THEM EITHER. I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR GOD DAMN DEAL IS, BUT I NEED TO GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM THIS SHIT. I'M GOING BACK INTO THAT FUCKING ROOM, PACKING MY BAGS, AND GETTING MY OWN SPACE FOR A WHILE. I FUCKING HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY, ORTON, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

This is not what I wanted at all. Man I really regret punching Ted. Oh geez poor Ted. What the hell have I done? That guy has been my friend forever and I punched him. I just sat there in that hall with my head down. I had no idea Ted and Dave were staring at me.

"You jackass" Dave grunted. "You punched poor Ted here because he loves Amy. Didn't you think that maybe that would piss her off? Do you ever fucking _think_, Randy? I mean honestly………"

I tuned Dave out almost immediately. His voice sounds like the parents on Charlie Brown to me right now. I screwed up with Amy _BIG_ this time and I know it.

And I'm not so sure if I can fix it.

**---xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---**

**Amy's POV**

Oh man. I am fucking pissed right now. I am practically throwing my clothes in my suitcases so I can GTFO of here before I kill Randall Keith Orton. I can't believe that son of a bitch punched _my_ Juniorcakes because he loves me. Wait how the fuck did he know that shit? I ran over to my phone and sure enough, I had called Randy last night with my butt. Stupid god damn Blackberry!

"God fucking damn it" I screamed as I chucked my phone across the room. Good thing I got the best insurance possible for that god damn thing. That poor phone takes so much abuse from me. If it was a person, I'd be in jail for spousal abuse.

"Stupid fucking god damn asshole!" I continued to rant and rave as I went around the room, gathering my shit. I'm in such a blind rage right now that I didn't notice my poor Junior standing there, a black eye obviously forming, along with a nice bruise on his jaw. He cleared his throat and I looked up.

"Oh my Junior" I whined as I went over to him, examining the damage. "You poor thing. Here sit down and let me tend to your wounds." Junior just smiled at me and sat down on the bed while I went into the bathroom to get a washcloth. I love Junior and seeing him hurt really hurts me. And pisses me the _hell_ off. I came back out and sat on the bed next to him, cleaning up the cuts on his face.

"Damn wifey. You really snapped" he smiled. "Chuck Liddell should fear your crazy ass."

"Junior I am so _pissed_ at Orton. I was seriously about to end his career in that hallway for putting his hands on you" I seethed. "No one messes with _my_ Junior and gets away with it. Hell fucking no."

"Wifey a man doesn't think clearly when he's in love, you know" Ted chimed in. Is Junior seriously defending Orton right now? The guy just knocked him out a few minutes ago! I love Junior but man he is way too forgiving sometimes. He needs to learn to be a bitch like me. Well not a bitch; maybe an asshole.

"You seem to think clearly, Juniorcakes" I smiled.

"I don't like that smile. Are you planning on killing Orton?" Ted asked me.

"No Junior. I'm smiling because you're my number two and your head is not up your ass like Orton" I chuckled. "Seriously though. He crossed a line this time."

"And wifey?"

"And I don't know if I can forgive him for it."


	42. A Bad Idea

**Dave's POV**

Jesus god damn christ. What a fucking mess.

Randy & Ted both love Amy and Randy just knocked him out for it, but then bestie punched him right in the jaw. I know that my bestie is in her room fuming. I heard her screaming various obscenities a few minutes ago from the damn hallway. She's been my best friend for a while now and I can honestly say I have never seen her so pissed. Randy is lucky that she didn't kill him.

It just occurred to me that I'm actually _still_ in the hallway with Randy. He is sitting on the floor, rubbing his jaw. Man he is lucky she didn't break it. I hope to god no one saw or heard that whole incident.

"What the hell is going on down here?"

I knew that voice. It was Jericho; our resident National Enquirer the Canadian issue. That guy has a mouth on him that's for sure.

"It's nothing Chris" I bellowed.

"Oh yes it is. I heard blondie screaming and now Randy is on his ass, rubbing his jaw. What the hell did you say to her now, Randall?" Chris questioned.

Randy didn't say anything. He just continued to sit there, rubbing his jaw. I can see the huge bruise forming on it already. Damn my best friend packs a punch!

"It's not what he said, Chris. It's what he _did_" I sneered.

"Well what did he _do_?" Chris begged. I knew Chris would not leave until I tell him what the hell happened. I just need to make sure he doesn't go around running his mouth. If he does, I am not going to stop bestie from killing him. I love her, but she is a nutcase when she snaps.

"Alright I'll tell you, but you better not tell anyone else or I'll kick your Bedazzled ass back to Canada" I threatened. Chris looked at me and nodded. "Randy beat up Ted because he's in love with her. And Amy…snapped and punched Randy."

I have never seen the look Jericho has on his face at this moment. It looks like shock mixed with disgust mixed with pure anger. Oh man. Randy is going to get it from the canuck now. He adores his 'favorite fellow blonde and sexy beast.'

"What the hell were you thinking Orton?" Chris sneered as he helped Randy up. "You know how protective she is of Junior! You're lucky she didn't end your career! Geez Orton. You are really not smooth with the ladies at all. You just……….."

Randy didn't say anything as Chris continued on about how dumb Randy was for pissing Amy off again. I can only sit here and snicker at this. Sometimes Chris's big mouth is useful.

"Alright Chris. I get it. Thanks for informing me of my stupidity" Randy sighed.

"If I were you, Randy, I would avoid her like the plague. One sighting of you could make her lose her marbles!" Chris exclaimed.

"He doesn't have to avoid me because I'm getting my own room" Amy snapped. There she was in the hall with all her suitcases…and Ted. Man does she look pissed. I figured she'd calm down at least a little by now. But she looks like she is about to snap like Ken Shamrock any second. I just hope Randy doesn't try to talk to her.

"Holy shit Ted! Your face!" Chris exclaimed. I happened to look at my best friend and she looked even more pissed. I am actually scared for my life right now, even though _I'm_ not the one that punched poor Ted. Geez that poor guy looks terrible. He looks like he got hit by a truck! But at least he is not too banged up emotionally from what I can tell anyway. Randy is the one who looks like _total shit_ here.

"Bestie please stay" I begged her. She just sat there with her pissed off look, tapping her foot and shaking her head. "Please?" She shook her head at me again. Normally my begging works with her. But not this time. God damn she is pissed.

"I can't, bestie. I'm sorry" she told me. With that, she grabbed her bags and headed to the elevator. Poor Ted looks like he is about to die.

"Blondie! There's no rooms left!" Chris called to her. Amy stopped, turned around, and grumbled. She looks even more pissed now.

"FUCK!" she screamed. "What the fuck am I going to do? I can't be around this shit!!" By this time, Amy had thrown her bags onto the ground. She looks like she is going to explode. Oh geez!

"Blondie you can stay with your favorite sexy beast you know" Chris smiled. "I don't mind."

"Are you sure Ayatollah?" she asked him.

"Of course. I love my blondie" he smiled coyly.

**----xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---**

**Amy's POV**

Thank god for the Ayatollah of Rock and Rollah. This guy is seriously saving my life right now because if I stay in the same hotel room as Orton, I'm going to fucking kill him.

I hate telling my best friend no and I can tell that my poor Junior is so sad. But for the sake of my sanity, I have to be away from Randy for a while. I am not going to stop talking to my two boys, though. That much is certain. I adore the crap out of those two idiots in _very_ different ways.

The big guy has always been my protector. No man with any sort of brain would dare mess with me with the big guy by my side, unless they were a total idiot. Sure I tried to get in his pants that one time, but can you blame me? He's 6'4" and 320 pounds of pure muscle. I know that I have the sexiest best friend on the roster. My bestie is a total babe.

Then there's Junior. Jesus christ I love the shit out of him. And well he really is the best I've ever had. I wasn't bullshitting when I told him that. He's always been there for me no matter what and he can read my damn mind. And man is he hilarious. He kills me with his witty one liners. I honestly love it when he's hitting on me. He makes me feel damn sexy. And let's face it: Junior is _hot_. If you've seen him, you know what the hell I'm talking about. He's 6'2" and 240 pounds of pure hotness. Man Junior is a stud! God damn. Anyway I digress.

I'm going back to Chris's room with him now because like I said I'm going to kill Orton. I just remembered that Cody is supposed to start rooming with us again today too. Man am I glad I am avoiding that for now. I don't know how Cody is going to act with me and I swear if he gave me attitude today, he'd be pushing up daisies or swimming with the fishes.

"Thanks Y2Jackass" I sighed. He just looked over at me and smiled. I adore the crap out of this guy too. I would never in my life do him, but he is so sweet and hilarious. Did I mention his smile makes my heart melt? Not in the 'I'm in love with him' sort of way, but the 'He's my pal and I'm so lucky we're friends' sort of way. A smile from this canuk is worth a million to me right now.

"Sure thing LAMEY" he smiled. I hate that god damn nickname, but since it's jackass I'll let him live.

I jumped because my phone vibrated in my pocket. When I pulled it out I smiled to myself and read the text message:

_Baby come back! You can blame it all on meeeeeeeee._

_I miss the crap out of you, wifey even though it's only been about 5 minutes. Thank you for punching Randy. I love your bitchiness when it's not directed at me of course._

_Love ya bitch!_

_Love,_

_Juniorcakes_

"Must be from Junior if you're smiling like that" Chris pointed out.

"Like what?"

"Like nothing else in the world matters, blondie" he chuckled as he set my bags down.

"Whatever. Junior is my number two. And for your information Y2Jackass, he is being particularly funny at the moment."

My phone vibrated again in my pocket. I hadn't even sent anything back to Juniorcakes yet so I knew it wasn't from him.

"Damn blondie! You're more popular than I am!"

I just rolled my eyes at Chris. That canuk is so god damn full of himself. I chuckled as I pulled my phone out of my pocket to look at it and almost died when I saw who it was from….Matt Sydal. Didn't I just hang out with him last night?

_Hey you._

_Heard screaming coming from down the hall. Are you alright? Let me know. I'm a little worried._

_-Matt_

"Geez man. He's got it bad" I said aloud.

"Who? Junior?" Chris questioned.

"No Y2Jackass! Matt! He just texted me asking me if I was alright because he heard the screaming."

"You better text him back before he sends out a search party" Chris chuckled.

"Shut the hell up, Canadian."

_Hey Matt,_

_Yeah about that…well. I don't really want to get into the why right now, but Randy knocked out Junior. So I punched Randy in the jaw and now I'm staying in Chris's room with him. I need some major away time from Orton or I just might kill him. _

_Punching out my number two isn't cool and Orton is lucky he's not dead!_

_-Amy_

It didn't take long for Matt to answer me. Damn I'm good. This kid is clearly hooked on me. I sure as hell don't mind either. He's one hot SOB!

_Hey Gorgeous,_

_Why don't you come down to my room for a minute so we can talk? Room 316. _

_-Matt_

A small smile crept across my face. I think it's time Matt and I shared another "off screen" smooch. I need to figure out who the hell I want and kissing Matt will definitely help me.

"Blondie…you're up to something" Chris stated. "What are you going to do?"

"Just give Matt the best kiss of his life" I said as I stood up.

"You are just terrible" he smirked. "One kiss from you and that kid will surely collapse on the floor."

"If he does, I'll gladly catch him" I said with a wink. I checked myself out in the mirror and headed down the hall. Matt has no idea what's about to happen and I know this is going to be awesome.

It didn't take me long to reach Matt's room. I knocked on the door and patiently waited for him to answer. When he did….he was shirtless. Oh man this guy is built so very nicely. I really would like to meet his parents and thank them for creating such a sexy little stud. You know how they say good things come in small packages? That pretty much describes Matt to a tee. All I can think about as I drool over this guy is SEX. Is that bad?

"Wow you're fast" Matt smiled as he opened the door and gestured for me to come in.

"Actually Matt. I like to take things slow…._real slow_" I said seductively. Matt's mouth draped open and he was silent. So I went over and closed his mouth for him. He's looking at me and not saying anything. Is that sweat forming on his forehead? Damn I'm good!

"Um….well" he stammered out. "Sooooo…why did Randy punch Ted?"

Damn it. Did he have to ask me about this right now? I was just about to plat a fat kiss on him! Crap I guess I better get this shit over with. He better not gloat about how he was right either or I'm going to get fucking pissed.

"Well" I sighed. "Junior confessed his love to me last night…and Randy heard because my dumbass butt dialed him."

"Oh. Well….how do you feel about Ted?" he asked. Why the hell does this guy want to know how I feel about Junior? Oh wait. This guy likes me. Duh Amy duh!

"No idea. I need to figure it out, though" I sighed. "I will tell you one thing though. The next time I see Orton, I'm kicking his teeth down his throat for hitting my pal. I've forgiven Orton for a lot of bullshit, but this. I don't know if I can."

"Amy" Matt said as he turned my face towards his. "Just remember what I told you. I'm always going to be here for you." That statement made my heart melt, so I went in for the kill. I grabbed the back of Matt's neck and pulled his face towards mine. We engaged in a passionate kiss and I ran my hands all over his incredibly awesome upper body. Damn this kiss is getting pretty hot! Did I just take off my shirt? Oh crap.

I finally opened my eyes and Matt was just staring at me in complete awe. Pfft just wait til he sees the rest of me. He's going to enjoy the view I'll tell you that much.

"I think you should get comfortable" I smiled. Matt didn't say anything as he laid down on his bed with the cheesiest smile on his face. I've never seen such a cheesy smile in my life. Whoa what the hell happened to his pants? Damn he got those off fast. "Matt before we go any further, I just want to make sure you remember that I have no idea who I want to be with."

"I know, gorgeous" he smiled. "And that's okay. We'll always be friends."

I stood up with a smile and practically ripped my pants off. I swear to god if this isn't awesome, I'm going to kill someone. I went over and laid down next to Matt and got him in another passionate kiss. Damn I love kissing this guy. He is so romantic and passionate. I broke free of the kiss and began kissing his neck. He was squirming like a little worm on a hook. Oh man this guy has no idea that I'm a beast in bed, but he surely is about to find out now isn't he?

"Mmm that's amazing" he sighed. "Please keep going."

"Oh I will."

I continued kissing Matt all the way down his sexy body. He would occasionally giggle, groan, or sigh in complete contentedness. He obviously couldn't take it anymore, though, because he reached down and ripped off his boxer briefs. DAMN I'm impressed! That's all I have to say!

Matt reached down, grabbed me, and flipped me over. Once he was on top, he looked down at me, sighed, and kissed me. Damn that was smooth as ice! I gotta hand it to him for that. Once Matt prepared himself, we began.

"Ohhhhh Amy" he grunted.

"GOD DAMN" I screamed.

I quickly dug my nails into Matt's sexy back and he winched in slight pain, but kept going. He sure is a trooper. Man my legs are starting to hurt already. I'm getting old. This sucks!

"Shit babe I'm…..Oh god!! I love you!" he screamed.

Um excuse the hell out of me? What the hell did he just say to me? Oh crap. This was a bad idea!!

Matt collapsed on top on my chest and tried to catch his breath. Good thing I finished before he did because after he said that shit to me, I wouldn't have been able to. Man how the shit do I get myself into these situations? Oh yeah. I'm like a dude. CRAP.

"Wow" he panted. "That was amazing."

"Thanks."

"Amy is something wrong?" he asked, looking up at me with those adorable eyes of his. You're god damn right something is wrong! You told me you loved me. Geez dude. Get a hint.

"Well Matt. I wasn't really prepared for what you just said to me."

"Amy I'm sorry. I just…well. I DO love you. I know it probably won't help your current predicament, but I want to be honest with you. But I'll love you no matter who you pick" he smiled.

Why the hell is this guy smiling at me? Ugh I need to get the hell out of here and back to Y2Jackass pronto. I need my Canadian therapist.

"I appreciate that. I better get going. I don't want Chris to worry" I smiled as I got up and got dressed. "I'll see ya later okay Matt?"

"Sure" he smiled. "See ya."

With that I walked out the door and headed back down the hallway. I hope to god that Chris can help me.

I think I've just dug myself into a _major_ hole.


	43. King Of Assclowns

**Chris's POV**

Damn. Blondie has been gone for a while now. Did she go back to murder Orton? No I would have heard her screaming like a banshee. I wonder where that sexy beast is.

Oh there she is. It's about damn time. Why does she look confused and pissed off at the same time? Uh oh.

"Jackass you gotta help me" she begged.

"Blondie where the heck were you? You didn't go kill Orton did you?"

"No" she sighed. "I SLEPT WITH MATT" she blurted out.

Oh geez. She did what?? _Blondie blondie blondie._

"And the worst part" she said as she facepalmed "is that the guy told me he LOVED me."

"Jesus christ blondie. You're a heartbreaker! What the hell are you gonna do?!?"

"I don't know Jackass! Oh my god. This is going to be sooooo bad" she sighed.

Poor blondie. She's got crazy Orton in love with her, who goes around threatening and assaulting guys that love her. She's got that shy kid Matt, who practically dies everytime he's around her. And of course Junior, her 'number two' who finally admitted he loves her. In all honesty, I think Blondie should be with Junior. Those two are so perfect for each other, it's scary. Not only are they both completely full of themselves, but they are both hilarious. Screw this shit. I'm going to tell Blondie exactly what I think.

"Blondie. Do you want my advice on who you should be with?"

"Yes Chris. I want to know what you think. You're my pal" she told me.

"Honestly, I think you and Junior are perfect for each other. You guys are both complete jackasses" I chuckled. "Seriously though. Matt is way too quiet to be with you. I mean the guy hardly talks around you! And Randy…he's a jealous ass. You might end up putting him in the hospital!"

"I don't know if I like Junior 'like that', Chris. And Randy…ugh. I really do love that guy and he is SUPER hot" she gushed.

"Blondie you're _so_ shallow."

"I learned from the best" she smiled. "But Randy is super jealous! I hate that shit. I wish he'd drop the jealous ass thing. Then he'd be _perfect_."

"There is no such thing as perfect, blondie…unless you're talking about _me_."

"Oh please" she scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "You are _far_ from perfect. For one thing, you are the biggest gossip on the roster!"

"Oh oh! Look whose talking! I don't see you exactly covering your ears when I tell you the gossip!!"

"Whatever Enquirer" she chuckled. "Oh and guess who is rooming with my gang again?"

"Oh god. Not….."

"Yes Y2Jackass. Cody freaking Rhodes" she grunted. "Ugh. I think we're cool, but I still don't trust that little SOB."

"Blondie…did you ever think he acts the way he does because he _likes_ you?"

"Christopher Keith Irvine, if you don't take that back right now, I'm going to shove my size 10 ½ boot up your ass so god damn far you'll be tasting my shoelaces for the next _year_" she hissed.

Holy shit. Did she just use my real AND full name? I better watch it! She apparently means business!

"I'm sorry blondie" I pouted. She looked at me and gave me that beautiful smile of hers. I knew my blondie couldn't stay mad at me!

"I hate your pout. Damn you" she chuckled. "Wanna go swimming, sexy beast?"

"Sure thing, blondie."

Blondie rummaged thru her suitcase, found her swimsuit, and went into the bathroom to change. God I feel so terrible for her. It seems like the drama has been following her the moment she signed her WWE contract. I remember the first time I met her….

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Wow. I've never seen that blonde before! She's pretty sexy! Not that I'd cheat on my gorgeous model-like wife and the mother of my children. That blonde looks pretty interesting, though. She's covered in tattoos! Holy shit. Is she coming over here and smiling at me?_

"_HI! I'm Amy and you are, in fact, one sexy beast" she exclaimed. "It's so great to meet you. I used to watch you ALL THE TIME in WCW! I really miss your long hair, though. It was way sexy."_

_Damn this chick is definitely charming and even more gorgeous up close. _

"_Why thank you" I smiled. "You're pretty good looking yourself. In fact, I'd definitely classify you as a 'sexy beast' as well."_

"_Oh my god! Really?! I'm a sexy beast like you? I guess that makes us pals" she exclaimed. "I'm pals with Y2J! YES!"_

"_You're definitely my favorite fellow blonde" I grinned. _

_This is going great. I've got myself a new pal. She's really nice…._

"_Excuse ME" Randy Orton sneered as he bumped past her._

"_What the FUCK is your problem you conceited son of a bitch???" she screamed. "I'll kick your ass all the way back to Saint Louis if you try that crap again!"_

_Randy Orton stopped, turned around, and gave that weird grin of his. I swear I see lust in her eyes right now. Even when he's being a prick, he makes women melt! _

"_I'd really like to see you try, sweetheart. I've got about 100 pounds on you" he smiled._

_Is she marching over to him and getting up in his face? Oh CRAP. This chick is pretty ballsy!_

"_You name the time and place and I'll be there. I guarantee you'll be picking your teeth up off the floor when I'm done with your bitch ass" she sneered. "And you call me sweetheart one more time and I'm going to slap the taste out of your mouth!"_

"_You got it…sweetheart" he grinned._

_*SLAP*_

"_How'd that feel, asshole? YOU WANT SOME MORE OF THIS MOTHER FUCKER?" she screamed._

"_How dare you touch me! I'm….."_

"_Blah blah blah. You're the Legend Killer, a third generation superstar. I've heard it a MILLION god damn times. Broken record much, Orton?" she sneered._

"_Come on, blondie. Don't let him get to you" I said as I went over and pulled her back. "He's an assclown. In fact, he's the king of assclowns!"_

_She laughed hysterically as Randy stood there, completely dumbfounded that I defended the new girl instead of him. After all, we were friends and had been for a long while._

"_Gee thanks Chris. You're a real pal" Randy grunted. "This isn't over, baby. Not by a long shot. You better remember my name."_

"_And why's that Orton?" she laughed._

"_Because you'll be screaming it soon enough" he smiled._

"_As IF" she sneered. "I'm out, Y2J. I've reached my bullshit limit with Orton around."_

_She turned around and walked away, her large combat boots echoing thru the hall. _

"_Why were you being such a prick to my new friend, Orton?"_

"_Because she won't sleep with me, Irvine. No Diva has resisted the charms of the Lady Killer."_

"_Looks like she is. In fact, I'd say she hates your guts seeing as how she slapped the taste out of your mouth and threatened to kick your ass."_

_A small smile crept over his lips. God that shit is CREEPY._

"_She'll love me soon enough."_

_*END FLASHBACK*_

And here we are, only a few short months later and Orton was right. She does indeed love him.

"What are you thinking about, Chris?" Amy asked as she came out of the bathroom.

"The first time we met" I smiled. "You were really charming with me."

"Of course I was" she grinned. "I'm charming…and so very ravishing."

"I know, blondie. Let's go."

With that, we headed out of our room and down to the pool. I'm really hoping there isn't going to be any drama down there. I don't think poor Blondie could take anymore today!

We finally reached the pool and sat down in two lawn chairs that were right next to each other.

"WIFEY!"

"Juniorkins!"

Geez look at these two. I swear they're perfect for each other. Damn blondie is holding on to him for dear life. Is she nuzzling her face into his neck? DAMN! Ted looks like he's about to explode with happiness!

"I miss you! Baby come back" Ted sang.

"Oh Junior" she sighed. "So…how's Cody?"

"He's just fine wifey" Ted groaned. "In fact, he was ripping into Randy today for being an idiot with you!"

"Really?" Amy asked obviously surprised. "Wow. Maybe he really _HAS_ changed. Is it sudden cold in here? I think hell is freezing over."

"You're such a BIATCH" Ted chuckled. "Wifey I can tell by the look in your eyes you did something today…or should I say _someone_."

"God damn it Junior" Amy groaned. "How did you know?"

"Because" Ted smiled. "You had that same look in your eyes after you hooked up with _me_."

"I assure you you were much better" she flirted. "But yeah. I hooked up with a certain high flyer who, by the way, told me he loved me DURING…ya know."

"Shut the hell up! Are you serious?" Ted exclaimed.

"Totally" Amy sighed. "It was pretty enjoyable til he said those three words."

"Oh man wifey" Ted told her. "I think you opened Pandora's Box!"

"Shut up asshole" she said as she smacked his arm. "This is so not cool."

"I'm sorry wifeycakes" Ted pouted. "I was just teasing you."

"I know" she smiled. "But I like it when you _tease me_."

"Oh baby" Ted exclaimed. "I'll definitely _tease_ your fine ass anytime you want!"

God these two are HORRIBLE. They really should get a room and just do it again already. The amount of sexual tension between the two of them is kind of sickening!

"Hey blondie" I shouted. "How about we go out tonight for some drinks?"

"I'd love to, sexy beast" she exclaimed. "Care to join us, Juniorkins?"

"Of course I would" Ted smiled. "And I'm sure everyone else would, too."

"Ugh I guess" Amy groaned. "But Orton better not talk to me or I'll kick his ass. I haven't forgotten what he did to my Junior" Amy said as she brushed her hand on Ted's face.

**---xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---**

"Come on Chris" Amy shouted. "I need the bathroom!"

"I'm fixing my luscious locks, blondie! Great things take time you know!"

"You better get the hell out of there so I can change and fix myself up" she demanded. "You've been in there for over 20 minutes fixing your damn hair!"

"You're such an assclown, blondie" I said with a smile as I opened the door.

"Kiss my ass, Jericho" she snickered.

"Blondie stop throwing yourself at me! I'm a married man!"

Blondie just rolled her eyes and smiled as she walked past me.

After about 20 minutes, she finally came out of the bathroom. And man is she looking saucy tonight! Her makeup is always simple, but very elegant at the same time. No wonder Junior is in love with her!

"Bout time blondie. Ready to go?"

"Yes Y2Jackass" she smiled.

Summary: I hope you guys enjoyed the first person POV chapters! The next chapter will be bck to the third person point of view and the drama will surely continue!! Remember the more reviews I get, the more I wanna write! :D


	44. Frame Worthy

Amy and Chris arrived at the bar, arm in arm and laughing away as usual. You could tell there was no romance at all going on between them, but they obviously cared very deeply for one another. They walked over to the bar and ordered their drinks.

"I'll have a Jack and Coke" Amy said.

"And I'll have a Heineken" Chris smiled. "So Blondie where's your crew?"

"You act like I'm the ringleader Y2Jackass" she smirked. Just then Amy's phone vibrated in her pocket and she got a big smile on her face as she read the message:

_Hey Wifey!_

_We are on our way down you sexy beast! See your hot ass soon!_

_Your Pal,_

_Junior_

"Must be from Junior. You know, your smile is radiant whenever he texts you" Chris snickered. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say…."

"Don't even Jackass. I'll deck you" Amy threatened. Amy knew what Chris was about to tell her and she didn't want to hear it. After sleeping with Matt, she was more confused than ever. She loved Randy; she's not sure about Junior…and Matt was just a whole nother mess. He really was a nice guy, but those three little words he told her really scared her. Sure they had hung out quite a bit, but Amy felt it wasn't enough for him to be saying that to her. Amy had gotten quite lost in her thoughts until someone came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hi wifey" Junior whispered.

Amy felt a small shiver go up her spine. Since when did Junior whispering in her ear do _THAT_ to her?

"Hi Juniorkins" she whispered back.

Chris just watched on, snickering in his head. He could tell that Blondie was in love with Junior, but when the hell was she going to figure it out herself? _She's such a stubborn ass_ Chris thought to himself.

"Bestieeeeeeeeeeee" Dave exclaimed across the bar. Amy released her grip on Ted and jumped into her best friend's giant arms.

"I miss you, number one" Amy smiled.

"I miss _YOU_, bestie" he smiled back. "Junior told me about Matt."

"God damn it. He's been hanging out with Chris too much. He's getting a big mouth just like him" she grumbled. "I was going to tell you, though."

"I know" he grinned. "But damn Amy what the heck are you going to do? Sleeping with Matt probably didn't help at all did it?"

"Ugh. Not even" she sighed. "He's nice and totally hot, but I don't love him. And Randy…he's a jealous SOB. And I have no idea how I feel about Junior."

"Randy hasn't said a _word_ since you left" he informed her. "The only reason he came out tonight was because he knew you'd be here. He doesn't even care that you're not going to talk to him!"

_Wow_ Amy thought to herself. _Randy really does love me. But god damn it. He's so jealous. How do I know he won't pull this crap again? I really don't want to put him in the hospital, but if he touches Junior again I'm gonna have to!_

Just then, Randy walked into the bar. He may have look super depressed, but he was still one of the hottest guys Amy had ever seen in her entire existence. He had on a tight, black wifebeater and some nice slacks.

"Gahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Amy said as she almost collapsed onto the floor. Dave looked in the direction his best friend was and rolled his eyes.

"You have got to be the shallowest person ever" he chuckled. "Aren't you, like, pissed at that guy?"

"Yes" Amy said as she shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. "But god damn. I can recognize true hotness when I see it. Shit I need a shot." Amy headed over to the bar, but she wasn't alone.

"Wifey I saw you drooling" Junior laughed. "Keep your tongue in your mouth!"

"How am I supposed to do that when he is wearing THAT?" Amy exclaimed. "I swear he does this shit in purpose."

"Oh and what am I? Chopped liver?" Junior said as he struck his most conceited pose.

Amy looked at Junior up and down and bit her lip provocatively. She was really enjoying this view when the bartender placed the shot of Jack in front of her. Amy didn't even notice, as she was still checking out Junior like he was a big juicy steak. He had on a nice dress shirt and some nice blue jeans. Junior was giving her the exact same look, too.

"You are definitely not chopped liver" Amy whispered in his ear.

Junior felt like he was going to drop dead. _She's not even drunk and she's hitting on me big time_ he thought to himself. _Should I just kiss her right now in front of everyone? I really don't want to piss Randy off, but Amy is so smokin' hot. I better not. The poor girl is confused enough as it is._

"Neither are you" he whispered back as he lightly put his hand on her hip. Amy shivered and this time, Junior felt it. "You okay wifey?"

"I'm uh fine, Junior. Just, uh, cold" Amy said as she grabbed her shot and downed it. "Can I get a Jack and Coke please?" she asked the bartender.

Junior just stared at her. _Is wifey in love with me_ he wondered_. I made her shiver. Doesn't that mean she loves me? Damn this is getting really complicated!_

"I'll take one too" Junior told the bartender. A few minutes later, their drinks were ready and of course they got into another tiff about who was paying.

"Let ME pay Junior" Amy whined. "You did last time."

"It doesn't matter" Junior smiled as he pulled out his wallet. "A true gentleman always pays for a lady's drink."

"You're charming my pants off Junior" Amy smiled.

"Oh yeah wifey?" Junior exclaimed. "Is that all it takes?"

"Yeah that's all it takes" Amy said as she rolled her eyes.

"Bitch."

"Asshole."

"Sexy beast."

"Studmuffin."

"Oh wifey. I lurve you."

"I lurve you too Junior."

The two best friends linked arms and headed back over to their friends, but Amy stopped dead in her tracks when she heard one of her favorite bands playing.

"TYPE O NEGATIVE! ZO-MY-GOSH!" Amy screeched.

"This sounds like a bunch of crap" Ted groaned.

"You shut the hell up Junior. Their bass player…oh my gaaaaaaaaawd. So hot" Amy drooled. "He's all tall and sexy with his black hair and green eyes."

Amy started dancing right in the middle of the bar, but she didn't care. She couldn't help but shake her hips when Type O Negative came on. Junior just stood there and stared at his wifeycakes. If there was one thing he loved about her, it'd have to be the way she shook her _fine ass hips_. She always claimed she was a metalhead and didn't dance, but she was clearly full of crap on that. Ted just continued to watch as his wifey danced and sang along:

_My cinnamon girl_

_My cinnamon girl._

_I wanna live with a cinnamon girl,_

_I could be happy the rest of my life with her._

_A dreamer of pictures I run in the night,_

_You see us together chase the moonlight,_

_My cinnamon girl._

_My cinnamon girl._

_Ten silver saxes, a bass with a bow,_

_The drummer relaxes and waits between shows._

_A dreamer of pictures I run in the night_

_You see us together, chase the moonlight,_

_My cinnamon girl._

_My cinnamon girl._

_Pa sent me money now_

_I'm gonna make it somehow_

_I need another chance,_

_You see your baby loves to dance_

_Yeah...yeah...yeah._

_My cinnamon girl._

_My cinnamon girl._

The song finally stopped and Amy was clearly out of breath as she took a sip of her Jack and Coke.

"Damn wifey" Junior grinned. "You can sure shake those child beating hips."

"Why thank you Junior" Amy smiled back. "That band isn't so bad now are they?"

"Definitely not" he smirked. "What band is that again? Type O…."

"Negative" Amy finished. "Type O Negative. And that was a cover song, actually. The original is by Neil Diamond, you know."

"Neil Diamond? He's, like, old!" Junior exclaimed. Amy just rolled her eyes at Junior as they linked arms and finally headed back over to the table where everyone was at. Junior could tell his wifey was uncomfortable by the look on her face so he gave her hand a gentle squeeze as he slid in the booth and motioned for her to sit next to him. Thankfully, her numero uno slid in next to her before anyone else could.

"This is the life" Amy said as she wrapped her arms around her two best friends. "I'm sitting between my two bestest friends in the world."

"Awwww" Junior and Dave replied in unison.

"Someone take a picture" Dave said. Without hesitation, Randy pulled out his camera and snapped a photo as Dave and Junior both gave Amy a kiss on the cheek.

"Now that's frame worthy" Randy said.


	45. Two Different Directions

Amy shot Randy a glare across the table. If looks could kill, he would definitely be pushing up daises. Everyone could sense the tension between the two of them including Cody.

"Soooo" Cody piped up. "How have you been Amy?" He knew she hadn't been good. In fact, he knew about all the drama currently going on in her life, but he was committed to making a change and being nice to her. Besides, she was pals with his new lady and she told him that if he didn't make nice, she'd beat his ass.

"Oh. Um. Just fine Cody. And yourself?" Amy asked politely.

"I'm good. Starting dating Elizabeth you know and things are going pretty good so far" he smiled. "She's a nice girl."

"Wow you and Beth? That's sort of….unexpected" Amy chuckled.

"Yeah I know. We just started talking and things just clicked you know" Cody smiled.

"Well I'm happy for you, but you break my girl's heart and I'll break your nose" Amy laughed.

"That's about the 5th time I've heard that" Cody smiled. "I think all of my body parts have been threatened with breakage now."

"That's how the Divas roll. Mess with one and you mess with all of us" Amy smirked.

Dave looked at his best friend and gave her a loving smile. He knew that was all too true. During the whole Melina disaster, he learned that first hand. Of course, that was way before Amy had come bounding into his life. He'd changed a great deal because of her. He was no longer the womanizing Animal that all the gossip sites wrote about. He was a changed man and he was committed to finding 'the one' instead of 'the one for right now.' He was too old to be a player and his kids were pretty sick of the revolving door that had become his love life. He'd pretty much been with all the Divas on the roster. He was really starting to like Barb a lot which was very unusual for him. The most important thing, though, was that Amy and Barb got along great. He'd never be with a woman who didn't like his bestie and he knew she'd never be with a guy that didn't like him…and Junior of course.

"So bestie. What do you REALLY want for your birthday? I've only got a month to give you something truly spectacular" Dave grinned.

"Well you're my BEST FRIEND. You're supposed to know me better than anyone, dorkasaurus" Amy chuckled. "Get me whatever you want. I know I'll love it if it's from you."

"Awwww" Dave sighed. "I love you bestie."

"I love you too, bestie."

"Ahem Amy" Chris piped up. "Hottie high flyer at ten o clock and it looks like he's heading this way."

"Oh you have GOT to be kidding me" Amy groaned. "I swear to Lemmy if you move from your spot, bestie, I'll kill you in your sleep."

**--xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---**

**Amy's POV**

I am really not in the mood for this shit. Why must Matt stalk me like this? I'm out with my friends and trying to avoid the drama. How the hell am I supposed to avoid it when he insists on hanging out with me and my friends? Oh christ he's sitting down…NEXT TO RANDY. Oh my god this is awkward as hell. Is Matt talking to me?

"Amy are you alright?" he asked me.

No I am not alright you moron. You're sitting next to Randy fucking Orton! How the hell am I supposed to be alright? That guy wants to murder you in your fucking sleep and you're being dumb enough to sit next to him! Did you smoke a fat crack rock before you came out tonight? You're clearly high if you're sitting next to the other guy that loves me!

"Oh sorry. I was just spacing out."

"Wifey you're always spacing out" Junior laughed. "Typical dumb ass blonde!"

"Hey! You shut up about blondes, Junior" Chris piped up. "You're just jealous because we're better looking! Right blondie?"

"You know it, Chris! Junior, don't be such a hater. I know you're jealous that I am so very ravishing, but come on!"

"Oh I KNOW how ravishing you are wifey" Junior smiled. Oh god. I love his smile. He looks so arrogant and yet totally sexy at the same time. God I want to jump his bones right fuckin now.

"Damn Junior. You're more bangin' than a gun range tonight!"

Junior burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"That was smooth as silk, wifeycakes" he grinned. "You really should write a book."

As I sat there and smiled at my precious Junior I couldn't help but wonder….

Am I falling for my best friend? Is it possible to be in love with two guys at once?

Oh my god my head is spinning like mad right now. I clearly need more booze.

"I know Junior" I said confidently. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to buy my numero uno a drink here. Come on bestie."

I think my bestie knew I wanted to talk to him away from everyone because he gave me a knowing look. Since we've become inseparable, we've developed several looks for many different situations including the 'pretend we're together so this person will GTFO me' look, the 'this conversation is boring as shit' look, and of course the 'I'm buying you a drink so we can talk alone' look.

"Alright bestie" Dave said as we sat at the bar. "What's wrong?"

"Oh gee bestie I don't know. It could be that Matt is sitting next to Randy or the fact that I think I may be in love with both Randy _and_ Junior. Take your pick!"

"Ah. Those both suck" Dave stated. "Wait a minute. Are you finally admitting you love Junior in 'that way', bestie?"

"Don't give me the 'I told you so' bullshit, bestie. I'm not in the mood. Yes. I think I may in fact be in love with both of them."

My best friend just sat there and stared at me in shocked silence. Do I hear crickets chirping?

"Ok I'm going to help you out as usual" Dave smiled. "Why don't you tell me what you love about both of them and we'll figure this out."

Did I mention I love this guy to death? He really is very intelligent. I don't think many people give him the chance to prove that. They all think he's just a big meat head with no intelligent thoughts running thru his head. They just don't know him like I do.

"Well" I sighed. "I guess I'll start with Junior. He's really funny, witty, and pretty damn charming if I do say so myself. Oh and he's great in bed and is a total stud."

"Ew ew" Dave gagged. "I _REALLY_ did not need to know that last part, bestie! T.M.I!!"

"Oh grow up, asshole. Anyways I love Randy because he makes me feel sexy and alive. He treats me like I'm the only woman in his world and man he is the most gorgeous thing walking this planet."

"Ok Captain Shallow" Dave sighed. "Now how about what you don't like about them?"

"Well, we both know that Randy is a jealous asshole and he goes around threatening guys and beating them up. His jealously streak makes my blood boil! And Junior…well. Sometimes it seems like he's a little _too_ into me and I don't know if our relationship would be very exciting. I mean I haven't fought with the guy _at all_ since we became BFFs!"

"I know" Dave smiled. "You two are way too much alike. It's kind of sickening. But anyway I think if you pick Randy you need to lay down the law BIG TIME. Don't let him push you around or beat up guys because I swear I will kick his ass for that shit. I may have known him for longer but _you_ are my best friend. As for Junior, well. He's a great kid and I know he loves you and cares about you a lot, but I think your relationship might fizzle out eventually. Like you said, it might not be exciting enough. But just because it's not exciting enough doesn't mean it's not the best choice."

God damn it. I really hate when bestie gets all philosophical on my ass. Why can't he just be, like, dumb or something? I understand what he's trying to say, though.

"You're right" I sighed. "But I feel like my heart is pulling me in two different directions. And then there's poor Matt."

"Yeah he's a nice kid" Dave stated. "But I know it freaks you out when guys drop the L-Bomb too fast. It scared you off didn't it?"

"Pretty much, dude. I know me and him are in that storyline together and we've been hanging out a lot. But god damn dude. The L-Bomb is not okay. Anyway we better get back to the table. Chris looks like he's about to die."

I got up and linked arms with my best friend as we headed back over to the table. Before I sat down, I gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered 'thank you' in his ear. He gave me a reassuring smile and sat down next to me.

"Ayatollah" I screamed. "How is my favorite fellow blonde and sexy beast this fine evening?"

"Just fine, blondie. By the way your makeup is really sexy tonight" Chris smiled. "That red looks way cool."

"Thanks sexy beast. It was actually pretty easy after I watched this tutorial."

"He's right" Matt chimed in. "It really brings out your eyes."

"Wifey" Ted sighed. "Your eyes are as blue as a bottle of bombay sapphire."

"Oh my gosh Junior. You are so romantic and charming tonight. Comparing my eyes to a bottle of gin is beyond romantic."

"That's why I love you wifey" Ted smiled. "You're a boozehound."


	46. I Miss Those Lips

**Randy's POV**

Good lord. I need a drink. If I have to listen to Ted confess his love or Matt suck up for any longer and I'm not drunk, I'm going to vomit all over this fucking table. Gag me.

"Excuse me. I need a drink."

I got up and headed over to the bar. I didn't realize the girl I loved was behind me until I sat down and turned around. God she looks incredible tonight. Her long, blonde hair flows down her incredible back and her black jeans sat on her incredible hips. She has on a small band t-shirt, a bullet belt, and her combat boots. And man that red eyeshadow looks amazing.

"Um Randy" she stammered out. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"I thought you were mad at me, but sure. What's on your mind, beautiful?"

Amy gave me one of those 'oh my god you're making me melt looks' after I called her beautiful. Why wouldn't I call her beautiful? You know that old song 'California Girls'? I swear to god they were talking about Amy.

"Well" she sighed. "I want to talk about us."

Us? What about us? I love you and want you to be with me. It's really a very simple process. You plus me equals us!

"Oh. Well you know how I feel about you, Amy. And I'm pretty sure I know how you feel about me."

Amy is just standing here staring at me. Do I have a giant pimple on my face? That's the look I'm getting from her right now. Whoa. Is she standing between my legs? Oh my god I am going to start drooling on myself if she touches me. I'll take her right here and now on this bar. I really don't give a shit who sees either. How the hell does she manage to get me so worked up without even touching me? God she is amazing.

"I know" she sighed. "But I kinda…possibly…might…feel the same way about Junior."

What the hell did she just say? Is she in love with Junior too? Oh christ on a bike.

"Oh" I said as I put my head down. "I see."

"Randy" she said as she lifted my head up. "Please don't feel bad."

I'm looking in her eyes right now and I see nothing but love from her. I know she loves me. And man it is hard to stay mad at her when she is so incredibly gorgeous.

"How can I feel bad when you're between my legs?" I smirked. "This reminds me of some damn good times you know."

"You're such a pervert" she grinned as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "But that's why I love you." She then gave me a light peck on the lips and smiled at me. God when her lips hit mine I felt more than a spark. I felt a god damn thunder storm!

"I miss those lips of yours. How can I get them back?"

"Well" she sighed. "You could stop being a jealous ass and beating people up."

"I'll try my best, sweetheart. I promise."

"I hope so" she smiled. "I really don't want to have to punch you again."

I hope I can keep my temper in check because I really don't want her to do that. She may be tiny, but I'm pretty sure she'd give Chuck Liddell a run for his money. In fact, I'm pretty sure she'd kick that guy's ass…if it was that time of the month. Man she turns into a raging bitch when she's PMSing. Hell she goes through that crap the week before _and_ during her 'lovely time' of the month. So for half the month, she's pretty much a bitch.

But god damn I love her more than anything else in the world.

She always tells it like it is and if people don't like it she tells them to 'build a bridge and get the fuck over it.' I really love that about her. And her body is AMAZING. I cannot stress how amazingly hot she is. I've been with a lot of chicks in my time, but none of them look like Amy. She's pierced and covered in tattoos. Everytime I see her I practically melt into the ground. Even my dad thinks she's hot and he hates chicks with tattoos!

"So how about a drink, beautiful? Jack and Coke? Shot of Jack? What do you want? My treat."

"A shot will be just fine. Thank you Mr. Orton" she grinned politely. Normally I hate it when people call me Mr. Orton, but when she calls me that it's HOT. I want her to be my Mrs. Orton, that's for damn sure. I would love waking up next to her fine ass for the rest of my life. God bless _America!_

"Two shots of Jack, please" I asked the bartender. Amy smiled at the mention of her precious Jack Daniels. I've never met a chick that loves whiskey so much or could drink so much of it for that matter. I swear her liver must be made out of steel. Amy smiled increased when the bartender put the shots in front of us. I paid of course, but Amy left the tip.

"To you Mr. Orton" Amy stated. "For being the sexiest most delicious man on the face of the Earth!"

I smirked and blushed immediately, but downed the shot like a champ. I can't stand whiskey, but if the girl I love loves it I might as well get used to it. Hell I could swear one time I got drunk just by kissing her. That was a fun night, indeed. Damn she is wild in bed when she's drunk. That brings a smile to my face.

"And what are you smiling about, Randall?" Amy questioned. I hate when people call me Randall too, but not Amy. She makes it sound sexy as hell. God can I just nail her right here in this bar?

"Oh I'm just thinking about all of our drunken hook ups" I smirked. "You get pretty wild when you're drunk."

"I know" she smirked. "When I drink whiskey, I get frisky!"

Boy do I know that one. She is a wild child and I am damn sure ready to go and love her! I'm about to take her in the bathroom and go crazy. Just thinking about her naked gets me excited enough! I am going to need a cold shower later. Damn I wish she was going to be in it.

"I love it when you're frisky, Amy. But uh I think we should get back. Dave looks bored out of his mind."

Amy peeled her eyes away from mine and looked over at her best friend. I swear I see her holding back a laugh right now. She turned her face back to mine and looked deep into my eyes. Oh god I want to melt right now. Her baby blues kill me everytime. And now she's smiling at me. Oh god. Why on earth must I be tortured like this? Man life sucks!

"You're right" she sighed. "But Orton. I need to tell you something else."

Oh no. Please don't let it be bad.

"What's that Amy?"

She gave me a cocky grin and leaned over to my ear.

"I would bang you like a screendoor in a hurricane" she whispered.

That definitely was not bad. In fact, that was actually pretty fucking awesome. For the record, she has banged me like a screendoor in a hurricane on _many_ occasions. And god damn. It was fantastic every single time.

When she started walking away from me I just stared at her at first, studying her body intently. I watched her long, luscious legs glide across that floor. I feel like I've won the lotto right now. She's got legs and she knows how to use them!

I finally snapped out of my trance when she turned around and gave me a sexy smirk. That god damn smirk of hers makes my whole body come alive. I'm pretty sure her smirk is the cause of global warming. It's sure as hell making _me_ melt right now. She motioned for me to follow her back to the table and I swear I see SEX in her eyes. I finally managed to get up and headed back over to the table to sit down.

"So blondie" Chris said. "I just want you to know I'm getting you the best present ever."

"No" Junior corrected. "I am going to get her the best present ever."

"You guys are so dumb" Amy said as she rolled her eyes. "I'm sure both of your presents will be wonderful so shut the hell up before I smack both of you hos."

"Blondie you're kinda bitchy" Chris chuckled. "Almost that time of the month again?"

"Kiss my ass, Jericho" Amy hissed.

"Yup. Must be" Chris laughed.

"Hey Junior" Amy piped up. "Let's go for a walk alright?"

"Sure wifey" Ted smiled. "I'd follow you to the ends of the earth."

Good fucking lord. Can DiBiase get any more cheesy?


	47. Please Tell Me I'm Not Dreaming

**Junior's POV**

The wifey wants to talk to me away from everyone. She already pulled Randy aside so I can only assume what this is going to be about. We walked out of the bar and were heading down the hall towards the main lobby of the hotel.

"So…what did you wanna talk about wifey?"

"Well" she sighed. "I wanted to talk to you…about us."

I don't like the tone in her voice. Oh no. Please please _please_ tell me she is not about to break my heart.

"Sure thing wifey. What's up?"

"I, uh…" she stammered. Is Amy actually nervous? Ok now I'm worried. Like _really worried._ My wifey does _not_ get nervous. No guy makes her nervous. She is the ultimate pimp master!

"I THINK I MIGHT BE IN LOVE WITH YOU" she blurted out.

Did I just hear what I think I just heard?? Oh please tell me I'm not dreaming. Please tell me I'm not dreaming. My wifey, one of my best friends in the entire universe, might be in love with me? Did I just win the lotto? Do I hear angels singing?

But all I can do right now is stare at my wifey. I'm looking deep into those gorgeous, Bombay sapphire like eyes for any hint of a lie…and I can't find it. My wifey is serious…she really might **love** me. To say I'm blown away would be the understatement of the _year._ I've been waiting for so long to hear her tell me how she feels about me and now that she finally has, I have no idea what to say to her.

"Uh Junior?" wifey asked. "Are you alright?"

"I'm more than fine, wifey. Trust me. But uh you're in love with Randy too aren't you?"

"Yeah" she sighed. "I guess I never thought it was possible to be in love with two people at the same time. But that was before you became my best friend" she grinned.

"Well wifey. You know that no matter what, we're BFFs for life right?"

"I know, Junior" she smiled as she walked up and wrapped her arms around my waist. Her touch is driving me insane right now. I'm seriously about to pin her up against this wall in about two fuckin seconds. Then without warning she gave me a light peck on the lips. I want to deepen this kiss so damn bad, but I have a feeling I shouldn't. The poor girl is confused enough as it is and my awesome kiss probably wouldn't help that. After all, I'm priceless.

"So what about Matt?"

"Oh good lord" she groaned. "I like him and all, but him dropping the L-bomb like that really freaked me the fuck out."

"So I take it you won't be hanging out in his hotel room again anytime soon?" I snickered.

"Hell to the no" she quipped. "That's like opening Pandora's box!"

"Are you going to say anything to him tonight wifey?"

"Uh no" she stated. "I'm just going to push him out of my mind which is hard because he is sooooo freakin' hot. And I'm in that storyline with him too. Man I'm going to have to kiss creative's ass to get out of that shit."

"Good luck with that one wifey. You know how they are about that."

"I know" she groaned. "I'll turn heel to get out of that storyline if I have to. I swear to Lemmy I will."

"Damn wifey! That's pretty big for you. You've been pretty vocal about being a face since you got here."

"Exactly" she stated. "I'm going to talk to Steph tomorrow and see what she says. Hopefully she can get me out of this god damn storyline with Matt. Anyway let's head back."

I smiled and nodded at my best friend as we linked arms and headed back towards the bar.

**---xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---**

I have been staring at my best friend for pretty much the entire night. God she looks so damn hot. But I'm not the only one staring at her. Randy and Matt are too. I think Matt really wants to talk to the wifey, but he's not saying anything. Thank god he's a shy dude. I don't think wifey could handle his questions right now. I hope, for the sake of her sanity, she can get out of that storyline with Matt.

"I'm exhausted" Amy groaned. "I'm heading up to the room. You coming Y2Jackass?"

"Of course, blondie" he smiled. "See you guys later."

"Bye guys" Randy, Cody, Dave, and I said in unison. We decided to head back to our room, too. It just wasn't as fun without the wifey here. I miss her already. All four of us stood up and headed for the elevator. We didn't know Matt was walking behind us.

"I miss wifey" I said as I pouted to Dave.

"Awww poor Junior misses Amy" Dave snickered. "She's only been gone for like 10 minutes!"

"I miss her too" Matt sighed. We all jumped when he finally talked. "She hasn't really talked to me since she left my room earlier."

Talk about awkward as hell. Dave and I both knew that Amy didn't want him, but I think both of us know if we say anything, she'll kill us.

"She's uh got a lot on her mind" Dave stammered out. "Plus she's kinda grumpy today. Woman problems, you know."

Matt just gave us a small smile and a nod. I think he's aware that Amy's avoiding him.

**---xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---**

**Amy's POV**

"This is the best song ever" I told Chris as I cranked up 'Tyrants' by one of my favorite black metal bands, Immortal. "This riff is so GRIM!"

"This it total shit, blondie!" Chris stated. "I can't understand a word this idiot is saying! It sounds like he's burping!"

"Just shut up and listen to the epic black metal riff!" I told him as I headbanged like crazy. "We're the tyrants! DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN. DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN!"

"Blondie you're a total assclown" Chris grinned. "But that's why you're my pal."

Just then there was a knock on the door. Chris went to answer.

"Uh blondie. Matt is here" he said as Matt entered the room. Oh good lord. Why is he here? Not only am I spending quality time with Jackass, but I'm trying to listen to Immortal! What the hell man? I just continued to headbang and play air guitar to Tyrants. If I am going to have to deal with drama right now, I at least want to finish listening to this song! I have a feeling Matt is staring at me right now even though my long hair obstructs my view while I'm headbanging.

Ah fuck. The song is over.

"Sorry to interrupt, but um can I talk to you Amy?" Matt stammered out.

"Uh sure. Let's just go outside on the balcony."

Matt went out first and I turned around and looked at Jackass. I gave him the 'ah CRAP' look and sighed before I headed out the door. Matt was already sitting down and I can tell by the look on his face that he's nervous as hell right now. He looks like he's about to barf all over the ground, actually.

"Amy I never got a chance to say this today, but I wanted to apologize" he sighed.

"Apologize for what Matt?"

"For telling you I love you" he sighed. "I think I might have said it too soon."

I can't help but sit here and stare at Matt like he has SARS or something. You're damn right it was too soon! Are you just now figuring this out, Matt? God why did you have to go and ruin everything by dropping that bomb on me?

"Amy are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm just thinking about things, as usual."

"You're thinking about Randy and Ted aren't you?" he sighed. "I know how you feel about them. I can tell by the look you have in your eyes when you're with them. And you don't give me that look."

Ok now I'm starting to feel like an asshole. This poor kid loves me and I don't love him back. Man that's got to suck.

"I'm sorry Matt" I said as I gently rubbed his arm. "But Randy and I have a lot of history. And Junior…well he's one of my best friends."

"I guess I have to accept it" he sighed with a defeated look on his face. "But I meant what I said about us staying friends."

"I'd like that, Matt. I really would. Thank you for understanding."

"You're welcome, Amy" he said as he smiled and stood up stretching out his arms for a hug. I immediately went to him and fell into his arms.

"Wanna stick around for a while and hang out with the hottest blondes in the WWE?"

"Sure thing" he grinned. "Although Chris isn't my type."

I smiled at Matt as we walked back inside together.

"Thank god" Chris groaned. "Your crappy black metal is driving me nuts."

"God you are such a baby, Irvine. If I put on some epic viking metal will you shut the hell up?"

"What the hell is viking metal?" Chris questioned.

I rolled my eyes as I put on Týr, a viking metal band from the Faeroe Islands. I couldn't help but sing along to Sword In My Hand.

"BY THE SWORD IN MY HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND" I belted out. "I WILL CONQUER THE LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND. I WILL DECIMATE AND DECAPITATE…THOSE WHO QUESTION THE SWORDDD…INNNNNNNN MYYYYYYYYY HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND!"

"This is awesome blondie" Chris grinned. "Way to go."

"I told you Y2Jackass."

Matt just sat there as Chris and I sang the chorus together. He is looking at me like I'm insane. I forgot that he likes that indie crap music and not metal. But come on. This shit is EPIC!

"Well uh I think I'm going to head back to my room" Matt told us.

"Bye Matt" Chris said.

I walked Matt over to the door and gave him a small smile.

"Bye Matt."

"Bye Amy" he said as he stretched out his arms for another hug. I fell into his arms again and sighed as I wrapped my arms around him.

I hate that I just broke his heart.

**Summary: Looks like Matt has finally accepted Amy doesn't feel the same way. And will Amy really try to get out of the storyline with Matt? Who will she end up choosing in the end? This story is winding down, but don't worry. I'll write a sequel. Thanks for all the reviews. You guys are radical.**


	48. Way Too Soon

**Matt's POV**

The girl of my dreams just told me she doesn't feel the same way about me. Well she didn't exactly say that, but hey she might as well have. This really sucks. And now I'm going back to my room all by myself. God I wish she was coming with me. I'd give anything to hold her in my arms right now.

I know that she's probably going to get out of our storyline too, which sucks even more. At least I'd still get to smooch her on tv, but if she's going to get out of it I won't be kissing her at all.

I am head over heels in love with a girl who doesn't feel the same way about me. Being in this work with her wouldn't help that, but in my eyes it's better than nothing.

I don't have a problem with Ted. It's Randy I have a problem with. That guy is the biggest player in the WWE and I_ know_ he's going to end up hurting Amy if she picks him. What am I talking about? _IF_ she picks him??? Every chick in the world wants him!

With a sigh, I opened the door to my room and flopped down onto my bed. I guess I didn't realize how tired I am because I soon fell asleep. I wasn't asleep for very long because I was woken up by a knock on the door.

I was damn surprised when I opened it and saw Randy Orton standing there. He is the last fucking person I want to see right now. Stupid asshole.

"Hey Matt" he said. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

I stepped back and gestured for him to come in. God I hate this fucker.

"Listen" he sighed. "I just wanted to apologize for the way I've acted towards you. But I love that girl."

"Yeah so do I. But she doesn't love me. She loves you and Ted."

"Yeah I know" he smiled. I'm about to wipe that god damn smile off his face. "Anyway I was hoping you and I could be friends."

"Sure thing Randy."

"Alright cool" he said as he got up. "Anyway gonna head back to my room. See ya 'round, kid."

I sneered and stuck my tongue out after I closed the door behind him. I still don't like him and I'll be keeping a close eye on his stupid ass.

With a heavy sigh, I walked back over to my bed and climbed in it. I can't stop thinking about Amy and I don't think that will change anytime soon.

**---xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---**

I woke up pretty early the next morning. I'm surprised I could even sleep last night. I tossed and turned for so damn long thinking about Amy. I guess I should go down, get something to eat, and hit the hotel gym.

And right when I walk in, I see _her_. God she looks gorgeous, even in the morning! She's laughing it up with her fellow blonde Irvine as usual. Those two are attached at the hip lately. I walked up to them and gave them a friendly smile.

"Good morning blondes."

"Good morning Matt" they said in unison.

"Matt will you _PLEASE _tell Amy not to get another lip ring?" Chris begged. Amy looked across the table at Chris and rolled her eyes.

"Matt will you _please_ explain to Chris that it'll look sexy as hell?" Amy sneered.

I stood there and thought about how damn sexy Amy already is. If she gets any sexier, I might explode and die. She really _would_ look sexy with another lip ring though. Hot damn.

"Sorry Chris but another lip ring on Amy would, in fact, be sexy as hell."

"HA! Kiss my ass, Irvine" Amy stated. "I was right and you were wroooooooong."

I was just about to say something when Randy, Dave, Cody, and Ted walked in. I looked at Amy and I could see the love in her eyes. I wish she'd look at me like that.

"Bestieeeeeeeeeee" Dave shouted as he ran up and hugged her. "How's my girl?"

"Just fine bestie" she smiled. "So you going out with Barb tonight?" she said with a wink.

"Hell yeah" he beamed. "That girl is a fox! And well…you know…."

"I KNEW IT" Amy gasped. "YOU LIKE HER!!!"

"You're so immature" he groaned as he walked away. I couldn't help but chuckle along with Amy. Hell I can't help but stare at her. Of course, she's not looking at me. She's looking at Ted and Randy as usual. I'm practically burning a hole in her and she isn't even noticing.

"Hiii Juniorcakes" Amy giggled.

"Hot damn wifeycakes! You're lookin' fly as hell this morning" he grinned as he hugged her tightly. I can feel myself getting jealous, even though I clearly have no right to be.

"I know" she smirked. Damn that heart melting smirk of hers. "Guess what Junior?"

"You sound like you're up to something" he grinned. "What is it?"

"I'm going to get my lip pierced again" she grinned smugly. "And in my opinion, it'll make me look even more ravishing!"

"That's way hot" Randy chimed in. "You just might cause accidents, you know. Hell, there's been a few times when I've been checking you out and collided with a wall, table, or some other object."

Amy is giggling like crazy right now. She is eating up the attention from Randy _big time._

"You're going to set off metal detectors Amy" Cody grinned. "It'll take you even longer to get thru airport security."

Amy grinned and playfully rolled her eyes and Cody.

"Whatever" she said in her best Valley girl voice. "You're just jealous of my blonde gorgeousness!"

"Sure" he smiled as he walked away.

Great. Now I'm alone with the WWE Love Triangle. I feel like I am about to throw up! Well Chris is still here actually, but he's too busy fixing his hair. Is this guy seriously using the napkin holder as a mirror? Jesus god damn christ. He really _is_ full of himself isn't he?

"So when are you going to get this _sexy_ new accessory wifey?" Ted grinned as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Today" she smiled. "I'm not wrestling again for a few days so I figured I'd get it done while I have the time off."

"Well I'm not going with you" Chris stated. "I hate needles, hence the reason I have no tattoos or piercings!"

Amy looked over at Chris and rolled her eyes, but she went right back to grinning at Randy and Ted like she just won the lotto. I really wish she would give me THAT kind of look. Why can't she love me? What did I possibly do wrong?

Oh god. I think I know! I told her I loved her way too soon. Oh damn it. Damn me and my emotions. Well I can't take it back now. I guess I'll just have to accept the fact that I really screwed shit up with this girl.

Maybe if I hadn't said that, she'd be looking at me the way she is looking at Ted and Randy.

**Summary: Looks like Matt finally realizes what he did wrong with Amy!! Will he try to win her back or will he just let her go? In the next chapter, Amy goes and gets this new piercing she is so excited about. Only a few chapters left in this story, but fear not my friends. A sequel is coming!**


	49. Even More Complicated

**Amy's POV**

Man I am stoked about getting this new piercing. It's been quite some time since I got one and I'm definitely due. I swear this is my last one. Of course, I said that when I got my first piercing and I obviously haven't stopped seeing as how I have four of them now.

This little excursion is a bit awkward to say the least. Randy, Ted, _AND_ Matt all decided they wanted to tag along. Oh great. Three guys who are in love with me are all hanging out with me at the same god damn time. I am so thrilled. _Really._

"This looks like a good place" I said as I stopped in front of a tattoo parlor.

"After _you_ wifeycakes" Ted said as he opened the door for me. And they say chivalry is dead.

I went over to the counter and informed the heavily tattooed (and rather sexy) guy what I wanted done. He gave me a flirty smile and told me he was going to set everything up and that he'd come back to get me. I smiled and watched the hot guy walk away from me as I bit my lip and raised my eyebrows.

"Hot damn" I grunted, obviously a little too loud.

"Wifey you were totally checking him out! I saw that look" Junior smirked.

"Shut _UP_ Junior."

About 10 minutes later, the tattooed hunk came back out and told me he was all ready for me. He's clearly not, seeing as how he's not naked. Oh man. I'm terrible aren't I?

"You look really familiar" he said as I sat down on the chair. "Are you a pro wrestler?"

"Yeah I am. I wrestle for the WWE."

"I knew I recognized your tattoos and beautiful face" he smiled. "You're Amy right?"

"That's me."

"It's great to meet you Amy. I'm Paul" he grinned. "Think I could get a picture when we're done here?"

"Of course. Anything for a fan."

Especially when it's the hottest fan I've ever seen. Oh thank _god_ I did not say that outloud!!! This guy is pretty damn hot. Jesus. My love life is a complete mess as it is, though. I don't need to add this hunky ass guy to the mix.

Before I knew it, he was done piercing my lip. He put a stud in it instead because it was better for the overall healing process.

"Thank you very much, Paul. How much do I owe you?"

"For you" he smiled. "I think 20 bucks and that picture with me will be just fine."

Man my life sure is rough sometimes isn't it? I get a discount on piercings just for being myself on TV. I really love the hell out of my job sometimes. Ok ok. I love it all the time. It's great.

We left the room and headed back up front. Paul is totally checking me out right now too. Oh man. My ego is increasing by the second! If it keeps growing, it might not fit in this shop. Hell it might not even fit on this_ block_!

"So what do you boys think?"

"Way hot. I'm right as usual" Randy smirked.

"Damn wifey. That's sexy as hell" Ted smiled.

"You're even more beautiful" Matt sighed.

Geez. It seems like Matt still hasn't given up on me. I will admit he is a sweet guy and extremely hot, but he got attached a little too fast for my liking. I appreciate that he was honest, but man. It really scared me. BAD.

"Will one of you snap a picture of me and Paul?"

"Allow me, wifeycakes" Ted smiled. God. Ted is so freaking hot right now. I still can't believe that we've even hooked up. I would definitely classify that as a job perk, in more ways that one! Ha ha ha! After Ted snapped the picture, I gave Paul his camera back with a friendly and rather flirty smile on my face.

"Thanks a lot, Paul."

"Anything for you, Amy. Feel free to come back when you're in town again" he smiled as he wiggled his eyebrows at me. I pretty much want to start drooling on myself right now. Geez.

Once me and the boys walked out of the shop, Ted burst into laughter. In fact, he looks like he is about to die from laughing so hard.

"What is so damn funny, Junior?"

"That guy was all over you like a hooker on the Sunset Strip" he got out between laughs. "I'm surprised he didn't try to get your digits!"

"Unlike _you_ Juniorkins, he has class!"

"What do you mean I don't have class? Baby I'm priceless!"

"Not even _close_, Junior."

Ted playfully rolled his eyes at me, but offered a friendly smile afterwards to let me know he was joking around. I really love the shit out of him. After all, he's my number two. But Randy…I'm really starting to think he's "the one." We have gone thru so much together since I started wrestling for the WWE. We've gone from arch enemies…to lovers…to me hating him…and back to well whatever the hell we are right now. All I know is I'm still confused as hell right now. Who the hell am I meant to be with? I think I know who and I know he's going to be happy.

Unfortunately, I am about to break someone's heart.

We got back to the hotel just a little while later. I am so exhausted and ready for a nap. And ready to avoid dealing with the decision I've made for right now. Besides, I think I need some counseling from Y2Jackass and my bestie of course. I decided I was going to send my bestie a text message and ask him to meet up for a late lunch so we can talk.

"Always texting" Ted said with a smile. "You're attached to that damn Rumor of yours. It is hella ghetto compared to my Palm!"

"What the hell ever Junior" I said as I stuck out my tongue. "I don't need all that fancy shit you have. I can still check my Myspace AND Facebook from this phone you know."

"You have more friends than me on there" Ted pouted. "I'm jealous."

"It's because I'm a face Juniorkins" I smiled. "If the fans knew the real you, you'd be as popular as I am."

"Awwwww" Ted sighed. "You're so sweet."

My phone buzzed a few seconds later with a text from my best friend:

_Sure bestie. I'll meet you downstairs in the restaurant in a few minutes. Love you._

_Love_

_Bestie_

I smiled happily to myself. My best friend means everything to me and man I don't know what I'd do without him.

"Well I'll see you guys later" I smiled. "I'm going to lunch with bestie."

"Have a good time wifey" Ted smirked. "I'll see you later."

"See ya sweetheart" Randy grinned. "Try not to clean out the restaurant okay?"

"Yeah yeah yeah" I groaned. "I only did that once!"

"I, um" Matt stammered. "Guess I'll see ya later Amy."

"Uh yeah. See ya Matt."

Can we say AWKWARD? Thank god I am going to lunch with my best friend. I am about to lose my mind!!! I quickly made my way towards the hotel restaurant. I clearly wasn't paying attention because I ran into someone and landed flat on my ass.

"Oooof! Sorry" I grunted. "I wasn't paying attention."

"That's okay sweetheart" a southern accent told me. "I never mind when a beautiful woman runs into me."

I can feel my eyes about to fall out of my head because I know that voice anywhere. Slowly, I lifted my eyes up and met the most gorgeous green ones I'd ever seen…and they belonged to Jeff freaking Hardy. I have a feeling my love life is about to get even more complicated than it already is.


	50. Going To Be Difficult

**Jeff's POV**

Have you ever heard that Whitesnake song "Is this love?" Well that's the song playing in my head right now. This woman is seriously one of the most beautiful creatures I've ever seen. She reminds me a lot of my brother's ex girlfriend, Ashley, but she has way more piercings and tattoos. Oh shit. Is she actually talking?

"Um. I'm Amy" she stammered out.

"Oh. Hi Amy. I'm…."

"Jeff Hardy. I know. You've been one of my favorite wrestlers for the past 10 years" she smiled. "One of the best high flyers ever in my opinion."

Wow. I've only known this girl for about 30 seconds and I already like her. And not just because she's freaking gorgeous either. I swear I'm not that shallow. But damn. She has some beautiful eyes. She probably hears it all the time, but I am damn sure going to tell her anyway.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Amy. You've probably heard this a million times in your life, but you have the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen."

Her jaw just dropped and it looks like sweat is forming on her head.

"Uh um. Thanks" she muttered. "Anyway it was um nice meeting you. I need to go meet up with my best friend for lunch."

"Oh. Who's your best friend?"

"Um Dave Bautista" she smiled. "He's been my bestie ever since I came to WWE. We're pretty much inseparable."

"Wow. I've never heard a Diva refer to that guy as their best friend. It's been my impression that he's a bit of a player."

I can tell I just struck a nerve with her because she now has a scowl on her face. I have a bad feeling about this.

"No offense _HARDY_" she hissed. "But you don't know him like I do. Don't judge him based on what other people say. And for you information he's trying to change. He's been seeing Barbara for a few weeks now."

Shit I already screwed up with her. Dissing her best friend probably wasn't my smartest move.

"Anyway I have to go" she sneered.

"Amy wait" I said as I gently grabbed her arm. "You're right. I don't know him like you do. I'm sorry."

The look on her face right now isn't exactly a pleasant one. In fact, it looks like she may be plotting my death. But then her scowl disappeared and she sighed.

"It's okay Jeffy" she smiled. "I know he doesn't exactly have the best reputation backstage but I assure you he's changing and he's just a big softy. But don't tell him I told you that. He wants to keep up his 'animal' image you know."

"I understand. So um would you like to go out sometime Amy?"

Amy looks like she is about to die. Why isn't she saying anything?

"Um Jeff. I don't really have time to explain why right now, but I really can't. And man that sucks to say that to you. I've been waiting for 10 years for this and now I can't. My life sucks" she groaned. "But um I'll see you around."

And just like that, she was gone. I've gotta find out why she won't hang out with me. There is only one person who knows everything about the backstage happenings and I need to find him immediately.

I walked into the lobby and I see Randy, Ted, and Matt Sydal sitting around. I bet one of them knows where he is.

"You guys seen Irvine?"

"Last I saw he was in the cafeteria this morning with Amy" Ted told me. "Haven't seen him since we ditched him to go with Amy to get her lip pierced."

"It's not like he noticed anyway Ted" Randy laughed. "Did you see him fixing his hair in the napkin holder? Good lord that guy is conceited!"

"He's a perfectionist Randy" Ted corrected. "You know not one hair can be out of place! Amy told me he was in the bathroom for over an hour fixing his hair one day!"

"Jesus christ" Randy groaned. "Amy gets ready in an hour!"

"I know" Ted sighed. "She's a rare breed she is."

"You guys happen to know what room he's in?"

"Yeah he's sharing a room with Amy in room 310" Randy told me. "Why do you want to talk to him so bad?"

"Oh no reason in particular. I haven't seen him in a while and just want to catch up."

"That's nice" Ted smiled.

"Anyway I'll see you guys later."

I quickly exited the lobby and headed to the elevator to go up to Chris's room. I hope he's there and can give me the information I need!

**---xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---**

I got off the elevator and quickly made my way towards Chris's room. I hope Amy isn't in there at the moment. I can't exactly ask Chris why Amy won't hang out with me if she's around.

*KNOCK*

"Why Jeff" Chris smiled. "Nice to see you. Please come in."

"Thanks Chris." I smiled. "I was uh hoping you had some info for me."

"I probably do" he smiled arrogantly. "I am the source of the 411!"

"I know. Do you have any idea why Amy won't hang out with me? I just met her in the hall and she seemed like she was into me. But when I asked her to hang out sometime she said no."

"Um. Oh wow. Sit down, Jeff" Chris stammered.

Uh oh. This doesn't sound good.

"I'll give you the cliff notes version" he sighed. "Amy is in love with both Randy and Ted. There's been a shitload of drama between Amy and Randy, but pretty much no drama between Amy and Ted. In fact, Ted is one of her best friends. She has in fact hooked up with both of them. And then there's Matt Sydal. Amy hooked up with him once and he told her he loved her, which pretty much scared the crap out of blondie and she told him that she didn't feel the same way. And now blondie is trying to figure out if she wants to be with Randy or Ted. The end."

"WOW. That's uh quite a lot to deal with."

"Oh" he said as he snapped his fingers. "I forgot to mention that Amy accidentally butt dialed Randy while Ted was confessing his love. The next day, Orton took Ted out into the hallway and punched him. And then Blondie snapped and punched Randy in the jaw and went off on him."

"Damn she's a feisty one."

"She's pretty protective of Junior and Dave" he said matter of factly. "After all, they're her best friends. I seriously thought Blondie broke Orton's jaw. According to him, she packs quite a punch. He looked like he got hit by a semi truck!"

"So what you're basically saying is that her love life is a big mess?"

"Pretty much Jeff" Chris sighed. "Please don't add yourself to the mix. She is going nuts as it is. You would just make things even worse for her. She has the hots for you so bad! I bet she wanted to die after telling you no."

"Yeah I got that impression when she told me it sucked to tell me no and that she'd been waiting 10 years for the chance with me."

"That's my blondie" Chris chuckled. "Always gets right to the point. But please Jeff. For the love of all things holy…don't go for her. Turning her love triangle into a love square will make her go even more insane. In fact, she is rooming with me right now because she can't deal with the love triangle."

"What are you saying Chris?"

"She rooms with Ted _AND_ Randy, Jeff! Oh and Dave and Cody as well" he said. "Trust me. She was about to snap. Thank goodness I saved the day and offered my room to her!"

"Yes I know Chris. You're the savior of the WWE."

"I am indeed" he smiled arrogantly.

"Anyway I need to go meet up with my brother. Thanks for the info Chris."

"No problem Jeff" Chris said as he patted me on the back. "But please remember what I told you."

I walked out of Chris's room with no emotion on my face whatsoever. I know from my brief conversation with her and what I've been told about Amy that she is the woman of my dreams. But how the hell am I going to sweep her off her feet and away from Ted and Randy? This is going to be difficult that's for sure.

**---xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---**

**Hello my lovelies!! I apologize I have updated in so long, but school was crazy and I've been dealing with a lot. But I'm back and as a treat I posted two chapters today including this one! I will go back to posting one chapter a day! Thanks for your reviews!!**


	51. I Wish I Didn't Have To

Amy's POV

Thank the lord I am meeting up with my best friend right now. I am seriously going batty bat shit crazy. Why the hell did I have to meet Jeff Hardy when my love life resembles a car accident?

"Hey bestie" Dave smiled. "How are you?"

"Uh. Well…"

"Oh christ" my best friend groaned. "What now?"

"Just when I think I have it all figured out, I run into Jeff freakin Hardy."

"Shitsicles" Dave exclaimed. "Did you molest him?"

I shot my best friend an evil glare across the table. Note to self: kill my best friend later. Stupid idiot.

"No I didn't 'molest him' assface. In fact, he asked me out and I told him no."

"I'm sorry" Dave said as he put his hand up to his ear. "Did I just hear you say you refused a date with Jeff Hardy, who is, according to you, 'the sexiest high flyer ever'?"

"Well like duh obviously bestie. My love life is a fucking mess as it is. Can you imagine the drama if I added Jeff to that mix? It'd be like an episode of Maury on crack!"

"I love Maury" my best friend laughed. "Best show ever."

"You are such an idiot!!"

"But you love me."

"I don't know why I love a big, dumb animal so damn much."

"Because we go together like French fries and ketchup, bestie."

"I know. So anyway…"

"Yes bestie" Dave nodded as he looked at the menu. "Please continue."

"So I refused a date with Jeff Hardy and I pretty much want to die. Ugh I hate my life!"

"Damn bestie" Dave sighed. "So you said you had it all figured out. Is Jeff Hardy _really_ going to affect that?"

"I can't let it" I sighed. "Even if he is GORGEOUS."

"Bestie you are so shallow" Dave chuckled. Just then the waitress came up and took our order. We both ordered hamburgers and French fries. "So anyway, are you going to tell your best friend your decision?"

"I think I still need to think about it for another day or two, but I think I know what to do. First step is getting out of that storyline with Matt."

"Pfft good luck bestie" Dave scoffed. "They never let people out of _anything_."

"I know. But I think I can reason with Steph."

**---xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---**

**House show; Two hours later**

I arrived at the arena with my favorite fellow blonde Y2Jackass just a few hours later.

"Blondie are you going to share my lockerroom or are you gonna go cackle with the hens?" Chris chuckled.

"I think I might do some cackling, Jackass. I have a lot to cackle about you know."

"Oh I know" Chris smiled. "I heard you made up your mind."

"God damn it Irvine! Do you know everything?"

"Pretty much blondie" he grinned. "You know this."

"Whatever. Anyway I need to go talk to Steph and get out of my little storyline first. Then my head will be completely clear aside from the fact that I met Jeff Hardy."

"I heard about that blondie" Chris chuckled. "I was surprised you didn't tackle him and unleash yourself on him!"

"You're so crass. Anyway I'll see you in a little bit. I'm going to go talk Steph."

"Good luck blondie" Chris called out.

With that I turned around and left Chris's lockerroom. I hope that I can reason with Steph. I have to get out of this storyline with Matt or I will NEVER be able to maintain my sanity! How would I be able to? Matt is crazy about me! Great. Now I am starting to get a headache. I really shouldn't think so much. It is clearly bad for my health.

I walked down the hall in search of Steph's office. _She always has her office in freaking Narnia_ I thought to myself. After what seemed like forever, I finally reached her office and knocked on the door. I heard her tell me to come in.

"I'll see you later babe. Love you" Paul said as he kissed her cheek. "Oh hey Amy. I haven't seen you in a while. How are you?"

"I'm good Paul. How are you?"

"Just fine. I'm gonna go spend some time with the girls" he said with a smile. "See ya 'round, kiddo."

I really hate when he calls me kiddo. It drives me nuts. Paul was out the door a few seconds later and closed it behind him. I went over to the chair and sat down.

"So what's up Amy? You seem a bit exhausted" Steph questioned.

"I am Steph. This whole Randy-Ted-Matt thing is driving me insane. I told Matt I don't feel the same way about him and I think I pretty much broke his heart."

"Well that happens" she sighed. "He'll get over it eventually. So what about Randy and Ted?"

"I told them both how I feel, but I think I've finally made up my mind. Steph I came to ask you…"

"If you can get out of your storyline with Matt? It's already in the works, Amy" Steph smiled.

"Have I told you lately you're my favorite boss?"

"Well I may not be your favorite for long. You're turning heel and joining Legacy" she said nervously. "It was Dad's idea, not mine. Paul and I tried to reason with him, but he pretty much refused. He doesn't know what's going on with you, Ted, and Randy."

I'm joining LEGACY?? The group that both of the guys I love are in? Are you kidding me?? Oh my god. Someone please shoot me!!!

"There is one perk to this, Amy" Steph smiled.

"I really don't see any perk Steph."

"Amy. Legacy is going to 'help' you win your first Divas championship" she told me.

I'm going to be the Divas champion?? Are you serious? This is pretty unexpected. I've been in WWE for over a year now and never thought I'd hold the gold.

"I have no idea what to say."

"I told my dad that if he's gonna turn you heel and throw you into the biggest heel group on our roster that you should at least get some gold around your waist" Steph smiled. "I figured it might soften the blow of being in a stable with Ted and Randy."

"A pay increase would soften it even more."

Steph smiled at me and shook her head. "You make more than a lot of the Divas as it is, Amy. But that was a nice try."

I smiled at Steph, stood up, and gave her a long hug.

"Thanks boss."

"It's no problem at all, Amy" she smiled. "Chris Irvine told me what was going on and said that you're pretty much losing it. I don't want that to happen. I may be your boss, but I'm your friend too and I care about you."

Man do I love Y2Jackass. I will have to thank him profusely later. Maybe I'll buy him some new hair products! He would love me for the rest of his life.

"Well thank you Steph. I'll see ya later. I need to get ready for my match."

"Bye Amy. And remember: Matt is coming out there with you and Legacy is going to come out and watch from the ramp" Steph called out.

I walked out the door with a smile on my face, but it disappeared when I saw Matt coming down the hall, looking like he'd been kicked in the chest. I feel so bad, but what did he expect? Should I talk to him and try to explain things? I'm not sure if I want to. Oh crap. Is he walking towards me?? No no no!!

"Hey Amy" Matt sighed. "I take it you had a meeting with Stephanie too?"

"Yeah I did. Apparently I'm turning heel. But there is one good thing."

"What's that?" he sighed.

"I'm going to win the Divas Championship."

Matt's depressed demeanor suddenly changed and he got a huge smile on his adorable face.

"Wow she didn't tell me about that" he smiled. "Congratulations Amy. You deserve it."

"Thanks Matt. Anyway I need to go meet up with the girls and chit chat. I'll see you out there though."

**---xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---**

**Matt's POV**

I pretty much saw this coming from a mile away: I am out of the storyline with Amy. I don't want to make assumptions, but I have a feeling she requested to get out of the storyline due to my, um, love confession.

Truth be told, I had been hoping to stay in this thing with Amy so I could try to win her heart. But apparently, that is not going to happen. To say that I am sad would be the understatement of the _year._ I have been crazy about Amy since I met her in the elevator that night. Not that I haven't seen her around before that. Trust me. I'D SEEN HER. But I was _so_ intimidated by her incredible looks that I never could muster up the courage to talk to her. Plus the fact that she is never without at least one of the following people: Ted DiBiase Jr, Dave Bautista, and of course Randy freaking Orton.

I have talked to both Ted and Dave before and they seem really nice (although I will admit Dave is REALLY intimidating!), but I have NEVER liked Randy Orton. From the moment I debuted in WWE, I have pretty much hated that son of a bitch. I know the only reason he wants to be cool with me is because he's trying to impress Amy. It is only a matter of time before he breaks her heart.

But I am happy that Amy is finally going to get a championship. If anyone on the roster deserves it, it's definitely her. Not that the other Divas aren't good, but I think Amy is way better than they are. I haven't seen a high flying Diva on RAW since Lita left. Not that I know Lita personally or anything, but she was amazing.

Anyway, I think another reason Amy stands out so much is because she is so different than all of the other Divas. Amy is covered in tattoos and piercings and she listens to some pretty crazy sounding metal. Even though I don't like her kind of music, I can appreciate that she is so different. I think she actually thrives off of being different.

I am still pretty bummed out about this thing though and I hope no one can tell because really. I don't want to talk about it.

"Hey kid" a voice called out behind me. "What's the matter?"

I turned around and there before me stands Chris Irvine, or as Amy so affectionately calls him, Y2Jackass.

"Eh. Creative is ending the storyline with me and Amy" I sighed. "Only good thing is she's getting the Divas Championship."

"Well it's about time they gave it to my pal Blondie" Chris exclaimed. "But...uh…I'm sorry they're ending your on screen romance."

"Me too. But it panned out just like real life. I was stupid to think I could ever have her."

"You weren't being stupid" Chris sighed as he patted me on the back. "Blondie liked you…but her heart belongs to Randy."

"And Junior."

"Yeah and Junior" Chris laughed. "Anyway I think Blondie has made up her mind, but she's not telling anyone yet. If I don't find out soon, I'm going to explode."

"Um Chris? I doubt she's going to tell you first. In fact, I'm pretty sure she'll try to keep it from you as long as possible. You're kind of a gossip."

"Why Matt" Chris gasped. "I am _offended_!"

"No you're not Chris."

"You're right. I'm not" he smiled. "Anyway I need to go get something to eat. I'll see ya later."

Chris turned around and walked away. As I stood in the hall, I couldn't help but think about how I wouldn't be kissing Amy for too much longer. With a heavy sigh, I headed towards my locker room to get ready. I think for the sake of my mental health, I need to give up on Amy.


	52. How Cheesy Can You Get?

**Amy's POV**

I headed towards the Divas lockerroom in a pretty decent mood. I still felt like an ass for hurting Matt so bad, but I'm okay other than that. Hopefully, I can talk about that with some of the girlies.

"Hey guys" I said as I walked in.

"AMY!!!" they all screamed. I was then basically tackled and given long hugs.

"Amy we all heard about how you're becoming the Divas Champ" Mickie smiled. "You deserve it. Congrats!!"

"Thanks. I really wasn't expecting it at all. I just wanted to get out of that storyline with Matt, but now I'm turning heel and joining Legacy."

Beth spit her drink all over the floor. "You're doing WHAT??? Ohhhh boy."

"Yeah that was pretty much my reaction."

"Have you made up your mind yet, Amy?" Barbi asked as she rummaged thru her suitcase.

"Yeah I have" I sighed. "But the guy I didn't pick is going to be heartbroken and he's going to have to deal with our chemistry not only behind the scenes, but on TV too. UGH!!!!"

"It'll be okay Amy" Gail said as she wrapped her arm around me. "I'm sure the guy you didn't pick will understand."

"Yeah Amy" Maryse chimed in. "Both Ted and Randy are pretty understanding guys. I can tell when you're around that they're both crazy about you! Neither one of them is going to hate you for your decision."

"I know" I sighed. "Ted is my BFF for life and Randy is well….my good friend. I just feel bad that someone is going to get heartbroken. I already broke Matt's heart."

"No offense to him at all" Jillian said. "But he knew about everything that happened with you, Ted, and Randy before he got involved. He chose to keep hanging out with you after Randy confessed his love. That was _his_ mistake, not yours."

"I guess" I shrugged as I stood up. I started going thru my bag. It was time to suit up and get ready.

**---xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Making her way to the ring, being accompanied by Evan Bourne…from San Jose California….AMY!" Lillian Garcia boomed in the microphone. I am really not from San Jose and actually grew up in a city about 15 minutes north. But no one has ever heard of it so creative is billing me from San Jose. Hey at least I am coming out to the song "LIFER" by Down, which is pretty much my favorite band.

I walked out holding hands with Matt and it was a bit awkward to say the last. But this is my job and for the next few weeks, we are still in this storyline together. The fans have to actually believe it, even though most of them are _well aware_ that behind the scenes I'm romantically linked with both Randy and Ted. A lot of the female fans have referred to me as "the luckiest girl on the planet" because of those two. But if they only knew the drama that has come with it then maybe they wouldn't be saying that shit.

Anyway as Matt and I are walking down the ring, hand in hand, I can feel his little palms getting even sweatier. We are supposed to share a kiss before and after the match, although the 'after' kiss has to be way more passionate. Matt held the ropes open for me and I climbed into the ring. I walked up to him, wrapped my arms around his waist, and gave him a smooch on the lips. I can hear the audience going 'awwwww' at our PDA. I feel even worse now because I know this is breaking Matt's heart. Matt stole one last quick kiss from me (which gathered even more 'awwwws' from the audience) and got out of the ring.

Maryse's music hit and out she came with The Miz. I am pretty good friends with both of them as a matter of fact. Behind the scenes, Maryse is one of the sweetest frenchies I've ever met. But she is a totally different person once she steps out from the curtain. She morphs into her 'on-screen' character: a brash, cocky, and extremely conceited woman who thinks she is better than everyone.

Miz really morphs too. He is normally quiet, shy, and extremely grateful for everything that has happened to him. But in that ring, he never shuts up and is pretty damn annoying if I do say so myself. If he was anything like his in ring character, I'd have to smack him on a daily basis. But thankfully he isn't.

Miz held the ropes open for the conceited Diva and she entered the ring, getting right in my face and doing that weird hand thing she does. I can tell both of us are trying to hold back our laughter. We always have trouble doing that when we get in the ring together and we both know that her 'talk to the hand' shit is _so_ god damn ridiculous.

The match was pretty even for the most part and we went back and forth. Maryse had me set up for her "French Kiss' crap, but then Legacy's music hit and they came out onto the ramp. She was distracted long enough for me to hit her with a DDT of my own which set her up for a move I'd been working on for weeks...the shooting start press. I nervously climbed to the top of the turnbuckle and looked at Matt before I launched myself into the air. I landed right on top of the frenchie and went for the cover…1….2…3!

"Here is your winner…AMY!" Lilian said into the microphone. I had just pinned the Divas Champion. Matt climbed into the ring to congratulate me and I thanked him by offering him a nice, long kiss. Legacy was still standing on the ramp, watching me. I looked at them then looked at Matt and shrugged. Legacy went back behind the curtain and Matt raised my arm in victory.

Maryse was hopping mad, 'upset' that she had lost to me. The Miz yelled at her, which caused him to get a nice slap across the face. She then started cussing at him in French and all I could make out was 'stupid asshole.' I was trying my best not to laugh, but she sounds funny. Anyway, they both stormed off and Matt and I followed, walking hand in hand up the ramp. We stopped at the top of the ramp and I gave Matt another nice kiss, which the fans loved.

I'm sure going to miss kissing this guy.

**---xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---**

**Junior's POV**

Man I have to say watching my best friend kiss another guy really sucks. But, at least she's going to be in this stable with myself, Randy, and Cody in a few weeks. I wonder how this whole thing is going to pan out. I really hope they don't throw in some sort of 'romantic' angle because that would just plain suck.

"So…" Randy said.

"So…"

"Nervous about Amy joining Legacy?"

"Not really" Randy sighed. "I just hope creative doesn't throw in some romantic crap. I don't think any of us can handle it."

"Yeah especially since Amy hasn't even made up her mind yet."

"Actually she has" Randy told me. "But according to Irvine, she hasn't told anyone, not even _Dave._"

"Randy…" I sighed. "No matter which one of us she picks, I want us to stay friends."

"Of course we will, Junior" Randy smiled. "We've been friends since we were kids. Nothing is going to change that, not even Amy."

"Yeah. So anyway, I can't believe Amy pulled off a Shooting Star Press. That was WAY sick."

"Pretty amazing I agree" Cody chimed in. "She nailed it. That should definitely go in her Titantron video."

We heard laughter coming from the curtain area and all of us looked over. Amy walked thru with Matt and let go of his hand. He looked like he was disappointed, but he had a smile on his face. That smile was so god damn fake.

"Alright. I'll see ya later Matt. Bye!" Amy said as she gave him a 'bro' hug. "Well what do we have here? My favorites…minus bestie of course."

"Oh _of course_" Cody smiled. "Nice SSP by the way. Looked great."

"Thanks Cody" Amy smiled. I have to say that I'm surprised these two are getting along so well. I figured they'd go back to their usual routine, but they seem to be okay now. Maybe they'll actually end up being friends. "Anyone seen the bestie?"

"I saw him down the hall talking to Barbi actually" Randy chuckled. "They looked pretty cozy! It seems that maybe the Animal has been tamed!"

"Awwww shit" Amy said. "Well I'll let him be then. But if you guys see him, tell him to text me. I'm going to go shower and make myself so very ravishing!"

"You already _are_ ravishing, wifey" I told her as I wiggled my eyebrows at her.

She let out a giggle and rolled her eyes playfully. "Oh Junior."

After she walked off, Randy rolled his eyes at me. He wasn't being playful like her though.

"Good lord Junior" he groaned. "How cheesy can you get?"

"Way cheesier."

**A/N: A bit of a filler I know, but please read and review! Thanks everyone!**


	53. Something Important

**Dave's POV**

I am really starting to like Barbi quite a bit. We have been hanging out a lot and I really enjoy her company. She may be a bit younger than I am, but she is definitely a sweet girl. And of course, she is absolutely beautiful.

"So Barbi. How about we go out to dinner tonight?"

"I'd love to Dave" she smiled. "Pick me up at 7?"

Just then my phone vibrated in my pocket. I smiled when I saw who it was from:

_Bestie,_

_Sorry to interrupt your pimping, but when you get a chance I need to talk to you. I think I've made up my mind and I want to know what you think._

_Tell Barbi I said hi *wink wink nudge nudge*_

_Love you._

_Love,_

_Bestie_

"Sorry" I smiled. "I've gotta go talk to bestie for a while. Seven should be fine, though. Oh and she said to tell you hi."

"She is just so sweet" she grinned. "I really like her. It's easy to see why you two are best friends. I have to admit…when she first came here and I saw her I was terrified of her. But now that I've gotten to know her, I just _LOVE_ her."

"Do you think it's weird that we tell each other we love one another constantly?"

"Oh not at all" she told me. "I think it's really sweet, actually."

Nothing makes me happier than to hear what Barbi just said. I'm glad she said it too because tonight, I think I just may ask her to be my girlfriend.

"Ok Barbi. I gotta go talk to bestie, so I'll see you later tonight."

"I can't wait Dave" she smiled. "See you then!"

I walked away grinning like an idiot. _I really like that girl_ I thought to myself. Reaching my hands in my pockets, I dug out my cell phone and sent a text to my best friend:

_Meet you in catering whenever you're ready to talk, oh immature one. _

_I want to talk to you about something important. Need your advice as well._

_Love you too. I have no idea how I went thru life so long without knowing your crazy, pierced, tattooed, obnoxious ass!_

_Love,_

_Bestie_

I got a reply from my best friend very fast:

_Awww you're so sweet but…._

_I am not obnoxious…you're just old and grumpy. What's up GRANDPA? Need a NAP? Hahahaha please don't Batista Bomb me! You wouldn't hurt your best friend would you?_

_Love_

_Bestie_

All I could do was chuckle as I walked into catering to grab a seat and wait for my best friend. I knew it wouldn't take her long to get changed and, as she says, 'make herself so very ravishing!' She is such a dork, but I love the hell out of her.

I made my way into catering and sat down. As I was sitting there checking my e-mail, I heard the chair next to me move. I looked up and saw one of my closest friends in the world, Paul.

"Hey big guy" he smiled. "What's up?"

"Just checkin my e-mail and waiting for bestie."

"Ah" he said. "So what do you think of her joining Legacy?"

"Well" I sighed. "I don't really like the idea. She's torn between Ted and Randy and being in a stable with them might make things worse."

"Yeah I know" he grunted. "But me and Steph couldn't tell Vince about what's going on. I still don't get why he gets so upset when Divas and Superstars date. I mean, we're on the road together constantly. Really what does he expect?"

"You'd know that better than me, Paul. He's your father-in-law."

"I just don't get it" he said as he shook his head. "Eventually though he's going to find out what's going on. Of course Steph and I will come to their defense."

"I'm sure they'll appreciate it."

"Well anyway, has Amy talked to you about who she is going to pick?" he asked.

"Actually, she's going to when we meet up. She's really been thinking about it for a while."

"She really trusts you a lot doesn't she?" he asked. "Seems like she's always asking you for your advice."

"Yes she does. And I trust her. She's my best friend…well my best girl friend anyway."

"Don't worry" he smiled. "I know we're still best friends, Dave. Anyway I'm going to go find Steph. See ya later, big guy."

Paul stood up and left catering. I saw Amy walk by and she gave him a quick hug. She headed straight over to my table, offering smiles and hellos to everyone along the way. After stopping briefly to talk to Mickie, Amy sat down next to me and put her head on my shoulder. I gently kissed the top of her head and wrapped my arm around her shoulder as I pulled her in for a hug.

"You two are adorable" Mickie said across the room. Amy just smiled at her.

"What's up bestie?" Amy asked me.

"Well" I sighed. "I want to know what you think about something…"

"Sure bestie" she smiled. "Shoot."

"I think I'm going to ask Barbi to be my girl tonight" I whispered. "What do you think?"

"That's great bestie" she grinned. "Go for it! She's a sweetheart."

"Now what about you, bestie?"

Amy leaned over and whispered her decision in my ear. I know it took her a while to make up her mind, but I'm glad she finally has. Maybe now she will finally be able to relax.

"So when are you going to tell them, bestie?"

"I think I will tonight" she sighed. "I need to get this over with. The longer I draw it out, the more hurt the guy I didn't pick is going to be."

"Yeah" I nodded. "Telling them before you officially join Legacy in two weeks is a good idea. And you know I'm here for you."

"I know you are, bestie" she said as she looked up at me. "I love you."

"I love you too, bestie."

**---xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---**

**Amy's POV**

**3 hours later**

Bestie has been out to dinner with Barbi for a while and I still haven't met up with the guys to tell them my decision. I made bestie promise not to tell them I'd made up my mind. They weren't bothering me at all, but a certain loud mouthed Canadian is.

"Pleeeeeeeeease tell me Amy" Chris begged for the millionth time. "I must know!!"

"No way Jackass" I grunted. "You are not finding out til they do."

"Well then grow a pair and tell them" he demanded.

"I don't want to" I whined. "And you just want me to tell them so YOU can find out."

"Why Amy" he gasped. "I can't believe you're suggesting such a thing!"

"Has anyone ever told you you're annoying?" I said as I turned on my laptop and signed on AIM. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I got an IM almost immediately. "Oh christ."

"Let me guess blondie" Chris grinned. "Matt is iming you?"

"Yup."

**HighFlyer83:** Hey Amy. What are you up to?

**RavishingGrimness:** Getting harassed by stupid Y2Jackass. He found out I've made up my mind so now he won't leave me alone. I haven't even told the guy I picked yet! The only person I've told is bestie.

**HighFlyer83:** When do you plan on telling them?

**RavishingGrimness: **I hope tonight, but I can't find the courage. Someone is seriously going to get their heart broken. I know I'm delaying the inevitable but I just feel terrible.

**HighFlyer83:** Do you plan on doing it before you join Legacy?

**RavishingGrimness: **Yeah of course. But I'm terrified the guy I didn't pick is going to hate me.

**HighFlyer83:** I don't think you have to worry about that, Amy. They both care about you a lot.

**RavishingGrimness: **Yeah but that could go out the window when their heart gets broken.

**HighFlyer83:** Not even a broken heart can stop a person from caring about another.

**RavishingGrimness: **I know. I just….I don't know**.**

**HighFlyer83:** Amy I promise it'll be alright. Tell them when you're ready and don't stress yourself out.

**RavishingGrimness:** Thanks Matt. I gotta go. I'm going to hit Y2Jackass.

**HighFlyer83:** Don't hit him too hard! Talk to you later.

**RavishingGrimness: **I'll try. Bye.

"Amyyyyyyyyyyy" Chris whined. "Tell meeeeeeeeeeeeee."

I picked up a pillow, walked over to Chris, and smacked him.

"Shaddupa your face!"

"Oww that hurt" he cried. "You're evil."

"No. Evil would be eating Taco Bell, using the can, and not spraying when I'm done."

"Ewwwwwwwww blondie!!" Chris shuddered. "That's just WRONG!!"

"You keep bugging me and you're going to get some first hand knowledge!"

"Ok ok" he said as he threw his hands up in surrender. "I'll stop."

"That's what I thought."


	54. Officially Sober

**Amy's POV**

**One week later**

I still haven't found the courage to tell the guys I had made my decision. I only had one week until I officially joined Legacy. They had come during the RAW taping earlier this week and caused enough of a distraction for me to pick up another win over Frenchie. Tonight it would be myself and Matt against her and The Miz once again.

My best friend, Dave, is the only person who knows about who I want to be with.

Unfortunately, Y2Jackass _still_ hasn't shut up and pesters me at every opportunity.

"Grow a pair blondie" Chris demanded. "TELL THEM!"

"Chris would you please…..SHUT THE _HELL_ UP?!?"

"Blondie stop stealing my lines" he told me. "Or I'll sue you for copyright infringement!"

"You will not" I said as I stuck my tongue out at him. "You love your blondie!"

Looking at me, he sighed and smiled. "You're right. Did you know you're impossible to stay mad at?"

"Yes I know."

Chris and I were wondering around backstage as usual, playfully bantering with one another. I wasn't sure where Ted or Randy were, but I was almost certain my best friend was with his new girlfriend. I was walking arm in arm with Chris when my phone starting humming the theme from JAWS in my pocket, signaling I had a text message.

"Good thing you have unlimited text Blondie" he grinned. "Or your cell bill would be even more expensive."

"You shoulda seen it before I put unlimited text on it" I said as I reached into my pocket and grabbed my cell. I smiled as I read the text:

_What's up bestie of mine? How about me and you go out to dinner tonight? I need some quality 'bestie time.'_

_Love you._

_Love_

_Bestie_

_PS Has Chris shut up about you not saying anything to Ted and Randy yet? If you need me to Batista Bomb him, let me know. :D_

"Bestie said he'll Batista Bomb you if I ask him" I smiled coyly at Chris. "So you better watch it!"

"I am not scared of him" he replied confidently. "He's just a big softie."

"Whatever" I said as I rolled my eyes and sent a text back to my best friend:

_That sounds great bestie. You know I love spending bestie time with you._

_And Chris said he's not scared of you. He is so full of crap. _

_Love you too._

_Love, _

_Bestie_

"Alright Y2Jackass" I sighed. "I need to go suit up for my match. I'm going out with bestie to dinner tonight."

"Awww" he sighed as he put his hands on his chest. "So cute!"

"Shut up, Y2Jackass."

**---xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---**

I stood in the ring with Matt as I raised his arm in victory. We had once again won our tag team match, thanks to a distraction from Legacy. The WWE Universe has been in a buzz all week, wondering why they've been doing what they have been. It would be revealed on Monday night Raw in three days why they'd been coming out during the opening segment of RAW.

Matt and I climbed out of the ring and walked up the ramp, hand in hand. As soon as we got backstage, I let go, said bye to Matt, and starting walking towards the Divas lockerroom.

_I'm thirsty_ I thought to myself. _Pepsi time!_

I wandered the halls in search of the delicious blue machine that contained the best drink on the entire planet. When I found it, I remembered my wallet was in the lockerroom.

"Damnit" I said out loud. I was just about to walk away when a big set of tattooed, muscled arms wrapped around my shoulders. I knew those arms anywhere.

"Need a drink bestie?" he asked as he smiled down at me. "I've gotcha." He then put the money into the machine and got me a nice, refreshing Pepsi. He handed it to me and I opened it.

"Ahhhhhhhhh" I said as I took a drink. "I feel so complete."

"You're weird….seriously. I've never seen someone get so happy just by drinking Pepsi" he chuckled.

"I'm easily pleased bestie. You know this."

"I know" he sighed as he hugged me. I rested my head on his massive chest. "That's why I love you and you're my best friend."

"You're the bestest bestie ever" I smiled as I kissed him on the cheek. "Now that I have my precious here, I'm going to go shower and head to the hotel. I'll text you when I'm ready."

"Sure" he smiled. I returned the smile and headed down the hall.

"Love you bestie" I called over my shoulder.

"Love you too bestie" he yelled.

---xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---

"So Blondie when are you going to tell them?" Chris asked me for the millionth time.

"I know I have to do it before I join Legacy. But I just don't know when" I sighed as I finished up my makeup. "I mean I care about them both so much and I don't want to lose either one of them."

"Blondie you worry too much" Chris said as he wrapped on arm around my shoulders. "They both care about you a ton and would never leave you. They'll both support your decision."

"I don't know" I shrugged. "Like I told Matt, that could all go out the window when I break one of their hearts."

Chris just looked at me like I was an idiot and shook his head. "Don't worry Blondie."

I finally finished up my makeup a few minutes later and sent my best friend a text. He texted me back almost immediately, telling me he'd meet me in the lobby. I grabbed my favorite hoody and headed towards the door.

"I'll be back later Y2Jackass" I yelled over my shoulder.

"Have fun Blondie" he yelled back. "And tell Dave I said hi."

I left my hotel room and headed towards the elevators. I pushed the call button and patiently waited for the elevator to arrive. Once it did, I got in and pushed the lobby button. It went down a few floors and then stopped. The doors came open and in walked Randy, looking more gorgeous than ever.

"It must be my lucky night" he smiled as he entered. "Where are you off to?"

"Going to dinner with bestie. Quality bestie time you know."

"Ah" he said. "Hey I don't get a hug or what?"

I went over to Randy and hugged him. He smelled so incredibly good…and that cologne he's wearing smells REALLY familiar. Without even realizing it, I ran my hands all over his back like a wild animal.

"Mmmm what are you wearing?" I said as I continued to hold him and smell him. "You smell so damn delicious."

"I'm just wearing Axe" he smiled coyly. "I'll have to wear it more often, seeing as how you can't keep your sexy little paws off me."

I smiled and blushed almost immediately and let go of Randy. "Sorry."

"Oh trust me Amy" he whispered in my ear. "I love when your paws are all over me."

The elevator dinged and the doors opened into the lobby. I hadn't even really noticed because I was still in Randy's personal space and he was still in mine. I finally snapped out of it when someone cleared their throat. Looking over, I saw my best friend who was shaking his head and smiling at us.

"Why hello you two" Dave said as we both exited. "Trying to prevent other people from using the elevator?"

"No bestie. I was just, uh...extremely distracted." I looked over at Randy and he was grinning from ear to ear.

"I could tell. Shall we bestie?" he said as he held out his arm.

"We shall. I'll um…see you later Randy." I gave Randy a hug and then linked arms with my best friend as the two of us heading towards the hotel restaurant.

**---xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---**

**Randy's POV**

I sure love it when I run into Amy, especially when she is by herself. And the fact that she just can't seem to keep her hands off me makes it even better. God…just thinking about her touch drives me to the point of borderline insanity. I've never met a woman who has had that affect on me until I met her.

I think that if I'd gotten on that elevator sooner, I might've had had the guts to kiss her again. Oh great. Now I can't stop thinking about her kisses. I guess I'll head back up to the room and take a COLD shower.

I made my way to the elevator and got inside. Much to my surprise Chris entered just a floor later.

"Hey Irvine" I smiled. "Where are you off to?"

"Anywhere but my room" he told me. "I'm so bored! Amy went to dinner with Dave and now I have no one to harass!"

"Yeah I saw her" I sighed. "Man she is so gorgeous."

"Oh geez" Chris said as he rolled his eyes. "I hope you don't tell her that. Her ego is big enough as it is!"

"You're one to talk about ego, Irvine. Anyway, want to come hang out with me and the boys?"

"Sure Randy" he smiled. "Thanks."

Chris and I made idle chit chat until we got to my floor. We made our way towards my room and walked in.

"Hey Chris" Ted smiled as he gave him a 'man hug'. "How are you?"

"Good. How are you?" Chris asked.

"Just fine" Ted smiled.

"Oh hey Chris" Cody said. "Nice to see you."

"You too, kid" Chris grinned. "So what do you guys wanna do? Drink? Watch movies?"

"We can drink. I just happen to have a bottle of Jack. It lasts a lot longer seeing as how Amy isn't staying here at the moment."

**3 hours later**

"So I said….WHY THE LONG FACE???"

Chris, Ted, and Cody burst into uncontrollable laughter. I had been cracking some of the best jokes all night. But maybe that's because we are all completely smashed and just about anything is funny right now. Hell I'd laugh at a piece of paper falling on the ground right now.

"Ok ok. I have to tell you guys something" Chris slurred. "Blondie has made up her mind on who she wants. But she won't tell me and it's driving me crazy!!"

I don't know about Ted, but I am now officially sober.


	55. Meant Every Word

**---Chp55--**

**Amy's POV**

"Thanks for dinner, big guy" I smiled. Just then my phone vibrated in my pocket. I didn't recognize the number on the screen, but I almost had a stroke when I saw what it said:

_Hey Amy. It's Cody. _

_Chris told Randy and Ted that you've made up your mind. Just thought I'd give you fair warning._

_-Cody_

"Bestie" I growled. "I'm going to kill Jackass."

"What did he do now?" he sighed. I handed my best friend my cell phone as we entered the elevator. He let out a loud gasp after he read the text message. "Oh _crap_. Bestie, just go back to your room. I'll take care of this"

It seemed like a good plan until the doors opened up on his floor…and we were greeted by Randy and Ted. As soon as I saw it was them, I immediately looked down at the floor.

"Dave we need to talk to her" Randy sighed. "Please?"

"She's not ready to" Dave grumbled. "When she is good and ready, she will. Please guys…just leave her alone."

I happened to look up at that moment and caught both Ted's and Randy's eyes, gazing at me…begging me to tell them. What the hell is my problem? I am making this even worse by dragging it out.

But I just can't do this right now…not like this. Before even thinking about it, I opened my mouth.

"I will after RAW this Monday."

As soon as I said it, I mentally kicked myself in the ass. Great. Now I _HAVE_ to tell them. I am going to kill Chris. DAMN HIM. Like the song says, I _DO_ blame Canada! Why did he have to open his mouth and tell them I'd made up my mind? Stupid god damn Canadian is going to get it tonight. I just might hide all of his hair products for this one!!

"Hey, um…Chris is in our room" Randy stuttered. "He's pretty drunk."

"Oh geez" I scoffed. "I better take him back up to the room."

"I'll help you" bestie offered.

**---xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---**

"You are dead meat, Canadian" I hissed. Even though I knew it wouldn't do any good, I smacked him upside his stupid head. This guy is _completely_ drunk right now. "And I thought you had a big mouth when you were sober!"

"Blondie" he slurred. "I lurve you."

"Pulling that card won't work this time, Canadian" I sneered. "Now because of what _YOU _said, I told those two I was going to tell them after RAW Monday!"

"'Bout time, blondiekins" he snickered. "Good night." Before I could say anything else to him, his head hit the pillow and he passed out instantly.

"God damn Y2Jackass" I muttered as I crawled into bed and turned out the lights. He was going to get it from me tomorrow.

Around 8 hours later, I woke up to the sound of Chris barfing his guts out in the bathroom. I can't say it's the most pleasant sound to hear first thing in the morning, but I am glad to know that he is suffering. I got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom door. Leaning against the door frame, I began snickering at my loud mouthed friend.

"Why Chris! Feeling a little ill this morning?"

"Don't start blondie" he groaned as he flushed the toilet. "I am never touching that crap ass American whiskey again."

"It's not crap. You're just an amateur. I can train you in the whiskey ways, you know."

"No thanks blondie" he groaned as he flopped back down on the bed. "I'll pass."

"Well unlike YOU, big mouth, I'm hungry and require breakfast. Should I bring you back something, jaws flapper?"

"What's with the jabs this morning blondie?" he questioned. "Is it your 'woman time' again?"

I walked over to Chris and smacked him upside the head.

"No you MORON. _YOU_ opened your mouth to Junior and Randy last night that I'd made up my mind! And I felt so guilty about it that I said I'd tell them after RAW Monday!"

"Oh" he said. "Um…I'm sorry blondie. Forgive me?" he asked as he made his most pathetic puppy dog face. "Pwease?"

I glared at Chris at first, then went over and hugged him as I sighed. "Fine. I forgive you, but you're still a jackass."

"Well you're still grumpy" he chuckled. "Can you bring me back a bagel or something bread-like please?"

"I guess Y2Jackass."

I grabbed my hotel key and headed towards the door. As I boarded the elevator, I thought about how much my life is going to change come Monday night. And I hope I don't lose either one of those guys.

I pulled out my I-Pod and put it in my ears so I could relax a little. Once the elevator dinged, I got off and made my way towards the breakfast area to grab something to eat for myself and my big mouthed roomie. I saw my best friend sitting there with his new girlfriend, Barbi so I decided to go over and say hi.

"Hey lovebirds" I said in a sexy voice. Barbi just giggled while bestie rolled his eyes at me. "How are we this morning?"

"Great Amy! How are you?" Barbi smiled.

"Well I've been better."

"Did you kill Irvine?" bestie asked me. I looked at him and shook my head.

"No but I thought about stealing and hiding his hair products."

"I hope you didn't. He'd put a hit out on you for that" bestie laughed. I just smiled at him and shook my head.

"Well I'm going to go grab some breakfast for me and big mouth. See you two later. Love you bestie" I said as I hugged him.

"I love you too, bestie. Try not to murder Irvine" he smiled.

I went over, grabbed some food, and made my way towards the elevator. The doors were just about to close when a hand stopped them from doing so. I was surprised to see that my other best friend, Junior, was the one who stopped it.

"Hey wifey" Ted grinned. "You're lookin' fly as hell this morning!"

I just smiled at Junior and rolled my eyes as I pulled him into a hug.

"Idiot."

"Bitch."

"Asshole."

"Conceited jerk."

Junior and I started cracking up after our little exchange. We were all smiles until Junior got a serious look on his face.

"Wifey" he started. "I know you're going to tell myself and Randy your decision on Monday. I also know from talking to Dave that you're worried about losing the friendship of the guy you don't pick. Well…if you don't pick me you're not going to lose me. It may hurt like hell for a while, but you're still going to be my best friend. Wifey, I love you more than anyone in the world and no matter what, we are BFFs for life."

I could feel my eyes filling up with tears. That was one of the sweetest things I had ever heard in my life. Junior could sense my emotions so he reached over and brushed his hand on my cheek.

"Please don't cry, wifey" he sighed.

"Junior I can't help it" I said as my voice cracked. "That was such a nice thing to hear."

"I meant every word" he said as he cupped my face in his hand. Just then the elevator dinged on his floor. "I love you. I always have and I always will" he whispered in my ear. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and got off the elevator.

This is going to be harder than I thought.


	56. Busted

**Chris's POV**

I feel like total shit this morning...both physically and mentally. That Jack Daniels whiskey has given me one of the worst hangovers I've ever had.

And I feel _terrible_ for opening my big mouth to Junior and Randy last night. I decided that when Blondie got back, I was going to make it up to her big time. _But what can I do_ I thought. _She hates shopping. Maybe I'll just buy her meals for the next week. Yeah that's a good idea._ A smile came across my face as I remembered how much Blondie likes to eat. Just then I heard the knob turning and Blondie walked in with food and drink in her hands. Something is not right, though. Her eyes look puffy like she's been crying.

"Blondiekins. What's the matter?"

"I ran into Junior in the elevator" she sighed. "And he said the sweetest thing ever. He told me he loved me more than anyone and that no matter what, we will be 'BFFs for life.' I just...I just…."

Without warning, Blondie burst into tears. I literally ran over to her and engulfed her in a hug. I have NEVER seen her cry in my life. She always has a very 'tough' attitude going on and to see her break down like this is not only shocking as hell, but incredibly sad. I have never seen Blondie so emotional before! She generally only has two emotions: happy and pissed off. The latter of her two emotions is downright scary. So scary, in fact, that even Paul (Big Show) is afraid of her!

"Blondie. It's okay. Shhhh."

I carefully took Blondie over to her bed and sat her down. She hunched over, placing her face in her hands as she continued to sob. I gently rubbed her back, just so she'd remember her favorite Canadian was here for her. Seeing Blondie like this has me worried. And now I feel even more guilty for opening my stupid mouth last night. _Great._

"Blondie I'm sorry" I said as I wrapped my arms around her. "I wasn't thinking about how much pain this would cause all parties by opening my big, Canadian mouth."

She sniffed a few times before she looked up at me, giving me a small smile.

"I know Chris" she sighed. "But Monday is going to suck."

"Don't worry, Blondie. I'm here for you."

"Thank you" she sniffed.

**---xxxxxxxxx---**

**Amy's POV**

**RAW Taping; 3 days later**

Doomsday has officially arrived. Today or tonight rather, I was going to tell Junior and Randy who I had picked. And man I am not looking forward to it. Pretty much everyone had found out tonight was the night too, as I'd been questioned by everyone from Barbi to the Big Show. Why the hell is everyone so concerned about my personal life? It seems like everytime I turn a corner today everyone is asking me about THEM. If I didn't have the #1 contender's match tonight, I'd leave this god damn arena right now and go get drunk off my ass!

I could feel myself getting upset again, so I pulled out my I-pod and put it in my ears as I sat down on a nearby equipment box. I hadn't even realized I was signing loudly either as I sang out loud to one of my favorite songs. "Never will I lie and say I'm still alive

Come what may to me, there's something on my side…..Ohhhhhhhhhh yeaaaaaaaaah yeah. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeah yeah yeah. Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa yeaaaaaaaaaaaah. Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." I sat there tapping my foot and headbanging as I continued to sing along. "One year and it ain't so baaaaaaad…I'm trying to see things clearly.

The clearer it gets, the more I'm confused….I'm thinking more about blindness….

Thinking hard about blindness…Thinking purely of blindness." Geez this song certainly applies in the situation _I'M _currently in. Everytime I think I have this crap all figured out, I end up right back where I started. Deciding I needed to be in a happier mood, I put on my entrance music instead. "Free at last, I'm the past….Undone in unknown prison,

I'm holding on." I hadn't even noticed, but I'd gathered an audience, a certain tribal tattooed audience.

**---xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---**

**Randy's POV**

I was doing some stretches when I heard a beautiful, almost angelic, voice singing. Stopping what I was doing, I decided to follow the voice. I can't say I was surprised when I found out it belonged to Amy. Believe me, I know she can sing.

"I'm staring right back at myself….And through its frozen image….I'm laughing right back at my health….lifelooooooong" she sang. I knew that song anywhere. It was her entrance music. Even before Amy and I became…well…whatever we are now, I watched her matches VERY intently so believe me when I say I _know_ her entrance music. After a few more minutes of listening to her sing, I walked over to her and took an earbud out of her ear.

"Anyone ever told you that you sing like an angel?"

She looked up at me and gave that smirk, _my_ smirk actually, that I love so much.

"Anyone ever told you that you're the hottest thing on the planet?"

"This beautiful woman did once…when she was standing between my legs in a bar" I whispered in her ear. When I did so, I could feel her shiver. I thought about kissing her, right here and right now, but I decided against it. Instead, I kept my lips hovering over her cheek, breathing my hot breath onto her. She instantly wrapped her arms around me and pulled me even closer to her with her eyes closed. We were enjoying a nice moment (and you can bet your ass it was about to get a _WHOLE_ lot nicer) until someone cleared their throat behind us. As we turned around, I think both of us wished we hadn't. There stood Vince McMahon.

Busted.

"Sorry to interrupt you two" he bellowed. "But I think we should talk in my office…now."

I could tell by the look on Amy's face that she is terrified. She has obviously never had a meeting with Vince before and is probably thinking the worst. I watched as she purposely lagged behind a little and frantically texted someone. When she was done, she quickened her pace and caught up to me.

Vince walked into his office and we followed suit. A feeling of relief rushed over me when I saw that we were not alone with him.

"Dad" Stephanie bellowed. "Don't give them the 'superstars and divas aren't allowed to date' speech." Paul just held her hand as he stood next to her, nodding his head in agreement. "It didn't work with me and Paul and it definitely won't work with Amy and Randy. Amy is _way_ more stubborn that I am."

"Actually Steph" he told her. "I was going to give them the 'don't let your personal lives affect what happens in the ring' speech."

I suddenly felt very relaxed and I could tell that Amy did too, seeing as how the color had come back to her face.

"Ah ok" Steph sighed. "I'll leave you to it."

Paul and Steph walked out the door and carefully closed it behind them. Vince sat behind his desk with a slight smile on his face. I didn't know about Amy, but I was highly confused.

"Can't say I'm surprised" he chuckled. "You two are damn near perfect for each other."

"Umm actually sir" Amy spoke up. "We aren't together. In fact, I, um, have feelings for both Randy and Ted."

Vince looked like he was about to have a stroke.

"But" she continued. "I've figured it out and am telling the boys after RAW tonight who I want to be with."

"Ah" he answered. "So I take it I should talk to DiBiase as well?"

Amy shrugged her shoulders. "He promised me he'd be okay with either decision I made. After all, we're best friends."

A look of shock came over his face. For someone who prided himself about what was going on at all times on _HIS_ show, he sure as hell didn't know shit about the current situation I'm involved in. And he sure as shit didn't even know Amy and Ted are best friends. Come on. Everyone knows that, even people who aren't on our roster!

"I really had no idea" he said in a shocked tone. "I know your best friends with Dave…but Ted Junior?"

"What can I say?" Amy smirked. "He's simply…priceless."


	57. Nothing Can Compare To This

**A/N: Here it is!! The last chapter! It's long I know, but it's worth the long read!!!**

**--Chp57--**

**Lawler: Tonight on RAW we're going to find out exactly what the deal is with Legacy coming out during Amy's matches.**

**Cole: This explanation should be interesting.**

**(Randy Orton's music hits)**

**Lawler: And here he comes with his little lackeys following behind him. No surprise there.**

**(Orton calmly gets into the ring followed by his team. Orton is then handed a microphone. The audience boos loudly.)**

**Orton: I know all of you are wondering…."What is Legacy's interest in Amy?" Well….we see GREAT potential in her. Enough of a potential to invite her to join LEGACY. Now we did a little research on her and we found out that her great great great grandfather actually was a professional wrestler in Ireland. So technically, Amy IS a second generation wrestler. Amy, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity…think about it.**

**(Orton drops the microphone and Legacy goes backstage)**

**Lawler: Did Orton just INVITE someone to Legacy, Michael Cole???**

**Cole: He sure did, King. He sure did.**

**---xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---**

**Amy'S POV**

The longer RAW went on, the more nervous I got. Even during my last tag team match with Matt, I was nervous. Matt and I had just won for what would be the last time when he 'confronted' me after our big match. Much to the surprise of the fans, I had agreed to join Legacy. Matt 'angrily' stormed off before I could 'explain' things to him. I stood there in the ring, looking like I was about to cry for a few seconds when I ran after him.

**-Cut scene-**

"**Evan! Please let me explain!!"**

"**There's no need for that, Amy. You've made your choice. We're done."**

"**Evan please no! Just let me explain!!"**

"**Get away from me, Amy. You have all the talent in the world and you're going to waste it by joining Legacy. I can't stand by and watch. I care about you too much."**

**(Evan storms off the screen)**

"**Evan!! Evan!!!"**

"And cut" the director said. "Great job guys."

"May I walk you to your lockerroom Miss?" Matt smiled, extending his hold so I could hold it.

"You may" I replied as I did my best curtsy. Too bad I almost fell over. He started cracking up.

"That was very graceful, Amy" he laughed.

"Oh shut up, Matty."

"So what lockerroom are you going to today?" he asked.

"Well I'm going to go to the Divas lockerroom, get my stuff, and head over to bestie's I suppose."

"Well I'll gladly escort you, madam" he chuckled.

And he did just that. After making a brief stop (and trying to avoid any conversation with the girls about my big decision), Matt and I headed over to bestie's lockerroom. We stopped when we got to his door.

"Amy" Matt sighed. "I've really enjoyed teaming up with you. You're the best partner I've had so far. I'm going to miss this" he said as he gently rubbed my hand. Can we say MELT? I wish that things didn't go down the way they did with Matt. He would've been the perfect boyfriend.

"Thank you Matt. I'll miss this too. I've had a lot of fun out in that ring with you."

Matt and I stood there smiling at each other in comfortable silence. I bet to the passerbys we looked like idiots having a staring contest, but I don't think either one of us cared.

"Do you think I could get one last kiss from you?" he nervously asked me. As soon as he finished asking, he looked down at the ground and nervously shuffled his feet. How the hell could I refuse someone who is SO adorable?

"Of course you can, Matty."

Matt stepped closer to me, wrapped his arms around me, and gave me the best kiss we'd had so far. I wasn't running my hands all over him like a wild animal and he wasn't doing that to me, either. It was just a nice, innocent kiss. He pulled away from me, leaned his forehead against mine, and sighed.

"Good luck tonight, Amy" he smiled. He then gently cupped my face and kissed my cheek. "The guy you pick is the luckiest guy in the world."

Matt gently dropped my hand back to my side and walked away. I sure feel terrible.

I turned back around after watching Matt leave and knocked on bestie's lockerroom door. I didn't want to 'interrupt anything' if you know what I mean! Bestie opened the door with a big smile on his face.

"Good job bestie. I was watching your match and the aftermath. You two did great" he smiled.

"Thanks big guy."

"Hiding out in here, huh?" he laughed as he stepped aside and let me in.

"Yeah. I don't feel like getting drilled by everyone right now."

"You nervous?" he asked as he sat down and pulled on his boots.

"Of course I am you big dork! My life is about to change!"

"I know, besite. Just remember I'm here for you. Anyway my match is next…which means RAW is almost over" he told me.

"Oh thank you for the reminder, jackass."

"You're welcome" he smiled. He leaned down and gave me a big hug. "I love you, bestie."

"I love you too, bestie."

My best friend headed out his lockerrom door and down to the guerilla position for his match, which was the main event. I turned on the monitor and slumped down onto the couch. I sighed to myself, knowing that I was about to break someone's heart.

**---xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---**

About an hour later we were all back at the hotel. Chris and I were in our hotel room, getting ready to go out with the rest of the gang. Unfortunately I was pretty much freaking out. Very soon, I would be telling the boys my decision and I knew it wasn't going to be easy.

"Blondie you need to relax" Chris said as he came behind me and started rubbing my shoulders. "You're a nervous wreck!"

"Of course I am, Chris! This is going to suck!"

"I know, Blondie. But I'm here for you" he sighed. "You have a lot of other people who are too ya know. Just relax. Come on. We gotta go. Everyone is waiting."

As I stood there at the mirror looking at myself, I couldn't help but get a lump in my throat. I just hoped the guy I didn't pick will eventually understand. Grabbing my wallet and my cellphone, I linked arms with Chris and we headed out to the elevator. We were in the elevator when it finally stopped at the lobby. I was about ready to barf. I stood there in the elevator, frozen like a deer in headlights.

"Come on Blondie" Chris smiled. "It's alright."

I didn't say anything as I linked arms with Y2Jackass and we headed into the bar. My heart is racing a mile a minute right now. As soon as we walked in, I instantly starting shaking.

"Blondie" Chris sighed. "It will be alright. I promise."

After taking a few deep breaths, Chris and I headed to the table where my crew was sitting. I still feel like I'm going to throw up. I looked over at my bestie and he gave me a reassuring smile. That always makes me feel better.

"Ok" I said as I took a deep breath. "I'm ready to talk to you guys."

Ted and Randy both stood up and followed me out of the bar. I turned around one last time and looked at my best friend. He mouthed to me that I could do it and offered me another smile. I turned back around and Randy, Ted, and I headed thru the lobby and out of the hotel. We decided to walk to the nearby beach. I sat down in the sand and they both sat down across from me.

I looked across at them and took another deep breath. A lump began to rise in my throat.

"This is so hard" I said as my voice cracked. I turned to the first guy.

"I love you so much. You know I do. But I just…I can't with you. I know we have a lot of history together and you mean everything to me. But I just can't. I'm sorry."

I burst into tears as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you too but I understand. This won't change anything between us, I promise" he said. He kissed my cheek and walked away. I sat that crying for a few more minutes. Once I had calmed down, I looked up at the only guy left. He reached out and gently held my face.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" he asked.

"Yes it does. I love you but we need to respect the other guy and keep our PDA to a minimum for a while okay?"

"Sure thing" he smiled. He leaned over and offered me a gentle, yet passionate kiss. "This is the best moment of my life. Nothing can compare to this. I love you so much, Amy" he said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you too, Randy."

**---xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---**

**No Way Out; San Jose, CA**

**6 days later**

"The following contest is for the WWE Divas Championship! Making her way to the ring, from Montreal Quebec Canada, being accompanied by The Miz...she is the Divas Champion, Maryse!" Lillian Garcia boomed into the microphone.

I was standing backstage in the guerilla position, waiting for my music to hit. But I was surrounded by my crew: Bestie, Cody, pretty much all of the Divas, Y2Jackass, Junior, and of course my gorgeous boyfriend, Randy. I was jumping around and doing stretches, preparing for the biggest match of my career.

"You'll do great, bestie. I know it" Dave smiled.

"Yeah you're gonna kick serious ass, Amycakes" Junior grinned.

I took a couple more deep breaths and my music hit. "Let's go guys" I said to Junior, Randy, and Cody. Ted and Cody walked away first. I went to follow and Randy grabbed my hand.

"I love you babe" he said as he kissed me.

"I love you too."

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!" the Divas all said in unison.

"Oh shut up you assclowns."

Despite the fact I had joined a heel stable, the fans were cheering wildly for me. I don't know if it was because we were in San Jose or the fact that I really hadn't turned into a true heel. I guess I could say I was like my hero Stone Cold: the heel everyone loved.

I stepped into the ring and stood on the top turnbuckle. Without even thinking about it, I struck Randy's old pose, which surprisingly got a huge pop from my "home town" crowd. I looked down in the audience and I could see my family in the front row: my mom, my dad, my dad's girlfriend, my sister, my brother in law, and of course my adorable nephews. My little nephew was going crazy and screaming at me. I figured it wasn't a very "heel" thing to do, but I went over and hugged all of my family anyways. Lovable heel right? The camera zoomed in on me right when my little nephew gave me a kiss on the cheek and told me he loved me, which got a collective "awwwwwww" from the crowd.

**King: And we're almost set to go in this Diva's Championship match, just as soon as Amy stops saying hi to her family.**

**Cole: She may be a heel, but at least she still has a heart.**

**King: Very true Cole. Very true. You don't see that often that's for sure.**

With a smile still on my face, I got back in the ring. The ref rang the bell and our match began.

For what seemed like forever, frenchie and I went back and forth. I had climbed on top of the turnbuckle to execute a hurricanrana when Miz tried to grab my foot. Fortunately Legacy ran over and attacked him.

**Cole: Legacy with the save!**

**King: They're like a pack of wild dogs on Miz! What was he thinking trying to interfere in this match?!?!**

The frenchie was distracted by the attacked, screaming at them in French which allowed me to hit the move. I went for the cover but she kicked out. She got up and hit me with a clothesline and went to set me up for her DDT.

King: Looks like it's lights out for Amy!

But I countered into a DDT of my own. We were both out on the ground. The ref started the count. He had reached 8 when we both got to our feet. I NAILED her hard with a clothesline and when she got up again, I hit her with a Lou Thez press. I slowly got up and hit my first finisher on her, Ravishing Grimness (basically a front face buster). She was out cold so I climbed the turnbuckle. When I reached the top, I pointed at my family in the front row and mouthed 'this is for you' to them. I soared thru the air and hit the Shooting Star Press, which creative had dubbed the San Jose Sunrise. I kinda like it!

**Cole: And Amy hits the SAN JOSE SUNRISE!! Going for the cover..1….2…..3!!! AMY HAS WON HER FIRST CHAMPIONSHIP!!**

As soon as he said 3, I burst into tears. I broke down even more when he handed me the belt. Miz had already gotten Maryse out of the ring and Legacy came in and celebrated with me. As they lifted me up onto their shoulders (kinda like Angle's family did when he won HIS first championship), I couldn't help but think about everything I'd been thru over the past year. My life has changed so much.

The guys finally put me down and I ran over to the family. I was given so many hugs and kisses from them I lost count. I told every one of them that I loved them more than anything. After a few minutes (and a pat on my shoulder from Junior), I headed back up the ramp with my crew and my eyes filled with tears. The guys encouraged me to turn around and take it all in. Lifting my newly won championship into the air, I got one last 'pop' from the hometown crowd. I mouthed 'thank you' to them and disappeared behind the curtain.

If this is what the first year was like, I can only imagine what it's going to be like next year.

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who has ever reviewed this story. You guys are awesome and it's been a pleasure writing this FOR YOU. So thank you! And don't worry. A sequel is coming soon!!**


End file.
